Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Yeriel21
Summary: Rey había dado por muerto a Ben Solo después de que él le salvara la vida, entonces decide continuar su camino como Jedi y su entrenamiento en Takodana, lugar donde inesperadamente encontrará a un sensible a la fuerza, además de descubrir que una nueva vida se estaba formando dentro de ella. Pero Ben Solo no está muerto, pues se le ha otorgado una nueva oportunidad para vivir.
1. Takodana

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

**Capítulo 1: Takodana**

* * *

En el momento en que su mano se posó sobre su vientre, sin saberlo, una nueva vida se comenzó a formar dentro de ella. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos abiertos pero no tenían aquel brillo característico que siempre portaban.

Ben estaba desesperado rezando internamente que por favor ella despertara, pasaron algunos minutos desde que comenzó a transferirle su energía vital, minutos decisivos pero al fin, cuando pudo sentir su mano tocarlo, supo que lo había logrado.

Rey volvió a tener vida, sorprendida lo miró y al instante comprendió lo que había pasado, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro para después decir su nombre con suavidad.

\- Ben - y eso fue más que suficiente para derretir su corazón dándole el impulso a ambos para unir sus labios.

Después de tanto tiempo, tantas luchas, tantas muertes, al fin lo entendieron, este era el desenlace que debía suceder, al fin estaban juntos, eran el balance perfecto.

Un beso suave, tierno y delicado que demostraba todo lo que sentían ambos, pocos segundos después se separaron para verse fijamente a los ojos, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Ben le dedicó una sonrisa a Rey, era una sonrisa pura y sincera, pero ella no esperaba lo siguiente.

\- ¿Ben? - sostuvo sus hombros y lentamente lo recostó en el suelo, la fuerza lo estaba llamando a unirse con el resto de su familia.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Rey al verlo desaparecer quedando solamente su ropa sucia y malgastada. Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que acaba de pasar, hace unos segundos se habían demostrado sus sentimientos y ahora él ya no estaba, nunca volvería.

Pero lo que Rey no sabía, es que Leia había tenido cierta influencia pues no dejaría que su hijo se fuera tan fácilmente, él merecía aunque sea una mínima oportunidad para ser felíz, porque después de tantos años el deseo de la General Organa se había hecho realidad, su hijo había vuelto a la luz.

La guerra había finalizado, ahora todos eran libres de la Primera Orden y los Sith nunca volverían a causar temor a la galaxia, todo gracias a la Resistencia que siempre tuvo esperanza y alentó a todos a seguir la lucha para tener libertad y la victoria.

Rey había ido a Tatooine con la intención de enterrar los sables de Luke y Leia, ya no los necesitaba pues ahora tenía su propio sable de luz, pero siempre recordaría a sus maestros que la entrenaron sin importar que ella fuera una Palpatine, estaría eternamente agradecida.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que nadie venía por aquí - escuchó detrás suyo, miró hacia atrás y vio a una mujer de avanzada edad - ¿Quién eres?.

\- Soy Rey - respondió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa con los labios.

\- ¿Rey qué...? - volvió a preguntar la anciana esperando oír su apellido.

A lo largo de su vida se había encontrado con gente que al conocerla preguntaban por su apellido, ella nunca había tenido una respuesta pero ahora sí, con tan sólo mirar hacia un lado y ver a los fantasmas de Luke y Leia supo lo que debía decir.

\- Rey Skywalker.

Volvió hacia la nave con su acompañante, el pequeño droide BB8 que pitaba cierta pregunta.

\- Así es BB8, ahora soy Rey Skywalker ¿no te gusta como suena? - preguntó dudosa.

El droide emitió una respuesta de inmediato.

\- Estoy segura que Leia y Luke están de acuerdo en que lleve su apellido a partir de ahora, sube - ambos comenzaron a subir de vuelta al Halcón Milenario.

Lando se lo dio a Rey, según él, Han hubiera estado felíz que la chica fuera la que pilotara el Halcón, por lo tanto no lo reclamó como suyo.

\- ¿Qué ha dónde vamos? Iremos con Maz, le haremos compañía en Takodana, escuché que comenzó la reconstrucción de un pequeño castillo, bueno no es exactamente un castillo pero estoy segura que nos recibirá con gusto - explicó al pequeño droide - Sujétate BB8.

El droide no pudo siquiera responder cuando ya se encontraba rodando hacia atrás mientras el Halcón iba a toda velocidad hasta salir al espacio.

Rey era una excelente piloto, no tanto como Han Solo pero sin duda tenía talento.

Le harían una visita a Maz en su planeta, Rey iba a aprovechar al tiempo para continuar con su entrenamiento, era una Jedi pero nunca se deja de aprender, sabía que podía mejorar y con ayuda de la República que se estaba restaurando poco a poco, muy pronto podría entrenar a los sensibles a la fuerza.

\- ¿Extrañas a Poe? - preguntó de repente la Jedi viendo de reojo al droide.

BB8 emitió unos pitidos que sonaban decaídos dando a entender que sí lo extrañaba, después de todo había tenido muchas aventuras a su lado, pero cuando Poe decidió entregárselo a Rey, fue porque ella iba a necesitar un compañero en su viaje.

\- Él prometió que nos iba a visitar muy pronto, le dije que iría a Takodana, el problema es que no le dije cuándo - lo último lo dijo en un murmuro, pues ya habían pasado semanas desde que se había alejado de la Resistencia.

BB8 emitió una pregunta algo rara.

\- ¿Jakku? No, quizás nunca vuelva a poner un pie en ese planeta, allí sólo tengo malos recuerdos, es tiempo de mirar al futuro, se vienen muchas cosas pequeñín.

Después de que la Resistencia obtuviera la victoria en Exegol, Maz había vuelto a Takodana, pues ya no era necesario estar ocultos, la Primera Orden nunca volvería a causar temor en la galaxia, pero sin duda iba a extrañar las peleas en el sindicato ¿quién sabe? Quizás el sindicato pueda continuar, pero lo que Maz no esperaba ese día era la visita de la Jedi.

\- ¿Rey? - se preguntó a sí misma la mujer, hace unos minutos una nave había aterrizado, reconocería esa vieja chatarra donde fuera - ¡Rey!.

\- ¡Maz! - la castaña la abrazó de inmediato pues era una de las pocas personas que se había ganado su total confianza - Lamento haber venido sin avisar - se disculpó.

\- No importa cariño, los amigos de Leia siempre serán bienvenidos en mi hogar - dijo la mujer con un tono suave recordando a la fallecida princesa.

En ese entonces, BB8 hizo unos pitidos haciendo notar su presencia.

\- ¡BB8, pues claro que también eres bienvenido! - exclamó la mujer de mediana estatura - Vengan, llegan en un momento preciso, estamos estrenando un nuevo espacio para el bar, espero que no te moleste el olor a alcohol, a veces se arman buenas peleas.

BB8 de inmediato se asustó pitando que lo mejor sería buscar otro lugar para hospedarse.

\- No te asustes pequeño, yo te voy a cuidar - dijo Rey acariciando su cabeza de metal para calmarlo - Le prometí a Poe que te cuidaría y eso haré.

Mientras entraban al establecimiento de Maz, conversaban acerca de lo que había sido de la Resistencia.

\- ¿Entonces Rose y Finn decidieron formalizar su relación? - preguntó Maz pero no con sorpresa - ¡Ya era hora! Es una pena que no me haya quedado para ver eso, pero tenía asuntos que resolver aquí.

\- Ahora que la guerra terminó, la paz ha vuelto en toda la galaxia y la República se está levantando poco a poco, siempre habrán personas malas pero al menos ya no habrá más destrucción y muerte - explicó Rey mientras tomaba asiento junto con Maz.

\- Así es niña, pero ahora quiero saber... ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? - preguntó la pequeña mujer - Desde la batalla en Exegol he notado que estás un poco deprimida, tratas de ocultarlo de los demás pero conmigo no funciona.

\- Maz... Es un poco complicado - murmuró la castaña mientras recordaba lo ocurrido - Hay algo que nunca les dije...

\- Con el simple hecho de ver tus ojos, sé que ese "algo" te ha dejado un gran dolor, puedes confiar en mí Rey, yo siempre voy a estar de tu lado - Maz tomó la mano derecha de la Jedi para darle confianza.

\- Yo... Yo me enamoré.

Y así comenzó a relatar su historia con Ben, desde la primera conexión que tuvieron hasta el beso en Exegol, entre lágrimas contaba los sucesos que había vivido, pensando que cuando la guerra acabara, le esperaba una nueva vida junto a Ben quien ya se había redimido, pero él falleció antes de que todo eso fuera posible, dejándola sola otra vez.

Maz no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al enterarse de todo lo que Rey decía, cada palabra que salía de su boca venía acompañada de un sentimiento muy puro, sin duda alguna, la Jedi se había enamorado y había perdido todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Rey... No te sientas mal, Ben logró volver a la luz y gracias ello cumpliste el último deseo de Leia - la consoló Maz al igual que BB8 que daba pitidos haciendo entender que se sentía triste por Rey.

\- Lo sé... Pero lo perdí - no pudo evitar los sollozos - Ben me salvó la vida, es mi culpa que él ya no esté aquí.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? - preguntó Maz.

\- No, esto es algo muy personal e íntimo para mí, confío en ti y sé que guardarás el secreto - respondió secando sus lágrimas - Este mes ha sido muy difícil para mí, no sé cuándo voy a poder superarlo completamente.

\- Tranquila niña, todo sana tarde o temprano, creo que estás muy cansada por el viaje, sígueme - la mujer de baja estatura se levantó de su asiento - Te voy a instalar en una pequeña habitación, tú también BB8, no te quedes atrás a menos que quieras que te roben.

El droide soltó un pitido asustadizo y se deslizó hasta quedar al lado de Maz Kanata para protegerse.

Tras pasar por en medio de borrachos de diferentes razas y una que otra pelea muy común, llegaron hasta el segundo piso donde todo se veía más calmado, no había nadie... O eso parecía.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí con BB8, por ahora descansa, más tarde puedes sacar tus cosas del Halcón, yo tengo que seguir atendiendo a los vagos de allá abajo y si escuchas algunos disparos no te asustes, es algo muy común aquí - explicó Maz para después retirarse.

Entonces el droide no pudo evitar preguntar algo que le estaba carcomiendo los circuitos.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno... A ti no te puedo mentir, todo lo que le dije a Maz es cierto, yo me enamoré de Ben Solo - confirmó soltando un suspiro.

Entonces el droide soltó un pitido de queja.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dije a Poe? Es que esto era algo íntimo, Ben no era malo, él se redimió y logró volver a la luz, ahora está junto con Leia y el resto de su familia, mientras tanto yo... Yo... - intentó continuar Rey, pero le dolía mucho la realidad - Yo sigo aquí... Sola.

BB8 se acercó un poco soltando unos pitidos decaídos.

\- No es exactamente a lo que me refiero, sé que te tengo a mi lado BB8, pero la verdad es que con Ben las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si estuviera vivo, yo quería que él estuviera conmigo... Por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Entonces pudo sentir la fuerza, estaba tratando de guiarla hacia algo o alguien, nunca había sentido algo similar antes. BB8 notó la actitud de Rey y preguntó qué es lo que estaba pasando.

\- BB8 ¿hay alguien más en el segundo piso? - preguntó la castaña mientras tomaba su sable - Siento algo extraño... Es como si la fuerza me quisiera mostrar algo.

El droide comenzó a analizar el perímetro y soltó un pitido para responder.

\- ¿Está cerca? - Rey salió de la habitación y siguió caminando hacia la derecha, en el fondo había otra puerta, sin duda tenía un poco de intriga, ésto le recordaba a la primera vez que conoció a Maz en su castillo y la fuerza la había llevado hasta el sable de Luke Skywalker.

BB8 llegó primero a la puerta y confirmó que había alguien allí dentro. Rey se acercó lentamente, podía sentir a la fuerza pidiéndole que entrara, alguien importante estaba allí dentro. Giró la perilla y con un leve empujón abrió la puerta, era un cuarto como cualquier otro, tenía pocas cosas, habían unos zapatos malgastados cerca de la entrada y un niño durmiendo en la cama, pero no era cualquier niño.

Rey se acercó con pasos silenciosos para no despertar al niño que se veía muy cómodo durmiendo, puso su mano sobre su cabeza y entonces lo sintió.

\- La fuerza...

BB8 no entendía por qué Rey había dicho eso, además de la cara de sorpresa que tenía, emitió un pitido confuso.

\- Él tiene la fuerza BB8 - aclaró la Jedi mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño - Es sensible a ella, lo puedo sentir.

Entonces el niño abrió sus ojos y de inmediato una expresión de miedo se formó en su rostro, se levantó rápidamente quedando del otro lado de la cama.

\- No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño - dijo Rey suavemente - Mi nombre es Rey, soy amiga de Maz, estoy segura de que la conoces.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó el pelinegro - Es que llegué hace poco y aún es difícil hablar con extraños.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? - preguntó la Jedi.

\- Soy Temiri Blagg.

\- Creo que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle - se disculpó Maz mientras servía la cena para sus visitas.

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? - preguntó Rey tratando de soñar calmada, no quería asustar al pequeño que tenía en frente.

\- En Canto Bight, Rose me pidió ese favor y me dijo que por favor los llevara conmigo y que los regresé con su familia, había poca esperanza de que aún estuviera allí pues ella lo conoció hace tiempo pero lo encontré junto a otros dos niños, eran esclavos - tras contar la historia, tomó asiento.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los otros dos niños? - Rey no dejaba de mirar las expresiones de Temiri, no parecía triste.

\- Los llevé con sus familias, ellos habían sido robados pero Temiri... Al parecer perdió a sus padres cuando apenas era un bebé - dijo Maz con un poco de pena - Lo único que le quedó de ellos es su apellido.

En ese instante Rey sintió una presión en el pecho, Temiri al igual que ella habían crecido sin padres y tuvieron que sobrevivir desde muy pequeños, ella sin duda amaba incondicionalmente a sus padres por haberla salvado, pero el pequeño Temiri ni siquiera sabía lo que les había pasado a los suyos.

\- Por ahora lo estoy cuidando - añadió Maz - Pero hay algo que me llama la atención en él, tiene algo especial.

\- Lo sé... Lo pude sentir, es la fuerza - concluyó Rey.


	2. Temiri Blagg

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

**Capítulo 2: Temiri Blagg**

* * *

Después de aquel beso, lo último que vio fue el rostro de Rey comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas. Sabía las consecuencias de lo que hizo, este era su fin pero había valido la pena, ahora su chatarrera de Jakku estaba de vuelta, después de todo, él jamás hubiera querido vivir en un mundo en donde Rey no podría estar a su lado, por eso le dio su energía vital, fue un regalo para ella, su amada ahora estaba a salvo.

Cuando todo se volvió oscuro y frío, vio una luz a lo lejos que poco a poco fue tomando forma, al reconocerla inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla y ella lo recibió gustosa, pues su hijo se había redimido y además había dado su vida por alguien más, sin duda alguna la luz ahora estaba en él.

\- Ben, mi niño - susurró Leia con ternura mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo - Lo lograste, has vuelto al lado luminoso, yo nunca perdí las esperanzas ni por un segundo.

\- Mamá perdóname por todo, perdóname por haber matado a mi padre, sé que hice cosas horribles pero en verdad estoy muy arrepentido y... - pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

\- Ya todo eso pasó Ben, Snoke tuvo la culpa, él te manipuló y te usó a su antojo, pero todo eso ya terminó mi niño, Palpatine está muerto al igual que la Orden Final, luchaste como un héroe - felicitó la princesa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hijo.

Y entonces lo recordó.

\- Madre, Rey... Ella... - intentó decir.

\- Ella va a estar bien gracias a ti, diste tu vida por Rey ¿Cómo es que no me dí cuenta antes? Ustedes tenían un lazo único en la fuerza - dijo con una sonrisa - No tienes que preocuparte, ella es una chica fuerte.

\- Lo sé madre, por eso yo la... - se detuvo.

\- La amas ¿cierto? La amas tanto que diste tu vida por ella Ben, y por eso yo no voy a permitir que te alejes de Rey - habló la princesa poniéndose seria - Tú tienes mucho por vivir.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir madre? - intentó comprender el pelinegro.

\- Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que vas a volver - se escuchó detrás de Leia.

Ben observó dos figuras detrás de su madre, la primera era un hombre alto de cabello castaño hasta el cuello con una cicatriz en su rostro y al lado se encontraba su tío Luke, viéndolo con orgullo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Ben observando al hombre castaño.

\- Yo soy Anakin Skywalker, tu abuelo - contestó con una sonrisa - Al igual que tú, yo estuve por mucho tiempo en el lado oscuro bajo las órdenes de Palpatine, pero al final decidí redimirme por mis hijos - concluyó viendo a Luke y después a Leia.

\- ¿Darth Vader? Entonces tú de verdad... - Ben no sabía cómo continuar, siempre había visto a su abuelo como un ser oscuro y poderoso tanto que se obligaba a negar aquella historia de que el gran Darth Vader se había redimido.

\- No hay mucho tiempo Ben, debes volver justo ahora, el tiempo aquí es un poco distinto y no puedes quedarte por mucho - explicó Anakin - Nosotroshemos venido a darte apoyo.

\- Ben... - esta vez lo llamó su tío Luke - Lo hiciste bien, perdóname si alguna vez te hice daño pero ahora, en serio estoy orgulloso de ti.

\- Debes volver con Rey justo ahora, es importante - Leia tomó la mano de su padre y de su hermano - Nosotros y la fuerza te damos una nueva oportunidad Ben, haz lo correcto.

\- Madre... - dijo por última vez observandola - Te prometo que haré lo correcto esta vez.

\- Yo sé que lo harás...

Y entonces todo volvió a ser oscuro, frío y doloroso, ya no se encontraba en aquella "especie de limbo", ahora estaba en Exegol justo en el mismo lugar donde murió.

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido, en especial su pierna, pero al parecer sus heridas estaban curadas, traía puesta la misma ropa desgarrada y parte de su rostro tenía sangre seca.

\- Estoy vivo - confirmó para sí mismo - Gracias madre.

Se dirigió hasta el Caza Tie en el que había llegado para ayudar a Rey, dándose cuenta de que la nave estaba sucia y llena de telarañas. Con mucha dificultad logró entrar a la nave para después tomar un ligero descanso ¿a dónde iría? ¿dónde se encontraba Rey? Pero lo más importante ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la batalla contra Palpatine?.

Había pasado una semana desde que había llegado a Takodana, y tal como se había prometido a sí misma, continuó con su entrenamiento, pero ahora había un pequeño cambio en sus planes, al parecer se convertiría en maestra Jedi más pronto de lo pensado.

\- ¡Increíble! - exclamó Temiri viendo los movimientos de combate que Rey practicaba.

BB8 también soltó algunos pitidos halagando las habilidades de la castaña.

Rey se detuvo para después observar al pelinegro, una idea pasó por su cabeza.

\- Temiri ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo? - preguntó inocentemente para no causarle miedo, pues el niño aún no confiaba en ella.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Lo dices en serio Rey? - preguntó más que emocionado.

\- Así es, sígueme, tú también BB8.

Los tres se adentraron más a fondo en el bosque, en el camino Temiri encontró una rama de gran tamaño y decidió llevarla, según Rey, aquello le podría servir como arma para entrenar.

Llegaron hasta cierto punto, la Jedi se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas e indicó a Temiri que hiciera lo mismo frente a ella.

\- Temiri ¿alguna vez has sentido algo diferente dentro de ti? - preguntó Rey.

\- Yo... No lo sé - respondió dudoso - Creo que jamás he sentido nada dentro de mí, excepto hambre.

\- Dame tus manos - pidió la castaña extendiendo las suyas.

Con un poco de timidez, Temiri le dio sus manos entrelazandolas con las de ellas.

\- Ahora cierra tus ojos y concentrate.

La fuerza comenzó a fluir en ambos, y entonces Temiri logró ver cosas que nunca había visto antes, incluso podía sentirlas, era simplemente algo hermoso, nostálgico y armonioso.

\- Dime todo lo que ves Temiri - pidió Rey aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Veo el bosque en el que estamos, es tan tranquilo y hay mucha paz, veo el lago que está en calma y serenidad, veo las aves que vuelan y dan amor a sus crías, los animales que van en manada, la tierra que poco a poco empieza a florecer... Todo es hermoso Rey - dijo Temiri sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados.

La Jedi estaba más que sorprendida, aquel niño frente a ella estaba muy apegado a la luz que ni siquiera veía las cosas malas a su alrededor, él era tan puro e inocente, a pesar de haber sufrido siendo tan pequeño, la luz habitaba totalmente dentro de él.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de sonreír, Temiri estaba emocionado y Rey aún más.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! - exclamó el pelinegro - ¿Cómo lo hiciste Rey? Con sólo tocar mis manos me hiciste ver todo eso.

\- No fui sólo yo Temiri, también fuiste tú, la fuerza está presente en ti y por eso eres capaz de sentirla, con entrenamiento podrías dominarla y convertirte en un Jedi - explicó Rey emocionada ¿por qué? Ni siquiera ellamisma lo sabía.

\- ¿De veras? ¡Lo haré! ¡Voy a entrenar y seré un Jedi!... ¿Qué es exactamente un Jedi? - preguntó causando que BB8 se golpeara la cabecita con uno de sus bracitos mecánicos.

\- Hm... ¿Cómo lo explico? - pensó Rey en voz alta - ¿Alguna vez escuchaste acerca de Luke Skywalker?.

\- ¿El héroe Luke Skywalker? ¡Sí! Mis amigos me contaban historias del maestro Luke Skywalker, me decían que era fuerte y poderoso, poseía un sable increíble y...

\- Luke era un Jedi y fue mi maestro durante un corto tiempo - contó Rey sonriendo al ver la emoción de Temiri.

\- Entonces ¿tú podrías entrenarme Rey? - preguntó el pelinegro con ojos llenos de esperanza.

\- Así es, yo te voy guiar en tu camino Temiri, para que siempre mantengas la pureza que hay dentro de ti, la fuerza siempre estará contigo - prometió.

\- ¿Entonces Temiri será tu alumno? - preguntó Maz en medio de la cena después de que el muchacho le contara todo lo que había pasado en el día.

\- Así es, espero que no te moleste que lo saque de casa tan temprano, será parte del entrenamiento - explica Rey mientras se levantaba para recoger su plato y el de Temiri.

\- No hay ningún problema, el niño se estaba aburriendo de estar encerrado en la habitación todo el día y entrenar contigo le hará bien ¿cierto Temiri? - le preguntó Maz con una sonrisa.

\- Así es tía Maz, muy pronto me verás como un Jedi y voy a ser un héroe como Luke Skywalker - respondió Temiri mientras se levantaba de su asiento - Encontré esto en el bosque, será como mi propio sable.

El pelinegro tomó el pedazo de maderay comenzó a hacer movimientos de lucha un poco torpes pero sin duda tiernos llamando la atención de Rey.

Pero en un momento de descuido, terminó golpeando a BB8 que no tardó en quejarse soltando fuertes pitidos.

Maz y Rey comenzaron a reírse, hace tiempo que no se sentía esa felicidad en el aire, aquel ambiente sin duda le estaba haciendo bien a la Jedi.

\- Bueno Temiri, ya es hora de dormir, ve a lavarte los dientes y ponte algo más cómodo - ordenó Rey mientras lavaba los trastes sucios.

\- Enseguida voy - dejó su pedazo de madera a un lado y le dio una pequeña caricia en la cabecita de BB8 para después acercarse a Maz - Buenas noches tía Maz - se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenas noches Temiri - dijo la mujer de mediana estatura.

\- Buenas noches Rey - el niño se acercó un poco tímido a ella como si esperara algo de su parte.

La Jedi estaba un poco confundida, no sabía cómo actuar y sus manos estaban mojadas como para darle un abrazo.

\- Deberías arrodillarte un poco - le sugirió Maz.

Rey hizo caso al consejo de la mujer y se arrodilló quedando a la altura de Temiri que de inmediato le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla para después irse.

La Jedi se quedó atónita, un nudo se formó en su garganta resistiendo las ganas de llorar, pero no era de tristeza, era de alegría, aunque consideró un poco tonto llorar por algo tan sencillo que decidió aguantar sus lágrimas.

\- Es un chico muy bueno ¿verdad? - preguntó Maz viendo a la castaña todavía de rodillas.

Pero Rey no respondió, se quedó allí pensando en aquella pequeña acción de Temiri, se sintió como si fuera amor... fraterno, un amor para dar a alguien que consideras de tu familia.

Temiri creció sin padres al igual que ella, pero ahora Rey también podría cuidarlo y no ser sólo su maestra Jedi.

Se había concluido el primer mes en Takodana y el entrenamiento con Temiri iba mejorando cada día más, Rey sin duda estaba sorprendida por su alumno y pensó que quizás ya era hora de que tenga nuevos compañeros.

\- Si voy en busca de sensibles a la fuerza por toda la galaxia, voy a necesitar un templo Jedi en el que mis alumnos puedan aprender, no podré seguir aquí en Takodana - explicó Rey observando a Maz - En unos días comenzaré mi búsqueda y quisiera saber si podrías cuidar a Temiri mientras yo no esté.

\- Claro que lo puedo cuidar ¿no es eso lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? - preguntó Maz irónicamente.

\- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a su entrenamiento, él ya tiene un horario de lo que debe hacer y quiero que lo vigiles, además aún es pequeño para entrenar solo en el bosque y yo no puedo llevarlo en el Halcón a un viaje por toda la...

En ese instante comenzó a surgir un terrible mareo en Rey, como si de un momento a otro se debilitara. Maz al darse cuenta, le trajo un vaso de agua pero la castaña lo rechazó pues empezó a expulsar su desayuno.

\- Rey, respira niña, trata de relajarte - le aconsejó Maz un poco preocupada.

\- Ya pasó... Creo que el desayuno me hizo mal, no es nada grave - se excusó la Jedi, pues en su mente ya comenzó a surgir la idea de que quizás tenga una enfermedad.

\- Estás pálida, esto no es normal Rey - dijo la mujer de baja estatura para después tomar la mano de la castaña.

Maz no era sensible a la fuerza pero conocía demasiado sobre ella, con el simple hecho de tocar la mano de Rey supo que algo había cambiado dentro de ella, algo nuevo y hermoso.

La Jedi se percató de la cara sorprendida que tenía Maz desde hace unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? - preguntó Rey preocupada por sí misma.

\- Es increíble... Mi niña, tú estás embarazada - respondió Maz sin dejar su semblante de sorpresa.

Para Rey, escuchar eso fue como si el mundo se le viniera encima, no lograba comprenderlo, además era imposible pues ella jamás había estado con un hombre, y sabía que los bebés sólo se creaban de una forma... ¿o no?.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Maz? Eso es imposible - negó Rey - Yo jamás en mi vida he estado con un hombre.

\- ¿Qué hay de Ben Solo? ¿Estuviste con él? - preguntó rápidamente.

\- ¡No! - volvió a negar - Yo lo amaba y lo amo aún pero nosotros nunca... - intentó explicar haciendo señas raras con las manos.

\- Ya entendí, ya entendí... ¿Entonces cómo es que estás embarazada? - volvió a preguntar Maz.

\- No lo sé, ya te lo dije, yo jamás he estado con ningún hombre - repitió la Jedi mientras su temor aumentaba.

\- Esa parte también la entendí, pero hay que tratar de entender esto... Dime ¿qué hiciste exactamente en tus últimos momentos con Ben Solo? Ya me contaste tu historia con él pero necesito saber detalle por detalle de lo que pasó en Exegol.

\- Intentamos combatir juntos a Palpatine, pero él arrojó a Ben a un acantilado, así que tuve que enfrentarlo sola, puse toda mi energía y fuerza para vencerlo, lo logré pero morí en ese instante, cuando volví a la vida toqué su mano que estaba posada en mi vientre, él me había dado su energía vital, nos besamos y después murió, vi su cuerpo desaparecer - contó recordando sus últimos momentos junto a Ben.

\- Es increíble... Esto sin duda alguna es un regalo de la Fuerza, te embarazaste de Ben gracias a las células de la fuerza, los midiclorianos - explicó Maz asustando a Rey con cada palabra.

\- ¿Los midiclorianos? - repitió la Jedi temblando.

\- Anakin Skywalker fue concebido por los midiclorianos, y por lo que me contaste, a mí no me cabe duda de que ese hijo que esperas es de Ben Solo - explicó Maz tratando de calmarla.

\- ¿Un hijo de... Ben?.

\- Creo vas a tener que suspender tu búsqueda de sensibles a la fuerza por unos meses, ahora debes cuidarte a ti misma y a ese hijo que esperas Rey, por favor no te asustes, yo te voy a apoyar - prometió Maz.


	3. La verdad

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

**Capítulo 3: La verdad**

Un embarazo era algo que Rey nunca había esperado, jamás había estado con un hombre y ahora, como una obra de magia o mejor dicho de la fuerza, ella llevaba una nueva vida dentro de su vientre, y lo más importante, que era de Ben.

Esa era la parte más dolorosa, aquel niño crecería sin el amor de un padre ¿Cómo se lo explicaría cuando su hijo creciera? El simple hecho de pensar en eso la lastimaba.

\- Maestra Rey ¿qué le sucede? - preguntó Temiri al verla llorar.

\- No es nada... Yo sólo... Yo... - su voz se cortó en cada palabra, no podía mentirle a su alumno, muy pronto se haría notorio su embarazo - Temiri, hay algo que debo decirte.

\- ¿Qué cosa maestra? ¿Es algo grave? Hace días la veo muy triste y débil - dijo el niño con preocupación - ¿Está enferma?.

\- No Temiri, no estoy enferma - negó tratando de sonreír - Hace poco me enteré que... Bueno, al parecer estoy embarazada - confesó.

\- ¿Embarazada? ¿Va a tener un hijo maestra Rey? ¡Eso es bueno! - exclamó el niño - Felicidades.

\- Gracias Temiri - sonrió acariciando los cabellos negros de su alumno.

\- ¿Y quién es el padre maestra Rey? No sabía que usted estaba casada - preguntó curiosamente.

\- Eso es algo complicado de explicar, el padre de este bebé ya no está en el mundo, él murió... - respondió la castaña mientras resistía al nudo en su garganta.

\- ¿Por qué nos pasan estas cosas a nosotros maestra Rey? - preguntó de repente llamando la atención de la Jedi.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.

\- Es que... Yo perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, ni siquiera los recuerdo, y según lo que me contó la tía Maz usted creció sin padres, ahora su bebé va a nacer y no tendrá un padre con quien jugar - explicó Temiri decepcionado.

Era la primera vez que Rey notaba un cambio en su alumno, desde que conoció a Temiri sabía que era puro y el lado luminoso estaba completamente en él, pero esta vez demostró que podía ver el lado malo de la vida, apagando un poco esa luz, eso le preocupó.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto Temiri, yo voy a cuidar muy bien de mi hijo y tú me ayudarás, serás su hermano, lo vas a amar y él a ti, será como tener una familia - dijo Rey con esperanza.

\- Una familia... - susurró el niño - ¡Sí, voy a tener un hermano! ¡Gracias maestra Rey! ¡Muchas gracias! - expresó abrazandola.

Y allí estaba otra vez aquella luz tan fuerte y resplandeciente dentro de Temiri, sin duda alguna él sería un usuario luminoso muy fuerte.

* * *

Había pasado otro mes y Rey había decidido hacer un corto viaje con Maz Kanata hacia Naboo, según la mujer de mediana estatura, era importante que Rey se hiciera algunos controles para ver cómo iba el embarazo, así que por lo tanto BB8 quedó como niñero de Temiri y el bar de Maz cerró por algunos días.

\- Bien Rey, escucha con atención, lo siguiente que vas a ver a través de la pantalla es a tu bebé, vamos a intentar descubrir su sexo y veremos cómo se está formando - explicó la doctora - Tengo entendido que tienes tres meses así que por lo tanto el bebé ya tiene cierta forma ¿estás lista para verlo? - preguntó animadamente, pero eso no funcionaba con Rey pues ella seguía nerviosa desde que habían bajado de la nave.

\- S-sí - respondió temblando.

No le importó que aquel aparato tocara su abdomen simplemente miró a la pantalla y entonces lo vio... Ese era su hijo, su pequeño ángel, podía ver su pequeño cuerpecito pero de todas formas le parecía hermoso.

\- Al parecer es un niño, muchas felicidades señora... Rey Skywalker - completó la doctora leyendo su informe a un lado - No hay ningún problema, incluso viéndola a usted se ve que es una mujer fuerte pero le recomiendo que evite hacer esfuerzos extremos, todo por el bienestar de su hijo, eso es todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las dos regresaron a Takodana, Maz notó el gran cambio de ánimo en Rey desde Naboo, sabía que el viaje le iba a hacer bien a la Jedi. Pero al llegar a "casa", se encontraron con una visita inesperada de personas que Rey conocía perfectamente.

\- Rose... - murmuró la Jedi viendo a su compañera de la Resistencia - Finn...

Sin esperar más corrió hacía ellos y lo abrazó a ambos, sin duda los había extrañado mucho después de todo ellos eran sus amigos de la Resistencia.

\- No puede creer que estén aquí - dijo la Jedi separándose de ellos.

\- Rey no sabía que estabas aquí, ha pasado tiempo desde que no te veía... Te extrañé mucho - confesó Finn volviendo a abrazarla.

\- La verdad es que yo sospechaba que estaba aquí con Maz - se escuchó decir detrás de ellos - Hola Rey.

\- ¡Poe! - exclamó la Jedi dejando a un lado a Finn para correr a abrazarlo.

\- Vaya, al parecer me extrañó más a mí que a ti Finn - comentó el piloto con un tono divertido.

\- Eso no es cierto - se quejó el nombrado ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de Rose.

\- Es increíble que sigan peleando como niños - murmuró la asiática.

\- Vaya... Esto es lo que me faltaba, más bocas para alimentar - comentó Maz sarcásticamente mientras observaba a sus nuevas visitas - Imagino que vienes a ver al muchacho - se dirigió a Rose.

\- Así es, lo vimos cuando llegamos y nos recibió en su bar, espero que no te moleste - explicó la asiática - Nos dijo que te habías ido de viaje con Rey y que BB8 estaba cuidándolo.

\- Pasen, hablaremos cómodamente adentro, hay mucho por explicar Rose - dijo Maz mientras todos comenzaban a seguirle.

* * *

Rose y Finn acompañados de Poe habían ido hasta Takodana con la intención de llevarse Temiri para adoptarlo, aquella vez que lo habían encontrado en Canto Bight, Rose sintió un gran apego hacia el niño, tanto así que le dio su anillo de la Resistencia y se prometió a sí misma rescatar a ese pequeño cuando toda la guerra acabara. Pero Rose jamás se dio cuenta que Temiri era un sensible a la Fuerza.

\- Rose debes entender que Temiri ahora está recibiendo un entrenamiento que es necesario para él, no es como cualquier otro niño - explicó Maz viendo la tristeza de la asiática.

\- Lo entiendo Maz, es sólo que... - se detuvo y observó por un momento a Temiri jugando con BB8 - Por un momento pensé que podría darle una familia a ese niño, Finn y yo hemos formalizado nuestra relación y ambos estábamos de acuerdo en adoptar a Temiri, por eso te pedí que lo rescataras de Canto Bight aprovechando que querías volver a ver a tu amigo "el decodificador".

\- Eso es un tema aparte - interrumpió Maz un poco nerviosa - Lo importante aquí es que Temiri se va a quedar con Rey, él va a estar seguro y podrás visitarlo cuando quieras Rose, además le caes bien al muchacho.

\- Gracias Maz - dijo para después acercarse a Rey que se veía un poco preocupada por su presencia - Rey ¿pasa algo?.

\- Quisiera hablar con ustedes... Es muy importante - respondió la Jedi.

Si Rose casi se cae al piso tras escuchar la historia de Rey con Ben Solo, pues Finn y Poe casi se desmayan al saber que ahora estaba embarazada del hombre que alguna vez los torturó sin piedad.

El golpe más bajo fue cuando Rey les contó que Kylo Ren se redimió y Ben Solo había regresado y que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido vencer a Palpatine, además que él dio su vida por ella.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese monstruo te dio su energía vital para salvarte? - preguntó Finn intentando creer lo que dijo su amiga.

\- ¿Y que se enamoraron y se besaron cuando volviste a la vida? - preguntó Poe procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Y que ahora estás esperando un hijo suyo a causa de milo-miclo-mirianos? - intentó pronunciar Rose.

Rey asintió ante toda las preguntas un poco nerviosa, esperando que sus amigos la comprendieran por todo lo que había pasado, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Poe mirándola con cierta pena - Ben Solo está muerto.

\- Lo sé... A mí también me tomó por sorpresa todo esto, pero he decidido que voy a tener a este niño, la fuerza me lo ha dado y lo voy a aceptar - explicó la Jedi mientras posaba una mano sobre su vientre - No podrá crecer junto a su padre pero una madre jamás le va a faltar.

Rose miró con asombro a Rey admirando su valentía, de inmediato se acercó a abrazarla susurrando en su oído - Yo te apoyo Rey, haces lo correcto.

Cuando se separaron la asiática volvió al lado de Finn esperando que hiciera algo, su novio captó el mensaje al instante y se acercó a Rey para abrazarla seguido de Poe.

Maz observó todo a lo lejos sintiendo alivio de saber que no juzgarían a la Jedi por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado del ex comandante de la Primera Orden y esperar un hijo suyo, después de todo, ese era el regalo de la Fuerza.

* * *

Tras unas semanas, Finn, Rose y Poe se marcharon prometiendo que volverían cuando Rey tuviera 9 meses, no la iban a dejar sola cuando su bebé naciera y mucho menos iban a dejar que lo cuidara ella sola, sería una tarea difícil.

\- ¡Tía Maz! ¡Rey no se siente bien! - gritó Temiri llegando al bar ayudando a Rey a estar de pie.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Maz llamando la atención de todos los presentes - Llévala arriba, yo iré enseguida - le ordenó.

Temiri la ayudó a llegar a su habitación y la dejó en su cama, se sentía asustado y culpable por el estado de su maestra.

Por otro parte, Rey se sentía cansada y débil, tanto que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos del todo, quizás no debió esforzarse tanto ese día.

\- Niña tonta ¿qué te he dicho sobre entrenar tanto tiempo? - le reprochó Maz entrando a la habitación con fuente una de agua y un trapo húmedo.

\- No fue su culpa, fue mía - se culpó Temiri - Yo le pedí que me ensañara unos movimientos con el sable, ella dio unos saltos y derribo algunos árboles y después ví que estaba mareada.

\- ¡Claro que es su culpa! Ella sabe perfectamente que no debe esforzarse tanto - le volvió a reprochar Maz viendo muy enojada a Rey - Estoy segura que ninguna mujer durante su embarazo se pone a dar saltos o derribar árboles.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntó Temiri mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su maestra.

\- Lo hará, pero ya no debe hacer tanto esfuerzo, tiene casi 4 meses y hasta ahora no entiende que debe cuidarse.

Al llegar la noche, Rey todavía seguía en cama por insistencia de Maz, después de que la mujer de mediana estatura le diera el sermón del siglo, comprendió que no debía poner en riesgo su embarazo, estaba decidido, no entrenaría más hasta que su hijo naciera.

\- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar? - preguntó Temiri sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Yo... No lo había pensado ¿quieres ayudarme a elegir el nombre? Me sería de mucha ayuda - pidió Rey mientras colocaba una mano en su vientre.

\- Sí maestra Rey, voy a pensar en muchos nombres toda esta semana y después le diré las opciones... Disculpe maestra Rey pero... ¿Cómo se llamaba su esposo? - preguntó Temiri con curiosidad.

Rey se sonrojó al escuchar cómo se refirió Temiri respecto a Ben, ellos jamás habían tenido nada formal pero sin embargo ahora tenía un hijo suyo en su vientre ¿cómo le explicas eso a un niño? Fácil, le dices mentiras piadosas.

\- Él se llamaba Ben Solo, era un hombre fuerte y valiente, aunque hacía berrinches como si fuera un niño - respondió la Jedi recordando lo que dijo su amigo Finn respecto al extraño comportamiento de Kylo Ren.

\- ¿Y cómo murió?.

En ese instante se quedó muda ¿debería contarle o no? Nadie, excepto sus amigos, sabían que Ben había estado en la batalla contra Palpatine, para los ojos de toda la galaxia, él siempre sería recordado como Kylo Ren, un monstruo que formaba parte de la Primera Orden.

\- Murió en una batalla... Murió como un héroe y por eso siempre lo voy a recordar y amar - soltó un suspiro ahogado después de retener el aire por algunos segundos.

\- Es una pena que nunca lo haya conocido, de seguro fue una buena persona - comentó Temiri.

Prefirió quedarse callada, no podía decirle a su alumno que Ben Solo era el mismo hombre que aparecía en las historias de sus amigos como "el malo" y que había cometido atrocidades en toda la galaxia.

\- Sí lo era Temiri y lo seguirá siendo...

* * *

\- ¿Anakin? ¿Por qué ha elegido ese nombre? - preguntó Temiri en medio de la cena.

\- Porque es el nombre de su abuelo - contestó Maz en lugar de Rey - Anakin era abuelo de Ben Solo y honestamente a mí me agrada que Rey haya decidido darle ese nombre a su hijo.

\- Pero yo ya estaba pensando en muchas opciones durante toda la semana - se quejó el niño mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca - No importa, creo que Anakin se oye bien.

Ya había pasado una semana y Rey trataba de no hacer mucho esfuerzo, durante el entrenamiento con Temiri ella sólo podía guiarlo hablándole o a veces meditaban juntos.

Y como había dicho Maz, la Jedi ya tenía un nombre para su hijo.

\- Te prometo que te voy a cuidar y proteger con mi vida - susurró Rey acariciando su vientre - Perdona si tu padre no vaya a estar cuando nazcas, ni cuando crezcas, ni cuando te vuelvas joven... Pero yo jamás te voy a faltar, eres el regalo de la Fuerza y una pequeña parte de Ben que voy a conservar.

¿Es correcto ponerle al hijo de Ben el nombre de su abuelo.

Yo creo que sí :)

Y si no te gusta pues ni modo :v


	4. El regalo de la fuerza

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

**Capítulo 4: El regalo de la fuerza.**

* * *

El momento estaba por llegar y ella podía sentirlo cada vez que su hijo daba una patadita diciéndole que estaba muy cerca de conocerlo al fin. Faltaba poco para que Rey cumpliera los 9 meses de embarazo y tal como prometieron sus amigos de la Resistencia, ellos llegaron hasta Takodana para ayudarla pues el pequeño Anakin podía nacer en cualquier momento.

\- Poe es un poco terco, desde hace meses le han ofrecido un puesto en el Senado y él se niega a aceptarlo - contó Rose mientras ayudaba a Rey a vestirse.

La Jedi ahora debía usar vestidos sueltos para mayor comodidad pues su vientre no le permitía llevar la ropa de siempre.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué él no me lo había dicho? - preguntó Rey mirando de reojo a la asiática.

\- Porque es tonto, Poe fue nuestro general y dirigió la batalla en Exegol, el Senado ha decidido que como mínimo merece un puesto junto a ellos, pero él lo sigue rechazando - se quejó Rose mientras observaba que el vestido de Rey no estuviera tan ajustado.

\- Quizás tenga otros planes, no creo que a Poe le interese mucho la política, recuerda que antes de ser piloto él fue un traficante de especias - comentó la Jedi viéndose en el espejo - Él ama la aventura.

\- Lo sé Rey, pero la verdad yo estaba pensando que si Poe tuviera un lugar en el Senado, quizás pueda influir para la creación de una nueva Orden Jedi aportando con recursos - dijo Rose sacando a flote sus ideas.

\- Eso sería... de mucha ayuda, pero tampoco quisiera aprovecharme de él, no sería correcto - negó la castaña dándose la vuelta para ver a su amiga de frente - Además el Senado aún no sabe que estoy embarazada, soy la última Jedi y sin duda ellos me juzgarían.

\- Pero ese niño viene de la Fuerza.

\- Y de Ben - completó la Jedi - No quiero pensar en lo que pasaría con mi hijo si se enteran que su padre es Ben Solo, aunque toda la galaxia lo conozca como Kylo Ren.

\- Pero dijiste que él se redimió - dijo Rose aumentando el tono de voz.

\- Y lo hizo... Pero sólo yo fui testigo de aquello, si él estuviera vivo quizás hubiera sido juzgado y enviado al exilio o peor aún, hubiera sido condenado a muerte - explicó Rey demostrando su temor a enfrentar al Senado y a la Nueva República.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Poe, quien había escuchado la conversación de las chicas sin querer, pero aquello le hizo reflexionar demasiado.

Desde que se enteró que Rey estaba esperando un hijo de aquel que consideraba un monstruo, simplemente no pudo soportarlo, pero no debía culpar a la Jedi pues todo fue una obra de la fuerza.

\- Haber haber si entendí - indicó Finn que había escuchado la idea de su mejor amigo - ¿Vas a aceptar la propuesta de ser miembro del Senado sólo para ayudar a Rey?.

\- Así es Finn, la República se está levantando poco a poco y cuando convoquen a la última Jedi, osea Rey ¿qué crees que pasará si se enteran que está embarazada de Kylo Ren? - preguntó Poe tratando de hacer muy obvia la situación.

\- Pues... ¿La juzgarán por traición o algo así? - intentó adivinar el moreno.

\- ¡La juzgarán por traición! - gritó Poe.

\- Espera ¿entonces es en serio? ¿ellos podrían juzgarla sólo por tener un hijo de Kylo Ren? - preguntó Finn poniéndose serio ante el asunto.

\- Así es y eso es lo que me causa temor... Voy a enviar el mensaje, aceptaré el puesto en el Senado y si la cosa se pone fea, yo voy a dar la cara por Rey - dijo decidido el piloto.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso de tu parte - se escuchó decir detrás de ambos.

\- ¿Maz?... ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? - preguntó Poe observando a la mujer de mediana estatura.

\- Todo - respondió sonriendo - Me alegra que quieras ayudar a Rey, he escuchado por algunos amigos del bar que la Nueva República se hace cada vez más grande y han nombrado líderes para poner cierto orden en la galaxia, pero jamás pensé que te hubieran ofrecido un puesto en el Senado - comentó Maz mientras se ponía sus gafas y hacía un zoom para observar a Poe.

\- Oh rayos, lo está haciendo otra vez - murmuró Finn detrás del piloto.

\- Desde que llegaste he notado algo diferente en ti Poe, la primera vez que nos visitaste tenías una mirada alegre y llena de esperanza, ahora te veo roto, triste y decepcionado - habló Maz sin dejar de observarlo - ¿A qué se debe eso?.

\- Eso no le incumbe y por favor dejé de mirarme así, me está asustando - pidió él tratando de desviar la mirada.

\- Esos ojos me dicen que te han roto el corazón pero que aún guardas una chispa de esperanza... Es por Rey ¿cierto? - preguntó la mujer de mediana estatura dejando de verlo para después quitarse las gafas.

\- ¿Qué? - soltó Finn al escuchar las palabras de Maz - ¿A qué se refiere?.

\- A nada, ella está equivocada - respondió Poe tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

\- No puedes ocultar lo que sientes - le reclamó Maz - Escucha Poe, quizás deberías confesarle tus sentimientos a Rey, te haces daño guardando todo tu amor y actuar como si nada pasara.

\- ¿Para qué? Ella ama a Ky... Ben Solo, va a tener un hijo con él, perdería mi tiempo si se lo confesara, yo sólo voy a ayudar a Rey cuando deba enfrentar al Senado, nada más.

\- Pero Ben Solo está muerto - murmuró Maz - ¿No has pensado que quizás tú podrías ocupar su lugar en la vida de Rey? Tú podrías ser...

\- ¡No! - interrumpió Poe - Y ya déjenme en paz - dijo retirándose mientras trataba de no estallar de ira.

Maz se quedó con la palabra en la boca y Finn no desaprovechó la oportunidad de saciar sus dudas.

\- Entonces... ¿Él está enamorado de Rey? - preguntó un poco asustado de la mujer.

\- ¿Eres su mejor amigo y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta? Siento pena por ti - respondió Maz dejándolo solo.

* * *

Rey había notado ciertos cambios en Poe durante los últimos dos días, siempre la evitaba o trataba de no hablar con ella y eso la hacía sentirse frustrada. Sabía que algo le pasaba al piloto pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a Rose o a Finn, quizás sólo era su imaginación o los nervios de que faltaba poco tiempo para el nacimiento de Anakin.

\- Tengo a dos ayudantes que nos darán una mano durante el parto, aunque sigo creyendo que es mejor idea ir a la capital de Naboo pero tú decides niña - explicó Maz observando el lago junto a Rey.

\- Gracias Maz, pero me gustaría que mi hijo nazca aquí en Takodana, no sé cómo podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí estos meses - agradeció la Jedi mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

\- No es nada, te dije que te iba a apoyar y eso estoy haciendo, es lo que Leia hubiera hecho - murmuró al viento recordando a la fallecida princesa - A donde sea que la haya llevado la fuerza, estoy segura que ella está feliz de saber que tendrá un nieto.

\- ¿Crees que Ben también esté felíz? - preguntó Rey mirando su vientre un poco triste.

\- Por supuesto que lo está - respondió Maz de inmediato - La Fuerza ha sido generosa al dejar un legado de ambos - comentó viendo de reojo a Rey - Y ese legado es el pequeño Anakin.

La mujer de mediana estatura se giró disimuladamente viendo a Poe observarlas a poca distancia, decidió retirarse para que hablaran a solas.

\- No tengas miedo - le dijo al piloto cuando pasó por su lado.

Poe se tragó su orgullo y caminó hasta llegar al lado de Rey ocupando el lugar de Maz, pero no podía mirarla, no estaba listo.

\- Poe... - lo llamó Rey - Estos días te he notado muy distante, no sé qué he hecho pero siento que cada vez que quiero hablar contigo, huyes de mí.

\- Y no te equivocas - habló Poe aún sin mirarla - Creo... Creo que no sé cómo empezar.

\- ¿Qué te parece si inicias por la parte de que te ofrecieron un lugar en el Senado? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - preguntó la Jedi mirándolo seriamente.

\- Porque no era necesario, ni siquiera iba a aceptar el puesto hasta que... - se detuvo unos segundos - Hasta que me dí cuenta que te podría ayudar.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas por mí Poe, cuando el Senado me convoque yo estaré dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea con tal de defender a mi hijo - dijo Rey muy decidida.

\- Muy tarde, ya acepté el puesto y unos días después de que nazca tu hijo voy a ir a Coruscant - contó el piloto tomando una gran bocanada de aire para después verla a los ojos - Y quiero que tú y tu hijo vengan conmigo.

Rey lo observó sorprendida sin saber qué decir, ni siquiera entendía el significado de las palabras de Poe.

\- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? - preguntó nerviosa.

\- Quiero que vayas a Coruscant conmigo, te apoyaré cuando el Senado te convoque para la creación de la nueva Orden Jedi, porque sé que tendrás que presentar a tu hijo y ellos probablemente se asusten cuando sepan que es de Ben Solo - explicó Poe.

\- Ya te dije que no es necesario que lo hagas por mí, yo puedo arreglamerlas sola y...

\- ¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! - interrumpió el piloto dejando confundida a la Jedi - Rey tú me gustas... Y haría lo que fuera para ayudarte.

La castaña se quedó muda por varios segundos ante tal confesión, jamás se imaginó que Poe pudiera sentir algo por ella, nunca lo había visto de otra forma que no sea un amigo y compañero, pues los únicos que estaban en su corazón eran Ben Solo y su hijo Anakin.

Y entonces lo sintió, fue una punzada muy fuerte que la hizo soltar un gemido de dolor, la fuente se había roto.

\- ¿Rey?... ¡Rey! - exclamó Poe asustado al verla con una expresión de dolor.

La cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta el bar de Maz Kanata quien tuvo que sacar a disparos a todos los clientes excepto a dos mujeres mayores que estaban allí para ayudar.

\- Llévala a su habitación, nosotras vamos enseguida - le ordenó la mujer de mediana estatura mientras iba a buscar a Rose.

Poe obedeció las órdenes de Maz y la llevó hasta dicho lugar donde la recostó sobre la cama, Rey estaba sudando y no paraba de quejarse del dolor, las contracciones eran muy fuertes y probablemente durarían horas.

Tras unos minutos llegó Maz junto a dos mujeres detrás y Rose.

\- Vete Poe, nosotros nos encargaremos de Rey, ésto podría tomar mucho tiempo - informó Maz un poco preocupada.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Rey no se había abierto en horas y Poe junto a Finn estaban nerviosos, ni siquiera entendían por qué tardaban tanto.

Mientras tanto adentro, Rey aún estaba dolida pero seguía resistiendo al dolor, el momento había llegado pero al parecer el bebé se negaba a salir.

\- Esto no está bien, algo le pasa... - murmuró una de las mujeres encargadas del parto.

Rey estaba asustada, no quería que algo malo le sucediera a su bebé, nunca se lo perdonaría.

\- Rey... - escuchó en su mente, era un susurro suave pero a la vez alentador - Mi nieto está muy triste, tiene miedo de llegar al mundo.

\- Leia... - pensó la Jedi mientras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos - Eres tú.

\- Debes ser fuerte Rey, protege a mi nieto de todos los que quieran hacerle daño, la Fuerza siempre los acompañará a ambos - volvió a escuchar en su cabeza - Una nueva oportunidad está por venir - finalizó la princesa.

En ese instante Rey sintió la Fuerza fluir en ella, puso todo su esfuerzo para dar a luz a su hijo sano y salvo, los minutos parecían eternos pero sabía que al final valdría la pena.

\- Lo está haciendo - murmuró Maz quien había podido sentir la presencia de Leia muy cerca - No te rindas Rey, falta poco.

La Jedi soltó un quejido de dolor tras otro mientras derramaba lágrimas involuntariamente, debía ser fuerte por su hijo, no tendría miedo de enfrentar a quién sea con tal de protegerlo, Leia le había dado fuerzas pero también una advertencia de que algo malo podría pasar.

Y entonces lo escuchó... Era el llanto del pequeño Anakin.

\- Lo lograste Rey, lo lograste - escuchó decir a las mujeres presentes pero la Jedi cayó rendida sobre la almohada con un gran nudo en la garganta.

No sólo escucho el llanto del pequeño Anakin, había podido sentir una presencia que creyó que nunca volvería a sentirla, y eso la hizo felíz.

\- Ben... - susurró llorando de felicidad.

* * *

\- Rey... - susurró el pelinegro asustado, desde hace minutos había sentido un dolor en el pecho, sabía que se trataba de ella, como si estuviera sufriendo.

De inmediato se abrochó el cinturón en el asiento del piloto y encendió el Caza Tie rezando internamente que funcionara, para su buena suerte la nave aún funcionaba, ascendió de inmediato observando desde arriba todo lo que había quedado de la batalla contra la Orden Final, cientos de naves destruidas y probablemente miles de muertos que nadie recordaría.

Cuando logró salir de Exegol soltó un suspiro ahogado, y entonces recordó a su madre y todo lo que le había dicho, ni siquiera él mismo podía creer que estuviera vivo, pero no la defraudaría, está vez haría las cosas de forma correcta.

\- Rey... ¿Dónde estás? - se preguntó a sí mismo como si esperara alguna señal o que la Fuerza le diera un indicio.

Entonces recordó el lugar de donde había tomado "prestada" la nave, Kef Bir, la Luna Oceánica de Endor, aún tenía las coordenadas guardadas en el sistema de la nave, fijo el rumbo con la esperanza de encontrar en Kef Bir a alguien que supiera algo de la Resistencia y su ubicación.

\- Rey, espérame por favor.

* * *

Rey tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Anakin que se había quedado dormido después de algunas horas de haber nacido.

No le importaba si estaba sudada o con ojeras, lo que importaba era que su hijo ahora estaba con ella y había nacido sano y salvo.

\- Eres tan hermoso Ani - susurró Rey observando cada detalle del pequeño Anakin, cabello negro, una nariz tan tierna, labios rosados y una piel pálida al igual que su padre. Era el mejor regalo que la Fuerza le pudo dar.

\- Toc toc ¿se puede? - preguntó Finn quien ya había abierto la puerta.

\- Pasen - respondió Rey con una sonrisa - Hay alguien que deben conocer.

Finn y Poe entraron un poco nerviosos y detrás de ellos estaba Rose quien ya había visto al bebé pero de todas formas quería verlo otra vez.

\- Waoo... Honestamente yo esperaba que se pareciera más a ti pero al parecer salió idéntico al padre, sólo espero que no tenga su carácter - comentó Finn ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Rose.

Rey y Poe rieron al mismo tiempo viendo la escena de la pareja.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpó Finn tratando de calmar a la asiática.

\- Discúlpalo Rey, a veces Finn no sabe lo que dice ¿cierto? - preguntó Rose viendo a su novio con una mirada amenazante. Él asintió un poco asustado.

\- Entonces Rey ¿cómo se llama este pequeño? - preguntó Poe cambiando el tema.

\- Su nombre es Anakin - respondió la castaña viendo otra vez a su hijo.

\- ¿Anakin qué...? - preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo dejando sorprendida a la Jedi.

\- La verdad aún no lo sé, yo ahora tengo el apellido Skywalker y quisiera dárselo pero Ben es su padre y... La verdad es que no sé qué hacer - confesó la Jedi.

\- Tranquila Rey, en lo que decidas nosotros te apoyaremos - dijo Rose con sinceridad mientras se acercaba para ver más de cerca al pequeño Anakin - Es tan hermoso.

\- Lo sé... - afirmó la Jedi viendo a su hijo para después darle un tierno beso en la frente.

Después de tres días del nacimiento de Anakin, Temiri al fin pudo conocerlo y era obvio que lo iba a amar, Rey no podía estar más felíz de saber que al menos su hijo tendría alguien con quien jugar y crecer, después de todo Temiri era su "hermano".

\- Hola hermanito, mi nombre es Temiri Blagg y soy tu hermano - se presentó el padawan mientras lo veía dormir - La maestra Rey dice que cuando crezcas yo voy a enseñarte todo lo que aprendí de ella, pero obviamente también vamos a jugar juntos, te prometo que te voy a cuidar con mi vida Anakin.

Los corazones de Rose, Maz y Rey se derritieron al escuchar las palabras de Temiri, mientras tanto Finn y Poe quedaron ignorados.

\- Bueno niño, debes dejarlo descansar, no queremos que Anakin despierte y comience a llorar ¿cierto? - preguntó Maz y al instante los dos varones asintieron - Además estoy segura que Rey quiere pasar tiempo a solas con su hijo así que dejémoslos en paz.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron de la habitación dejando a Rey, que ya se veía más recuperada, con su hijo quien había despertado al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

\- Shh... Shh... Tranquilo Ani - lo calmó Rey sacándolo de la cuna para después dar un pequeño paseo por la habitación con el bebé en sus brazos - ¿Te cuento algo Ani? Tu papá nos vino a ver cuando naciste, fue poco tiempo pero estoy segura que se puso felíz de verte, lo pude sentir Ani - le contó al pequeño con una sonrisa - Y me sentí tan felíz... Porque extrañaba sentir su presencia, sólo espero que nos vuelva a visitar pronto Ani, estoy segura que tú también podrás sentirlo.

**Sé que la parte que narra a Ben es muy corta pero pues así tenía que ser, ya lo veremos más seguido en los próximos capítulos.**

**Y para los que no entendieron, el Benito volvió a la vida justo cuando Leia le habló a la Reynalda mientras la pobre estaba intentando dar a Luz.**

**Todo fue planeado por Leia, culpenla a ella no a mí :v**

**Instagram: @s_yeri04****Muchas gracias por leer esta historia.**


	5. Kef Bir

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

**Capítulo 5: Kef Bir**

Tomó cierto tiempo pero lo logró, llegó hasta el mismo lugar donde había peleado contra Rey la última vez, Kef Bir o también llamada la Luna Oceánica de Endor, mayormente cubierta por mares y poco terreno.

Hizo un aterrizaje cerca de la zona donde habitaba "la tribu de desertores", como él solía llamarlos.

Aunque grande fue su sorpresa al bajar de la nave y ver que ya nadie habitaba ese lugar, estaba vacío.

Ni siquiera estaban las naves Caza Tie que había visto antes, ni los animales que la tribu criaba. Pero algo llamó su atención, en medio de las viviendas habían cajas de provisiones reunidas y una nave con la compuerta abierta lista para recibir la carga.

Sin esperarlo alguien disparó una flecha pero falló en el tiro alertando a Ben quien de inmediato se puso a cubierta, no tenía nada con qué defenderse por lo tanto sólo le quedaba dialogar, no iba a matar personas usando la Fuerza, eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No dispares! - pidió saliendo de su pequeño escondite con las manos en alto. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer de piel oscura y cabello rizado, su vestimenta fue lo que llamó su atención dando a entender que ella era parte de la tribu que había visto aquella vez.

La mujer lo analizó de arriba a abajo y se detuvo observando su rostro, su semblante cambió a uno asustado y de inmediato preparó otra flecha.

\- Kylo Ren - murmuró la morena un poco nerviosa - Es imposible... Tú estás muerto, se supone que caíste junto con la Primera Orden y la Orden Final.

\- Por favor baja el arco, no voy hacer nada contra ti - prometió el pelinegro tratando de demostrar su sinceridad.

\- Por lo que veo sobreviviste a la batalla en Exegol, yo voy a terminar el trabajo de eliminarte en nombre de la Resistencia - dijo la morena decidida apuntando hacia él, un tiro que probablemente no fallaría esta vez.

\- Baja ese arco Jannah, él no es nuestro enemigo - se escuchó decir a alguien detrás de la chica morena.

\- Pero Lando, es Kylo Ren y sigue vivo,si Poe Dameron estuviera en mi lugar no habría dudado en matarlo ni un segundo - comparó la nombrada mirando por un momento hacia atrás.

\- Pero el General de la Resistencia no está aquí por lo tanto podemos saltarnos algunas reglas, baja el arco Jannah, él ni siquiera está armado, te prometo que si nos ataca yo mismo le voy a dar un tiro en la cabeza.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para convencer a la morena que bajó su arco pero sin dejar de verlo con rencor.

\- Lando Calrissian - lo nombró Ben recordando al viejo amigo de su padre.

\- Solías decirme tío Lando - le recordó el hombre mayor mostrando una de sus características sonrisas - Llegas a tiempo Ben, supongo que estabas buscando a alguien de la tribu, si hubieses llegado unas horas más tarde probablemente te habrías encontrado un lugar vacío y sin provisiones.

\- ¿A dónde llevas todo eso? - preguntó Ben dándose a sí mismo la idea de que quizás eran provisiones para la Resistencia.

\- Digamos que son provisiones para algunos viajes que nos esperan a Jannah y a mí, pero dime tú Ben ¿dónde te has estado ocultando todos estos meses después de la batalla en Exegol, supongo que no te conviene aparecer de la nada pues...

\- Espera, detente Lando - lo interrumpió el pelinegro - Dijiste "todos estos meses".

\- Sí - asintió Lando como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Ya pasó cierto tiempo desde la batalla en Exegol.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - preguntó Ben desesperado.

\- Como... ¿7 meses o 8? Jannah ayúdame, no tengo buena memoria - le pidió Lando viendo a la morena.

\- Han pasado como 9 meses desde la batalla en Exegol ¿por qué lo preguntas? - se dirigió a Ben sin dejar de verlo con cierto rencor, no confiaba en él.

\- No... - murmuró Ben sin poder creerlo - Lando, necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente - pidió seriamente.

* * *

\- ¿Tú enfrentaste a Palpatine junto a Rey? - preguntó el moreno mientras un brillo de esperanza comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos - Entonces lograste redimirte... Leia siempre tuvofe en ello hasta su último minuto de vida.

\- Fue gracias a ella que lo logré, la pude sentir cuando murió, entonces decidí ir tras Rey y enfrentar a Palpatine juntos - contó Ben ganándose la atención de la morena que estaba detrás de él.

\- Entonces tú fuiste el que se robó la Caza Tie, ya lo sospechaba pero no sabía que la ibas a usar para ir a ayudar a Rey - comentó Jannah.

\- Lo siento por eso, no tenía mucho tiempo para dialogar y debía llegar lo más pronto posible a Exegol - se disculpó el pelinegro.

\- Eso ya no importa, quiero saber lo que pasó cuando enfrentaron a Palpatine - interrumpió Lando.

\- Quise ayudarla pero Palpatine era muy poderoso, estaba débil y me arrojó a un precipicio pero logré salir de allí, a lo lejos ví a Rey arrojada y no sentía su presencia, yo estaba muy herido y apenas podía estar de pie pero logré llegar hasta ella, Rey estaba muerta - dijo frustrado - Entonces por un momento decidí hacer lo correcto y le dí mi energía vital, ella merecía vivir más que yo.

\- Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte - halagó el moreno sirviéndose un trago - Pero no explica el por qué estásaquí.

Ben se quedó callado unos segundos recordando lo que pasó antes de morir, se había besado con Rey y por un instante se sintió completo, no le podía contar esto Lando pues era algo demasiado íntimo para él.

\- Todo se volvió oscuro - continuó - Yo sabía que estaba muerto y lo había aceptado, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó pero después ví a mi madre, hablé con ella y le pedí perdón por todo lo que había hecho - soltó un sollozo mientras recordaba a la fallecida princesa - Le pedí perdón por haber matado a mi padre.

Lando dejó de beber su trago para después acercarse al pelinegro y darle unas suaves palmadas en su espalda - Cálmate muchacho, estoy seguro que el mismísimo Han te ha perdonado y Leia también.

Jannah sintió un poco de pena por él pero eso no quitaba su desconfianza de Ben, lo veía tan diferente a Kylo Ren que parecía como si fueran dos personas distintas.

\- Pero eso no fue todo Lando, ví a Luke y también a mi abuelo Anakin - contó Ben sorprendiendo al hombre mayor.

\- Yo no entiendo casi nada acerca de los fantasmas de la Fuerza pero si pudiste verlos es porque ahora eres parte del lado luminoso, como siempre debió ser... Y me imagino que ellos te devolvieron la vida ¿cierto? - adivinó Lando tomando asiento cerca de Jannah - Cosas de Jedi...

\- Pero aún hay algo extraño - dijo el pelinegro - Yo desperté hace menos de un día y ustedes me dijeron que la batalla en Exegol fue hace meses.

\- La verdad es que yo ya tengo mas o menos mis sospechas ¿no te has visto a ti mismo Ben? - preguntó Lando señalándolo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó el nombrado.

\- Lando se refiere a que no estás herido - aclaró Jannah ante la ignorancia del pelinegro - Tienes la cara con sangre seca, estás sucio y apestas pero no estás herido, dijiste que Palpatine te arrojó hasta un precipicio ¿verdad? Bueno pues, yo veo que puedes estar de pie con mucha facilidad.

\- Desperté con el cuerpo adolorido pero... Tienes razón, no estoy herido y mis huesos no están rotos - Ben se analizó a sí mismo viendo sus piernas que antes de morir estaban muy lastimadas, pero ahora estaban bien.

\- Estas en una pieza Ben, aunque Jannah tiene razón, apestas demasiado - dijo Lando haciendo una mueca de disgusto - Pero si viniste hasta aquí debe ser por algo ¿cierto?.

\- Quiero localizar a la Resistencia - respondió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Para qué? - le preguntó Jannah mientras sacaba un blaster de su cinturón.

\- No es lo que piensas... Sólo quiero encontrar a Rey, es importante que hable con ella - aclaró Ben sin mostrar miedo ante la morena.

\- Pues eso va a estar muy difícil - habló Lando llamando la atención del pelinegro - La Resistencia ya no está exactamente en un solo punto, después de haber ganado la batalla en Exegol, la Nueva República comenzó a surgir poco a poco trayendo paz y calma a toda la galaxia, hasta ahora faltan resolver pendientes pero está todo bajo control, la Resistencia ya no tenía la necesidad de escapar o mantenerse ocultos, ahora todos volvieron a sus hogares como siempredebió ser.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Rey? - preguntó Ben escuchando el relato del moreno.

\- Rey se alejó de todos unas semanas después de la batalla en Exegol, decidí darle el Halcón Milenario porque dijo que seguiría su camino Jedi a través de la galaxia hasta que el Senado la llame para crear una nueva Orden Jedi, y por lo que he visto en la HoloRed, eso aún no ha ocurrido - informó Lando viendo el rostro de desilusión del que alguna vez consideró su sobrino.

\- Creo que sé dónde podría estar - dijo Jannah llamando la atención de los dos hombres - ¿Qué? No me miren así - pidió un poco enojada - Como decía, creo que sé dónde podría estar Rey, la última vez que hablé con Finn me comentó que ella tenía pensado ir hasta Tatooine pero no me dijo para qué, por otra parte Poe me dijo que muy pronto iría a Takodana a visitar a BB8 porque al parecer su droide iría de viaje con Rey así que ya te dí dos lugares para que comiences tu búsqueda.

\- Tatooine y Takodana, podría intentar buscar allí - murmuró Ben para sí mismo.

\- ¡Perfecto! Justo ahora yo y Jannah pensábamos ir hasta Tatooine por ciertos negocios ¿qué dices Ben, nos acompañas? - invitó Lando extendiendo su mano hasta la del nombrado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó la morena furiosa - Lando no podemos llevarlo, es peligroso.

\- Claro que podemos ¿qué dices Ben? ¿aceptas venir con nosotros? - volvió a preguntar Lando.

El pelinegro asintió para después tomar la mano de su tío haciendo que Jannah se retire del lugar pateando un par de cajas en su camino.

* * *

Rey tenía a su hijo en brazos mientras daba un paseo con Poe a su lado, el piloto debía irse por lo tanto necesitaba una respuesta por parte de la Jedi pero aún tenía esperanzas de que ella aceptara.

\- Rey... Ya te he dicho todo lo que siento, no pido que me correspondas sólo te quiero ayudar, en unas horas debo partir a Coruscant, Finn y Rose vendrán conmigo, sólo falta tu respuesta - dijo Poe caminando a paso lento mientras de reojo observaba al pequeño Anakin.

\- El Senado aún no me ha convocado, no es necesario que vaya - se excusó Rey evitando observar al piloto - Además, Rose y Finn prometieron quedarse conmigo hasta que Anakin creciera un poco más, no es necesario que te los lleves.

\- Rose y Finn están de acuerdo con que vayas a Coruscant, creo que sería lo mejor para ti y tu hijo, hablaremos con el Senado en privado respecto a Anakin - explicó Poe haciendo que la castaña se detuviera para después mirarlo seriamente.

\- Mi hijo no es peligroso por lo tanto no veo por qué al Senado le interesaría hablar de Anakin en privado, él viene de las células de la Fuerza y de Ben - dijo la Jedi seriamente - Míralo, es sólo un bebé.

\- Rey debes entenderme, sólo te quiero ayudar... Te prometo que yo, Rose y Finn te ayudaremos a cuidar a tu niño y te defenderemos de todo, sólo ven conmigo a Coruscant - pidió Poe con un hilo de esperanza.

Rey se quedó muda unos segundos, observó a su hijo y después a Poe pensando en una respuesta, por una parte no quería dejar a Maz sola pero por otra, faltaba poco para que se le convocara ante el Senado como la última Jedi, por lo tanto de todas formas iba a irse de Takodana.

\- Iré a Coruscant pero Temiri también vendrá conmigo, él es mi padawan y muy pronto será un Jedi - respondió Rey seriamente - Esa es mi condición.

\- Hecho, partiremos en unas horas - le informó para después retirarse ocultando su felicidad.

Rey volvió a observar a Anakin y le dedicó una sonrisa - Al parecer nos vamos a ir de viaje Ani.

Temiri no tomó muy bien la noticia, el muchacho se negaba a dejar sola a Maz pero después de una conversación con ella entendió que debía seguir su camino para un día convertirse en Jedi, y sólo lo lograría si iba con Rey.

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho tía Maz - le dijo Temiri dándole un abrazo de despedida - Te prometo que vendré a visitarte pronto, cuando la maestra Rey no esté ocupada.

\- No es necesario mi niño, recuerda que debes seguir tu entrenamiento, eso es lo primordial - aconsejó Maz acariciando la cabellera negra del muchacho - Cuídate Temiri, y que la fuerza te acompañe siempre.

\- Adiós tía Maz, tú también cuídate mucho - le dijo por última vez antes de abordar la nave.

BB8 se acercó y soltó unos pitidos agradeciendo a Maz por no haber permitido que ninguno de los clientes del bar lo robe, se despidió mostrando uno de sus bracitos mecánicos y después abordó la nave de Poe.

Rey se acercó a la mujer de mediana estatura mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos - Nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí estos meses, me cuidaste como a una madre y siempre estuviste pendiente de mi embarazo, gracias a ti Anakin nació sano y fuerte.

\- Te dije que te iba a ayudar y cumplí mi palabra, ahora vienen cosas difíciles Rey, el Senado debe saber que has dado a luz a un niño de la Fuerza y de Ben Solo, sólo espero que no te juzguen por ello - le dijo Maz con una mirada decaída - Porque si lo hacen yo misma iré hasta Coruscant a ponerlos en su sitio, tú sólo avísame - amenazó la mujer causando que la Jedi soltara una carcajada.

\- Creo que no será necesario, voy a tener apoyo de mis amigos. Cuídate Maz, prometo que cuando tenga tiempo vendré a visitarte - le dijo Rey antes de comenzar a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas - Te voy a extrañar.

\- Y yo también - confesó Maz acercándose a la castaña para ver al pequeño Anakin en sus brazos - Adiós Ani, es triste que te tengas que ir tan pronto cuando hace apenas unos días naciste, pero te voy llevar en mi corazón, la Fuerza siempre va a estar contigo y con tu madre.

* * *

Para Rey, Coruscant era totalmente desconocido pero con sus amigos junto a ella se sentía más segura.

Bueno, no tanto, ya que ella sólo estaba acompañada por Rose y Temiri además del pequeño Anakin, los 4 se encontraban viajando en el Halcón Milenario siguiendo las coordenadas que le dio Poe, mientras tanto los dos varones estaban viajando en la misma nave en la que habían llegado.

\- Tu bebé es tan hermoso Rey - le halagó la asiática mientras cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño Anakin - A veces ya me dan ganas de tener hijos.

\- ¿Se lo has comentado a Finn? - le preguntó Rey desde el asiento del piloto.

\- No, sí... ¡No sé! - respondió Rose alterada - La última vez que hablamos de tener hijos fue cuando queríamos adoptar a Temiri, él estuvo de acuerdo sólo porque "el niño ya es grande" "no será difícil cuidarlo" "sabe hablar, ya sabe ir al baño" - dijo la asiática imitando la voz de su novio.

Rey sólo pudo soltar una carcajada al escuchar a su amiga hablar de ese modo.

\- La verdad creo que a Finn no le agrada la idea de tener bebés, pienso que él quiere tener un hijo que ya sea un poco grande - comentó Rose desilucionada.

\- No digas eso, tengo una idea, cuando lleguemos a Coruscant puedes hablar con él y así sabrás lo que en verdad piensa - le aconsejó la Jedi mientras activaba el piloto automático dejando su puesto.

\- ¿Y si no le agrada la idea de tener hijos? - preguntó Rose asustada.

\- Cálmate, respira - le indicó Rey - Dame a Anakin, creo que estás muy nerviosa, aún falta mucho para llegar a Coruscant así que te sugiero que vayas a descansar pero por favor no despiertes a Temiri.

\- Está bien... Está bien - asintió Rose mientras pasaba al pequeño Anakin a los brazos de su madre - No dormiré mucho, si me necesitas no dudes en despertarme.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Rose se retiró dejando a Rey con su hijo en brazos, pero sin duda a la Jedi le encantaba pasar tiempo a solas con su hijo mirando cada detalle de su rostro como si fuera un ángel, a veces esperaba por minutos a que Anakin hiciera algún movimiento o soltara un bostezo, ese simple acto la llenaba de alegría.

\- Te pareces tanto a tu padre - le susurró para después depositar un beso en su frente - Duerme Ani, muy pronto llegaremos a Coruscant.

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que están comenzando a leer esta historia de poco a poco.****Instagram: @s_yeri04 **


	6. TatooineCoruscant

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Tatooine/Coruscant **Jannah no dejaba de mirar seriamente a Ben, desconfiando de cada cosa que hacía, cada movimiento, incluso cuando comía.

Le preocupaba demasiado la seguridad de Lando aunque él le dijera que Ben ya no era un peligro, poco tiempo después de salir de Kef Bir descubrió que el pelinegro era hijo de la fallecida general de la Resistencia, Leia Organa. Al principio no lo creyó pero después Lando aclaró sus dudas.

\- Oye - lo llamó la morena - Despierta - le ordenó al pelinegro que estaba durmiendo sentado - ¡Oye, despierta! - con una mano le arrojó una pequeña manta doblada dándole justo en la cara.

Ben se despertó al instante un poco alterado, observó a su alrededor y después se calmó recordando todo.

Desde que se encontró con Lando en Kef Bir, el hombre mayor había sido amable con él, quizá porque era el hijo de su mejor amigo. Le ofreció ropa, alimento y aseo, además de tiempo para descansar pero siempre era incómodo estar con la morena mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Estamos llegando a Tatooine, alista tus cosas para que vayas a buscar a la chica Jedi, yo y Lando debemos hacer unos pequeños negocios pero él dice que te va a esperar - le informó Jannah para después dejarlo solo.

Ben de inmediato se preparó llevando como arma un blaster, no sabía cómo iba a empezar su búsqueda pero confiaba en que la fuerza la iba a guiar a Rey. No sabía si tardaría días o semanas, si era necesario se quedaría vagando por el planeta durante meses hasta encontrarla.

\- ¿Y después qué? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que sucedería cuando la encontrara, le diría que estaba vivo ¿Y después qué? ¿qué sucedería?. Tenía en claro que la amaba pero no sabía si la Jedi correspondía sus sentimientos, aunque el recuerdo de aquel beso que se dieron le daba un poco de esperanza.

Él quería estar con ella, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella... ¿Pero el exilio era una vida para Rey? Porque eso es lo que iba a pasar cuando la Nueva República supiera que el ex comandante de la Primera Orden estaba vivo, probablemente sería juzgado y si se apiadaban de él, sería enviado al exilio o en el peor de la casos, la muerte.

\- Sólo debes encontrarla, sólo debes encontrarla - se repitió a sí mismo dejando de lado sus pensamientos, su único objetivo ahora era encontrarla, ya pensaría después en lo que sucedería más adelante.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya habían aterrizado, Lando abrió la compuerta y se despidió de Ben prometiendo esperarlo solamente unos días porque después tendrían que partir, era decisión de Ben si iba de viaje otra vez con ellos o se quedaba en Tatooine buscando a Rey.

El lugar era desértico, demasiada arena para su gusto, recordó que una vez su madre le contó que Tatooine era el lugar donde creció su tío Luke Skywalker criado por el hermanastro de Anakin.

Se mantuvo caminando entre los mercados por horas preguntando por una chica castaña con tres bollos en el cabello, o si alguien había visto un droide de unidad BB color blanco con líneas naranjas.

Pero al parecer nadie sabía nada, era como si Rey nunca hubiera estado allí ¿Y si nunca estuvo en Tatooine? No podía sacar conclusiones tan rápido, debía seguir buscando hasta encontrar alguna pista por más mínima que fuera. A lo lejos pudo ver a los dos soles de Tatooine descender dando paso a la noche, no quedaba de otra que dormir en la calle porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban Lando y su compañera Jannah en esos momentos.

* * *

Días de viaje pero al fin llegaron a dicho planeta conocido por albergar a distintas especies y estar poblada por edificios, torres y majestuosas construcciones de más de mil metros de altura, además de tener distintos niveles desde lo más alto hasta lo más bajo. Eso era Coruscant.

Pero todo eso era desconocido para Rey, sin duda estaba sorprendida al igual que Temiri y Rose no fue la excepción. Mediante el comunicador Poe les ordenó aterrizar justo después de ellos a lo que Rey obedeció.

El pequeño Anakin despertó al sentir los brazos de Rose quien intentó calmarlo de inmediato, los 4 salieron de la nave encontrándose con Poe, BB8 y Finn afuera.

\- Al parecer a alguien le tocó ser niñera - se burló el piloto viendo a Rose con Anakin llorando en sus brazos.

\- No creo que tú puedas hacerlo mejor - le dijo la asiática dejándolo callado - Rey creo que sólo contigo se va a calmar.

\- Dámelo, con cuidado - Rey cargó a su hijo en brazos y el llanto de Anakin cesó poco a poco.

\- Creo que a Anakin sólo le gusta estar en los brazos de la maestra Rey - comentó Temiri viendo a su hermano más tranquilo.

\- Bien, ahora síganme y no se alejen demasiado - les ordenó Poe, a lo que todos hicieron caso - Coruscant es muy grande y cualquiera puede perderse aquí, mientras estaba en la nave le informé a un miembro del Senado, uno de confianza por supuesto, que ya estaba llegando y que traía conmigo a la última Jedi además de algunos "héroes de la Resistencia", me informó que nos hospedaríamos en uno de los edificios del centro, mañana tendré que reunirme con los miembros del Senado y dentro de pocos días Rey hará lo mismo - informó a sus compañeros.

\- La verdad es que yo tengo una duda -dijo Finn al lado de Poe - Si vas a ser miembro del Senado ¿a qué lugar vas a servir o representar? - preguntó el moreno.

\- Fácil, soy el General de la Resistencia y los represento a todos ustedes y a todos aquellos que dieron su vida en la batalla en Exegol, por eso me ofrecieron el puesto - respondió el piloto - La Resistencia siempre va a existir, ya no estamos juntos o escondidos en un mismo sitio y eso es porque luchamos para traer paz a la galaxia y lo logramos, nunca nos rendimos, todo ésto es por lo que luchó Leia hasta su último día de vida,estoy seguro que ella merecía más que nadie ese puesto en el Senado.

Aquellas palabras dejaron en silencio a todos, en especial a Rey que no pudo evitar ver a su hijo y pensar en Leia, Poe tenía razón, Leia luchó y dirigió la Resistencia con el único objetivo de liberarlos de la Primera Orden y traer paz a la galaxia, y lo logró. A pesar de haber muerto antes de la batalla en Exegol, ella siempre estuvo en los corazones de todos y los alentó a combatir y obtener la victoria.

De tanto pensar en la fallecida princesa, Rey ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban dejando el hangar de Coruscant para abordar un aerotaxi de gran tamaño en el que podían caber los 6, un punto a favor era que Anakin era pequeño y podía ir en los brazos de Rey dando más espacio a los demás, pero un punto en contra era que alguien tendría que llevar a BB8 en su regazo, Poe se ofreció obviamente ya que era su mejor amigo, pero el droide pesaba más de lo que aparentaba causando un grave dolor en los muslos del piloto.

El aerotaxi los llevó hasta uno de los niveles más altos de Coruscant dejando sorprendida a la Jedi, jamás en su vida imaginó estar en un lugar así, era increíble la historia de cómo pasó de ser una chatarrera de Jakku a una Jedi que muy pronto establecería la Orden Jedi en Coruscant.

El aerotaxi se estacionó y el primero en bajar fue BB8 seguido de Poe y después los demás. De inmediato todos siguieron al piloto que al parecer era el único que sabía a dónde ir, ingresaron dentro de un edificio elegante y refinado con un estilo algo anticuado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera hermoso.

A Poe le bastó con enseñar una identificación a uno de los recepcionistas y éste personalmente los llevó hasta sus habitaciones.

Una habitación para cada uno, Rose no quería separarse de Finn, pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener una lujosa habitación para ella sola y BB8 fue con Poe pues extrañaba pasar tiempo con su viejo amigo.

Rey compartió su habitación con el pequeño Anakin y Temiri quien se emocionó al ver lo grande que era el lugar y la vista increíble que tenían desde allí.

Poco minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta, la Jedi un poco extrañada se acercó y la abrió encontrando a dos viejos amigos.

\- Ama Rey, nos alegra verla, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que... - dijo C3PO emocionado pero se calló al ver al pequeño Anakin - Oh.

R2-D2 que se encontraba al lado del robot dorado soltó unos pitidos en binario saludando a la Jedi y preguntando quiénes eran las dos personas que la acompañaban en la habitación.

\- A mí también me da gusto verlos, pasen adentro tengo mucho para decirles - Rey dio paso a los droides quienes ingresaron analizando la habitación.

Cerró la puerta despacio para no alterar al pequeño Anakin que desde hace rato estaba tranquilo.

\- BB8 no me dijo que usted venía acompañada por dos niños ama Rey ¿quiénes son ellos? - preguntó C3PO viendo a Temiri y después a Anakin.

\- Él es Temiri, tiene 11 años y es mi padawan, Temiri ellos son C3PO y R2-D2, son droides y también amigos - los presentó la Jedi.

\- Hola - saludo el pelinegro viendo al robot dorado y después a R2 - Me da gusto conocerlos.

\- Gracias - respondió C3PO para después ver al pequeño Anakin en los brazos de Rey - ¿Y él quién es? Por lo que veo tiene apenas una semana de nacido.

\- Él es mi hijo, se llama Anakin.

C3PO se alteró formando una cara de miedo si es que eso era posible para el droide, R2-D2 también se sorprendió por la noticia y de inmediato soltó varios pitidos pidiendo explicaciones a la Jedi.

\- ¿Un hijo? Ama Rey, usted es una Jedi y... ¡No puede ser! El Senado no tomará muy bien esta noticia ¿qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó el droide asustado.

\- Shh... Shh... - lo silenció Rey señalando con la mirada a Temiri - Les voy a explicar todo pero por favor no hablen demasiado, voy a hacer dormir a Anakin y a Temiri - les murmuró a los dos droides.

* * *

\- Ama Rey necesitamos explicaciones - dijo C3PO al ver que los dos niños estaban completamente dormidos.

Rey dejó un beso en la frente de Anakin y después en la de Temiri, salió de la cama evitando hacer ruido y se dirigió a uno de los sofás de la habitación.

\- Es una historia un poco larga C3PO - murmuró Rey tomando asiento.

R2-D2 habló en binario acercándose más a la Jedi.

\- Así es R2, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla - lo apoyó el droide dorado.

\- Yo les dije que iría a Tatooine a enterrar los sables de Luke y Leia, lo hice pero después decidí visitar a Maz en Takodana, allí encontré a Temiri y descubrí que él era sensible a la fuerza - les contó Rey observando a lo lejos al muchacho - Decidí entrenarlo pero al cabo de un tiempo descubrí que estaba embarazada... No sabía cómo eso era posible porque yo jamás había estado con un hombre.

\- Midiclorianos - dijo C3PO a lo que R2-D2 también afirmó.

\- Así es, fueron las células de la Fuerza, pero hay algo más - Rey se calló unos segundos pensando en cómo continuar - Cuando... Cuando enfrenté a Palpatine, no lo hice sola... Ben me ayudó.

\- ¿Ben Solo? ¡Oh, eso es increíble! ¿escuchaste eso R2-D2? Él hijo de la princesa Leia ayudó a la ama Rey a vencer a Palpatine - explicó el droide emocionado - Eso significa que el deseo de la princesa Leia se cumplió.

R2-D2 soltó unos pitidos preguntando qué sucedió después.

\- Palpatine era muy fuerte, arrojó a Ben hacia un precipicio y yo estaba muy débil, entonces los escuché... Eran todos los Jedis, sin su ayuda no me había podido armar de valor y vencer a Palpatine, pero después supe que mi fin había llegado, morí... - contó Rey mientras comenzaba a llorar sabiendo lo que venía después - Pero volví gracias a Ben, él me dio su energía vital y yo pude vivir, lo primero que hice cuando me volví a sentir viva fue tocar su mano y después lo besé.

A R2-D2 casi se le enredan los circuitos al escuchar eso.

\- Entonces supe que él había vuelto a la luz y lo besé, nunca antes me había sentido tan felíz - expresó la Jedi entre lágrimas - Pero entonces le tocaba partir a él, me dio su vida y entendí que él iba a morir por haberlo hecho. Yo lo ví desaparecer, ahora es uno con la Fuerza.

\- Oh... Lo lamento ama Rey - dijo C3PO intentando consolar a la castaña - Pero aún no entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver eso con aquel bebé?.

\- Anakin es hijo de Ben mediante los midiclorianos, es el regalo de la Fuerza, lo descubrí gracias a Maz Kanata y ella me cuidó durante mi embarazo - explicó Rey mirando hacia abajo mientras secaba sus lágrimas - Tuve a mi hijo en Takodana hace poco.

\- Entonces Anakin es hijo de Ben Solo - comprendió C3PO mientras veía al pequeño bebé dormir plácidamente.

R2-D2 dijo algo en binario que llamó la atención de la Jedi.

\- No R2, el Senado aún no lo sabe pero muy pronto lo presentaré, y no, tampoco tiene apellido, yo adopté el apellido Skywalker pero Ben es un Solo así que... Aún no lo he decidido - Rey se levantó del sofá para dirigirse al enorme ventanal viendo todos aquellos edificios.

\- Anakin Solo Skywalker - sugirió C3PO llamando la atención de Rey - Ese sería el nombre correcto para su hijo ama Rey.

\- Anakin Solo Skywalker - repitió la Jedi - Tienes razón C3PO, ese es su nombre.

**Instagram: @s_yeri04**

**Me gustaría que recomendaran la historia a otras personas que les agrade el Reylo, eso es todo gracias.**


	7. Anakin

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Anakin**\- Debes permanecer tranquila, no los interrumpas cuando estén hablando, no respondas con enfado si dicen algo malo y por favor no trates de sacar tu sable de luz si miran con mala cara a tu hijo - explicó Poe muy nervioso mientras caminaba al lado de la Jedi por los pasillos de aquel enorme edificio.

Después de que Poe se reuniera con los miembros del Senado por primera vez, indicó que Rey, la última Jedi, se encontraba en Coruscant y que traía consigo un padawan, el Senado pidió personalmente hablar con ella para poner de acuerdo cómo se iba a formar la Nueva Orden Jedi.

Pero el piloto omitió una parte, no contó nada acerca de Anakin por petición de Rey pues tenía pensando hacerlo ella misma.

\- Creo que tú estás más alterado que yo, además no pienso hacer nada malo, les presentaré a mi hijo y si ellos se ponen furiosos simplemente me voy a retirar de la sala, tú quédate tranquilo - dijo Rey antes de detenerse frente a la enorme puerta con hermosos tallados en su madera.

\- Bien... Confío en ti, entremos - las puertas se abrieron desde adentro dando paso a Poe y a Rey que ingresaron al mismo tiempo.

La Jedi se sorprendió al ver la enorme sala con hermosos adornos y un candelabro en el techo, frente a ellos se encontraban varias personas tras una mesa de gran longitud en forma de media luna. Rey pudo notar la impresión de todos al verla sostener un bebé en sus brazos.

\- Buenos días compañeros del Senado, tal como lo dije, he traído conmigo a la última Jedi y aquí está ante ustedes - saludó Poe un poco nervioso, apenas iba un día como Senador y no se le daba bien hablar como tal.

\- Acércate - pidió una mujer mayor con cabello rojizo, aparentaba tener casi los 60 años de edad - Dinos tu nombre y de dónde provienes.

\- Mi nombre es Rey Skywalker y soy de Jakku - respondió la castaña seriamente.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el apellido Skywalker, en sus mentes lo primero que apareció fue el gran Jedi Luke Skywalker y la idea de que la chica frente a ellos era su descendiente.

\- Un gusto Rey Skywalker, mi nombre es Mara Holden, dime... ¿Quiénes son tus padres? - preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

\- Mis padres... No los recuerdo muy bien, me dejaron en Jakku cuando apenas era una niña, crecí sola desde entonces hasta que descubrí que pertenecía a los Palpatine - contó Rey sin temor.

Todos mostraron una expresión de miedo al escuchar las palabras de la Jedi mientras Poe estaba rezando internamente que la reunión finalizara.

\- Pero Luke y Leia lo sabían - continuó Rey - Sin embargo ellos me entrenaron aún sabiendo que era nieta de Palpatine, porque vieron la luz en mí, por eso ahora llevo el apellido Skywalker y sé que ellos están de acuerdo con eso.

El Senado permaneció en silencio analizando la historia que acababa de contar la Jedi, unos minutos después, un hombre de la edad de Poe habló.

\- El Senador Dameron nos dijo que usted trajo consigo un padawan ¿es ese bebé su nuevo alumno? ¿descubrió que es sensible y decidió entrenarlo desde tan pequeño? - preguntó el hombre viendo a Anakin.

\- Mi padawan se llama Temiri Blagg y tiene 11 años - respondió la Jedi para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire y continuar - Y él... - dijo viendo al bebé - Es Anakin Solo Skywalker, mi hijo - lo presentó.

Poe había cerrado los ojos esperando a que el Senado no se asustara o los sacara a la fuerza.

\- ¿Dijo "Anakin Solo Skywalker"? - preguntó un anciano canoso.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que es su hijo? - preguntó Mara viéndola fijamente.

\- Porque es mi hijo, él viene de las células de la fuerza, yo jamás he estado con un hombre pero cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada a causa de los midiclorianos, decidí traer a Anakin al mundo - respondió ella firmemente.

Todos mostraron un semblante de alivio excepto Mara que no dejaba de observar al bebé - ¿Por qué le has dado el apellido Solo Skywalker? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Porque su padre es Ben Solo... Aunque todos lo conocen como Kylo Ren - respondió tratando de sonar valiente pero la tristeza le estaba ganando - Yo me embaracé de Ben mediante las células de la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso ese niño es de Kylo Ren? - preguntó el anciano alterado - ¿Cómo pudiste traerlo al mundo? Ese niño puede ser un peligro cuando crezca... Yo he visto todo lo que ha hecho Kylo Ren alrededor de la galaxia, ese hombre era un monstruo y no dudo en que su hijo también lo será, debemos elimi...

\- Detente - le ordenó Mara furiosa - No hables así del nieto de la princesa Leia, no te lo voy a permitir.

Todos los demás Senadores se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a la mujer pelirroja hablar de esa forma.

\- Así es, para los que no están informados, Ben Solo es hijo de Leia Organa... Y yo la conocí cuando ella había tenido hace poco a su hijo, fue una mujer fuerte y luchadora por lo cual la admiro mucho, y no voy a permitir que se hable mal del único descendiente de Leia ¿me entendieron? - dijo Mara alzando su tono de voz ante el resto de sus compañeros.

Rey estaba sorprendida y agradecida de que alguien defendiera a su hijo, aunque los demás lo veían con cierto desprecio y temor.

\- Ahora... Rey Skywalker, cuéntanos tu historia y tu relación familiar con los Skywalker, Palpatine y con Ben Solo - ordenó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Puedo al menos tomar asiento? - preguntó Rey.

Todos asintieron.

* * *

Poe estaba atento a la historia de Rey al igual que el resto del Senado, escuchando y analizando cada palabra que decía la Jedi, desde su abandono en Jakku, pasando por el entretenimiento con Luke, hasta el enfrentamiento contra Palpatine en Exegol, obviamente evitando hablar de su extraño "romance" con Ben.

\- No te creo - interrumpió el anciano que antes había hablado mal de Anakin - Es imposible que Kylo Ren te haya ayudado a vencer a Palpatine.

\- Porque ya no era Kylo Ren, era Ben Solo, me ayudó y dio su vida por mí y sospecho que en ese momento fue cuando me embaracé mediante los midiclorianos - dijo Rey con un nudo en la garganta - Él me trajo de vuelta a la vida sabiendo que después se iba a morir, pero eso no le importó... Y aunque a ustedes les cueste aceptarlo, él es un héroe.

\- Rey tiene razón - Mara se puso de pie y salió de su puesto para dirigirse hacia la castaña - Leia tenía el deseo de que su hijo volviera a la luz y lo hizo, la última vez que la vi fue hace más de 10 años, la consideraba una amiga y entendía sus inquietudes respecto a su hijo - reveló la pelirroja para después acercarse a Anakin - Senador Glenn, si este niño es criado desde pequeño bajo las normas Jedi y el lado luminoso dudo mucho que llegue a ser como su padre.

El anciano que antes había ofendido a Anakin observó furioso a Mara que sin duda sabía defenderse usando las palabras.

\- Así que por lo tanto - continuó Mara - Deberíamos dejar de hablar del bebé y empezar a hacer planes para organizar la Nueva Orden Jedi.

Rey sonrió ante las palabras de la pelirroja sabiendo que ahora tenía a alguien en quien confiar, Poe estaba igual de aliviado que la castaña al ver que todo salió mejor de lo esperado respecto a Anakin.

\- Estaré de acuerdo en cada cosa que necesiten para restaurar la Orden Jedi - dijo el Senador Glenn - Pero con una condición, y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo, el bebé no puede ser presentado como hijo de Kylo Ren mediante los midiclorianos, causaría temor en la gente y todo el trabajo que hemos hecho por mantener la paz se iría a la basura.

\- Me temo que... eso es cierto - asintió Mara y todos los demás miembros del Senado comenzaron a murmurar cosas apoyando al Senador Glenn.

\- Además - continuó el anciano - El apego está prohibido en los Jedi, la señorita Rey se mantuvo en celibato pero sin embargo quedó embarazada por la fuerza de Kylo Ren cuando él le devolvió la vida ¿acaso las normas Jedi no lo prohíben?.

\- Si lo quiere es hacerme sentir mal por haber traído a mi hijo al mundo Senador Glenn, lamento decirle que su técnica no está funcionando - habló la Jedi tratando de contener su enfado - Yo estoy agradecida con la fuerza por haberme dado este regalo.

\- De acuerdo señorita Skywalker, no diré nada más en contra de su hijo, pero deben aceptar mi condición, el niño no puede ser presentado como hijo de Kylo Ren - volvió a repetir el Senador Glenn - Ni siquiera debería ser presentado como hijo de una Jedi.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Rey - Yo no voy a negar a mi hijo, cuando mis padres me dejaron en Jakku sola y desamparada no tienen idea de la tristeza que sentí, con el pasar de los años apenas recordaba sus rostros y esa no es la vida que quiero para Anakin, él va crecer junto a mí y sabrá que tiene una madre que está dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerlo.

El Senado permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de la Jedi, uno que otro estaba asombrado de su valentía excepto el Senador Glenn que seguía viendo con enfado a Anakin.

\- Rey... - la llamó Mara - El hecho de que tengas un hijo, rompe cierta parte de las reglas en los Jedi ¿cómo podríamos reparar eso si decimos que Anakin es tu hijo? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Hay cosas que deben cambiar en el reglamento de los Jedi, empezando por la regla de prohibir el apego... - respondió Rey decidida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - se escuchó en la sala y todos los presentes miraron al Senador Glenn sorprendidos de sus palabras - Estoy de acuerdo porque nos ayudará a encubrir ese pequeño detalle - dijo señalando con la mirada al pequeño Anakin.

Rey por un momento tuvo fe en que el anciano dejaría ese lado rencoroso y la apoyaría, pero al escuchar la forma en cómo se refirió a su hijo, supo que ese hombre jamás estaría de su lado.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó la castaña.

\- Fácil, podemos decir que has dado a luz a un niño cualquiera y no a un hijo de Kylo Ren, el punto es... ¿Quién se ofrece para el papel de padre? - respondió el anciano irónicamente haciendo explotar la paciencia de la Jedi.

\- ¡Ya basta Senador Glenn! - exclamó Rey haciendo que el pequeño Anakin comience a llorar - Usted odia el hecho de que mi hijo sea de Ben Solo, lo ve como si fuera un monstruo y quiere encubrir sus orígenes bajo una asquerosa mentira. Yo no voy a aceptar nada de esto, para mí la reunión acaba de terminar.

Rey se levantó furiosa y salió de la sala lo más rápido posible mientras Anakin lloraba en sus brazos dejando a los miembros del Senado sorprendidos, excepto Glenn quien parecía disfrutar todo aquello.

\- Senador Dameron - lo llamó Mara - Debemos hablar seriamente.

Poe se sintió intimidado ante todas las miradas de sus compañeros y asintió levemente.

* * *

\- Ama Rey por favor no llore - pidió C3PO mientras veía a la castaña llorar sentada en la cama con Anakin en sus brazos.

\- Creí que podía ser fuerte pero no lo fui... Ese hombre, el Senador Glenn ve a mi hijo como si fuera un peligro - contó Rey mientras evitaba derramar más lágrimas.

\- Sabíamos que esto podría pasar, ahora hay que pensar en otras opciones antes de que R2 regrese con Temiri - dijo el droide dorado acercándose más a la castaña - ¿Y si acepta las condiciones del Senador Glenn?.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - exclamó Rey - C3PO pensé que estabas de mi lado.

\- No me malinterprete ama Rey, me refiero a la opción de negar que Anakin es el hijo de Ben Solo, quizás el Senador Glenn tenga razón en ello, si encubre ese pequeño detalle entonces tendrá todo el apoyo del Senado para crear la Nueva Orden Jedi sin ningún problema - explicó C3PO detalladamente.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo C3PO? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que hacer eso sería negar que Anakin es nieto de Leia? - le replicó la Jedi haciendo entrar en razón al droide.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tiene razón ama Rey! ¡Soy un completo tonto, debo estar averiado! - exclamó el droide recordando a la fallecida princesa - ¡Usted no debe negar que Anakin es hijo de Ben Solo por ningún motivo!.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente y Poe entró a pasos apresurados hasta llegar a Rey.

\- Debes negar que Anakin es hijo de Ben Solo - habló el ex-piloto deteniéndose frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué? - soltó la Jedi cesando su llanto para después ponerse de pie - Ya dije frente al Senado que no lo iba a hacer por ningún motivo.

\- Debes hacerlo por tu hijo, solamente el Senado y nuestros amigos sabrán la verdad, para el resto de la galaxia él será un niño como todos ¿o quieres que lo ataquen diciendo que es hijo de un hombre que trajo caos y muerte a distintos planetas?.

\- ¡Ya basta, no me confundas! Creí que estabas de mi lado Poe... Yo no quiero negar que es hijo de Ben Solo, es la única parte que me queda de él - dijo la Jedi bajando su tono de voz poco a poco.

\- Rey... Te dije que te iba a ayudar, hablé con el Senado y llegamos a un acuerdo, pero sólo se acatará si tú aceptas - explicó Poe para después tocar la frente del pequeño Anakin - Al menos piénsalo, hazlo por el futuro de Temiri, de Anakin y de todos aquellos sensibles a la fuerza esparcidos por la galaxia.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Poe? - preguntó ella sospechando lo que su amigo estaba a punto de decir.

\- Déjame ser el padre de Anakin, cásate conmigo Rey Skywalker.

* * *

\- ¡Ben! ¡Ben, espérame idiota! - le insultó Jannah corriendo tras el pelinegro.

\- Ya se los dije hace días, no voy a ir con ustedes, me voy a quedar en Tatooine hasta encontrar alguna pista que me lleve a Rey - le reclamó Ben viéndola de frente.

\- Sí, pero hasta hace unos días no sabíamos que Rey se encontraba en Coruscant, pero como veo que quieres quedarte en este planeta entonces mejor me voy - Jannah dio media vuelta e intentó volver por donde había llegado pero Ben la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Rey está en Coruscant? - preguntó el pelinegro intentando ocultar su felicidad.

\- Así es, créeme que no me agrada para nada ayudarte pero esto sólo lo hago como un favor para Lando que por cierto nos está esperando en el hangar - respondió Jannah - Ya vámonos.

Ambos siguieron el camino por donde había llegado la morena hasta llegar al hangar en Coruscant donde se hallaba Lando esperándolos para abordar.

\- Entren rápido que no hay tiempo que perder - dijo el hombre mayor recibiéndolos alegremente - Me alegra que vuelvas a viajar con nosotros Ben.

\- A mí no - murmuró Jannah pasando por su lado.

La compuerta se cerró y los tres a bordo se sentaron al rededor de una mesa improvisada, Ben estaba esperando a que Lando le confirmara lo que había dicho Jannah.

\- ¿Rey está en Coruscant? - preguntó al ver que nadie decía nada.

\- Así es muchacho - confirmó el hombre mayor - Lo ví mediante la HoloRed, la noticia corrió muy rápido de que Rey Skywalker y el Senado tenían planeado crear una Nueva Orden Jedi.

\- ¿Rey Skywalker? - Ben no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso - Es una buena noticia ¿pero por qué tienes esa cara?.

\- Porque hay algo más Ben ¿crees que no lo he notado? A ti te gusta esa chica y por eso estás tan empeñado en encontrarla - le dijo el moreno acertando en todo - Te puedo llevar a Coruscant pero no sé si encuentres lo que en verdad estás buscando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ben confundido sin saber que la respuesta que iba a recibir le podía destrozar el alma.

\- Rey acaba de tener un hijo con un miembro del Senado y creo que lo conoces, se llama Poe Dameron - respondió Lando para después ponerse de pie e ir a la cabina de la nave con Jannah.

Ben se quedó solo intentando analizar lo que acababa de escuchar, minutos después se levantó furioso y fue hasta donde se encontraba Lando quien lo miró sorprendido por la expresión en su rostro.

\- Llévame a Coruscant, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

**Si se dan cuenta, en la reunión con los miembros del Senado sólo menciono a Mara Holden y al "Senador Glenn", bueno pues eso significa que tendrán un papel importante en la historia, el resto del Senado ni los volveremos a mencionar :v**


	8. Sobreviviente

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Sobreviviente**

《- Déjame ser el padre de Anakin, cásate conmigo Rey Skywalker》

Días después de aquella inesperada propuesta Rey accedió a nombrar a Poe Dameron como padre de Anakin con la condición de cambiar el reglamento Jedi y que los planes para levantar la Orden Jedi comenzaran de inmediato, sólo pocos sabrían la verdad, y respecto a la propuesta de matrimonio, ella se negó rotundamente sin dar explicaciones ¿qué podría decirle al Senado? ¿que se enamoró del hombre al que todos odian? Quizás nadie de aquella sala la hubiera comprendido.

\- No lo entiendo ama Rey, primero me reclama porque dije que aceptara la propuesta del Senado, y cuando decido apoyarla, usted misma se contradice - se quejó el droide dorado siguiéndola por toda la habitación.

R2D2 también estaba detrás de ella soltando pitidos molestos pidiendo explicaciones y BB8 no era la excepción.

\- Lo sé R2, es el nieto de Leia y también me duele que no vaya a ser reconocido como tal, pero al menos crecerá junto a mí y levantaremos la Orden Jedi muy pronto, gracias a esto tengo todo el apoyo del Senado - le explicó Rey deteniéndose frente a la cuna de su hijo - Anakin no podrá saber quién es su padre pero al menos crecerá en paz sin ser señalado, aunque su padre haya muerto como héroe la galaxia lo recuerda como un monstruo.

\- Ama Rey... No se ponga triste, estos días he notado que se siente muy débil, quizá debería tomar un descanso - le aconsejo C3PO y BB8 lo apoyó.

\- No, no hay tiempo para eso - negó la Jedi - Hay que hacer planes junto al Senado, me voy, por favor cuiden de Ani y me avisan si despierta - les encomendó la castaña saliendo de la habitación.

\- Ahora se supone que somos droides niñeros - dijo C3PO intentando sonar sarcástico.

R2D2 lanzó una pregunta que asustó a sus dos compañeros.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo no le voy a cambiar los pañales, de eso se encarga BB8 - respondió el droide alejándose de la cuna.

BB8 soltó pitidos quejándose de lo que dijo el droide dorado.

\- El hecho de que tenga brazos no significa que le voy a cambiar los pañales - C3PO intentó huir sin éxito de BB8 que era más rápido deslizándose - No me sigas, no lo haré.

R2 decidió ignorar el berrinche de sus dos compañeros droides y se concentró en Anakin, no pudo evitar recordar a la princesa Leia y sus deseos de ver a su hijo de vuelta en la luz, de verlo formar una familia y vivir una vida tranquila lejos de la oscuridad. El droide soltó unos pitidos decaídos en frente de la cuna del bebé pidiendo perdón porque Anakin no sería reconocido como nieto de Leia.

* * *

En una reunión con el Senado, se había acordado la fecha para la inauguración de un espacio y un templo que formarían parte de la Nueva Orden Jedi, además de la búsqueda inmediata de sensibles a la fuerza respaldada por los Senadores, en el listado de los primeros alumnos se encontraban Temiri Blagg y Anakin Dameron.

Rey vio con disgusto aquella lista en donde se encontraba el nombre de su hijo con otro apellido pero no podía quejarse pues ella había accedido a esa mentira tan absurda.

\- ¿Está todo en orden? - preguntó Mara al ver el semblante de Rey.

\- Sí, creo que con esto concluimos, con su permiso debo retirarme - la Jedi se puso de pie pero la pelirroja la detuvo.

\- Espera, aún falta un asunto por resolver - habló Mara - Desde aquí, doy por iniciada la junta secreta con miembros de la Resistencia presentes en Coruscant.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Rey confundida.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y entraron Rose Tico, Finn y la teniente Kaydel Ko Connix, Poe se levantó de su puesto junto a los Senadores y bajó hasta llegar junto a sus compañeros de la Resistencia. La Jedi estaba confundida sin saber qué diablos había pasado a tal punto que trajeran a sus amigos frente al Senado.

Todos se dieron un simple saludo, en especial a Kaydel, de quien no se había tenido información hace meses pero no era momento para celebrar reencuentros.

\- Bien, aquí estamos los únicos miembros de la Resistencia presentes en Coruscant tal como me lo pidieron - habló Poe viendo de frente a sus compañeros del Senado - Hoy estoy aquí como General de la Resistencia ante la información que ustedes me han proporcionado y que vamos a manejar en secreto.

\- Bien dicho General Dameron - halagó el Senador Glenn - Nada de lo que se diga en esta sala debe salir de aquí, empecemos.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos y Rey seguía viendo a todas partes intentando buscar alguna explicación ¿qué era tan importante que debían hablarlo en secreto y con tanta urgencia?.

\- Empezaré yo - se ofreció el anciano dispuesto a hablar - Hace meses, pocos días después de que la Resistencia obtuviera la victoria en Exegol, se ordenó hacer una exploración en los planetas donde la Primera Orden tuvo mayor influencia, la sorpresa fue que encontramos una nave en el borde exterior y luego de analizarla deducimos que se dirigía a Mustafar pero que nunca pudo llegar, dentro de ella encontramos un pasajero que consideramos que debía ser arrestado y juzgado pero su estado era deplorable y creímos que pronto moriría. La exploración se canceló y lo trajimos hasta Coruscant en donde recibió tratamiento médico, estaba herido y al parecer no había comido en días por lo cual la ayuda médica sólo sirvió para estabilizarlo, cayó en un coma profundo y creímos que lo mejor era desconectarlo.

Rose, Finn, Rey y Kaydel estaban sorprendidos al escuchar la historia que contaba el Senador Glenn, pero Poe estaba serio y dispuesto a afrontar lo que venía.

\- ¿De quién está hablando Senador Glenn? - preguntó la Jedi con un nudo en la garganta, por un momento se imaginó que ese alguien era Ben.

\- Aún no he terminado señorita Skywalker, la siguiente información es muy importante, hace días recibimos la noticia de que el sujeto había despertado - continuó el anciano aumentando su tono de voz - Y creemos que merece un juicio, pero la Senadora Holden contará los inconvenientes que hemos tenido.

Todos fijaron su vista en la pelirroja quien se puso de pie - Yo he intervenido por aquel hombre, si no fuera por mí probablemente mis compañeros lo hubieran condenado y ustedes jamás se hubieran enterado - dijo Mara viendo a los representantes de la Resistencia - ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda a Armitage Hux?.

Rey sus compañeros se sorprendieron al escuchar a Mara, era casi imposible que aquel hombre hubiera sobrevivido e incluso era poco creíble lo que el Senador Glenn había contado.

\- Armitage Hux sirvió como un espía para la Resistencia y además me salvó la vida a mí, a Finn y a mi amigo Chewbacca - lo defendió Poe - Además Leia jamás juzgaría a alguien con la muerte, por el pequeño aporte de Hux a la Resistencia considero que se merece la pena mínima.

\- Sabía que dirías eso General Dameron - dijo Mara muy contenta - Leia te ha dado buenos consejos de vida. Pero bueno, continuemos con lo que importa, Armitage Hux acaba de despertar de su coma y dice estar confundido, no recuerda por qué estaba en el borde exterior, ni siquiera recuerda quién le disparó, lo único que nos dijo fue "escoria rebelde" pero tampoco sabe por qué recuerda eso.

\- Bonita forma de recordarnos - soltó Finn con sarcasmo.

\- ¿En dónde está? - preguntó Rose ganándose la mirada de sus compañeros.

\- Ya está aquí - respondió la pelirroja dando la orden a los guardias para abrir las puertas.

Poe y sus compañeros de la Resistencia vieron hacia la entrada de la sala encontrando la sorpresa de ver a Armitage Hux, pero ni siquiera parecía él mismo. Hux venía acompañado por dos guardias reales, se veía confundido y asustado además de descuidado, su barba estaba crecida cubriendo la mitad de su pálido rostro y ni siquiera podía caminar correctamente.

Los guardias lo situaron en una mesa al lado de la Resistencia, y la persona más cerca de él era Rose quien no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada recordando a aquel malévolo hombre.

\- Bienvenido Armitage Hux - lo saludó Mara pero el nombrado ni siquiera le hizo caso - ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la asiática.

\- De acuerdo ¿ves a las personas a tu lado? - le señaló la pelirroja - Son miembros de la Resistencia ¿los recuerdas? Cuando despertaste hace días nos dijiste algo de una "escoria rebelde".

Hux miró a su derecha encontrándosecon los ojos de Rose quien de inmediato giró su rostro hacia adelante, luego vio a las otras personas pero le parecían extraños por lo tanto volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Bien... Creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé - murmuró la Senadora Holden - General Dameron, usted decidirá junto a sus compañeros el destino de este hombre, la verdad es que no veo la necesidad de involucrar al Senado en esto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - apoyó el Senador Glenn al igual que los demás miembros del Senado.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí, y tal como dije antes, Leia jamás castigaría con la muerte y yo no seré la excepción, declaro que Hux sea enviado al exilio lejos de todos nosotros, vamos a sacar un pequeño provecho a su falta de memoria, él verá qué hacer con su vida - proclamó Poe salvando a Hux de una condena mayor.

\- Espera - lo detuvo Rose - No puedes hacer eso ¿para qué se supone que hemos venido entonces? - preguntó la asiática irónicamente.

\- Ustedes eran una representación de la Resistencia, creí que estarían de acuerdo con la decisión que estoy tomando - respondió él.

\- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo - negó Rose poniéndose de pie llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

\- Yo sí - dijo Finn sin intención de discutir - Rose, siéntate por favor, no es necesario que hagas esto, Poe está tomando una buena decisión, Hux no va a morir - murmuró el moreno en voz baja.

\- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo - Kaydel se puso de pie enfrentando a Poe - No puedes hacer esto ¿no te das cuenta que ese hombre ya no es el mismo de antes? Se ve perdido y confundido, necesita tratamientos para recuperarse, si lo arrojas al exilio ahora no va a sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, sería lo mismo que condenarlo a muerte.

El General de la Resistencia observó sorprendido a la rubia que por primera vez en su vida lo había enfrentado.

\- Kaydel tiene razón, arrojarlo al exilio justo ahora sería lo mismo que condenarlo a muerte, Hux ni siquiera puede caminar bien - Rose observó al pelirrojo por unos segundos - Él te salvó la vida y la vida de Finn, hay que regresarle el favor.

Poe y Finn estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento que estaba tomando la asiática, jamás se imaginaron que Rose iba a defender a Hux pero ella tenía razón, le debían su vida al pelirrojo.

\- Rose y Kaydel tienen razón - las apoyó Rey - Hux nunca me cayó bien pero tampoco soy tan cruel como para dejarlo en el exilio en ese estado.

\- ¿Es en serio chicas? ¿Qué más da? Ayúdenlo pero cuando se encuentre en buen estado será enviado al exilio, es mi última palabra - proclamó Poe molesto de la actitud de sus compañeras.

\- Bien - habló Mara desde su sitio - Entonces Armitage Hux será enviado al exilio en cuanto se recupere completamente, lo cual imagino que ustedes lo van a ayudar ¿cierto? - preguntó señalando a Rose, Kaydel y Rey - De acuerdo, con eso queda concluida nuestra reunión.

Poe fue el primero en retirarse seguido de Finn quien estaba molesto por la actitud de su novia ¿cuál era su afán de defender a ese hombre? Sin duda eso lo puso un poco celoso.

Rose ayudó a Hux a ponerse de pie para después caminar con él a la salida, detrás le seguían Kaydel y Rey que miraban de forma extraña las actitudes de la asiática quien parecía muy empeñada en ayudarlo.

\- Te vamos a ayudar hasta que logres recuperarte totalmente, después verás qué hacer con tu vida - le dijo Rose al pelirrojo.

\- Gracias - susurró él por su parte intentando caminar correctamente.

* * *

\- Llegamos muchacho - le avisó Lando estacionando la nave en el hangar de Coruscant - ¿Y bien? ¿qué vas a hacer?.

\- Iré a hablar con Rey, el Senado siempre se hospeda en los edificios centrales en lo niveles más altos así que no será tan difícil encontrarla - respondió Ben mientras se colocaba su mochila y equipaba un blaster.

\- ¿Entonces te vas a quedar aquí? - preguntó el moreno un poco desilusionado.

\- No lo sé... Necesito saber si lo que me dijiste es completamente cierto - dijo dudoso el pelinegro - Y si fuera verdad, entonces simplemente me alejaré de ella.

\- Te esperaré sólo unas horas, yo y Jannah no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo tenemos que entregar un par de mercancías y digamos que no todas son legales, que tengas suerte Ben - le deseó dándole un abrazo.

\- Gracias tío Lando - le dijo en medio del abrazo.

El moreno se sorprendió al escuchar la forma en cómo lo llamó y supo que poco a poco estaba recuperando a su sobrino.

Ben salió de la nave con algunos créditos que le dio Lando y pasó desapercibido gracias a la capucha que llevaba puesta, además de que nunca nadie había visto su rostro excepto algunos miembros de la Resistencia. Con la ayuda de un aerotaxi logró llegar hasta los edificios centrales en donde tuvo que buscar por los niveles más altos.

Por un momento decidió usar la fuerza y tratar de sentir la energía de Rey.

Por otra parte, la Jedi estaba observando el atardecer junto a su hijo en el balcón de su habitación, extrañamente Anakin estaba muy feliz y animado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa - ¿Te gusta la vista desde aquí Ani?.

El pequeño no respondió pero sí soltó una leve risa lo cual a Rey lo pareció lo más tierno del mundo y por un momento recordó la sonrisa que le dedicó Ben antes de morir.

\- ¿Se están relajando? - preguntó Poe detrás de ellos acercándose para ver al pequeño Anakin - No sé mucho de bebés pero creo que está creciendo muy bien ¿cuándo cumple su primer mes?.

\- La próxima semana - le respondió ella sin dejar de mirar a su bebé - Lo voy a llevar a sus controles con Rose.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, Rose se presentó voluntaria para ayudar a Hux y eso causó que ella tuviera una discusión con Finn - contó el ex-piloto.

\- Es una pena, ellos se aman demasiado como para pelear por algo así, Rose sólo quiere ayudar a ese hombre ¿es mucho pedir?. Además que... - pero la castaña no pudo terminar.

\- Rey - Poe la tomó delicadamente del mentón - Tranquila, ellos se van a arreglar... Te ves tan hermosa.

Y Ben los pudo ver por un segundo, fue una conexión que él mismo decidió romper en cuanto vio frente a él a Rey con un bebé en brazos y a Poe tocando su mentón a punto de besarla.

\- Detente - Rey se alejó de Poe y miró a todos lados a punto de llorar - Su energía... Lo pude sentir.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó él confundido y decepcionado de no haber conseguido al menos un beso de la castaña.

\- Era él, Ben se presentó aquí... - murmuró para sí misma - Quizá era su fantasma en la fuerza.

\- Rey ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó Poe tocando su hombro derecho.

\- Vete Poe, por favor sal de aquí - le ordenó la Jedi tratando de no soltar más lágrimas.

\- Claro que no, estás llorando ¿qué sucede Rey? - preguntó él preocupado.

\- ¡Vete! - le exigió la castaña alejándose de él.

Poe un poco confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Rey, se fue en silencio de la habitación dejándola con Anakin en sus brazos.

\- Perdón Ani, perdóname - suplicó la Jedi viendo a su hijo - Él estuvo aquí, lo pude sentir, nos vio... Quizás malinterpretó las cosas Ani, pero yo lo sigo amando y siempre lo voy a amar, te quité una mínima oportunidad de conocer a tu padre, perdóname.

Rey dejó a su hijo en la cuna para después volver al balcón suplicándole a la fuerza.

\- Ben, vuelve por favor, te extraño mucho.

* * *

**¿Por qué creen que Hux estaba en el borde exterior dirigiéndose a Mustafar?**

**Y sí, ya sé que le acabo de romper el corazón al pobre Benito pero todo es por algo. O quizás no... Quizás me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, ok no :v.**

**¿Recuerdan la escena cuando Rose le muerde la mano a Hux?**

**Yo no, porque es una escena eliminada de la película :'v**


	9. Kylo Ren está muerto

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Kylo Ren está muerto**

No lo pudo soportar, simplemente no pudo seguir viendo aquello y lo peor era que ahora lo tenía grabado en su memoria y aquella escena se repetía una y otra vez.

El ver a Rey mediante la conexión le alivió el alma pero al notar que tenía un niño en sus brazos y a Poe tomándola del mentón a punto de besarla, no pudo resistirlo y cortó de inmediato la conexión antes de que ella se diera cuenta que los había visto. Ya no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo, en su mente, Rey ahora estaba felíz y había formado su propia familia, y cómo le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Poe pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Madre... Creo que no podré hacer lo correcto - murmuró al viento mientras se dirigía a una estación de aerotaxis.

Ya no tenía sentido estar en Coruscant, estaba tentado a ir y decirle a Rey que estaba vivo ¿pero para qué? ¿qué cambiaría eso? Si su chatarrera de Jakku ya estaba con alguien más, él no iba a arruinar su felicidad.

Jannah se sorprendió al verlo fuera de la nave y abrió la compuerta, al principio tenía planeado exigirle que se fuera y los dejara en paz, pero al ver la cara de cachorro abandonado que tenía el pelinegro se calló.

\- Imagino que no salió como esperabas ¿verdad? - preguntó la chica de cabellos rizados - Lando te dijo que ella ahora tenía un hijo, o eres masoquista o eres idiota ¿para qué fuiste a verla si sabías que te iba a lastimar?

\- Sólo quería comprobar que fuera cierto... Y lo es, Rey ahora está felíz y a salvo, eso es lo que más me importa - dijo Ben entrando a la nave.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionó ella al saber que estabas vivo? - preguntó Jannah con curiosidad.

\- No me presenté ante ella, la ví a través de nuestra conexión y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, ella se veía tranquila, tenía un bebé en sus brazos y a ese rebelde a punto de besarla - contó el pelinegro tratando de no enfadarse - Me voy a alejar lo más lejos posible de ella, Rey tiene una vida nueva y no quiere ser un estorbo.

\- Vaya... Nunca había escuchado algo tan triste, incluso me das pena - comentó la morena limpiándose una lágrima falsa - Pero creo que podrás superarlo, supongo que ya no viajarás con nosotros ¿cierto?

\- De hecho quería pedirle a Lando que me permitiera viajar junto a ustedes - le dijo Ben.

\- Y yo con gusto aceptaré - habló Lando entrando a la nave - Por tu cara supongo que comprobaste que la noticia es cierta, Rey Skywalker y el Nuevo Senador Dameron tuvieron un hijo.

\- Así es... - asintió el pelinegro con cierta tristeza.

\- ¿Te presentaste ante ella? ¿Ya sabe que estás vivo? - le interrogó el moreno cerrando la compuerta de la nave.

\- No, la ví a través de una conexión con la fuerza, no le diré que estoy vivo, no quiero arruinar su felicidad - explicó Ben yendo hacia la cabina - Voy a viajar con ustedes, me alejaré de ella lo más que pueda.

\- Es una pena que tu chica ahora esté con otro pero con el tiempo la olvidarás, alégrate muchacho ¡estás vivo! Te espera una larga vida llena de aventuras junto a nosotros ¿cierto Jannah? - le preguntó el moreno muy animado.

\- Duh - le respondió la nombrada - Lando ¿no crees que traer a Ben con nosotros nos traerá problemas?.

\- No, claro que no, pocos conocían el rostro de Kylo Ren y para toda la galaxia él está muerto, en cambio, este muchacho gigante es mi sobrino Ben Solo - explicó el moreno sin dejar su alegría - Y ahora nos acompañará en nuestros viajes.

\- No sé si confiar en él, no importa cuánto tiempo pasemos juntos yo siempre veo a Kylo Ren y eso me trae malos recuerdos - dijo Jannah yendo a otro pasillo de la nave.

Ben se sintió mal al escucharla decir eso, sabía que cuando Jannah era una stormtrooper fue obligada a matar a inocentes bajo sus órdenes y comprendía su dolor, el lado oscuro lo convirtió en un monstruo pero ahora que Ben Solo estaba de regreso debía enmendar sus errores.

\- Le será difícil acostumbrarse - murmuró Lando yendo a hablar con la morena.

\- Espera - lo detuvo el pelinegro - Yo lo haré.

Ben se armó de valor y fue tras la morena que se encontraba sentada en uno de los rincones del pasillo de la nave, no estaba llorando, todo lo contrario, se veía molesta y con ganas de golpear a alguien.

\- Perdón - empezó a hablar el pelinegro - Sé que mi presencia nunca fue de tu agrado pero quiero que sepas que ya no soy el mismo de antes y nunca lo volveré a ser, Kylo Ren está muerto.

\- Eso dices tú pero nadie me confirma que de un momento a otro vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes - soltó con furia la morena - Ser una stormtrooper bajo las reglas de la Primera Orden nunca fue algo agradable, no recuerdo a mi familia, era tan sólo una pequeña niña cuando me reclutaron, no recuerdo ni siquiera el rostro de mis padres y todo por culpa de la Orden que tú comandabas.

\- Perdón - volvió a decir el pelinegro tomando asiento al lado de ella - Hice tantas cosas horribles en el pasado, maté a inocentes creyendo que era lo correcto, seguí las órdenes de Snoke ante todo.

\- Yo también maté a inocentes creyendo que estaba haciendo bien, pero eso no era lo correcto y decidí revelarme junto con otros compañeros. Desde ese entonces odié a todos los que pertenecían a la Primera Orden, especialmente a ti - confesó Jannah molesta - Por eso no me caes bien, dices que Ben Solo ha vuelto pero yo aún te recuerdo como Kylo Ren, por eso no me agrada pasar tanto tiempo cerca de ti.

\- Lo siento... Pero con el tiempo podrás notar que verdaderamente Kylo Ren está muerto - el pelinegro le tendió su mano esperando que ella la tomara - Ahora soy Ben Solo.

\- No me agradas... Pero voy a confiar en ti - Jannah tomó su mano estrechandola - Si veo que en algún momento te sientes atraído por el Lado Oscuro, yo misma te mataré y arrojaré tu cuerpo al espacio.

\- Hecho - aceptó Ben soltando una pequeña carcajada que contagió a Jannah.

\- Vámonos, hay que ir a la cabina con Lando - dijo la morena poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? - preguntó Ben siguiendo a Jannah.

\- Nos dirigimos a Takodana - respondió ella ingresando a la cabina.

* * *

Rose estaba en la zona médica del edificio junto a Hux y Kaydel, el pelirrojo necesitaba tratamientos para su amnesia y su dificultad para caminar. Se veía más delgado de lo que alguna vez fue y su rostro no era el mismo con esa gran barba.

La asiática sentía pena por él, no era tan cruel como para dejar que lo arrojaran al exilio en esas condiciones, era un hombre perdido y confundido, no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez fue.

\- Escúchame Hux, mi nombre es Rose Tico, ella es Kaydel Ko Connix, te vamos a ayudar en tu recuperación - le explicó la pelinegra - Y los droides médicos siempre van a estar presentes en lo que necesites.

El pelirrojo asintió a todo lo que le dijo la asiática.

\- Rose, quizá deberíamos empezar afeitándole la barba - sugirió Kaydel señalando el rostro de Hux.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

Hux jamás en su vida había tenido tanta cercanía con las mujeres, o quizás sí pero no lo recordaba, pero el hecho de tener a Rose tan cerca de su rostro lo hacía sentir incómodo, en especial cuando ella veía si faltaba algún lugar para pasar la cuchilla.

La crema de afeitar se sentía extraña en su rostro y la peor parte fue cuando Kaydel lo regó con agua, eso no le gustaba para nada.

\- Ey, tranquilo - le susurró Rose - Ya terminamos, mira - le pasó un espejo en el que se vio a sí mismo - ¿Ves? Ahora te ves mejor, tu barba estaba muy crecida.

Hux observó su rostro en el espejo por segunda vez desde que despertó, entonces recordó que la primera vez que lo había hecho se veía totalmente diferente, parecía un vagabundo sucio y mugriento, ahora se veía un poco más decente.

\- Gracias - fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo para después dejar el espejo a un lado.

\- También hay que arreglar su cabello - Kaydel agarró unas tijeras y se puso detrás del pelirrojo comenzando a cortar sus mechones.

Hux se sintió amenazado y se alejó de ella rápidamente, miró a la asiática y después a la rubia.

\- L-lo siento, creí que... - se disculpó el pelirrojo tratando de explicar la situación - Desde que desperté yo... No sé lo que me pasa.

Rose se acercó a él lentamente - No te vamos a hacer daño, sólo queremos ayudarte Armitage - dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Hux la tomó un poco intimidado y Rose pudo sentir la fría piel de sus dedos además de su palidez, ella lo guió de vuelta a su asiento y Kaydel continuó cortando su cabello mientras la asiática lo calmaba.

\- Sólo serán unos minutos - le dijo Rose tomando sus manos - Ya va a terminar.

Al anochecer, Rose volvió a su habitación con una pequeña presión en el pecho, era como una punzada que le molestaba, el simple hecho de dejar a Armitage solo la atormentaba, sabía que aquel hombre no se encontraba bien y que los droides no podrían atenderlo si necesitaba ayuda, sus heridas no eran solamente físicas sino también psicológicas, tenía falta de memoria y no recordaba para nada la horrible persona que había sido antes.

La asiática cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro repitiéndose a sí misma que no iría a verlo una y otra vez, se cambió por una ropa más cómoda y entonces recordó la discusión que tuvo con Finn hace algunas horas. El moreno no estaba de acuerdo en que ella ayudara a Hux, pero Rose decía que sólo le estaba devolviendo el favor por haberlo salvado a él, a Poe y a Chewie de los stormtroopers, porque solamente lo estaba ayudando por eso ¿verdad?.

\- Deja de atormentarte con eso, él va a estar bien - murmuró para sí misma antes de recostarse en su cama.

Entonces recordó aquella vez que le mordió la mano a Hux y entendió el gran cambio del pelirrojo, antes era una persona ambiciosa, cruel, despiadada y egoísta, ahora sólo era un hombre perdido, un poco torpe, tímido y débil que ni siquiera podía caminar correctamente.

\- Sal de mi cabeza Armitage Hux - le ordenó a la nada.

* * *

\- Maestra Rey ¿a dónde vamos? - preguntó Temiri somnoliento - Aún es temprano.

\- Hay unas personas a las que debo presentarte y no tengo mucho tiempo, he dejado a C3PO cuidando a Anakin pero la verdad no confío mucho en él - respondió la castaña mientras se dirigía a uno de los niveles más altos en Coruscant.

\- Estamos yendo muy arriba maestra Rey - dijo el pelinegro dentro del ascensor.

\- Lo sé, lamento haberte despertado tan temprano pero es importante que conozcas a estas personas, al medio día se dará un anuncio muy importante en Coruscant.

Temiri no sabía que la Jedi tenía planeado hacer la presentación oficial del pelinegro ante el Senado y ser reconocido como el primer padawan en la Nueva Orden Jedi.

Al llegar la sala, Mara Holden y los demás ya estaban presentes, algunos contentos y otros con una cara de viejos amargados, entre ellos estaba el Senador Glenn.

\- Temiri Blagg - lo llamó la pelirroja - Es un honor conocerte por primera vez.

\- H-hola - saludó el muchacho un poco nervioso - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Sus trajes son muy raros, me gusta su vestido señora.

\- Gracias, y respondiendo tu pregunta, nosotros somos los miembros del Senado - Mara señaló a sus demás compañeros.

\- Oh, hola Poe ¿qué haces allí? - le saludó Temiri viendo al piloto en medio de los demás senadores.

El nombrado soltó una leve carcajada ante la ingenuidad del niño.

\- Poe también es miembro del Senado, pero no importa, podemos seguir tratándolo como un amigo - le susurró Rey al muchacho.

Temiri asintió con la cabeza un poco divertido.

\- Bien, haremos esto más rápido de lo normal, aún faltan algunos preparativos para la ceremonia pero nada que no se pueda solucionar - la pelirroja se puso de pie al igual que los demás - Temiri Blagg, a partir de ahora eres oficialmente el primer estudiante de la Nueva Orden Jedi, Rey se encargará de instruirte hasta que logres alcanzar el nivel necesario para ser declarado un Jedi.

\- Creí que ya era un padawan - dijo el muchacho inocentemente.

Rey sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su alumno al igual que Mara.

Temiri recibió nuevos instrumentos, libros y uniformes para el largo camino de padawan que le esperaba.

Al finalizar la reunión, Rey y Temiri se retiraron pero la senadora Holden los siguió tentada a hablar con la Jedi.

\- Rey - la llamó Mara - Quisiera hablar contigo un momento, por favor.

La castaña miró a su alumno y le ordenó que fuera a la habitación a cuidar a Anakin junto a C3PO, Temiri asintió y se fue dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece Senadora Holden? - preguntó Rey respetuosamente.

\- Oh por favor, no me llames así, dime Mara o Mara Jade - le pidió la pelirroja comenzando a caminar, la castaña le siguió el paso.

\- Mara Jade, de acuerdo ¿qué se te ofrece Mara Jade? - volvió a preguntar la Jedi.

\- La verdad no vengo a pedirte nada, de hecho quería darte las gracias - la pelirroja se acercó hacia un balcón que estaba a mitad del pasillo dando una bella vista.

\- ¿Darme las gracias? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Rey poniéndose a su lado.

\- Por existir - respondió con una sonrisa - Si no fuera por ti sería muy complicado traer de vuelta a los Jedi, yo sola nunca habría podido hacerlo y me hubiera dolido ver que los Jedi simplemente quedaran en el olvido.

\- No se preocupe por eso, hay muchos sensibles a la fuerza esparcidos por toda la galaxia y me aseguraré de instruirlos, tengo la experiencia y el entrenamiento que me dieron Leia y Luke Skywalker - dijo la castaña viendo de frente a la pelirroja - Además de algunos libros que tomé "prestados" en Ahch-To.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo fuiste alumna de Luke Skywalker? - preguntó Mara.

\- No fue mucho tiempo, sólo me dio algunas lecciones pero sin duda me sirvieron de mucho - respondió Rey - ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Usted conoció al maestro Skywalker?.

\- Más que conocerlo... Yo lo amaba.

Rey se quedó muda ante esas palabras, ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que una mujer pudo haberse enamorado de Luke Skywalker pues él era muy apegado a las reglas de los Jedi, entre ello estaba prohibido el apego hacia las personas.

\- ... ¿Qué? - habló después de unos segundos - C-creo que escuché mal, quizás estoy mareada o algo así, lo siento.

\- Rey, escuchaste muy bien lo que dije, yo amaba a Luke Skywalker - confesó Mara tomando la mano de la castaña - Hay cosas que nadie sabe de mí, en el pasado era una persona muy distinta a la que soy ahora, conocí a Luke cuando era más joven y él fue mi maestro por un corto tiempo pero siempre hubo algo más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Acaso el maestro Skywalker y tú... se amaban? - preguntó Rey sin poder creerlo, se sentía tan bien saber que no era la única Jedi que había podido sentir el apego hacia alguien más, además de Anakin Skywalker por supuesto.

\- Sí... Fueron bellos tiempos, antes de conocerlo yo servía al emperador, a tu abuelo Sheev Palpatine - reveló Mara causando que Rey soltara su mano.

\- ¿Serviste a Palpatine? ¿Por qué? - preguntó la Jedi poniéndose en alerta.

\- No me malinterpretes, él me entrenó y toda mi juventud estuve bajo sus órdenes, cuando creí que había muerto decidí seguir mi camino sola, se supone que debía matar a Luke Skywalker pero no lo hice, me volví una contrabandista pero hubo un tiempo en que volví a encontrarme con Luke, me entrenó un corto tiempo debido a que no tenía mucho qué enseñarme - contó la pelirroja recordando con amor al fallecido Skywalker.

\- Espera... ¿Tú eres sensible a la fuerza? - preguntó la Jedi y Mara asintió - ¿Pero por qué no puedo sentirte?.

\- Me desconecté de la fuerza hace mucho tiempo, nadie sabe mucho de mi pasado, ahora soy una senadora y debo cumplir con mis deberes, adopté el apellido de un viejo amigo contrabandista y desde entonces la gente me conoce como Mara Holden, Senadora de Coruscant - respondió la pelirroja.

\- Entiendo... Lo prefieres mantener en secreto ¿pero por qué me lo cuentas? - volvió a interrogar Rey.

\- Porque eres alumna de Luke y de Leia, eso es más que suficiente para confiar en ti, además eres la madre del nieto de Leia - respondió Mara - Conocí a Ben Solo cuando apenas era un bebé y sin duda alguna se parece mucho a tu hijo.

Ese comentario alegró el corazón de Rey y entonces recordó que dejó al pequeño Anakin al cuidado de C3PO.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a Anakin, quizás ya despertó y Temiri no podrá entretenerlo por mucho tiempo, discúlpame Mara Jade pero en serio debo ir - la castaña salió corriendo por el pasillo directo a su habitación dejando sola a la pelirroja.

Mara siguió viendo Coruscant desde aquel punto y entonces comenzó a recordar épocas de su juventud, en especial cuando conoció a aquel joven Jedi del cual se enamoró.

\- Luke...

* * *

**Si eres un verdadero fan de Star Wars entonces recordarás a Mara Jade Skywalker.**

**Mara no aparece en ninguna película pero es parte de la historia de Star Wars como la esposa de Luke y madre de su hijo.**

**Obviamente yo decidí cambiar un poco la historia y más adelante lo iremos comprendiendo.**

**Instagram: @s_yeri04 **


	10. Pequeña conexión

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Pequeña conexión **

Coruscant estaba de fiesta aquel día, después de que se diera un anuncio durante el mediodía de que el Senado comenzaría la búsqueda de sensibles a la fuerza alrededor de la galaxia para restaurar la Nueva Orden Jedi, la gente sin duda se alegró.

Había una gran celebración entre los niveles centrales, gente de distintas especies bailaban como nunca se había visto en muchos años.

Mientras tanto, Lando junto a Ben y Jannah se encontraban en la nave con intenciones de irse pero el moreno no iba a desaprovechar perderse la fiesta.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de fiesta es esa? - preguntó Jannah molesta.

\- No lo sé, creo que el Senado dio un anuncio o algo así, déjame que lo vea en la HoloRed - dijo el moreno encendiendo el transmisor holográfico de la nave en forma de pantalla - Oh, son buenas noticias, el Senado está invirtiendo para la búsqueda de sensibles a la fuerza, y al parecer ya tienen dos.

Un video se comenzó a transmitir llamando la atención de Ben quien se acerco al notar la imagen de Rey.

\- Muchas gracias al Senado por ayudarnos con los recursos, muy pronto tendremos a la Nueva Orden Jedi restaurada, y con ustedes, les quiero presentar a Temiri Blagg - anunció la castaña muy contenta dando paso a un niño pelinegro - Él es el primer padawan en la Nueva Orden Jedi y muy pronto se le unirán muchos más, no importa de dónde vengan o de qué especie sean, todos serán recibidos.

Ben se sintió orgulloso de ver a su chatarrera de Jakku convertida en una gran mujer, una poderosa Jedi y una maestra con grandes conocimientos.

\- A continuación, les presento a mi pequeño hijo - volvió a hablar Rey trayendo en sus brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto por mantas - Hemos decidido cambiar un poco ciertas reglas de los Jedi, reglas que no eran necesarias pues nos prohibían el apego hacia otra persona, nos prohibían amar... Pero eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora y mi hijo es el primer paso, con mucho orgullo les quiero presentar a...

Ben apagó la transmisión muy alterado, se estaba controlando para no estallar en ese mismo momento pues se lo había prometido a Jannah pero era difícil, el simple hecho de escuchar a Rey decir esas palabras le dolía como un puñal en el pecho.

Saber que ella se había tomado la molestia de cambiar el reglamento Jedi sólo por aquel piloto rebelde y su hijo lo lastimaba porque él quisiera estar en el lugar de Poe, pero eso jamás podría ser.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Lando - No debí poner la transmisión, al demonio con la fiesta nos vamos ahora a Takodana.

Jannah se sintió aliviada al escuchar eso y de inmediato aseguró la carga que llevaban oculta para después sentarse en el asiento del co-piloto.

Mientras tanto, Ben se puso a vagar por el pasillo de la nave sintiéndose frustrado, enojado, quería gritarle a la Jedi que estaba vivo y que huyera con él lo más lejos posible ¿pero valía la pena? Claro que no, sería muy egoísta de su parte pedirle que abandonara a su nueva familia y dejar la Nueva Orden Jedi, él ya no era un niño caprichoso que podía obtener cualquier cosa, eso había quedado en el pasado.

\- Madre... Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes, no importa en qué estado me hubiera encontrado o si tenía los huesos rotos, hubiera deseado despertar cuando ella estaba a mi lado en Exegol... Maldición - insultó golpeando la pared de la nave sin importarle el daño en su muñeca.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Yo sólo quería estar con ella! ¡¿Era mucho pedir?! - exclamó a la nada sintiéndose peor que un miserable, apoyó su espalda en la pared y fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de la nave - Pues claro que era mucho pedir... Yo hice cosas horrendas y querer un poco de felicidad es demasiado para dármelo a mí - dijo reflexionando sus palabras.

Y por unos segundos escuchó el llanto de un bebé, sentía la fuerza fluir en aquel pequeño ser, la conexión era inestable pues no podía verlo pero si podía sentirlo, el bebé dejó de llorar por un momento y entonces comenzó a sentir calidez, paz, tranquilidad, algo que le hacía mucha falta, se sentía como cuando era un niño y su madre le cantaba antes de dormir.

\- ¿Quién eres? - susurró a la nada, pues no podía ver al pequeño, sólo lo escuchaba y lo sentía, era algo muy bello y familiar.

\- _¿Despertaste? Lamento haberte dejado por tanto tiempo, de seguro tienes hambre_ \- tras escuchar la voz de Rey, cortó la conexión forzadamente rezando internamente que ella no lo haya podido ver o sentir.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó a sí mismo - ¿Eran Rey y su hijo?...

* * *

Rey se retiró de la fiesta llevando a Temiri consigo, aunque el muchacho pidió jugar un rato más con BB8 y ella accedió, al menos el droide era mucho más responsable que C3PO o R2D2 por lo tanto confiaba en él.

\- No te alejes mucho, iré a ver a Ani que seguramente ya habrá despertado, cuídalo BB8 y por favor lo traes a mi habitación cuando baje el sol - le ordenó la Jedi.

Rey siguió su camino y unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a su habitación escuchó el llanto de Anakin, entró a su habitación rápidamente pero el llanto ya había cesado.

\- ¿Despertaste? - le preguntó con un tono animado - Lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo, de seguro tienes hambre - Rey lo cargó en sus brazos meciéndolo ligeramente - Pequeño glotón - dijo en un tono gracioso.

Pero la sonrisa se le esfumó del rostro al sentir una pizca de él, miró a todos lados esperando encontrar a su fantasma pero no había nadie, él se había ido.

\- ¿Estuvo aquí? - le preguntó al bebé sabiendo que no respondería - ¿Conociste a papá? ¿Por eso dejaste de llorar?.

Rey sin saberlo comenzó a llorar de felicidad pero después la tristeza la invadió recordando que Anakin crecería sin saber quién es su padre realmente, depositó un beso en la frente del bebé y después intentó dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- Tu papá te ama mucho, él se presentará a través de la fuerza cada vez que lo necesites Anakin.

Algunos minutos después BB8 trajo a Temiri a la habitación tal como Rey lo había ordenado, se despidió de la Jedi y se retiró avisando que C3PO y R2 vendrían pronto.

Cuando los droides llegaron se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrar al muchacho, al pequeño Anakin y la Jedi durmiendo juntos en la cama, era una imagen tan tierna.

\- Silencio R2 - lo calló el droide dorado - La ama Rey y los niños están descansando.

R2 soltó varios pitidos en binarios quejándose.

\- Ya sé que dijiste que son tiernos pero tus pitidos suenan muy fuerte - dijo C3PO ganándose un golpe en la pierna por parte de R2.

Al amanecer se vieron las primeras naves salir de Coruscant en búsqueda de niños con un gran número de midiclorianos, fue todo un espectáculo que llenó de esperanza a la población.

Rey estaba contenta al ver que muy pronto tendría nuevos alumnos, mientras tanto debía entrenar a Temiri, las búsquedas debían traer consigo al menos 10 a 20 niños y eso podría demorar meses.

\- Sigo insistiendo en que deberías volver a conectarte con la fuerza, podrías ser una maestra en la Nueva Orden Jedi - dijo Rey viendo a Mara.

\- Mara Jade Skywalker ya no está, ahora soy Mara Holden y mientras viva serviré a Coruscant, además que he dado mi aporte para que la Nueva Orden Jedi surga en honor a Luke - explicó la pelirroja para después continuar su camino - Sé que harás un buen trabajo Rey.

La Jedi decidió dejarla ir y volvió a su entrenamiento con Temiri el cual estaba siendo vigilado por C3PO.

\- Maestra Rey, ya puedo hacer el movimiento con la espada - dijo Temiri emocionado dándole una demostración.

\- Bien hecho - felicitó la Jedi tomando otra espada de madera pues no podía practicar usando su sable de luz, eso sería muy peligroso - Ahora examina a tu oponente, trata de averiguar todos sus movimientos y encontrar un punto débil - lo guió Rey adoptando una posición de defensa.

Temiri hizo lo mismo y con la fuerza intentó ver, sentir y escuchar los movimientos que haría su maestra.

Rey dio el primer ataque y el muchacho lo esquivó gracias a su baja estatura.

R2 junto a C3PO veían el combate y repasaban los movimientos de Temiri.

\- Es un niño muy listo y hábil - comentó el droide dorado.

R2 soltó pitidos afirmando lo dicho por el droide.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí R2? ¿Quién está cuidando a Anakin? - pregunto C3PO alterado.

R2 respondió luego de unos segundos.

\- ¡¿BB8?! ¡Ese droide apenas llega a las patas de la cuna! - exclamó C3PO saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento - Vamos R2, no podemos dejar al bebé Anakin solo.

El droide nombrado lo siguió mientras soltaba pitidos en binario.

\- ¿Que yo me he encariñado con el pequeño Anakin? - repitió el droide dorado - ¡Claro que no! Además yo no soy un droide niñero, esa no es mi programación.

* * *

Lando se encontraba preocupado por Ben, desde que salieron de Coruscant el pelinegro ha estado triste y decaído, siempre se encontraba pensativo y sabía que la joven Rey era la dueña de esos pensamientos.

\- Ben - lo llamó pero él no hizo caso - Ben - dijo otra vez.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Uh? Lo siento tío Lando - se disculpó el pelinegro - ¿Qué sucede?.

\- ¿A ti qué te sucede? - preguntó el moreno - Desde que salimos de Coruscant has estado con esa cara ¿pasa algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Ocurrió algo extraño... - comenzó a contar - Estaba furioso porque ya no podría estar junto a Rey, entonces la conexión surgió y no podía verla pero al parecer sí podía escuchar su entorno, escuché a su bebé llorar y poco a poco se fue calmando, era extraño que haya podido sentir a ese pequeño, cuando escuché a Rey corté la conexión forzadamente.

\- Déjame ver si entendí ¿escuchaste llorar a su bebé y te enojaste por eso? - intentó adivinar Lando.

\- ¡No! No era eso... Creo que sólo siento envidia, siento que no fue justo - expresó Ben decayendo en cada palabra.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no es justo para ti? - preguntó el moreno depositando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

\- ... Que Rey haya podido ser felíz sin mí y que yo ahora deba olvidarla - respondió y Lando lo abrazó como consuelo.

\- Las mujeres son un caso muy extraño, son como códigos imperiales, muy difíciles de descifrar - comparó el moreno con gracia - Creo que te hará bien llegar a Takodana ¿recuerdas a Maz?.

\- ¿Maz Kanata?... Sí, creí que se había ido de Takodana cuando... ataqué su castillo - dijo Ben un poco avergonzado - No creo ser bienvenido allí, probablemente ella quiera matarme.

\- Claro que no ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando Han te llevaba a visitarla? Maz te quería mucho y a pesar de que tu padre tenía deudas con ella, nunca te trató mal, o eso es lo que yo recuerdo antes de haberme ido de viaje a Pasaana con Luke.

\- Es cierto, pero en ese tiempo yo era sólo un niño... Quizás Maz me odie - murmuró el pelinegro sin esperanza.

\- Si eso sucede... Entonces ganarás su perdón ¿no dices que Ben Solo ha vuelto? Pues demuéstralo - lo animó el moreno dándole 2 palmadas en su espalda - Faltan algunas horas para llegar así que mejor ve pensando en qué le dirás a esa enana cuando la veas.

Ambos se rieron juntos.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?.

Rose dejó la bandeja de comida a un lado, al entrar a la sala médica no se esperó encontrar a Hux viéndola de forma extraña.

\- Armitage... ¿Qué haces allí parado? - preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa - Siéntate, es hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿Por qué sólo tú y tu amiga me ayudan? - volvió a preguntar - He notado que nadie más quiere estar cerca de mí, piensan que les voy a hacer daño, siempre mandan a droides médicos a atenderme.

Rose se quedó callada esperando que algo la salvara de ese incómodo momento, como si la fuerza hubiera escuchado sus suplicas, Kaydel llegó con ropa limpia en sus manos y notó la extraña tensión en el ambiente.

\- Kaydel - la nombró Rose tratando de ocultar sus nervios - Lle-llegaste.

\- Sí, te dije que iría por la ropa limpia ¿no lo recuerdas?... Rose ¿estás bien? - preguntó la rubia analizándola.

\- Sí... - respondió mirando de reojo a Hux - En realidad no, creo que no me siento bien Kaydel, lo siento pero... Hoy no ayudaré en nada - Rose se retiró rápidamente ignorando el llamado de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué? Pero se supone que debemos ayudarlo con su fisioterapia y... Ya se fue - Kaydel se molestó un poco por las acciones de su amiga pero decidió hacer el trabajo sola.

\- ¿Rose siempre ayuda a otros? - preguntó Hux llamando la atención de la rubia.

\- Sí, ella es muy buena, tiene un lema de vida muy interesante... - respondió Kaydel pero reaccionó al darse cuenta que estaba frente a un hombre que alguna vez fue peligroso - Creo que será mejor que comas tu almuerzo, llamaré a algunos droides médicos - se excusó dejándolo solo otra vez.

\- Incluso la chica rubia me tiene miedo - murmuró el pelirrojo para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, Rose había vuelto a los pasillos de las habitaciones sin saber a cuál entrar, no quería encerrarse en su cuarto y callar las cosas que sentía, necesitaba decírselo a alguien y la única figura femenina que la comprendía era Rey.

Viendo la hora, supo que probablemente la castaña estaba en sus aposentos dándole de comer al pequeño Anakin. Se dirigió a dicho lugar y tocó la puerta por respeto, segundos después ésta fue abierta por C3PO.

\- Oh, Rose Tico ¿viene a visitar a la ama Rey? - preguntó el droide cortésmente y dándole paso - Estoy seguro que le alegrará verte, ella está junto a Anakin.

Rose siguió al droide en completo silencio encontrándose más adelante con una escena muy conmovedora, Rey estaba amamantando al pequeño Anakin mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos, viendo las facciones del pequeño como si fuera un bello ángel.

\- Hola - saludó Rose sintiéndose como un estorbo ante tal escena maternal.

\- Rose... Creí que estabas con Kaydel ayudando a Armitage - comentó la Jedi viendo a su amiga.

\- Sí, de hecho... Necesito un consejo y además hay algo que debo contarte y me gustaría que fuera en privado - dijo señalando con la mirada al droide dorado.

\- ¿Uh?... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? - preguntó C3PO viendo seguidamente a la asiática y después a la Jedi.

Rey señaló puerta con la mirada y el droide se sintió ofendido pero hizo caso.

\- Listo - dijo la castaña cuando el droide salió de la habitación.

\- Gracias Rey, lo que te voy a decir no se lo puedes contar a nadie, especialmente a Finn - pidió la pelinegra - Hace una semana comencé a ayudar Hux en su recuperación pero no salió como yo esperaba.

\- No comprendo ¿a qué te refieres con eso Rose? - preguntó la Jedi frunciendo el ceño.

\- La primera vez que lo ví en aquella reunión secreta del Senado, sentí una punzada en el pecho, era como si el corazón se me hubiese ablandado, sentí compasión por él y no quería que Poe lo enviara al exilio, era obvio que Hux no se encontraba bien y por eso me ofrecí a ayudarlo - comenzó a contar Rose - El primer día que fui a la zona médica, él estaba allí con esa mirada de cachorro abandonado y entendí que el Armitage Hux del pasado ya no estaba más, él ahora es otra persona y eso fue lo que me llamó la atención.

\- ¿Te llamó la atención? ¿Te refieres a que...? - intentó explicar Rey pero con Anakin en sus brazos no era posible, de todas formas Rose captó el mensaje.

\- No lo sé, pero con cada día que sigo yendo a verlo la punzada en mi pecho se siente aun más, es difícil de explicarlo... Hoy él me preguntó por qué lo ayudo y por qué nadie más excepto Kaydel lo hace, está sospechando que la gente le tiene temor y eso es lo que más duele Rey, las personas no saben que el Hux de antes ya no existe - dijo Rose mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas.

Rey se sintió conmovida ante las palabras de la asiática y por un momento se vio a sí misma hace un tiempo diciendo esas palabras acerca de Ben, era casi como ver su reflejo otra vez.

\- Rose... Ayuda a Hux en todo lo que puedas, no tengas miedo de las cosas que puedas sentir, no cometas mis errores - le aconsejó Rey viendo a su hijo - Por culpa de ello perdí a Ben para siempre, tuve miedo de lo que sentía por él y lo rechacé, me arrepiento siempre porque creo que si lo hubiera aceptado al menos él estaría con vida.

\- Gracias Rey... Gracias por entenderme.

* * *

**Oh, la Rose está comenzando a sentir cosas por el Hux 7u7**

**Y Ben muy pronto llegará a Takodana, allí se encuentra Maz ¿cómo creen que lo reciba?.**


	11. Visitas

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Visitas**

Rey tenía a Anakin en sus brazos dando un recorrido por los pasillos del edificio central, hace algunas horas había hablado con Rose y sin duda eso la dejó conmovida.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Rose? - le preguntó al bebé en voz baja - Me recordó a mí misma diciendo eso de tu padre.

El bebé estaba tranquilo e intentaba con sus pequeñas manos alcanzar el rostro de su madre.

\- ¿Sabías que la primera vez que conocí a tu padre le disparé con mi blaster? - contó Rey riéndose ante tal recuerdo - Nuestro encuentro no fue para nada romántico pero de todas formas hubo una extraña conexión.

Como si Anakin pudiera entenderla soltó una pequeña carcajada que le resultó muy tierna a su madre.

\- Tu padre y yo éramos muy raros, nuestra forma de demostrar amor es muy diferente a la de los demás - dijo Rey sin percatarse de que Poe estaba detrás de ella.

\- Rey... Hola - habló el nuevo senador ganando su atención.

\- Poe... Lo siento, no te había visto - se disculpó la Jedi - ¿Sucede algo?.

\- No, tranquila sólo quería verte y además... - con mucha delicadeza tomó a Anakin entre sus brazos - Jugar un poco con mi hijo aprovechando mi tiempo libre.

\- Ya te dije que no es necesario que lo llames así - lo interrumpió la castaña - Te agradezco que te hayas ofrecido ser el padre de Ani para que el Senado no lo viera de mala forma, pero sabemos que eso no es cierto, Ben es su padre.

\- Esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes Rey, Anakin no podrá saberlo, todo esto es por su bien - explicó el ex-piloto viéndola seriamente - Te prometí que iba a cuidar de ti y de tu hijo.

\- Creo que ya nos has cuidado bastante, dame a Ani - exigió Rey intentando no perder la paciencia - Dámelo.

\- ¿Siempre vas a ser así conmigo? - preguntó Poe decepcionado - Te amo Rey, te he defendido del Senado pero tú sigues intentando alejarme.

\- Tú sabes que yo amo a Ben - lo contradijo la castaña.

\- Ben Solo está muerto - reafirmó Poe haciendo que la Jedi se enojara.

\- ¿Y qué si lo está? Eso no me importa, Ani es su hijo y siempre lo va a ser - Rey tomó a su hijo en brazos intentando ocultar su furia - Iré a Takodana a visitar a Maz y me llevo a Temiri.

\- ¿Qué? Tú no puedes hacer eso, además Temiri está en entrenamiento y... ¡Ahg! Lo siento, sé que no debí decir eso de Ben - se disculpó Poe llevándose una mano a la nuca.

\- Pero lo dijiste... Tú sabes perfectamente que la muerte de Ben me afectó demasiado, Anakin es lo único que me queda de él... Y discúlpame si no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos pero aunque Ben ya no esté yo lo amo - dijo Rey aumentando su tono de voz - Iré a visitar a Maz sólo unos días, avísale a los otros por mí.

Poe se quedó parado en su sitio viendo cómo la mujer que amaba se iba.

Rey volvió a su habitación con un nudo en la garganta, las palabras del ex-piloto por más que fueran ciertas la lastimaron. Ella sabía que Ben estaba muerto y aunque a veces se negaba a aceptarlo, la realidad le dolía.

\- Anakin... Lo siento mucho cariño pero mamá no se siente bien - le dijo al bebé mientras lo dejaba en su cuna - Haremos un pequeño viaje, espero que no te moleste.

Rey llenó sus maletas con la ropa de su hijo y de Temiri, estaba segura que el muchacho no se enojaría por el viaje pues irían a ver a Maz y de seguro él la extrañaba.

Por último, tomó su sable de luz pensando si llevarlo en la maleta o consigo misma.

\- ¿No crees que sería muy peligroso si llevas eso en tu cinturón mientras cargas a mi nieto? - preguntó una voz femenina haciendo sobre saltar a la Jedi.

\- Leia... - susurró su nombre viendo al fantasma de la fallecida princesa - Eres tú.

\- Hola Rey, me alegra tanto poder verte - saludó la mujer mostrando una sonrisa.

\- A mí también, no sabes la falta que me haces - confesó la Jedi viendo con admiración a la fallecida princesa.

\- Veo que Anakin está creciendo sanamente, mi nieto es muy fuerte - halagó la mujer viendo al bebé en la cuna - Se parece a Ben cuando era pequeño.

\- ¿De veras? Yo también pienso lo mismo - comentó Rey acercándose a la cuna - Tiene sus ojos y su color de cabello, creo que cuando crezca será idéntico a él.

\- Y probablemente llegue a medir como 2 metros - comentó Leia con gracia y Rey no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

\- De eso no hay duda - afirmó la Jedi acariciando la frente del bebé - Y Ben... ¿Él qué piensa de Anakin?.

Leia se quedó muda ante esa pregunta y Rey pudo notarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Pasa algo Leia? - preguntó Rey un poco preocupada.

\- No, tranquila no es nada... Rey, ve a Takodana y hallarás respuestas - dijo la princesa tomando sus manos - Y por favor, cuida a Anakin de todo mal, la fuerza estará contigo y mi nieto, siempre.

Leia se desvaneció dejando con dudas a la Jedi, sospechó que algo le estaba ocultando la princesa y eso podría ser malo.

\- Hay que ir a ver a Maz.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta sin permiso dejando ver a C3PO y BB8.

\- Ama Rey, el Senador Dameron nos informó de su viaje y vamos a acompañarla - anunció el droide dorado - Es para cuidar de Anakin.

BB8 soltó pitidos afirmando lo dicho.

\- Gracias, los voy a necesitar, BB8 por favor trae a Temiri y tú C3PO, ayúdame con las maletas - ordenó la Jedi y los droides obedecieron lo dicho.

Y tal como lo dijo Rey, esa misma noche partió en el Halcón Milenario junto a Temiri, los droides y su hijo hacia Takodana con la intención de que Maz le dijera algo acerca de Leia, sabía que la princesa le estaba ocultando algo acerca de Ben y ella lo iba a averiguar.

\- Maestra Rey ¿puedo dormir? - preguntó el pelinegro frotando sus ojos del cansancio.

\- Claro Temiri, ve y acompaña a Anakin, ten dulces sueños - deseó la Jedi dándole un beso en la frente.

El niño salió de la cabina dejando a Rey junto a los dos droides.

BB8 no pudo evitar preguntarle a la Jedi si había sucedido algo con Poe.

\- No pasó nada - mintió - Sólo quiero visitar a Maz ¿acaso no la extrañas?.

El droide respondió con afirmación.

\- Nos quedaremos algunos días, el entrenamiento de Temiri no se puede detener tanto tiempo - informó la castaña activando el piloto automático.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted ama Rey, además el bar de Maz Kanata no es muy seguro para droides como yo - dijo C3PO con cierto temor y BB8 lo apoyó.

\- Iré a ver a Anakin unos minutos, quedan a cargo de la nave.

\- ¿Qué? - se asustó el droide.

* * *

Lando aterrizó en una zona boscosa cerca al lago de Takodana no muy lejos del bar de Maz. Jannah fue la primera en salir de la nave vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

\- Está despejado pero estoy segura que tu amiga ya sabe de nuestra presencia - informó a través del comunicador - ¿Hacia dónde me dirijo?.

\- Ve de frente, probablemente hallarás un tipo de construcción con estilo anticuado, encuentra a Maz Kanata y dile que su encargo ya llegó - explicó el moreno desde la nave.

\- Entendido Lando, espera a que te avise si la encuentro - dijo Jannah guardando el comunicador para después seguir el camino boscoso de frente.

Varios metros más adelante encontró la construcción que mencionó Lando, con cautela entró al bar ganándose la mirada de varios extraños, algunos gordos ebrios y otros hombres que no se veían nada mal.

Se dirigió a la barra encontrando a una chica twi'lek atendiendo a un par de clientes, de repente sintió un pinchazo en su pierna izquierda.

\- Muchacha, no te había visto desde aquella vez que ganamos la batalla en Exegol - escuchó detrás de ella.

Jannah se giró y bajó un poco la mirada encontrando a la mujer de gafas enormes.

\- Me da gusto verla señora Maz, Lando Calrissian está aquí y tiene su encargo - informó la morena - Su nave no está muy lejos de aquí.

\- Gracias, enseguida mandaré a unos amigos a traer el encargo, mientras tanto dile a Lando que venga a tomarse un trago, yo invito - ofreció Maz dejando su bandeja sobre la barra para después retirarse.

\- Aquí Jannah, encontré a Maz y un grupo de personas irá por el encargo así que mejor ve sacándolo de la nave, y también te ha invitado a tomar un trago - habló la morena a través del comunicador.

\- Se supone que es peligroso presentarme en un bar lleno de criminales pero un trago no se puede rechazar - respondió el moreno haciendo enojar a Jannah - En unos minutos Ben y yo iremos para allá, espéranos.

\- De acuerdo, no te olvides asegurar la nave - Jannah guardó su comunicador y tomó asiento en una mesa vacía esperando a que los dos hombres llegaran.

Maz se sentó frente a ella haciéndola sentir incómoda.

\- Jannah ¿cierto? - preguntó la mujer de mediana estatura a lo que la nombrada asintió - Veo que te ha ido bien después de la batalla en Exegol, supongo que ahora eres compañera de Lando, quién diría que ese tonto se dedicaría en sus últimos años al contrabando.

\- Me comentó que lo hace reviviendo las aventuras que tuvo junto a un gran amigo - contó la morena llamando la atención de Maz.

\- Se refiere a Han Solo, su viejo amigo... Pero dime tú muchacha ¿por qué has decidido seguirlo? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Porque Lando es la figura paterna que perdí... Y lo quiero mucho, él me ha tratado como una hija y sin duda yo aprecio mucho lo que hace por mí, viajar al lado de él siempre es una aventura - confesó la morena recordando aquella vez que Lando le ofreció viajar a su lado.

\- Me alegra que hayas encontrado una familia en Lando, sé lo que has pasado muchacha, ser un stormtrooper no es una vida de verdad, me alegra que al igual que Finn hayas decidido revelarte, fuiste muy valiente - halagó Maz tomando su mano - Y con tu ayuda y la de tu tribu pudimos derrotar a la Primera Orden y a la Orden Final.

\- Gracias por sus palabras señora Maz.

La mujer de enormes gafas se quedó en shock al sentir una presencia entrar al bar, una presencia que creía desaparecida para siempre.

\- Señora Maz ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó Jannah viendo el semblante de la anciana.

Maz reaccionó poniéndose de pie para seguir aquella presencia encontrando a Lando y detrás de él a un hombre que conocía perfectamente.

\- Imposible... - murmuró ella viendo con asombro a Ben - Eres tú.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte Maz - dijo Ben intentando mantener la calma.

\- Síganme, ahora - ordenó la mujer señalando las gradas que llevaban al segundo piso.

Lando miró a Ben como si le diera las condolencias pero eso no lo calmó, todo lo contrario, lo hizo sentir más nervioso.

Los dos hombres junto con Jannah siguieron a Maz hasta el segundo piso donde parecía un tipo de comedor improvisado además de un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

\- Siéntense - pidió Maz cortésmente.

Ben tomó asiento y de inmediato la mujer de enormes gafas se acercó y le dio una bofetada que dejó sorprendidos a todos.

\- ¿En dónde has estado todos estos meses Ben Solo? - preguntó la anciana sin mostrar arrepentimiento - Porque supongo que Kylo Ren quedó en el pasado ¿verdad?.

Ben tocó su mejilla la cual ardía ante tremendo golpe, pero sentía que lo merecía, merecía ese castigo y más.

\- Kylo Ren está muerto - respondió el pelinegro - Y Ben Solo ha vuelto.

\- ¿Dónde te has estado ocultando? ¿Tienes idea de lo que Rey tuvo que pasar después de la batalla en Exegol? - preguntó Maz furiosa.

\- ¿Rey? ¿Rey estuvo aquí en Takodana? - respondió él con preguntas.

\- Así es, yo la cuidé hasta el nacimiento del bebé y creo que deberías agradecerme - dijo la anciana tomando asiento en frente de Ben.

\- ¿Por qué debería agradecerte? ¿No se supone que Poe debería estar al lado de Rey durante su embarazo? - preguntó el pelinegro trayendo los malos recuerdos otra vez.

\- ¿Poe? Él sólo vino dos veces a verla, la primera fue cuando se enteró que Rey estaba embarazada y la segunda fue para ayudarla en el parto, aunque no ayudó en mucho excepto con sus nervios - contó Maz analizando las expresiones de Ben - Supongo que has ido verla.

\- Sí... Bueno no, lo que quiero decir, no me presenté frente a ella pero la ví a través de una conexión, ella está felíz y está bien, decidí olvidarla para que ella pueda tener una vida tranquila - dijo el pelinegro ganándose otra bofetada por parte de Maz.

\- Oye Maz cálmate, a este paso le vas a destrozar la cara a mi sobrino - lo defendió Lando.

\- Se lo merece, estás actuando como un cobarde Ben - insultó la mujer - No puedes dejar a Rey e irte, estás vivo y ella tiene que saberlo ¿acaso no piensas en tu hijo?.

Jannah y Lando abrieron los ojos más grandes de lo normal al escuchar las palabras de Maz.

\- ¿M-mi hijo? - preguntó Ben confundido mientras intentaba calmar el dolor en su otra mejilla - ¿De qué estás hablando?.

\- ¿No lo sabías? Rey tuvo un hijo tuyo mediante los midiclorianos, al parecer quedó embarazada en la batalla en Exegol cuando tú le devolviste la vida - explicó Maz haciendo despertar una emoción en el pelinegro - Creí que lo sabías... Espera, Lando ¿hace cuánto encontraste Ben?.

\- Lo encontramos hace un mes en Kef Bir, estaba perdido diciendo que había despertado en Exegol hace unas horas, lo ayudé y decidí llevarlo conmigo, desde entonces ha estado buscando a Rey pero se rindió cuando supo que ella había tenido un hijo con Poe - contó el moreno - Pero al parecer eso es falso.

\- Es increíble... La fuerza trajo de vuelta a Ben justo en el nacimiento de su hijo... Fue Leia - murmuró Maz comprendiendo la situación.

\- Entonces... ¿Ese bebé es mío? - preguntó Ben sin dejar aquel semblante de sorpresa.

\- Ese bebé es el regalo que la Fuerza te ha dado a ti y a Rey... Ya eres padre Ben - respondió Maz causando que el pelinegro esbozara una sonrisa.

* * *

**Gracias a aquellas personitas que han comenzado a seguir la historia, sin duda me animan mucho a seguir.****Instagram: @s_yeri04****No olviden dejar sus comentarios para ver sus opiniones acerca del capítulo.**


	12. Hogar

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Hogar**

《_Ese bebé es el regalo que la Fuerza te ha dado a ti y a Rey... Ya eres padre Ben_》

\- Eso sin duda nadie lo esperaba, especialmente él - comentó Jannah rompiendo el silencio - Tan sólo miren la cara de bobo que tiene - dijo señalando a Ben.

\- Felicidades muchacho, al parecer ya eres padre - Lando le dio 2 palmadas en el hombro pero Ben seguía estático procesando la información.

\- Alto - reaccionó - ¿Por qué me dijiste entonces que el hijo era de Poe Dameron? - preguntó Ben furioso tomando a Lando por el cuello.

\- Espera, tranquilo muchacho, yo sólo conté lo que decía en la HoloRed - respondió el moreno intentando soltarse del agarre del pelinegro.

\- Suéltalo o juro que disparo - amenazó Jannah apuntándolo con su blaster - Me dijiste que Kylo Ren estaba muerto, me lo prometiste.

Ben miró a la morena por un momento y recordó la conversación que tuvieron en la nave, arrepentido soltó a Lando quien tomó grandes bocanadas de aire.

\- Al parecer Rey decidió ocultar el origen de Anakin... - murmuró Maz un poco triste - Yo le sugerí que nombrara a Poe como el padre del bebé, que comenzara una nueva vida.

\- ¿Anakin?... ¿Ese es su nombre? - preguntó Ben a punto de llorar - Yo... Ni siquiera pude estar en su nacimiento.

\- Leia te ha dado una oportunidad para que pudieras vivir, aunque tomó su tiempo, lograste volver Ben - dijo Maz tomando la mano del pelinegro - Supongo que sólo llevas 1 mes de vuelta y no sabes las cosas que pasaron, pero yo estuve con Rey durante su embarazo y ella siempre pensó en ti, ella amó a ese bebé desde el momento que supo de su existencia y lo mejor aún, que era hijo tuyo - contó la anciana haciendo que el corazón de Ben se ablande.

\- Gracias por cuidarla - agradeció el pelinegro - No sé cómo podré pagarte.

\- Quizás puedas compensarlo aceptando mis disculpas por haberte golpeado, no tenía idea de que habías regresado a la vida desde hace poco - Maz soltó su mano para después quitarse las gafas - No necesito las gafas para ver tu felicidad muchacho.

\- Nunca pensé que podría ser posible... Estoy seguro que mi madre está detrás de todo esto - murmuró Ben recordando a la fallecida princesa - Debo encontrar a Rey y a mi hijo, voy a volver a Coruscant.

\- Hazlo muchacho, estoy segura que ella se pondrá feliz de verte - le animó Maz.

\- Espera - interrumpió Lando - Yo no me voy de aquí sin mi trago.

Jannah se llevó una mano a su frente intentando ocultar su vergüenza pero de todas formas así quería al moreno, era como el padre que perdió.

\- Viejo sin vergüenza, pero para que veas que soy una mujer de palabra enseguida traigo tu trago - le reprochó Maz bajando de vuelta al bar.

Ben cruzó sus manos pensando inmediatamente en qué le diría a Rey cuando volviera a Coruscant, por un lado estaba molesto de que ella haya nombrado a Poe como su padre pero por otro estaba felíz de haber tenido un bebé con ella, Anakin era una pequeña parte de ambos.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, aquella conexión en la nave no fue con Rey, fue con su hijo, por eso podía sentirlo y escucharlo, eso lo puso más contento aún.

\- Bueno, desde que te conocí jamás imaginé que te tocaría cambiar pañales, eras un hombre demasiado frío y serio pero ahora ¡sorpresa! Eres padre - comentó Jannah con falsa felicidad - Sólo espero que ese bebé no se parezca en nada a ti.

\- Por cierto, respecto al bebé... - comenzó a hablar Lando - Viene de los midiclorianos pero... ¿Tú y Rey alguna vez...? Ya sabes.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - exclamó Ben avergonzado - Eran tiempos difíciles, pero yo sabía que la amaba sin embargo nunca antes habíamos estado juntos... Antes de morir, nos besamos, nada más.

\- Ey, esa parte no me la contaste - se quejó el moreno - Pero espera ¿sólo un beso? ¿nada más?.

\- No seas tonto Lando - le insultó la morena - Estábamos en medio de una batalla, no puedo imaginar cómo se debieron sentir Rey y Ben respecto a sus sentimientos... Porque ella te corresponde ¿verdad? - preguntó a Ben.

\- No lo sé... Fue un beso que significó mucho para mí pero no se si ella haya sentido lo mismo - respondió el pelinegro.

\- ¡Pues claro que lo corresponde! ¿No escucharon lo que dijo Maz? Rey amó a ese bebé desde que supo de su existencia porque era una pequeña parte de ti - dijo Lando repitiendo las palabras de la anciana.

Maz llegó al segundo piso a toda prisa - Rey está aquí - avisó haciendo sobresaltar el corazón de Ben.

* * *

\- ¡C3PO! ¿Qué rayos sucedió? - preguntó Rey alterada trayendo a Anakin llorando en sus brazos y Temiri venía detrás.

\- Ama Rey lo siento mucho pero usted me dio el mando de la nave, no sé mucho sobre naves y accidentalmente di un salto a la velocidad de la luz siguiendo las coordenadas indicadas, pero mire ¡es Takodana! - señaló el droide a través del cristal.

\- Sí pero nos dejaste con poco combustible, tendré que pedirle una ayuda a Maz - dijo la Jedi intentando calmar al bebé - Anakin se asustó por le fuerte movimiento.

BB8 soltó varios pitidos reprochando a C3PO.

\- ¿Que no lo hiciera? ¡Pero si tú me lo sugeriste! BB8 ¡eres un traidor! - exclamó el droide molesto - Te dije perfectamente que esto no estaba en mi programación, no es mi culpa que seas tan pequeño.

BB8 le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica a través de uno de sus bracitos mecánicos y Temiri se rió al verlos.

\- Ya dejen de pelear - los regañó Rey - C3PO toma a Anakin, debo aterrizar cerca del bar de Maz.

El droide tomó al bebé en sus brazos y se calmó al instante.

\- Oh, no me mires así Anakin, ya te lo he dicho antes, yo no soy un droide niñero - dijo C3PO viendo al bebé que intentaba tocar su cara.

Rey tomó el control de la nave y con mucha destreza logró aterrizar atrás del bar de Maz sin dañar la construcción, el combustible se había quedado casi en cero.

\- Ese salto a la luz nos ha costado más de la mitad del combustible y no traigo muchos créditos así que recen para que Maz nos ayude - Rey se levantó del asiento del piloto y salió por el pasillo de la nave con Temiri detrás de ella.

Tomó sus maletas de cuero y le pasó un morral al niño, se dirigió a la compuerta y la abrió dejando ver a tan sólo unos metros el bar de Maz.

Temiri fue el primero en salir totalmente emocionado.

\- Espérame, debemos llegar juntos, a esta hora el bar está abierto - ordenó Rey bajando de la nave - C3PO, BB8 vengan.

El droide dorado bajó delicadamente de la nave pues no quería alterar al pequeño Anakin, por lo contrario BB8 salió a toda velocidad hasta llegar al lado de Temiri.

Rey cerró la compuerta y siguió a los demás, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir una presencia en el ambiente.

\- C3PO espera - lo detuvo acercándose hasta tocar la frente de su hijo - Esta presencia no es de Anakin... Hay alguien más aquí.

\- ¿De qué está hablando ama Rey? Mis censores detectan muchas formas de vida dentro del bar de Maz Kanata ¿cree que sea algún sensible a la fuerza? - preguntó el droide.

\- No... Es una presencia que conozco pero no parece posible... Es de él - respondió la castaña.

\- ¿De quién habla maestra Rey? - preguntó Temiri viendo la extraña actitud de la Jedi - Es verdad... Puedo sentir a un sensible a la fuerza dentro del bar de tía Maz.

\- ¿Tú también lo sientes Temiri? - preguntó Rey sin poder creerlo - Tengo que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, quédense aquí, no tardaré mucho.

Rey soltó la maleta dejándola sobre el suelo y corrió hacia la construcción, abrió las puertas encontrando el bar exactamente igual que hace meses, ignoró las miradas de los clientes y se dirigió a la barra.

\- Maz Kanata ¿dónde está? - preguntó a la chica twi'lek que atendía la barra.

\- Subió arriba junto con otras personas - respondió ella señalando las gradas.

\- Gracias - eso sólo le dio más esperanza a Rey, fue hasta las gradas y la presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y con cada escalón su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

Antes de llegar arriba encontró a Maz en el último escalón y detrás pudo notar otras figuras.

\- Maz... ¿Qué es esto que siento? - preguntó en un susurro.

La mujer de mediana estatura soltó un suspiro para después hablar - La fuerza ha sido muy generosa al darles un hijo, pero sería algo injusto que ese pequeño creciera sin sus dos padres ¿verdad? - preguntó haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a tres personas.

Rey no prestó atención a Lando o a Jannah, simplemente lo vio a él sin poder creerlo, no era un fantasma de la fuerza, era él mismo en carne y hueso.

\- Creo que nosotros nos retiramos, ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar - dijo Lando para después salir y bajar hasta el bar, Jannah y Maz hicieron lo mismo dejándolos solos.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y no faltó mucho para que Rey rompiera en llanto y se acercara a abrazarlo.

\- Ben... - susurró cerca de su oído - Eres tú... Eres tú...

\- Rey... Lo siento mucho por haberte dejado - se disculpó rodeándola con sus brazos sin intenciones de soltarla.

Puso su mentón sobre la cabeza de su chica y cerró los ojos sintiendo su calidez única.

\- No importa, eso no importa... Tú estás aquí, has vuelto - murmuró Rey acurrucándose en el formido pecho del pelinegro.

\- Y nunca más me iré, no te voy a dejar - prometió dándole un corto beso sobre su cabellera sin soltarla.

\- Pensé que no te volvería a ver Ben, cuando desapareciste creí que te habías hecho uno con la fuerza - contó la Jedi soltando un par de lágrimas ante tal doloroso recuerdo.

\- Así fue Rey, pero mi madre junto a mi tío y mi abuelo me ayudaron a volver, me dieron una nueva oportunidad para vivir - explicó Ben separándose un poco de ella.

\- ... Te extrañé mucho, no tienes idea de cómo he sufrido tu muerte durante varios meses... Me hacías falta Ben... - confesó la castaña.

\- Rey... Perdóname por eso, yo desperté hace apenas un mes y estaba perdido, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería encontrarte - contó el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla de su chica - Sigues tan hermosa como la última vez que te ví.

Rey no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario, sólo él sabía cómo derretirla con palabras, quizás lo heredó de Han Solo.

\- La última vez que me viste fue después de vencer a Palpatine, yo estaba sucia y mugrienta - dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

\- No me refiero a eso... La última vez que te ví, te miré a los ojos y sabía que eras hermosa, pura, una luz resplandeciente - explicó Ben - Y aún lo sigues siendo... Y eso me encanta.

Escucharon una tos falsa detrás de ellos, ambos miraron hacia atrás y allí estaba Maz junto a C3PO que tenía a Anakin en sus brazos.

\- Ama Rey, sé que dijo que nos quedáramos afuera pero Anakin estaba muy inquieto cuando usted se fue - explicó C3PO analizando a la persona que estaba abrazando a la castaña - Oh, usted es Ben Solo, el hijo de la princesa Leia, un gusto verlo señor... Oh... - se calló el droide al entender la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban Ben y Rey.

\- Descuida C3PO, dame a Anakin - la Jedi se separó de Ben y agarró delicadamente al bebé - Ve con Temiri y cuídalo, no entren al bar, no quiero que hablen con ningún extraño.

\- Entendido ama Rey, esas personas me estaban mirando como si fuera una mina de oro - dijo el droide bajando al bar.

\- Los dejaré hablar tranquilamente, sólo quería traer al bebé para que su padre lo conociera - Maz se retiró otra vez dejando a la "familia" conocerse.

Ben no dejaba de ver a Anakin, era tan pequeño pero a la vez tan hermoso, la primera vez que lo vio mediante la conexión no pudo apreciarlo correctamente pero ahora que lo tenía cerca podía ver que el pequeño era su viva imagen, ambos tenían muchos rasgos similares.

\- Ben - lo llamó la Jedi - Él es Anakin, nuestro hijo... - presentó intentando contener sus lágrimas de felicidad - Aquella vez en Exegol, cuando me devolviste la vida quedé embarazada gracias a...

\- Las células de la fuerza - completó el pelinegro acercándose a ella para acariciar el rostro del pequeño bebé - Es muy hermoso... Y es nuestro.

\- ¿Quieres cargarlo? - preguntó Rey y él asintió, con mucho cuidado lo puso en sus brazos y guardó aquella imagen en su mente como un preciado recuerdo, su hijo en brazos del hombre que amaba.

Ben se sintió completo por primera vez en su vida y agradeció a su madre por nunca haber perdido la esperanza en él, porque ahora estaba más que seguro que nunca volvería a caer en el Lado Oscuro y protegería a su hijo con su vida.

\- Anakin... - susurró el pelinegro viendo los ojos del pequeño.

\- Anakin Solo Skywalker - dijo Rey acercándose al bebé para después darle un beso en la frente - Ese es su nombre.

* * *

Maz cerró el bar más temprano de lo normal debido a sus visitas, le alegró ver a Temiri y éste le contó las cosas que había hecho en Coruscant y su nombramiento oficial como padawan y prometió volverse un caballero Jedi honorable.

Rey se instaló en la misma habitación donde había estado durante su embarazo, con la diferencia de que esta vez la compartiría con Ben y su hijo. El pequeño castillo de Maz no era elegante pero tampoco era necesario, después de todo era conocido como un bar para traficantes, hombres buscados por la ley y uno que otro forastero, pero con Ben y su hijo junto a ella, sin duda se sentía como un hogar.

\- ¿Y qué sucede con Poe Dameron? - Ben no pudo evitar preguntar por aquel "rebelde" - ¿Por qué en la HoloRed decía que... habías tenido un hijo con él?.

\- Ben... Lo lamento por eso, la mayoría del Senado veía a Anakin como un peligro, dijeron que no podría presentarlo como tu hijo e incluso no podía ser mío porque yo soy una Jedi. Ellos tenían miedo de él porque lo veían como "el hijo de Kylo Ren", entonces propusieron mentir acerca de ti, con eso, aceptaron crear la Nueva Orden Jedi y cambiar su reglamento - explicó Rey tomando su mano - Pero ahora tú estás vivo... Eres Ben Solo, has vuelto a la luz.

\- El Senado tiene miedo de Anakin pero yo no dejaré que el Lado Oscuro lo domine como lo hizo conmigo, los protegeré a ambos de cualquiera que intente hacerles daño - prometió Ben abrazando a la Jedi - Enfrentaré lo que sea que venga.

\- Se vienen cosas difíciles pero sé que podrás superarlas, el Senado debe entender que Kylo Ren está muerto y Ben Solo ha vuelto a la vida - dijo Rey separándose un poco de él - Yo te voy a ayudar, no volverás a estar solo.

\- Gracias Rey.

Esa noche, Ben durmió en la misma cama que Rey y en el medio estaba el pequeño Anakin, sus padres eran como dos murallas que lo protegían y le daban calor al pequeño, por primera vez en la vida sintieron que ese era el lugar al que de verdad se llamaba "hogar", pues ahora estaban al lado de quien siempre debieron estar.

Anakin dormía plácidamente sintiendo una energía armoniosa, de paz, amor y cariño, se sentía a salvo entre sus padres, no había por qué llorar o asustarse pues ahora ellos estaban juntos, como una familia.

* * *

**Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, fue demasiado difícil y creo que no me quedó tan bien.**

**La verdad estaba pensando que el reencuentro de Ben y Rey fuera en Coruscant pero la cosa se pondría más dramática así que decidí que fuera en Takodana junto a Maz.**

**Además ese es el planeta**** donde nació el** **pequeño Anakin :)**


	13. Compasión

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Compasión**

El Senado estaba furioso al saber que la única Jedi que quedaba en la galaxia se había ido y llevado al único padawan que tenían hasta ahora.

Poe le informó a todos acerca de la partida de Rey tal como ella se lo pidió, a nadie le cayó bien la noticia.

\- ¿Se fue? Pero su padawan no puede perder días de entrenamiento ¿en qué estaba pensando? - Mara no paraba de quejarse al saber que Rey se había ido - ¿Y a dónde fue? ¿Cuándo volverá?.

\- Se fue a Takodana a visitar a una vieja amiga de Leia, no hay porqué preocuparse - intentó calmarla Poe.

\- ¡¿Takodana?! ¡Dime que no fue a visitar a Maz Kanata! - exclamó Mara alterada.

\- No ¿cómo crees? Espera... ¿Conoces a Maz Kanata? - preguntó Poe sorprendido de que una Senadora conociera a Maz, una especie de pirata ex-contrabandista que tiene un bar especial para forasteros y buscados por la ley.

\- ¡Eso qué importa! Estoy preocupada por esos niños, ahora dime ¿Rey se fue a Takodana? - la pelirroja tenía una mirada amenazante que congelaba a cualquiera.

Poe se quedó callado ante la furia de la mujer mayor, le recordaba mucho al carácter de Leia.

\- ¡Se fue a Takodana y llevó a los dos niños al bar de Maz Kanata! ¡¿en qué estaba pensando para hacer algo así?! - gritó la pelirroja estallando en furia - Se supone que ella simplemente debía entrenar a Temiri, ahora todo el Senado está furioso y no sé si podré defenderla... Es que Rey no puede irse así de simple, debió pedir alguna solicitud para sacar al padawan de su entrenamiento y dejar su cargo por algunos días, además se llevó a su bebé.

\- No se preocupe por Anakin, mandé a C3PO y BB8 para que lo cuiden - dijo el ex-piloto haciendo el intento por calmar a la senadora.

\- ¿Mandaste a dos droides en lugar de detenerla? ¿No se supone que tú habías asumido el rol de padre de Anakin? - preguntó Mara desesperada.

\- Yo... Ella no lo considera así, peleamos y por eso se fue - confesó Poe bajando la mirada - No me considera como el padre de Anakin, no importa lo que digan las actas, Rey jamás me va a ver como el padre se su hijo, ella todavía ama a Ben Solo incluso después de muerto.

\- Sé lo que es perder a alguien importante, pero al menos esperaba que tú pudieras reemplazar el lugar de Ben en el corazón de Rey, ella se siente dolida y necesita a alguien que la apoye y la comprenda... Al menos debiste intentar ganar su corazón - dijo Mara más tranquila - Anakin es hijo de Ben y siempre lo será, pero esa verdad sólo la podemos saber pocas personas, así fue decidido por nuestros compañeros del Senado, por favor intenta ganar el corazón de Rey y sanarlo, sé que la única cura sería que Ben Solo estuviera vivo pero al menos tú puedes cicatrizar la herida.

* * *

\- ¿Rey se fue? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kaydel escuchando el chisme por parte de Rose.

\- Al parecer Poe y ella discutieron, Rey se enojó y decidió irse a Takodana, además se llevó a Temiri y a su hijo - contó la asiática en voz baja.

\- Pero ella no puede llevarse al hijo de Poe... No puedo imaginar cómo se debe sentir él - la rubia no sabía nada acerca de la verdadera identidad de Anakin, y mientras menos personas lo supieran era mejor, así lo declaró el Senado.

\- Poe la dejó ir, al parecer él metió la pata - comentó Rose volviendo a sus labores, no se le daba muy bien ayudar en la zona médica pero se había comprometido en ayudar a Hux y lo iba a hacer.

\- Armitage está mejorando, ayer pude notar que camina un poco más rápido y sin dificultad, a veces da pasos torpes pero sin duda ha mejorado - informó Kaydel guardando la ropa limpia - Creo que deberíamos hacerlo pasear por el edificio, he visto unos bellos jardines en el centro y creo que le haría bien.

\- Sí, podemos hacer eso - apoyó Rose arreglando las sábanas de la cama en donde Hux dormía.

\- Por cierto... ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer tan apresurada? - preguntó la rubia con intriga - Te veías nerviosa.

\- ¿Eh? Yo no estaba nerviosa, sólo... Lo que pasó fue... Yo me sentía... ¡mareada! ¡eso! Es que estos días no me he sentido bien, eso fue lo que pasó - se excusó la pelinegra pero no fue suficiente para convencer a Kaydel.

\- Hm... Haré de cuenta que te creo, pero voy a averiguar lo que te sucede - dijo haciendo un juramento.

\- En serio Kaydel, no es nada grave, sólo me sentía mal - volvió a mentir Rose.

\- Armitage - lo nombró la rubia viendo al hombre pelirrojo entrar a la habitación bañado y vestido, aunque con el cabello alborotado.

Rose se giró lentamente tratando de no ver los ojos de Hux, sospechaba que esos ojos la estaban viendo.

\- He terminado de asearme, gracias por la ropa limpia - habló el pelirrojo acercándose a la asiática - Hola Rose.

\- H-hola Hux... Bien, empecemos - la nombrada no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa por la cercanía del pelirrojo - Kaydel, haremos lo que dijiste.

\- Oh, cierto, Armitage, hoy te llevaremos a uno de los jardines del edificio ya que nunca sales de la zona médica, quizás te haga sentir mejor - avisó la rubia intentando sonar seria ante el pelirrojo.

\- Nosotras te acompañaremos, no habrá guardias ni droides - añadió Rose y por un momento levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de Hux viéndola fijamente.

\- Bien, vamos - dijo Kaydel saliendo de la habitación - Ey, ¿qué esperan?.

Hux reaccionó y siguió a la rubia, no faltó mucho para que Rose hiciera lo mismo intentando ocultar su sonrojo, si Finn se enteraba de las cosas que la asiática comenzaba a sentir por Hux, sin duda la cosa se pondría fea.

Kaydel iba de primera, detrás le seguía Hux y por último Rose, la pelinegra no podía evitar sentirse pequeña detrás del pelirrojo, era extraño verlo vestido todo de blanco, pues era la única ropa que se le otorgaba en la zona médica, cuando hace más de 1 año él era un General respetado en la Primera Orden.

Entonces recordó aquella vez que le mordió la mano, no pudo evitar reírse llamando la atención el pelirrojo que se giró para verla, Rose cambió de cara inmediatamente fingiendo estar seria.

\- Llegamos - Kaydel abrió las puertas dejando ver un bello jardín céntrico que estaba muy bien cuidado - Vengan.

Ni siquiera pudieron dar dos pasos cuando Poe llegó corriendo hasta el jardín.

\- Al fin te encuentro - le dijo a Kaydel - Necesito tu ayuda como Teniente de la Resistencia.

\- ¿Qué sucede Poe? - preguntó la rubia viendo el semblante de desesperación en el ex-piloto.

\- Es una amiga, tuvo ciertos problemas y los guardias de Coruscant la han aprehendido, pero ella ayudó en la batalla en Exegol y no puedo dejar que la juzguen, necesito tu testimonio para convencer al Senado de emitir una orden directa para que la liberen - explicó Poe tomando la mano de la rubia - Sígueme.

\- Rose lo siento pero al parecer es urgente, vigila a Hux - ordenó Kaydel yéndose con Poe.

Y como si las fuerzas del destino se burlaran de ella, Rose se quedó sola con Armitage. Ninguno dijo nada y caminaron hacia adelante, entonces Rose comprobó lo que la rubia le había dicho, Hux podía caminar mejor de lo que hacía antes.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer? - preguntó él captando la atención de Rose - ¿Fue mi culpa?.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿A qué te refieres? - la asiática pensó por un momento que Hux sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo y eso la asustó, o mejor dicho, la avergonzó.

\- Ayer te pregunté por qué me ayudabas, tú te pusiste nerviosa y cuando llegó tu compañera saliste casi corriendo, lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda - respondió Hux causando que la asiática soltara un suspiro de alivio - ¿Fue mi culpa?.

\- ¿Eh? No, no, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, son problemas que tengo - mintió Rose tratando de sonar creíble - ¿Te quieres... sentar? - propuso ella señalando la banca que encontraron a unos cuantos metros más adelante.

\- Sí - respondió Hux para después tomar asiento, pero sólo él lo hizo - ¿No te vas a sentar? - le preguntó a la pelinegra que seguía de pie.

\- ¿Yo? No, así estoy mejor, me gusta estar parada, me encanta - exageró ella intentando ser buena mentirosa, cosa que no le funcionaba muy bien.

\- Bueno... - dijo el pelirrojo dando paso a un largo silencio.

Rose le dedicaba miradas de reojo a Hux, fingir no se le daba muy bien pues el hombre de cabellos rojos la ponía muy nerviosa tanto así que incluso a veces olvidaba que estaba enamorada de Finn... ¿Porque lo amaba? ¿Verdad?... ¿O el amor entre el moreno y ella terminó sin darse cuenta?.

\- No, ya deja de pensar en eso - se dijo Rose a sí misma sin percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Hux la escuchó pero prefirió quedarse callado, tenía tantas ganas de contarle a alguien lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero nadie parecía de confianza, nadie excepto Rose que la conocía de antes, de eso estaba muy seguro.

\- Yo... - comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo - Hay algo que no les he dicho ni a ti ni a tu compañera... Y tengo miedo de tu reacción.

La asiática lo miró fijamente teniendo el presentimiento de que nada bueno iba a escuchar por parte de él.

\- ¿De qué hablas Hux?... ¿Recordaste algo de tu pasado? - preguntó un poco asustada, no quería que aquel hombre ingenuo y torpe desapareciera trayendo de vuelta al General Hux, un hombre cruel, despiadado y ambicioso.

\- Yo creo que... sí - respondió y esa palabra fue suficiente para destrozar el corazón de Rose, por un momento tuvo miedo de la persona que tenía frente a ella.

\- Dime lo que recordaste - ordenó intentando sonar autoritaria pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le perjudicaba, tenía miedo.

\- A ti... - respondió viéndola a los ojos desde la banca.

Rose se tranquilizó al escucharlo pero reaccionó de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, él se había acordado de ella ¿pero cuál era el recuerdo? En el pasado sólo se habían visto en el Supremacy una vez, y no fue algo agradable.

\- Ví tu rostro, yo puse un collar alrededor de tu cuello... No ví nada más de mi entorno, te veías enfadada como si quisieras que me alejara de ti - continuó relatando él - ¿Tú me conociste antes? ¿Por eso me ayudas?.

Rose soltó las primeras lágrimas recordando aquel momento en que casi perdió la vida por órdenes del hombre que tenía en frente suyo, antes deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos pero ahora todo era diferente, sentía compasión por él y eso le dolía ¿por qué no podía odiarlo como lo hacía antes? Así todo sería más sencillo.

\- ¿Re-recuerdas algo más? - preguntó la asiática secando sus lágrimas.

\- Sí... Yo escuché muchos ruidos, creo que eran naves disparando pero yo estaba en el suelo, no sabía por qué, creo que me estaba arrastrando entre los escombros y lo último que recuerdo fue ver una nave a lo lejos - contó el pelirrojo cubriendo su cara con sus manos, en ese instante Rose se dio cuenta de que Hux había comenzado a llorar - Había fuego detrás de mí, era como si el lugar se estuviera consumiendo poco a poco, sentí que todo se venía abajo y no sabía qué hacer...

La pelinegra tomó asiento a su lado y con delicadeza le quitó las manos de su rostro dejando ver sus mejillas húmedas, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y eso le estrujaba el corazón.

\- Armitage... Escúchame, no importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, yo no te juzgaré jamás, yo sólo quiero ayudarte... Ese es mi propósito - dijo Rose secando las lágrimas del pelirrojo.

\- Aquellas personas me condenaron al exilio ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me dice qué crimen cometí para recibir esa condena? ¿Por qué desperté aquí? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Quién soy en verdad? - preguntó Hux tomando las manos de Rose para alejarlas de su rostro - Nadie me dice nada, tengo miedo de descubrir la persona que era antes... Siento que hice algo mal pero no sé qué es.

Rose entrelazó sus manos con las del pelirrojo para después hablar.

\- Olvida lo que fuiste antes Hux... Eres un sobreviviente y si despertaste aquí sin recordar tu pasado es porque la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad para enmendar tus errores, puedes cambiar tu futuro... - lo animó la asiática dejando las lágrimas de lado para mostrar una sonrisa de esperanza.

\- ¿Y cómo empiezo? - preguntó él viendo los ojos de Rose.

\- Confiando... Puedes confiar en mí Hux - respondió ella viendo sus manos entrelazadas - Yo siempre estaré de tu lado.

Armitage por primera vez desde su despertar, sonrió, y fue la sonrisa más sincera que había mostrado en años aunque él no lo supiera.

* * *

\- ¿En serio estás dispuesto a llegar tan lejos con tal de salvar a esta prisionera de su sentencia Senador Dameron? - preguntó el Senador Glenn desde su asiento.

\- Así es, la Teniente Connix ya dio su testimonio y no puede creer que el mío no sea suficiente, esa mujer ayudó a la Resistencia en la batalla en Exegol, es una heroína - defendió Poe subiendo el tono de su voz.

\- Es una contrabandista - contradijo el anciano causando una reacción inesperada por parte de Mara.

\- Contrabandista o no, fue parte importante en la batalla en Exegol, ayudó al Senador y General Dameron y combatió con valentía en frente del enemigo, el perdón es muy poco para esa mujer - dijo la pelirroja causando que el Senador Glenn la detestara más de lo que ya lo hacía - Y dígame señorita ¿cuál es su nombre? - le preguntó a la acusada.

Poe la miró de reojo esperando su respuesta.

\- Mi nombre es Zorii - respondió la mujer con fastidio viendo al ex-piloto.

* * *

**No me maten, necesitamos un capítulo para Rose y Hux.**

**Sepan comprender.**

**Instagram: @s_yeri04**


	14. Te amo

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Te amo**

La luz de la mañana alumbraba a Takodana resaltando la zona boscosa, en especial la cara de Ben que no pudo evitar sentir incomodidad cuando los rayos de sol le dieron justo en los ojos, se reprimió a sí mismo por haber olvidado cerrar la ventana.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo...

\- Oh... ¿Estás despierto? - preguntó en voz baja al pequeño Anakin el cual movía sus manitos buscando tocar algo o alguien - No lloraste en toda la noche ¿siempre eres así? De seguro le ahorras muchos problemas a Rey.

Lo que Ben no sabía era que por primera vez desde su nacimiento, Anakin no había llorado en toda la noche porque ya no sentía miedo a nada, con sus padres juntos estaba a salvo.

\- Eres idéntico a mí - dijo el pelinegro acariciando la pequeña nariz del bebé - Sólo espero que tu nariz sea de tamaño normal y no como la mía.

Ani se rió ante la pequeña acción de su padre causando que éste riera también.

Rey se removió al escuchar las risas pero poco después se calmó y siguió durmiendo.

Ben no pudo evitar verla así, desarreglada, con un poco de baba saliendo de su boca, el cabello enmarañado, pero sin duda seguía siendo hermosa ante sus ojos.

\- No hagamos mucho ruido Anakin, tu mamá está durmiendo - le dijo al pequeño y como si él le hubiera entendido, se calló.

Sin tratar de hacer ruido, Ben se levantó de la cama y tomó delicadamente a Anakin en sus brazos para después salir de la habitación en búsqueda de Maz, pero un pequeño niño lo detuvo en los pasillos.

\- ¡Oiga! ¿A dónde lleva a mi hermano? - preguntó Temiri deteniendo al pelinegro.

\- ¿Eh?... Tú eres el alumno de Rey ¿cierto? - Ben dirigió su atención al padawan notando que éste estaba un poco molesto.

\- Sí ¿dónde está la maestra Rey? ¿Por qué usted tiene a Anakin? - volvió a interrogar el muchacho.

\- Rey está durmiendo y necesito encontrar a Maz ¿sabes dónde está? - preguntó Ben viendo a los dos lados del pasillo.

\- ¿Usted es el padre de Anakin? - Temiri ignoró la pregunta que le había hecho el pelinegro y prefirió dedicarse a resolver sus dudas - La maestra Rey dijo que su padre había muerto como héroe, pero en Coruscant nos dijeron que el señor Poe era el papá de Anakin, obviamente yo no lo creí.

\- Yo soy el padre de Anakin, él es hijo mío y de Rey - declaró Ben sintiéndose molesto por el hecho de que el "rebelde" hubiera sido capaz de nombrarse el padre de su hijo y todo por culpa de un maldito Senado.

\- Oh, entonces usted sí es el esposo de la maestra Rey ¿pero cómo puede estar vivo? Ella dijo que usted murió - el pequeño se puso pensativo unos segundos intentando buscar respuestas a sus preguntas - A menos que... ¡usted la haya abandonado!.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo volví a la vida gracias a la Fuerza, es un poco complicado de explicar, pero cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue buscar a Rey - explicó el pelinegro ante las acusaciones del menor.

\- ¿Lo jura? - Temiri intentó sonar fuerte pero tener a un hombre con casi 2 metros de altura a su lado no se le hacía nada fácil.

\- Lo juro - respondió Ben con determinación.

En ese instante llegó Maz con algo que parecía ser comida, detrás le seguía Jannah con algunas mantas y también Lando, ambos habían dormido en la nave pues la construcción de Maz no contaba con más habitaciones, a menos que dormir en el piso fuera una opción. La mayoría de las habitaciones estaban con tanques de alcohol, cargamento ilegal y algunas provisiones, por no decir muchas.

\- ¡Oh, miren! ¡Es el nuevo papá! - exclamó Lando con la intención de animar a su sobrino - ¿Y este pequeño retoño cómo se llama? - preguntó viendo al bebé.

\- Su nombre es Anakin Solo Skywalker - respondió Ben con mucho orgullo.

\- Anakin, como tu abuelo - recordó el moreno - Me gusta el nombre, y míralo, se parece a ti.

\- Ya deja de molestar Lando - Maz hizo a un lado al moreno sin utilizar mucha fuerza - Hola Ben ¿dormiste bien?.

\- Sí, gracias por darnos una habitación - agradeció el pelinegro meciendo suavemente al bebé - Anakin es muy tranquilo, no lloró en toda la noche ¿eso es normal?.

\- Por supuesto que no es normal, pero sus padres tampoco son normales así que debo suponer que está tranquilo porque ambas partes ahora están cerca - explicó Maz con sabiduría - Anakin se siente a salvo.

Ben observó a su hijo analizando las palabras de la anciana - Siempre te protegeré.

Rey salió exaltada de la habitación mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo, y se calmó cuando lo encontró.

\- Ani... - murmuró la Jedi acercándose a su hijo - Me asusté tanto... ¿Por qué no me despertaste? - le preguntó al pelinegro.

\- No pensé que fuera necesario, te veías muy tranquila durmiendo - respondió él analizando el rostro de la castaña - ¿Te sientes bien?.

\- Sí, sólo que... en cada mañana lo primero que veo es que Anakin esté cerca de mí y a salvo - respondió Rey sintiéndose tonta - Sé que suena absurdo pero me preocupo por él.

\- No es absurdo... Es lindo - dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el corazón de la Jedi palpitara más rápido de lo normal - Me alegra saber que has cuidado bien de nuestro hijo y lo amas tanto como yo lo hago, la fuerza nos ha dado un bello regalo.

Maz soltó una tos fingida, otra vez.

Rey y Ben la miraron y se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca y que además tenían cuatro pares de ojos observándolos.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó la castaña un poco avergonzada, en especial porque su alumno estaba presente y conteniendo una pequeña risa.

* * *

BB8 estaba rodando al lado de Rey la cual había decidido ir al bosque a hablar con Ben mientras C3PO, Janah y Temiri cuidaban a Anakin, no podían dejar que Maz cerrara su negocio por su culpa. Al menos Lando le haría compañía en el bar a la mujer de medianaestatura.

Decidieron ir hasta el lago, era un lugar tranquilo y pacífico, perfecto para conversar sin interrupciones, a menos que se tratara de Anakin.

\- Aquí - Rey se sentó encima de una gran piedra y Ben hizo lo mismo - Tengo algunas preguntas.

\- Está bien, responderé lo que pueda - dijo el pelinegro viéndola.

\- Cuando moriste en Exegol ¿qué fue lo que viste después? - preguntó la Jedi mientras BB8 tomaba nota de todo lo que decían.

\- Nada... Era como un espacio negro, no había nadie allí hasta que apareció mi madre, hablé con ella un momento y pedí su perdón - contó Ben recordando a la princesa.

\- Leia ya te había perdonado, estoy segura que ella está feliz por ti, lograste redimirte - felicitó la castaña tomando su mano.

\- Lo sé... Entonces apareció mi tío Luke y mi abuelo, ellos me dieron la oportunidad de vivir otra vez, no sé qué propósito tenían para hacer eso pero sin duda estaré agradecido eternamente - confesó el pelinegro viendo sus manos entrelazadas con las de su chica.

\- ¿Viste al maestro Skywalker? - preguntó Rey sorprendida - La última vez que lo ví fue en Tatooine junto a Leia, ellos me dieron la aprobación para llevar su apellido.

\- Es cierto... Lando me lo contó, Rey Skywalker - la nombró soltando una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - la Jedi soltó sus manos y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro - ¿Crees que es gracioso?.

\- No, no, tranquila, es sólo que... Rey Solo se oye mejor - comentó Ben esperando la reacción de la castaña.

Al parecer ella lo pensó un poco - Rey Solo Skywalker... ¿No es muy largo?.

\- Tú nombraste a nuestro hijo Anakin Solo Skywalker ¿cuál es la diferencia? - preguntó Ben.

\- La diferencia es que Anakin es tu hijo, tiene una parte tuya, yo no tengo nada de ti - respondió Rey causando que él corazón de Ben se sintiera dolido.

\- Eso no es cierto... ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Somos dos que son uno, somos una díada en la fuerza, tú eres parte de mí y yo soy parte de ti, somos como dos mitades, estás muy equivocada al decir que no tienes nada de mí cuando tú lo eres todo para mí Rey - Ben llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de la Jedi, acariciándolas suavemente.

\- Ben... Aquella vez en Exegol ¿qué sentiste cuando...? - intentó decir ella.

\- Cuando nos besamos - completó el pelinegro - ¿Quieres saber qué sentí cuando nos besamos por primera vez?.

Rey asintió un poco sonrojada y tímida.

\- Luz... Felicidad, amor, libertad y un poco de tristeza porque sabía que era la última vez que te vería - confesó Ben sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su chica.

\- Diste tu vida por mí... ¿Por qué? - Rey había comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta.

\- Y lo volvería a hacer... Porque te amo, te amo chatarrera de Jakku, te amo Rey - Ben no esperó una respuesta por parte de la Jedi y se acercó a robarle un beso, tierno, dulce y suave como la primera vez que había probado sus labios.

A BB8 se le alteraron los circuitos y con todos los brazos mecánicos que tenía disponible giro su cabeza y se tapó su único ojo.

Ambos se separaron un poco agitados por la falta de aire, Rey estaba totalmente sonrojada y Ben no era la excepción, pero sin duda no se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho.

Pasaron la tarde en el lago junto al droide, Rey le contó todo lo que había pasado después de la batalla en Exegol, desde el levantamiento de la Nueva República, hasta el nacimiento de Anakin, lo demás él ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Entonces Jannah te quiso disparar con su arco? - preguntó la Jedi caminando junto a Ben de regreso al bar de Maz.

\- Sí, al parecer no confiaba en mí, ella sentía rabia por Kylo Ren y no la culpo, creo que lo merezco - respondió él bajando la mirada - Y cuando me toque enfrentar a la justicia de la Nueva República, probablemente nadie confíe en mí.

\- Te apoyaremos, tú me ayudaste a enfrentar a Palpatine y me devolviste la vida, eres un héroe Ben - lo animó Rey entrelazando sus manos.

\- Gracias... Pero no sé si eso sea suficiente - murmuró él - Lo que sí sé es que no voy a dejar que le hagan daño a Anakin, tenlo por seguro.

\- Si intento hablar con el Senado, ellos podrían perdonarte, podrías ayudarme a restaurar la Nueva Orden Jedi, tú fuiste padawan de Luke Skywalker, sabes mucho más que yo - Rey se detuvo y Ben hizo lo mismo - No permitiré que te juzguen y te condenen, no estás solo y nunca más lo volverás a estar.

\- Lo sé... Gracias Rey.

* * *

C3PO no había bajado en ningún momento del segundo piso, tenía miedo de las personas que estaban en el bar, pero más miedo tenía de que una ex-stormtrooper estuviera cuidando del pequeño Anakin porque al parecer el droide tenía torpes manos para cambiar pañales.

Y no es como si la morena fuera buena cuidando bebés, todo lo contrario, tenía poca paciencia con ellos, en especial cuando se ponían a "jugar".

\- Ya basta, ya basta ¡ya basta! - exclamó Jannah saliendo de la habitación y detrás le seguía Temiri.

\- Oye, no podemos dejar a mi hermano solo, vuelve adentro, a Anakin le gusta jugar con tu cabello - le dijo Temiri a la morena.

\- No, ya me ha quitado muchos mechones y estoy segura que lo hace a propósito, que C3PO se encargue de él - se negó Jannah mientras intentaba acomodar su rizada cabellera.

\- Oh, claro que no, ya se los he dicho antes, no soy un droide niñero - volvió a repetir el droide por milésima vez.

\- Ve a cuidar al bebé o juro que yo misma te voy a vender a cualquiera de los contrabandistas que estén allá abajo - amenazó la morena causando que el droide se asustara.

\- Oh, es usted una señorita muy cruel - expresó C3PO yendo a calmar a Anakin.

\- ¿Es que acaso nunca has cuidado un bebé? ¿Nunca fuiste una niña pequeña? - preguntó Temiri con curiosidad.

\- No... Nunca me dieron la oportunidad de serlo, me quitaron mi infancia y mi juventud - respondió Jannah un poco molesta - Perdón por lo que dije antes, pero no creo ser la persona adecuada para criar a un niño.

\- Anakin está más tranquilo - dijo C3PO trayendo al bebé en sus brazos - Al parecer le gusta que lo cargue.

\- ¿No decías que no eras un droide niñero? - preguntó la morena sonando sarcástica - Yo creo que sí.

\- Claro que no, por última vez, no soy un... ¡Ama Rey! ¡Ha vuelto! - exclamó el droide muy contento.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo - la Jedi tomó a su hijo en brazos y le dedicó una de sus más bellas sonrisas - Ani ¿te portaste bien con nuestros amigos?.

\- La verdad es que... - intentó decir Temiri pero Jannah le tapó la boca.

\- Tu hijo es muy tranquilo y calmado - mintió la morena quitando disimuladamente su mano de la boca del menor.

\- Gracias Jannah, buen trabajo C3PO - los halagó la castaña - Y tú Temiri ¿meditaste como te dije?.

\- Sí maestra Rey, pero con los llantos de Anakin era muy difícil concentrarme - respondió el muchacho para después darse cuenta que metió la pata.

\- ¿Anakin lloró? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? Me hubieran avisado, C3PO pudiste enviarle una señal a BB8 y yo hubiera venido de inmediato - cuestionó la castaña.

\- Lo iba a hacer pero ellos me dijeron que no lo hiciera, la joven Jannah me amenazó más de 3 veces con venderme a los contrabandistas - confesó el droide dorado un poco asustado.

Jannah y Temiri se miraron cómplices y no les quedó nada más que hablar.

\- Lando me pidió que no interrumpiéramos tu salida con Ben, pensamos que podíamos hacernos cargo de Anakin pero el niño se volvió un poco inquieto cuando te fuiste - confesó la morena asumiendo la culpa.

\- No fue sólo ella maestra Rey, yo también pensé que no debíamos interrumpir su salido con su esposo - interrumpió Temiri defendiendo a Jannah - Mi hermano comenzó a llorar cuando se fueron y Jannah intentó calmarlo.

\- Está bien... Pero por favor, la próxima vez avísenme si algo le ocurre a Anakin, no importa dónde me encuentre, ustedes avísenme y yo iré.

La morena y el menor asintieron.

\- Y no vuelvan a asustar a C3PO de esa forma, él también es nuestro amigo - añadió Rey causando que la morena y el menor se rieran juntos.

\- Es que siempre que Jannah dice que lo va a vender a los contrabandistas, él pone una cara muy graciosa - se burló Temiri.

\- Disculpa, pero yo sólo tengo una expresión disponible, no puedo cambiar mi semblante - dijo C3PO ofendido.

\- No es cierto, eres muy gracioso, en especial cuando dices "no soy un droide niñero" pones una cara que me hace reír - Temiri imitó la voz del droide haciendo que Rey y Jannah soltaran una leve carcajada.

\- Bueno basta, ya es suficiente, dejen a C3PO en paz - los detuvo la Jedi - Debemos ayudar a Maz a cerrar el negocio, siempre hay un busca pleitos que no quiere salir del bar así que necesito que cuiden a Anakin unos minutos más, enseguida vuelvo, no puedo dejar a Ben y Maz hacer todo el trabajo, además que Lando se pasó de copas.

\- ¡Ese hombre! ¡Me va a escuchar, juro que me va escuchar! - exclamó la morena furiosa.

Rey bajó hasta el bar en donde Maz se estaba despidiendo de sus empleados mientras que Ben intentaba quitarle la botella de licor a Lando.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la castaña acercándose al pelinegro.

\- Está ebrio y no quiere dejar de tomar ¿puedes creer que preguntó por mi padre? Al parecer está recordando viejos tiempos - respondió Ben arrebatándole la botella finalmente.

\- Viejo tonto - lo insultó Maz acercándose al moreno - Sabes que no puedes beber aquí, no es seguro, tú me traes la mercancía pero no la pruebas, no quiero que algún infiltrado de la República se entere que consigo provisiones y licor mediante contrabando.

\- Ya, está bien... No volveré a beber en tu bar... Sólo tuve un viejo recuerdo, nada más - Lando se puso de pie intentando mantener el equilibrio - Por favor no le digan a Jannah que tomé más de la cuenta.

Rey abrió los ojos un poco nerviosa al darse cuenta que ya había abierto la boca.

\- Muy tarde Lando, ya lo sé - dijo la morena desde las gradas - De ésta no te salvas.

\- Ay no... Aquí vamos otra vez - murmuró el hombre mayor un poco asustado.

Después de que Lando recibiera el sermón del siglo, todos fueron a dormir a los mismos lugares donde lo habían hecho la noche anterior, excepto Jannah que prefirió dormir en el suelo de la habitación de Temiri que dormir con el hombre mayor, lo amaba como a un padre pero a veces alguien debía corregirlo.

Ben y Rey estaban en la misma cama y entre medio de los dos estaba su pequeño retoño, ambos se miraban sonrientes como si disfrutaran del ambiente familiar que se había producido. Anakin estaba tranquilo y a veces intentaba hacer el esfuerzo de girarse aunque le era imposible.

\- Siento que ésto ya lo he vivido antes... - murmuró Ben acariciando el rostro de su pequeño hijo - Cuando era un niño, dormía en medio de mis padres para no tener pesadillas.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿Y funcionaba? - preguntó Rey dedicándose a mirar los ojos de su amado.

\- Sí... Y entonces podía dormir tranquilo, creo que Anakin se siente a salvo cuando está con nosotros, o eso me dijo Maz pero creo que tiene razón - contó el pelinegro antes de dejar un beso en la frente del bebé - Duerme bien Anakin.

Rey también besó la frente de su hijo - Ten dulces sueños Ani.

Entonces se dio cuenta que Ben no dejaba de mirarla como si esperara algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿También quieres un beso de buenas noches? - preguntó la Jedi sin decirlo en serio.

\- Eso me encantaría - confesó Ben haciendo sonrojar a su chica.

\- No ahora... Anakin está con nosotros - se excusó Rey intentando ocultar sus nervios.

\- ¿Y crees que no le gustaría ver un beso de sus padres? - preguntó el pelinegro retóricamente - Si tú no me das un beso entonces yo te lo robo.

Ben se acercó más a la Jedi poniendo una mano en su mentón para después atrapar sus labios sólo por unos segundos sonriendo victorioso.

Rey se separó de él un poco avergonzada, en especial porque su bebé había sido testigo del beso.

\- Se-será mejor dormir... Buenas noches Ben - Rey se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cara y cerró los ojos forzadamente.

\- Buenas noches Rey... Te amo - Ben se tapó con las sábanas y miró una última vez a su hijo y después a su chica.

\- Ben... - lo llamó la castaña quitando las sábanas de su rostro - También te amo - confesó un poco sonrojada.

\- Lo sé.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, gracias a las pocas personitas que comentan, me alegran el día.****Pueden recomendar la historia a otros fans de Star Wars y por supuesto de Reylo.****Instagram: @s_yeri04 **


	15. El Regreso Parte I

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: El Regreso [Parte I]**

Fueron varios días en lo que se demostraron afecto, cariño y lo mucho que se habían extrañado, pero también noches en las que simplemente dormían en paz junto a su pequeño retoño como si supieran que nada malo les iba a pasar.

Pero no todo era eterno, Rey sabía que no podía permanecer en Takodana por mucho tiempo y que debía volver a Coruscant con la gran diferencia de que esta vez llevaría a Ben Solo consigo, dispuesta a ayudarlo a enfrentar al Senado.

\- ¿En serio tienes que irte tan pronto? Apenas pasó una semana - Maz estaba detrás de Rey intentando convencer a la Jedi de quedarse más tiempo.

\- Sólo podía salir de Coruscant por unos días, además Temiri debe continuar su entrenamiento y estoy segura que seré recibida por todos los senadores con cara de mal gusto, pero debo volver... No te pongas triste Maz, te prometo que volveremos a visitarte - Rey tomó gentilmente las manos arrugadas de la anciana y sonrió con sinceridad - Temiri te aprecia mucho y si las cosas no se ponen difíciles con Ben, volveremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

\- Está bien... Cuida bien de Temiri y Anakin, que duerman temprano, Temiri debe comer sus tres comidas diarias y si se hace daño durante su entrenamiento por favor dale un tiempo de recuperación, que nunca olvide bañarse y peinar su cabello y sobre todo... - Maz no siquiera pudo terminar.

\- Entiendo, entiendo - la interrumpió Rey soltando una leve carcajada - Tú quieres mucho a Temiri... No te preocupes por él, en Coruscant no le va a faltar nada y quizás en unos años se convierta en un caballero Jedi.

\- Sé que no hay nadie mejor que tú para cuidarlo pero... Temiri y tú son lo más cercano que tuve a una familia - confesó la anciana revelando sus sentimientos - Y me preocupo por él, ojalá extrañarlo no fuera tan difícil pero él le da alegría a mi casa y al bar.

\- Entonces será mejor que te despidas de él personalmente, dile lo mucho que lo quieres, yo estoy segura que él también te ve como parte de su familia... Tú sin duda formas parte importante de nuestras vidas, me cuidaste durante mi embarazo y ayudaste en el parto, siempre te lo voy a agradecer Maz - la castaña se puso de cuclillas y abrazo a la mujer de mediana estatura.

\- Adiós Rey... Y cuida de Ben, ayúdalo a enfrentar su juicio ante el Senado porque tu y yo sabemos que eso es inevitable - aconsejó la anciana separándose de la Jedi para después ir en busca de Temiri.

Rey se puso de pie nuevamente y pensó en las palabras de Maz, sabía que no sería fácil llegar a Coruscant y decir que el ex-líder supremo de la Primera Orden estaba vivo.

Probablemente la mayoría lo odiaría pero ella iba a defenderlo contra todo, porque sabía que Ben Solo había regresado.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba detrás suyo.

\- ¡Ben! - la castaña se dio la vuelta un poco asustada - ¿Qué haces con Anakin aquí? Le dije a Jannah que lo llevara a la nave.

\- Bueno, al parecer a mi hijo le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, de hecho vine a decirte que Jannah y Lando tomarán otro camino, no pueden volver a Coruscant por ahora - avisó él mientras jugaba con las pequeñas manos de Ani.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó la Jedi y Ben simplemente hizo una señal de silencio dando a entender que eran temas secretos, osea, contrabando - Oh... Bueno, siendo así entonces supongo que nosotros viajaremos en el Halcón.

\- Así es Rey... Esta vez nos iremos juntos.

La Jedi sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y no pudo evitar darle un corto beso pues aún le daba vergüenza darle muestras de cariño mientras había gente cerca.

\- Ey, Rey - la llamó Jannah acercándose - El combustible ya está cargado, lamento que no pueda acompañarte pero no puedo dejar a Lando solo, hay pequeños trabajos que debemos terminar y pasar por la seguridad del hangar en Coruscant dos veces no es fácil.

\- Descuida, lo entiendo pero por favor no se metan en nada peligroso - aconsejó la castaña - Acepto que hagan el traslado de cargamento pero no hagan ningún trabajo sucio.

\- No te preocupes, conocemos los límites, por favor saluda a Finn y Poe de mi parte - pidió la morena antes de darle un abrazo - Espero que les vaya bien en Coruscant, suerte.

\- Gracias, adiós Jannah - se despidió Rey para después deshacer el abrazo y cada una continuar su camino.

En la salida del Halcón se encontraba Lando junto a C3PO y BB8, el moreno extendió sus brazos y Rey se acercó a abrazarlo.

\- Nadie mejor que tú para hacerse cargo de esta nave, aunque ahora veo que ya tienes un co-piloto - dijo Lando señalando con la mirada a Ben - Mucha suerte Rey.

Lando se separó de ella y se dirigió a su sobrino sonriendo, le dio dos palmadas en el hombro en señal de despedida.

\- Cuida bien de tu chica y de tu hijo, nos veremos pronto Ben - Lando se alejó de ellos para ir tras su compañera de viajes.

C3PO junto a BB8 fueron los primeros en entrar a la nave seguidos de la nueva familia Solo Skywalker.

\- C3PO, tú te harás cargo de Anakin mientras Ben y yo pilotamos la nave de regreso a Coruscant - ordenó la Jedi.

Ben colocó a Anakin en los brazos del droide con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Otra vez? Pero ama Rey, ya le he dicho que yo no soy un... - intentó decir C3PO pero Ben y Rey ya se habían dirigido a la cabina dejando a los dos droides solos con el bebé - Droide niñero - completó.

BB8 soltó unos pitidos burlándose de su amigo.

\- ¿Y tú de qué te burlas? Al menos a mí me encomendaron una misión, tú simplemente eres un pasajero en esta nave - dijo C3PO ofendiendo al pequeño droide.

BB8 se enojó y soltó pitidos con furia.

\- ¿Que tú podrías cuidar a Anakin mejor que yo? No lo creo, vámonos Ani, BB8 al parecer está un poco averiado - C3PO se dirigió hasta una de las habitaciones en el Halcón donde se encontraba una pequeña cuna improvisada para Anakin.

El pequeño droide los siguió furioso intentando no electrocutar a C3PO pues él sostenía al bebé.

El viaje a Coruscant había comenzado.

* * *

\- Día número 9 sin Rey - dijo la asiática llamando la atención de Kaydel.

\- ¿En serio tan grave fue su discusión con Poe? Espera... ¿Y si Rey no vuelve? - preguntó la rubia un poco preocupada.

\- Claro que va a volver, recuerda que hay naves buscando sensibles a la fuerza por toda la galaxia, ella jamás defraudaría a todas esas personas, además es la única Jedi que queda, ella va a volver - la defendió Rose -...¿Y si no vuelve? ¡Ay, Kaydel, no me hagas dudar de Rey!.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo no he dicho nada! - exclamó la rubia para después soltar una carcajada contagiando a la asiática - De acuerdo, dejaremos el tema a un lado y hablaremos sobre la nueva "huésped".

\- ¿Te refieres a Zorii? - Rose le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Kaydel como si intentara averiguar sus intenciones - ¿Por qué te interesa saber sobre ella?.

\- Porque al parecer Poe ya la conocía desde hace mucho, además me dijeron que fue parte de la batalla en Exegol - respondió la rubia.

\- Es cierto, ella llegó junto con las demás naves que vinieron a ayudarnos en la batalla, no la pude conocer por mucho, apenas sé su nombre pero sí te puedo decir que ella es de confianza - dijo la asiática recordando a la mujer de casco dorado.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero lo que más me llama la atención estos días es que Poe siempre está detrás de ella, dice que la está vigilando pero eso suena como una excusa, además la salvó de una sentencia ante el Senado... Creo que Poe tuvo algo con ella en el pasado - comentó Kaydel soltando un suspiro de decepción, bajó la mirada un poco deprimida y se quedó viendo sus pies como si ya nada tuviera sentido.

\- Kaydel... ¿Tú sientes algo por...? - intentó preguntar la asiática.

\- Sí - interrumpió la rubia - Bueno no lo sé, quizás sólo estoy confundida ¿pero de qué sirve? El General Dameron tiene un hijo con Rey, se pelearon y ahora viene esa mujer actuando como si conociera a Poe de toda la vida y yo... Yo sólo soy la Teniente Connix, nada más.

\- Kaydel ¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste? Conoces a Poe desde hace muchos años, ustedes pudieron tener una vida juntos - comentó Rose consolando a su amiga.

\- Eran tiempos de guerra, no podía distraerme en una relación amorosa, dí todo mi tiempo y dedicación a la Resistencia para que pudiéramos combatir a la Primera Orden, al final lo logramos pero entonces cada uno decidió seguir su camino y eso hice yo, vine a Coruscant y perdí contacto con Poe, meses más tarde me entero que tuvo un hijo con Rey - contó la rubia limpiando sus lagrimas - Me emocioné mucho cuando él me buscó para representar a parte de la Resistencia frente al Senado pero sólo fue para juzgar a Hux, nada más.

\- Y después te usó para declarar a favor de Zorii... Poe es un idiota por no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos - lo insultó la asiática frunciendo el ceño - Nunca lo volveré a tratar con respeto.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? Rose ¿por qué dices que Poe es un idiota? - preguntó Finn asustando a ambas mujeres.

Kaydel se cubrió la cara totalmente avergonzada.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto nos estás escuchando Finn? - preguntó la asiática abrazando a su amiga.

\- Lo siento pero creo que escuché demasiado, tranquila Kaydel, te prometo que no le diré nada a Poe - juró el moreno para después ver a su novia - Rose... ¿Podemos hablar a solas?.

La asiática sintió temor por un momento, sabía que su relación estaba demasiado dañada desde que comenzó a sentir cosas por Hux. Hace días que no se había atrevido a hablar con Finn por temor a que él descubriera sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo.

\- No ahora... Aún tengo cosas por hacer aquí - se excusó ella deshaciendo el abrazo con su amiga.

Justo en ese momento, Armitage entró a la habitación en la zona médica, tenía puesta ropa limpia pero siempre era el mismo diseño, blanco de arriba a abajo.

Finn se dio media vuelta y lo miró con un poco de molestia.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Veo que puedes caminar perfectamente - preguntó el moreno sin interés.

\- Estoy mejor que antes, me he recuperado poco a poco - respondió el pelirrojo notando que Finn lo veía como si fuera repulsivo.

\- ¿Recordaste algo de tu pasado? - interrogó Finn haciendo sobresaltar a Rose y Hux.

Con una mirada, la asiática suplicó al pelirrojo que no dijera nada, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kaydel.

\- No... Nada hasta ahora - respondió Hux viendo de reojo a Rose.

Finn notó las miradas que Armitage le lanzaba a la asiática y no dudó en girarse para tomar la mano de su novia y llevársela.

\- Finn ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Rose un poco asustada, sabía que ya no sentía lo mismo por él pero no era capaz de admitirlo.

\- Necesitamos hablar - respondió él sin soltarla.

La sacó de la zona médica y se detuvo a la mitad de un pasillo vacío, Rose estaba temblando pues sabía que su novio había notado sus cambios, ya nada era como antes.

\- Tengo que volver, te dije que hablaríamos después - se excusó ella otra vez.

\- No - la detuvo el moreno - Necesitamos hablar, llevas días evitándome ¿por qué te alejas de mí? - preguntó desesperado.

\- Yo no te estoy evitando Finn, sólo estoy ayudando a...

\- A Hux, lo sé, y lamento la discusión que tuvimos cuando decidiste ayudarlo, sé que eres una gran persona pero... te alejaste - dijo Finn intentando contener el nudo en su garganta.

\- Eso no es cierto... Yo sólo - intentó decir la asiática pero las excusas se le habían terminado.

\- ¿Sólo qué? A veces pienso que decidiste ayudar en la zona médica solamente como excusa para alejarte de mí... - Finn llevó una mano detrás de su nuca mientras intentaba no mostrar debilidad.

\- Por supuesto que no ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho Finn - Rose se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó.

\- Rose... - la nombró Finn en medio del abrazo - Hace 1 años teníamos planeado adoptar para formar una familia y ahora ni siquiera dormimos juntos... ¿Qué nos pasó? - preguntó soltando las primeras lagrimas para después hacer el abrazo más fuerte.

\- No lo sé... - murmuró Rose rompiendo en llanto - Perdóname Finn.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé... Y tengo miedo de cómo puedan terminar las cosas... Rose, sabes que te amo - expresó el moreno besando la cabellera de la asiática.

Pero Rose se quedó callada, hubiera podido responder lo mismo pero sería una mentira absurda.

* * *

La Senadora Holden se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación viendo la bella vista de Coruscant, recordando sus días de juventud, en especial cuando se volvió una contrabandista y se enamoró de aquel Jedi.

\- Luke... - susurró en el aire mientras volvía a adentrarse en su lujosa habitación, caminó hasta el tocador y observó su reflejo en el espejo fijándose en su cabello rojo y su cara con muchas líneas de expresión, ya no era joven pero no dejaba de ser bella a pesar de todo - ¿Sería posible verte si... me vuelvo a conectar con la fuerza?.

Cerró sus ojos y extendió su mano derecha, después de muchos años alejada de la fuerza decidió volver a extenderse con la intención de que en algún lugar, Luke pudiera sentirla.

Y entonces lo sintió, no era Luke pero sí alguien más.

\- Rey - pronunció abriendo sus ojos.

Salió de su habitación a toda prisa y de inmediato pidió una nave para que la llevara al hangar de Coruscant lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar, entró junto a su guardia real en busca de la Jedi, Mara no tenía intenciones de juzgarla, todo lo contrario, venía a protegerla.

Ni siquiera pasaron el segundo pasillo cuando encontró a la castaña con su hijo en brazos acompañada de los dos droides, Temiri y un hombre que no había visto en años.

\- Mara Jade - la nombró Rey un poco sorprendida - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí tan pronto?.

\- Eso no importa Rey, no debiste irte de esa forma, el Senado se enfureció con tu partida, por un momento pensamos lo peor pero Poe nos aclaró las cosas - dijo la pelirroja viendo de reojo al hombre pelinegro - ¿A quién has traído contigo?.

\- He traído de vuelta al hijo de Han - respondió la Jedi señalando con la mirada a los guardias.

Mara abrió los ojos sorprendida y por un momento recordó los bellos momentos de su juventud cuando ayudó a Leia a cuidar a su bebé, y ahora lo tenía frente a ella convertido en un hombre.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba en la historia pues él estaba muerto, o eso era lo que toda la galaxia creía.

\- Rey... Lo que has hecho te traerá problemas y lo sabes - habló Mara saliendo del shock.

\- Lo sabemos - esta vez hablo Ben sorprendiendo otra vez a la Senadora - Y vamos a enfrentar lo que sea que venga.

Mara se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para después salir junto a su guardia real.

\- No se queden allí, síganme - les dijo la Senadora antes de salir del pasillo.

* * *

**¡Hola!****Ben regresó a Coruscant y ahora se viene lo bueno, o mejor dicho lo malo.****No quiero asustar a nadie con los siguientes capítulos.**

**Comenta para hacerme saber tu opinión respecto al capítulo.**


	16. El Regreso parte II

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: El Regreso [ parte II]**

Zorii llegó a Coruscant sólo por un trabajo que debía hacer y no pudo completar. Desde la batalla en Exegol y la caída del Imperio, su vida había tenido ciertas mejoras pero eso no significaba que dejaría de hacer algunas cosas "ilegales". Cuando los soldados de la República la capturaron, supo que había fracasado y sería difícil librarse.

La sorpresa de su vida fue cuando vio a Poe Dameron como miembro del Senado, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ese intrépido ex-contrabandista llegaría a tal cargo, era casi imposible de creer.

Por un momento se sintió afortunada ya que él le debía un favor enorme, sólo así pudo librarse de su condena.

Supuestamente ella fue una heroína en la batalla en Exegol y por eso le concedieron el perdón, además que no tenía grandes antecedentes.

Con la ayuda de Poe, tenía alojamiento en Coruscant por un cierto tiempo pero después debía irse.

Pero ella no quería irse...

Después de saber acerca del supuesto hijo que tuvo el Senador Dameron con la última Jedi de inmediato supo que era mentira. Zorii conocía a Poe mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente que el ex-piloto le estaba mintiendo y él mismo se lo confirmó.

En lo más profundo de su ser, ella aún lo amaba, era la única persona que había amado y probablemente la última.

\- ¿Por qué mentir acerca de un bebé que ha nacido hace poco? - preguntó la rubia caminando al lado de Poe.

Zorii llevaba un traje común dejando atrás su uniforme rojo con casco dorado.

\- El Senado tuvo miedo de él, después de todo es el hijo de Ben Solo, aunque tú lo conoces como Kylo Ren - respondió el ex-piloto seriamente.

\- ¡¿Kylo Ren tuvo un hijo con Rey?! ¿Pero cómo? - volvió a preguntar Zorii sorprendiéndose cada vez más.

\- Esa información no te la puedo dar yo, ni siquiera deberías saberlo, lo demás miembros del Senado quieren mantenerlo en secreto - explicó Poe viéndola de reojo - Por eso me nombraron el padre de Anakin y yo acepté.

\- Lo entiendo, es mejor mentirle a la gente para no causar temor, si la galaxia supiera que Kylo Ren tuvo hijo probablemente querrían cazarlo como a un animal - Zorii se puso pensativa un instante - Me cuesta admitirlo pero la mentira suena mejor que la verdad, ahora ese bebé está salvo y crecerá sano y salvo.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - preguntó él deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo.

\- ¿Decir qué?.

\- Que te cuesta admitirlo ¿por qué dijiste eso? - repitió Poe esperando una respuesta.

\- ...Porque es la verdad, me cuesta admitir que ahora eres padre aunque sea una mentira, tienes un hijo con Rey y ahora debes vivir a su lado, dime Poe ¿acaso tú la amas? - preguntó la rubia viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que la amo, y aunque ella no me corresponda yo siempre la voy a ayudar en lo que necesite - respondió el ex-piloto muy decidido.

Zorii intentó ocultar el nudo en su garganta antes de volver a hablar.

\- Das pena Dameron - murmuró la rubia alejándose de Poe para después irse.

El ex-piloto la dejó ir reflexionando sus palabras "Das pena Dameron", la rubia solía usar esa frase cuando veía a Poe en un estado lamentable después de terminar un encargo. Nunca se había fijado en ese detalle pero Zorii tenía razón, él daba pena, era un hombre que escogió vivir una mentira con una mujer que ni siquiera lo ama.

\- Das pena Dameron - se repitió a sí mismo.

Entonces a lo lejos escuchó unos pitidos que reconocería en cualquier lugar. BB8 se deslizó rápidamente hasta llegar a su amigo y él no dudó en recibirlo.

\- ¡BB8! ¡Amigo, volviste! - exclamó Poe acariciando la cabecita mecánica del droide.

El droide soltó unos pitidos informando sobre su viaje omitiendo la parte de que habían traído a Ben Solo.

\- ¿Rey está aquí? ¿Ellos están bien? Debo ir a verla antes de que el resto del Senado vaya a buscarla con malas caras, vamos BB8 - le dijo al droide y éste le guió en el camino.

* * *

Mara ordenó a sus guardias dejarla sola, ella misma escoltó a Rey, Anakin y Ben hasta la habitación de la Jedi. C3PO se había llevado a Temiri porque los adultos necesitaban hablar a solas, BB8 se había ido en busca de Poe pero la pelirroja le ordenó que no dijera nada acerca de Ben.

Mara fue la primera en entrar a la habitación seguida de la nueva familia, se dirigió hasta la sala en donde tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y esperó a que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

\- ¿Ya les dije que ustedes me recuerdan mucho a Han y Leia cuando tuvieron a su pequeño hijo? - preguntó la pelirroja retóricamente - Felicidades.

\- Gracias - dijo Rey mientras tomaba asiento junto a Ben.

\- Ben Solo - lo llamó Mara - La última vez que te vi eras un niño, supongo que no me recuerdas, la mayor parte de tu infancia estuve alejada de tu familia pero si esto te hace sentir confianza, fui tu niñera los primeros meses de tu nacimiento - contó la pelirroja - Mi nombre es Mara Holden y soy la Senadora de Coruscant.

\- Lo siento pero no lo recuerdo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo - dijo Ben analizando a la mujer mayor - Pero no se preocupe, si Rey confía en usted entonces yo también lo hago.

\- Está bien, ahora enfoquémonos en lo que importa... - Mara cruzó sus manos antes de hablar - ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? Rey nos contó que falleciste en la batalla de Exegol dándole tu vida, a causa de eso Rey quedó embarazada sorprendentemente.

\- Volví a la vida hace más de un mes gracias a mi madre, mi tío y mi abuelo, estaba perdido y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado - contó el pelinegro.

\- Es sorprendente... Es como si la fuerza te hubiera dado una oportunidad mediante tus ancestros. ¿Y ahora cómo piensas enfrentar al Senado? - preguntó Mara esperando algún plan.

\- Diciendo la verdad, yo dejé la Primera Orden y fui a ayudar a Rey para enfrentar a Palpatine juntos, era la única forma de detener a toda su flota Sith - respondió el pelinegro ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la mujer.

\- Eso no será suficiente, no quiero ser negativa pero yo en tu lugar me hubiera exiliado para mantenerme a salvo - habló Mara negando con la cabeza.

\- No, yo no voy a dejar a Rey y mucho menos a Anakin - Ben alzó su tono de voz contra la mujer mayor - Si me voy al exilio entonces ellos vienen conmigo.

\- No seas tonto, entiende que Rey es la única que puede restaurar la Nueva Orden Jedi, el Senado ha invertido en el proyecto de búsqueda para sensibles a la fuerza y muy pronto ella será su maestra Jedi, sería muy egoísta de tu parte hacer eso - lo reprochó Mara resistiendo la ganas de golpearle la mejilla.

\- Lo siento... Pero entienda que no puedo alejarme de ellos, son mi familia ahora - dijo Ben dejando un beso en la frente de Rey.

\- No es necesario que Ben vaya al exilio - habló la castaña por primera vez - Podemos enfrentar al Senado y decir que Ben podría ser parte de la Nueva Orden Jedi, él fue padawan de Luke Skywalker y nos serviría de mucho sus conocimientos.

\- ¡Al fin una buena idea! - exclamó Mara - Obviamente tendrán mi apoyo como miembro del Senado, se lo debo a Leia.

\- ¿Crees que eso será suficiente para convencerlos? - preguntó Ben con esperanza.

\- No del todo, probablemente los demás Senadores querrán poner condiciones por su seguridad - respondió la pelirroja siendo sincera - Dime Ben ¿alguna vez alguien además de la Primera Orden te ha visto sin tu casco?.

\- Mi madre, mi tío Luke, Lando Calrissian y Rey - respondió el pelinegro recordando a las personas que en el pasado pudieron ver su rostro - Nadie más ha visto mi rostro, FN-2187 me vio algunas veces y también otra desertora TZ-1719 pero le tengo confianza.

\- Siempre te ocultaste bajo el casco de Kylo Ren ¿cómo pudiste soportar ese tormento por tanto tiempo? - preguntó Mara viéndose reflejada en los ojos de Ben.

Hace muchos años en el pasado, ella había servido a Palpatine y había sido entrenada en el Lado Oscuro, creía que toda su vida se la debía a aquel Emperador Sith, pero todo cambió con la llegada de Luke Skywalker, tanto así que falló en su misión de asesinarlo, cuando Palpatine y su imperio cayeron, ella simplemente abandonó el camino y con ello la misión de acabar con el Jedi.

Nunca se esperó que meses más tarde después de trabajar como una contrabandista lo volvería a ver y terminaría enamorada de ese hombre. Por primera vez en su existencia, se sintió en un hogar y con la ayuda de Leia Organa pudo cambiar de vida, Mara Jade Skywalker era el nombre con el que los amigos más cercanos a Luke la conocían, además de que fue su maestro por un corto tiempo. Pero ante las luchas políticas era conocida como Mara Holden, una mujer que buscaba la justicia para todos. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día ella y Luke pudieran demostrar sus sentimientos ante todos, casarse y tener hijos, pero Luke debía seguir con la Orden Jedi prometiendo que cuando terminara de entrenar a una generación, él se retiraría y podrían estar juntos.

Pero eso nunca pasó...

Luke se exilió en Ahch-To después de que el templo Jedi fuera destruido y que su sobrino hubiera matado a los demás padawans llevándose a algunos consigo.

Mara quedó destrozada al enterarse de todo y decidió desconectarse de la fuerza, dejó en el pasado a Skywalker y siguió su camino en Coruscant donde años después logró a ascender a Senadora.

\- Snoke me atormentó desde que era un niño... Caí en el Lado Oscuro y estaba obsesionado con llegar a ser como Darth Vader... Hasta que conocí a Rey y me vi a mí mismo, me sentía tan solo y ella también, sentí compasión por Rey y no me atreví a hacerle daño - respondió Ben viendo de reojo a la Jedi.

\- Linda historia - comentó Mara antes de ponerse de pie - Informaré a mis compañeros de tu llegada, me aseguraré de que mantengan la calma, yo misma te haré saber la fecha de tu juicio.

En ese instante, las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas y Poe entró junto a BB8 apresuradamente buscando a Rey con la mirada, sonrió al encontrarla e intentó acercarse pero Mara lo detuvo.

\- Poe - lo nombró - No es un buen momento para hablar con ella.

Poe miró por detrás de la Senadora y vio a Rey junto a su hijo sanos y salvos, se calmó pero entonces notó que no estaban solos.

\- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó el ex-piloto señalando con la mirada a Ben.

\- Poe, debemos hablar con los demás miembros del Senado en privado, hay algo que deben saber - dijo Mara evadiendo la pregunta.

\- Primero respóndeme ¿quién es él? - repitió Poe.

\- Él es Ben Solo, hijo de Leia - respondió Rey poniéndose de pie con su hijo en brazos, Ben hizo lo mismo y con un brazo rodeó la espalda de la Jedi.

\- Kylo Ren... - murmuró Poe enfadado - Rey, nos dijiste que él había muerto, dijiste que te dio su vida... ¡Nos mentiste!.

\- ¡Poe, basta! - exclamó Mara alzando su tono de voz - Debemos ir a convocar a los demás senadores, por favor compórtate a la altura de tu cargo.

\- ¿Estás de su lado? Senadora Holden ¿cómo puede apoyarlo? ¡Él hizo daño a la galaxia entera, mató a muchos de mis compañeros de la Resistencia, no le importó destruir planetas enteros! - lo acusó el ex-piloto recibiendo un golpe por parte de Mara.

\- No dejes que los celos te invadan - murmuró en voz baja - Recuerda que Ben Solo ayudó a Rey en la batalla en Exegol, éste era el deseo de Leia... Ya habrá tiempo de explicar lo demás.

Poe se tocó la mejilla y sin mirar atrás, salió de la habitación enfadado.

BB8 soltó unos pitidos pidiendo disculpas.

\- No es tu culpa BB8 - dijo Rey intentando animar al droide.

\- No es culpa de nadie - habló Mara antes de salir de la habitación dejando a la familia a solas.

Ben aprovechó el momento a solas para dejar un tierno beso en la frente Rey y ésta le sonrió, Anakin estaba despierto viendo a sus padres como si fueran lo único que podría calmarlo.

\- ¿Crees que el Senado acepte mi sugerencia? - preguntó la Jedi viendo los ojos del pelinegro.

\- No lo sé Rey... Pero no me voy a alejar de ti, sabíamos que esto sería difícil - respondió Ben antes de acariciar la mejilla de su chica - Pero dijimos que lo íbamos a enfrentar juntos.

\- Así es... La gente tiene que saber que tú peleaste del lado de la Resistencia, me ayudaste a enfrentar a Palpatine y me salvaste la vida... Ben Solo ha vuelto - dijo Rey dedicándole una sonrisa - Y esta vez es para siempre.

Anakin soltó un bostezo rompiendo la tensión que se había creado entre sus padres.

\- Está cansado, el viaje fue muy largo - Rey llevó a su hijo hasta la cuna y lo recostó delicadamente.

Ben se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura dejando un beso sobre su hombro - Sea lo que sea que pase, te prometo que me quedaré junto a ustedes... La Senadora Holden tiene razón en algo, soy un egoísta.

* * *

Senador Glenn, un anciano que sobrepasaba los 60 años, demasiado cruel y obsesivo, pero no todo es lo que parece, un simple anciano que a la vista de sus demás compañeros era un hombre que sólo sabía dar órdenes y nada más, ojalá eso fuera cierto.

\- Anakin Solo Skywalker... - murmuró el anciano viendo a Coruscant desde su balcón - Ese niño nos traerá de vuelta a los Sith... ¿Verdad?.

_"Tráeme al pequeño Skywalker, es la única forma..."_

\- Es el último de nuestro legado, del legado de los Sith ¿está seguro de que quiere hacer esto? - preguntó el Senador Glenn a la nada.

_"La Jedi ya no es una opción... Pero su hijo... es la única oportunidad que nos queda"_

\- Anakin es sólo un bebé, deberíamos esperar a que crezca un poco ¿no lo cree así mi Lord? - Glenn se adentró en su habitación con la manos detrás.

_"El peor error fue dejar que Rey creciera lejos del Lado Oscuro, no pudo cumplir su destino..."_

\- Entiendo mi Lord... Llevaré al niño cuando sea el momento indicado - dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación - Y el legado de los Sith continuará...

_"Ese es su destino, y ni Leia ni Luke Skywalker podrán salvarlo esta vez"_

* * *

**Comenta, me encantaría saber tu opinión acerca del capítulo.****Ah, hace poco cree una cuenta de Facebook y me gustaría que los pocos lectores que tengo me siguieran.****Es algo más personal.****Pero les dejo el link por si acaso****https//yerii.gutierrez.585****O simplemente busquen "Yerii Gutierrez"****Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.****:)**


	17. Peligrosos

**¡Hola!**

**¿Te importa dedicarme un minuto de tu tiempo?**

**Gracias.**

**Bueno sólo quería decir que hace poco cree una cuenta (Facebook), y quería usarla con ustedes, las pocas personitas que leen esto.**

**https/yerii.gutierrez.585**

**Gracias por tu atención.**

**Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Advertencia ️**

**Este capítulo no contiene Reylo**

**Pero el próximo capítulo sí tendrá**

**Ahora sí, disfruta el capítulo.**

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Peligrosos**

Kaydel estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la zona médica buscando a su amiga Rose, extrañamente no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Hace algunos minutos se había encontrado con Poe el cual furioso le gritó que Rey había vuelto y que les había mentido a todos. Kaydel ni siquiera pudo entenderlo pero al menos sabía que Rey estaba de vuelta y Rose tenía que saberlo.

\- Rose ¿dónde estás? - murmuró para sí misma saliendo de la zona médica, entonces recordó que Armitage tampoco estaba allí - El jardín... Quizás estén allá.

Mientras tanto, Rose estaba junto a Hux sentados en una banca del jardín central, la asiática estaba llorando por lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana con Finn, y Hux simplemente estaba allí, sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste contarle a aquel hombre que había recordado algo? - preguntó el pelirrojo viendo a la asiática secar sus lágrimas.

\- Él no tiene que saberlo, se hubiera enfadado... - respondió Rose pasando sus manos por sus mejillas intentando quitar todo rastro de su llanto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?... ¿Es porque mi recuerdo se trata de ti? - interrogó Hux llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

\- Finn hubiera malinterpretado las cosas... Él es mi novio, y yo lo quiero mucho, no quiero lastimarlo - murmuró Rose decepcionada de sí misma.

\- ¿Por qué lo lastimarías?... Rose, no te entiendo - Hux se quedó mirándola esperando alguna respuesta.

Pero Rose no sabía qué decir, tenía miedo de sus sentimientos y todo por culpa de él.

\- Me cuesta mentirle a Finn y sobre todo a mí misma, creo que él está sospechando y no podré ocultar esto que siento por tanto tiempo... - dijo Rose reuniendo el valor suficiente para continuar.

\- ¿Por qué dices que mientes? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? - volvió a cuestionar Hux ganándose una mirada profunda por parte de Rose.

\- Armitage... Perdóname.

Rose tomó el rostro de Hux en sus manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos disfrutando la suavidad de éstos por unos segundos y después se alejó totalmente avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

Hux estaba sonrojado y sorprendido a la vez, pero quería más. Él mismo se acercó a ella y atrapó los labios de la asiática sintiendo algo nuevo dentro de él, pero si estaba seguro de algo, era de que jamás se había sentido así con alguien, besar a Rose era darle paz, calma y sobre todo amor, cosas que siempre le faltaron en el pasado.

Rose estaba disfrutando de los labios del pelirrojo y entonces sus dudas se esfumaron, estaba claro que se había enamorado y no podía negarlo, ya no era una simple compasión, ahora era amor, puro y dulce.

\- Rose... - escucharon detrás suyo.

Ambos se separaron y miraron hacia atrás encontrando a Kaydel paralizada y con una expresión de horror en su cara.

La rubia permaneció quieta por unos segundos y después salió corriendo alterada por lo que había visto.

Rose y Hux se miraron al mismo tiempo y ambos fueron detrás de ella, Kaydel se detuvo a mitad del pasillo para tomar aire y tratar de calmarse.

No faltó mucho para que la alcanzaran, la rubia estaba asustada y veía a su amiga como si no la conociera.

\- Kaydel, escúchame - pidió Rose intentando tocar sus manos.

\- ¡No!... ¡Yo los ví! ¡Lo ví todo! - exclamó la rubia retrocediendo dos pasos hasta apoyarse en la pared - T-tú besaste a Armitage... ¿Por qué?.

\- Kaydel, por favor cálmate, nadie debe saber esto y muchos menos Finn - pidió Rose con un nudo en la garganta - Sé que estuvo mal... Pero ya me cansé de mentir...

\- ¿T-tú estás e-enamorada de él? - preguntó Kaydel teniendo miedo de la respuesta.

Hux miró a Rose esperando su respuesta, él también necesitaba saberlo.

\- Y-yo... Creo que sí - susurró Rose asustando aún más a su amiga.

\- E-eso no-no está bien y lo sabes - tartamudeó la rubia - Ve-vengan conmigo - pidió intentando mantener la calma.

Hux y Rose se miraron y ambos asintieron para después seguir a Kaydel. Llegaron hasta la habitación de Hux en la zona médica y tomaron asiento. La Teniente Connix tomó aire por unos minutos antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Estos últimos días noté algunas cosas entre ustedes pero creí que sólo eran producto de mi imaginación, pero ahora ustedes me lo confirmaron... Rose - llamó a su compañera - Lo que sientes no es correcto.

\- ¿Por qué? - ambas mujeres se sorprendieron al escuchar a Hux alzar su tono de voz - ¿Por qué dices que no es correcto?... ¡Responde! ¿Es por mí... o por mi pasado? Desde que desperté me tratan como si fuera un monstruo y ni siquiera sé por qué, nadie me dijo nada y simplemente me condenaron.

\- Hux... Cálmate por favor - pidió Rose tomando su mano - Todo es mi culpa, yo nunca debí besarte.

\- No Rose, no es tu culpa... Yo también siento lo mismo - confesó el pelirrojo viendo a la asiática - Eres la única que me ha comprendido desde que desperté, no me juzgas por mi pasado.

\- Rose, eso no está bien y lo sabes, debes alejarte de él, no sólo por Finn, sabes perfectamente que Hux ya fue condenado al exilio y no hay marcha atrás - interrumpió Kaydel - ¿Acaso olvidaste todas las cosas que les hizo a nuestros compañeros? ¿Olvidaste lo que pasó con Paige?.

Rose se quedó pensativa al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, la había perdido por culpa de la Primera Orden, Hux fue parte de ello e incluso destruyó a muchos bombarderos, aquel día murieron muchos miembros de la Resistencia.

\- Armitage es una nueva persona... - sentenció Rose y Kaydel negó con la cabeza.

\- No Rose, él sigue siendo el mismo sin importar que haya perdido la memoria y eso nunca lo vas a poder cambiar - dijo Kaydel viendo con decepción a su amiga - Será mejor que dejemos de ayudar en la zona médica, creo que es lo me...

\- No - interrumpió Hux molesto - ¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¡Me juzgan por las cosas que hice en el pasado y ni siquiera lo recuerdo! ¡Nadie me quiere decir nada, no sé quién fui! ¡Entiéndelo, no sé nada de mí!.

Kaydel se puso de pie furiosa dejando el miedo a un lado - ¡¿Quieres saber quién eres?! ¡Yo te lo diré, eres Armitage Hux! ¡El maldito general de la Primera Orden que asesinó a cientos de mis compañeros sin piedad! ¡Me quitaste a mis amigos y compañeros, eras un desgraciado cínico y caprichoso, no te importaba asesinar a la gente utilizando tus tropas! - gritó la rubia para después romper en llanto - ¡Mataste a tantos... y ni siquiera tenías resentimiento alguno!.

\- ¡Kaydel, basta! - la detuvo Rose pero no fue suficiente.

\- ¡Tus tropas invadieron decenas de planetas y asesinaste a gente inocente! ¡Eres un monstruo, eso es lo que siempre fuiste! - gritó Kaydel para después darse cuenta que había cometido un error.

El Senado había aceptado el exilio para Hux ya que no recordaba su pasado, su pérdida de memoria era lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

\- ... No, eso no es cierto... - murmuró el pelirrojo antes de perder la cabeza - ¡Eso no es cierto!.

Sin esperar más, Hux tomó a Kaydel por el cuello ahorcandola con todas sus fuerzas, Rose se asustó como nunca antes lo había hecho, intentó alejar a Hux de su amiga pero él era más fuerte.

\- ¡Hux! ¡Detente, por favor! - suplicó Rose entre lágrimas, y como última opción, tomó una de las sillas y lo golpeó en la espalda sin importar el daño que sufriera.

Armitage cayó al suelo inconsciente dejando libre a Kaydel quien tomó grandes bocanadas de aire. Rose se acercó a ella y se abrazaron entre lágrimas, ambas estaban asustadas, nunca se hubieran imaginado que Hux reaccionara de esa forma tan agresiva.

\- Debes alejarte de él - murmuró Kaydel sin soltar a su amiga - Hux no está bien, es peligroso.

\- Él no es peligroso Kaydel, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si llegaba a recordar su pasado... Y me prometí a mí misma ayudarlo - dijo Rose separándose de su amiga.

\- ¿En verdad lo amas tanto como para arriesgar tu vida? - preguntó la rubia.

Rose asintió secándose las lágrimas - Puedes dejar de ayudar en la zona médica si eso te hace sentir segura, yo continuaré ayudando a Hux.

\- Si te hace daño... No dudes en avisarme, el Senado lo condenará - Kaydel volvió a abrazar a Rose por última vez - Gracias por salvarme.

\- Perdónalo por favor, voy a hablar con él cuando despierte, no le digas nada de lo que pasó a nadie - pidió la asiática.

Entonces Kaydel lo recordó - Rose... Rey ha vuelto.

\- ¿Qué?.

* * *

El Senador Glenn y sus demás compañeros se encontraban en una reunión convocada por Mara Holden, Poe Dameron estaba furioso y tenía una leve marca en la mejilla que no pasó desapercibido por sus demás compañeros, pero sin embargo nadie hizo ningún comentario respecto a eso.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y tomó un respiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Compañeros del Senado, los he reunido aquí de último momento para tratar un tema de suma importancia... Ben Solo está vivo - anunció Mara y más de la mitad de los senadores casi se levantan de sus asientos por semejante noticia - Y está aquí en Coruscant.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, todos se alteraron excepto Poe Dameron y el Senador Glenn.

\- Así que... Kylo Ren está vivo - dijo el anciano llamando la atención de sus compañeros - ¿Quién lo trajo hasta aquí?.

\- Fue Rey - respondió Poe con enfado - Al parecer ella nos mintió.

\- ¿Quieres callarte? Déjame hablar y contar la verdad, tú sólo dices suposiciones que ni siquiera son ciertas así que mejor cierra la boca mientras yo cuento lo que pasó - ordenó Mara asustando al resto de sus compañeros.

\- La escuchamos Senadora Holden - dijo Glenn fingiendo ante todos, él también estaba sorprendido por la noticia y debía informar respecto al tema cuanto antes.

\- Al parecer Ben Solo volvió a la vida gracias a la Fuerza, si sus mentes son tan diminutas e inservibles probablemente no me entiendan pero de todas formas lo diré, Ben volvió gracias a sus ancestros, no sé con qué objetivo pero al parecer él está de nuestro lado - contó la pelirroja - Como recordarán, Rey Skywalker nos había comentado que Ben Solo la ayudó a enfrentar al Sith Palpatine en la batalla de Exegol, lo que indica que Ben peleó del lado de la Resistencia.

\- Eso no quita el hecho que sea peligroso ¿ya olvidaron lo que hizo mientras fue parte de la Primera Orden? - preguntó uno de los presentes.

\- Senador Merrik, quiero hacer esto lo más breve posible, sé que Ben Solo hizo cosas horribles en el pasado pero... - intentó decir la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida.

\- Pero nada Senadora Holden ¿acaso no nos ves? Somos los pocos senadores que quedan y apenas nos estamos restableciendo, solíamos ser más de mil ¿y cuántos ves en esta sala? Todo por culpa del Imperio, de los Sith y de la Primera Orden ¡Y Kylo Ren era parte de ello! - exclamó el nombrado dejando al descubierto sus miedos.

\- El Senador Merrik tiene razón - dijo Poe poniéndose de pie - Sé que tienes intenciones de defender a Ben Solo porque es hijo de Leia, pero las cosas que hizo no se perdonan fácilmente, yo perdí a muchos de mis compañeros de la Resistencia por su culpa.

\- No nos pongamos a recordar el pasado, hay que ver los beneficios que nos podría traer el hijo de Leia - comentó la pelirroja ordenando con la mirada que Poe volviera a tomar asiento - Como les dije, él está de nuestro lado, yo he hablado personalmente con él - Mara se puso nerviosa por unos segundos ante las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros y al parecer nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

\- ¿Qué beneficios? - preguntó el anciano.

\- Ben fue padawan de Luke Skywalker ¿no se dan cuenta que tenemos a un poderoso Jedi de nuestro lado? Ben junto a Rey podrían dirigir la Nueva Orden Jedi - explicó Mara con la esperanza de que sus compañeros estuvieran de acuerdo.

\- Kylo Ren no es un Jedi, nunca lo fue - dijo el Senador Glenn un poco molesto.

\- Pero fue entrenado en la Fuerza, y eso es lo que necesitamos en la Nueva Orden Jedi - contradijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué nos puede garantizar que Kylo Ren en verdad está de nuestro lado? - preguntó el Senador Merrik.

\- Sencillo, tiene un hijo con Rey - respondió la pelirroja a punto de mostrar una sonrisa ladina.

\- No crea que será fácil Senadora Holden, le recuerdo que todos juntos nombramos a Poe Dameron como el padre de Anakin para proteger su identidad, Kylo Ren es peligroso y debe ser juzgado - sentenció el Senador Merrik golpeando la mesa con su puño.

\- Tú no eres el único que decide aquí, no trates de ocultar tus temores, sé que quieres condenar a Ben Solo porque le tienes miedo - le dijo la pelirroja avergonzando a su compañero frente a todos - Pero él está de nuestro lado y yo quiero usar eso a nuestro favor.

Mara se dirigió a la salida de la sala y antes cruzar las puertas miró atrás por un momento - Decidan la fecha del juicio de Ben Solo sin mí, mientras tanto él va a permanecer aquí en Coruscant con total libertad, tiene mi permiso y será vigilado por mis guardias, además está aprovechando su tiempo junto a su hijo - dijo para después salir dejando a los demás senadores alterados.

\- Senador Dameron ¿qué piensa usted de todo esto? - pregunto el Senador Glenn viendo al ex-piloto.

\- ¿En serio quiere saberlo? La verdad me frustra demasiado esta situación... Por desgracia la Senadora Holden tiene razón, el hijo de Leia peleó del lado de la Resistencia, vivo o muerto, eso ya no importa, al final él se puso de nuestro lado - respondió Poe como si cada palabra le doliera.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la joven Rey? Usted sabe que no podemos presentar a Anakin como hijo de Kylo Ren - recordó el anciano para después ver el semblante de todos los presentes, algunos estaban pensativos, asustados y otros alterados.

\- Eso lo decidiremos en su juicio - respondió el ex-piloto poniéndose de pie otra vez para dirigirse a sus compañeros - No hay ninguna necesidad de sentir miedo, Ben Solo ya no tiene nada con qué atacarnos, el Imperio terminó cuando la Resistencia ganó en Exegol, ahora hagamos nuestro trabajo y convoquemos un juicio contra Ben, sólo así se decidirá su futuro.

* * *

**Se viene el juicio del Benito :v**

**El título del capítulo hace referencia a Hux y a Ben.**


	18. Haz lo correcto

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Haz lo correcto**

Los Senadores se pasaron horas encerrados en la sala discutiendo acerca de los temas que se iban a tratar en el juicio de Ben Solo, la mayoría estaba dispuesto a condenarlo pero algunos apoyaban las ideas de la Senadora Holden.

Por otro lado, Mara había preferido quedarse en sus aposentos a esperar a que el resto del Senado terminara la reunión. Se enfureció al recordar sus miradas acusadoras y comprendió que pocos estarían de su lado, tal vez nadie.

Angustiada e impaciente, salió de su habitación con la intención de ir otra vez a la sala del Senado pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a Poe del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Senadora Holden... Ya hemos tomado la decisión, el juicio de Ky... Ben Solo será en 5 días - anunció directamente Poe.

Mara se calló por unos segundos para después preguntar - ¿Qué piensan los demás acerca de integrar a Ben en la Nueva Orden Jedi?.

\- La verdad... Pocos están a favor de esa idea, lo siento Senadora Holden - respondió el ex-piloto con sinceridad - Debo irme.

Poe se giró a un lado para ir de frente al pasillo pero la voz de Mara lo detuvo.

\- Espera... Poe, por favor no te molestes con Rey, déjala tranquila durante estos 5 días para que disfrute de su nueva "familia" - pidió la pelirroja bajando la mirada - Si lo que dices es cierto... Probablemente la mayoría va a aprobar una sentencia para Ben y entonces él tendrá que alejarse de ellos... Tú sabes perfectamente que eso destrozaría a Rey.

Poe se quedó callado ante las palabras de la pelirroja y por un momento pensó en la felicidad de la mujer que amaba, era cierto que si Ben recibía una condena, ya sea de exilio o muerte, Rey terminaría destrozada.

\- Senadora Holden, cuando usted estaba en la sala dijo que los ancestros de Ben lo habían traído de regreso ¿eso quiere decir que Leia también hizo que Ben volviera a vivir? - preguntó el ex-piloto recordando a la anterior general de la Resistencia.

\- Así es Poe, estoy segura que el mayor deseo de Leia era traer a su hijo de vuelta, y lo logró... Por eso no puedo dejar que condenen a Ben, estoy segura que los Skywalker lo trajeron de vuelta para que pudiera vivir una vida nueva junto a Rey y a su hijo ¿es que no lo entiendes Poe? La fuerza les dio un regalo en señal de su amor y no les podemos quitar eso - explicó Mara a punto de soltar las primeras lágrimas.

\- Entiendo Senadora Holden... Ben Solo tendrá mi apoyo en su juicio y voy a tratar de que lo liberen de todo cargo - prometió el ex-piloto para después retirarse.

La conciencia de Poe le repetía una y otra vez que debía hacerlo por Leia y por Rey, aunque él fuera el único que saldría perdiendo lo haría por ellas.

Mara por su parte, tomó el camino contrario al de Poe, debía informar a Rey lo que se había decidido en la reunión de Senadores, se sentía decepcionada de sí misma, por un momento creyó que podría poner al Senado a favor de Ben pero casi nadie la apoyó, y no sabía cómo le iba a explicar eso a la Jedi pero tampoco podía mentirle, sería como darle falsas esperanzas.

\- Leia... No sé cómo lo voy a hacer pero voy a intentar salvar a tu hijo, él merece tener la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida al lado de su familia - pensó la pelirroja mientras se detenía frente a la doble puerta.

Tomó un profundo respiro para después tocar la puerta, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ésta fuera abierta dejando ver a Temiri.

\- Oh, usted es la señora de los vestidos bonitos - dijo el muchacho recordando a Mara aquella vez que la vio en su nombramiento como padawan.

\- Gracias por el halago ¿se encuentra Rey? ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo gentilmente al niño.

\- Sí, adelante señora... eh...- intentó decir Temiri pero entonces recordó que no sabía su nombre.

\- Puedes decirme Mara o Mara Jade, cualquiera de las dos - sugirió ella acariciando la cabellera de Temiri - ¿Me dejarás pasar?.

\- Sí señora Mara - respondió el niño dándole paso a la habitación - Rey está con su esposo y mi hermanito, cuando C3PO me trajo aquí los ví un poco preocupados, tengo un mal presentimiento - comentó Temiri mientras iba detrás de Mara.

\- Entiendo - murmuró la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la sala de la habitación donde encontró a la "nueva familia" junta, por un momento pensó en irse para no arruinar tan hermosa imagen pero lo que debía decir era importante - Temiri ¿te importaría dejarme hablar a solas con ellos? - pidió Mara y el muchacho asintió para después salir de la habitación.

Rey y Ben se percataron de la presencia de la senadora y Mara se quedó parada en su sitio, vio al pequeño Anakin en los brazos de Rey y por un momento se preguntó qué pasaría con ese bebé si su padre fuera condenado.

\- Mara... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué dijeron los demás miembros del Senado? - preguntó Rey con el corazón acelerado.

\- Oh Rey... No sé si esto vaya a funcionar - fue lo único que dijo Mara para después bajar la mirada - Casi nadie en el Senado apoyó la idea de poner a Ben en la Nueva Orden Jedi, ellos tienen miedo de Kylo Ren, otros le guardan rencor.

Mara dio unos pasos adelante hasta llegar a tomar asiento en el sofá frente a Ben y Rey, observó otra vez a Anakin y recordó a la princesa Leia cuando cargaba a su hijo en brazos y lo veía como si fuera un ángel, sin duda fueron buenos momentos.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Les dijiste que Ben fue alumno del maestro Skywalker? ¿Les dijiste que ahora está de nuestro lado? ¿Se los dijiste? - cuestionó Rey alterada, tenía miedo de que condenaran a Ben, no podía perderlo ahora que lo tenía de vuelta.

\- Rey... Tranquilízate por favor, dejemos hablar a la senadora y después le haremos las preguntas ¿de acuerdo cariño? - le dijo Ben a la Jedi en voz baja intentando calmarla.

En el fondo, Ben ya se esperaba algo como eso, era demasiado difícil que el Senado lo perdonara por sus crímenes del pasado. Miró a su hijo por un momento y sintió miedo de ser alejado de él, de Rey, de su nueva familia.

\- La verdad no hay mucho qué decir, cuando le dije al Senado que Ben estaba vivo, casi todos se asustaron, les propuse la idea que recomendó Rey pero creo que pocos le tomaron importancia, abandoné la sala totalmente molesta cuando comenzaron a mirarme como si fuera una traidora - contó Mara sintiéndose decepcionada de sí misma, de su papel de Senadora y de haberle fallado a Leia - Sé que fue una actitud cobarde pero ya no soportaba estar allí, horas después Poe me informó que el Senado había decidido que el juicio de Ben sería dentro de 5 días, la mayoría quiere condenarlo.

El corazón de Rey se rompió en pedazos al escuchar el relato de Mara y por un momento se le cruzó la descabellada idea que había sugerido la senadora en un inicio.

\- Cuando hablaste con Ben hace horas, tú dijiste que si fueras él, te habrías exiliado... Sería posible si... - intentó decir la castaña pero Mara la interrumpió.

\- No - dijo en seco - Si piensas ir al exilio junto a Ben y tu hijo, lamento decirte que no lo permitiré Rey. Hay naves buscando sensibles a la fuerza para la Nueva Orden Jedi, no puedes irte Rey - exigió Mara alzando su tono de voz.

\- Mara Jade... No me refería a eso, yo sólo no quiero que condenen a Ben - intentó explicar Rey, observó a su pequeño hijo y pidió perdón desde sus adentros.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Rey? - preguntó Ben temiendo de la respuesta que podría dar la castaña.

\- Ben... ¿Te das cuenta que ellos podrían condenarte a muerte? Yo jamás me lo perdonaría, Leia jamás me lo perdonaría y mucho menos Anakin... Si vas a las regiones desconocidas ahora quizás puedas... - intentó explicar la Jedi con un nudo en la garganta pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de decirlo.

\- No, ya te dije que no me alejaré de ustedes, y si voy a las regiones desconocidas entonces tú y Anakin vienen conmigo - recalcó Ben aguantando el nudo que se comenzó a formar en su garganta, no quiso mostrar debilidad pero la simple idea de alejarse de Rey le dolía hasta el alma.

\- No puedo hacer eso Ben, es mi deber restaurar la Nueva Orden Jedi y si me voy contigo entonces los Jedi se van a extinguir para siempre, debo permanecer en Coruscant para entrenar los padawans que vendrán - Rey comenzó a llorar en cada palabra que decía, pero prefería tener vivo y lejos a Ben que verlo ser condenado a muerte y quedarse sin hacer nada.

\- Dijiste que enfrentaríamos esto juntos Rey - el pelinegro sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar.

\- Pero no que te dejaría morir - contradijo la Jedi - Si mueres entonces el esfuerzo que hicieron Leia, el maestro Skywalker y tu abuelo, habrá sido en vano. Ellos te dieron una oportunidad para vivir Ben.

\- ¡Para vivir contigo y con mi hijo!... No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo Rey... Simplemente no... - Ben se calló a sí mismo conteniendo la furia dentro de él, no quería estallar, no en frente de ella y de su hijo.

\- Rey tiene razón Ben, lo más probable es que la mayoría de ese estúpido Senado ya estén haciendo planes para ejecutarte, la condena máxima por la cantidad de crímenes que cometiste es la muerte... Y lo único que tenemos para defenderte es que ayudaste a Rey a enfrentar a Palpatine y le salvaste la vida, además de que fuiste padawan de Luke, nada más - explicó Mara viendo la tristeza del pelinegro, pero no podía mentirle y dar falsas esperanzas - Si tan sólo te hubieras redimido mucho antes... Las cosas serían muy distintas justo ahora.

Ben se quedó pensativo recordando aquella vez en el Supremacy cuando Rey le había pedido que no siguiera ese camino con el cual estaba obsesionado. Y ahora se arrepentía por no haber hecho caso.

\- No es momento para lamentos, dime Ben ¿qué harás tú? - preguntó Mara alzando la mirada mostrando sus ojos vidriosos - No te puedes llevar a Rey, eso lo sabes.

\- Entonces iré al juicio, diré todo lo que tengo que decir y si me condenan a muerte... Si me condenan a muerte, me las arreglaré yo solo, no quiero que las involucren a ustedes - respondió el pelinegro decidido.

\- Eso es casi suicidio... Haré lo mejor que pueda para defenderte Ben, recuerda que me tienes de aliada - Mara se puso de pie y observó a la familia por unos segundos - Les recomiendo que disfruten estos días juntos, tienes mi permiso para permanecer en Coruscant hasta tu juicio Ben, que tengan buenas noches - se despidió la pelirroja para después salir de la habitación.

Ben y Rey se quedaron en silencio, tenían mucho para decirse pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo, simplemente se dieron miradas tristes y preocupadas. La castaña dejó a Anakin en su cuna, salió de su habitación para buscar a Temiri y desearle las buenas noches, con un poco de vergüenza tuvo que pedirle a Rose que compartiera su habitación con el niño a lo cual la asiática aceptó.

Y cuando simplemente quedaron ellos dos...

\- Rey... Por favor, vámonos - dijo Ben con voz suplicante - Después de lo que dijo la senadora, es poco probable que el Senado no me condene.

\- No puedo, ya te lo expliqué Ben, pero tú sí puedes irte... Te puedes salvar Ben - sugirió la castaña con el dolor en su corazón.

\- No me voy a alejar de ti, ni de Anakin - repitió el pelinegro para después abrazarla - Enfrentaré al Senado.

\- ¿Y si te condenan? ¿Qué va a pasar si no logramos convencerlos? - cuestionó Rey llorando en el pecho de Ben - Nunca me voy a perdonar si ellos te juzgan o te condenan a muerte.

\- Me las arreglaré, por ahora hagamos lo que dijo la senadora... - Ben se separó de ella para después darle un tierno beso en los labios - Quiero disfrutar el tiempo con mi familia.

En ese momento se escuchó el llanto de Anakin alertando a sus padres, ambos se acercaron a la cuna y vieron al pequeño llorando e intentando patalear. Rey tomó en brazos al pequeño para intentar calmarlo y como si ese fuera el único método, lo logró.

\- ¿Recuerdas que en Takodana le gustaba dormir con nosotros? - preguntó Ben detrás de la castaña - Pues creo que se acostumbró a eso ¿verdad pequeño? - esta vez la pregunta fue para su hijo.

\- Tienes razón... - murmuró Rey viendo al bebé para después sonreírle - Eres muy caprichoso Ani, estoy segura que eso lo sacaste de tu papá - comentó divertida.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No escuches a tu madre Ani, está mintiendo - se defendió Ben escondiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Yo, mintiendo? Por supuesto que no, si mi memoria no me falla, cuando nos conocimos me dijiste "sabes que puedo tomar lo que sea que quiera" - dijo imitando la grave voz del pelinegro - Eso me suena a alguien caprichoso.

\- Creo que aún no es momento que Anakin sepa esa parte de nuestra historia - se excusó Ben intentando cambiar de tema - De acuerdo, tú ganas, soy un poco caprichoso - admitió avergonzado.

\- ¿Un poco? Hm... No suena creíble - comentó Rey fingiendo estar pensativa - ¿Tú qué opinas Ani? - le preguntó al bebé.

\- ¡De acuerdo, soy muy caprichoso! - volvió a admitir provocando que la Jedi soltara una carcajada - ¿Contenta?.

\- La verdad, sí - respondió Rey aún sabiendo que la pregunta era retórica.

Anakin soltó un tierno bostezo llamando la atención de sus padres.

\- No creo que quiera volver a cuna ¿y si mejor duerme con nosotros? - sugirió Ben tomando una de las pequeñas manos de su hijo.

\- Creo que es buena idea - respondió Rey llevando a su hijo hasta la mitad de la cama - C3PO te trajo ropa nueva, puedes cambiarte en el baño, es la puerta de la derecha al fondo.

\- De acuerdo - fue lo último que dijo Ben dejando solos a la Jedi con el pequeño.

Anakin estaba cerrando sus ojos poco a poco bajo la atenta mirada de Rey quien no dejaba de sonreírle.

\- Mi pequeño ángel... Te prometo que haré lo posible para defender a papá de esos senadores gruñones - susurró acariciando la frente del pequeño.

Minutos después, Ben volvió a la habitación recién bañado y vestido encontrándose con la bella imagen de su chica durmiendo junto a su hijo.

Era un recuerdo que quería conservar para siempre, pero también quería ver la misma escena cada noche antes de dormir.

\- Madre... ¿Qué debo hacer? - susurró a la nada.

Y entonces lo recordó...

_"Tienes mucho por vivir"_

_"Debes volver con Rey justo ahora, es importante"_

_"Nosotros y la fuerza te damos una nueva oportunidad Ben, haz lo correcto"_

\- Madre ¿a qué te referías con hacer lo correcto? - preguntó intentando recordar más acerca de lo que pasó mientras estuvo muerto.

\- Ahora tienes que proteger a tu familia - escuchó detrás suyo.

Ben se dio la vuelta encontrando al fantasma de la fuerza de Leia. La princesa le sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacía él. Ben no dudó ni un segundo en ir a abrazarla.

\- Mamá... Por la fuerza, eres tú, estás aquí - dijo el pelinegro separándose de ella para mirarla con atención - Gracias por venir.

\- Ben... Mi niño, siempre voy a estar aquí, cuando me necesites la fuerza me llevará hasta ti - Leia acarició la mejilla de su hijo y sonrió al ver lo emocionado que estaba.

\- Madre, las cosas no han sido fáciles desde que volví, encontré a Rey y a mi hijo pero ahora debo pagar por mis errores y eso implica separarme de ellos - explicó Ben desesperado intentando que la princesa le diera una solución.

\- Esas cosas deben enfrentarlas juntos, como la familia que son... Pero Ben, hay algo que debo advertirte, Luke ha sentido la oscuridad y tiene miedo de que el pasado se repita - contó Leia preocupada dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rey y Anakin.

\- ¿Qué? Madre ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿qué te dijo el tío Luke? - preguntó Ben con cierto temor y entonces notó que su madre estaba viendo a otra parte - ¿Por qué los miras a ellos?.

\- Ben... - dijo Leia con lástima, le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser ver esos ojos tristes.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el tío Luke? - repitió él con un nudo en la garganta, por un momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de que su hijo pudiera caer en el lado oscuro.

\- Sintió la oscuridad... Y está cerca de aquí - respondió la princesa bajando la mirada - No sabe con exactitud de dónde proviene y eso es lo que nos tiene preocupados.

Ben miró hacia atrás y dirigió su atención al pequeño Anakin, era imposible que un bebé pudiera ser oscuro, a menos que Luke haya podido sentir el futuro.

Eso lo asustó...

\- ¿Es posible que Luke haya sentido el futuro? - preguntó Ben con dudas.

\- No lo sé hijo, pero sé lo que estás pensando y Luke también lo creyó posible pero yo no - Leia caminó hasta llegar al lado de la cama y acercó su mano hasta el bebé acariciando su frente - Este pequeño viene de la fuerza, fue un regalo para ustedes, algo tan bello no podría ser corrompido, no si alguien lo permite.

\- Quiero cuidar a mi hijo y a Rey por lo que me resta de vida pero hay probabilidades de que el Senado me condene, tengo poco apoyo madre... Y no me quiero alejar de ellos - confesó el pelinegro viendo a las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

\- Tienes lo necesario Ben, estoy segura que juntos podrán superarlo - le animó Leia acercándose a su hijo para darle el último abrazo - Protege a tu familia de todo mal, hablaré con Luke para saber más acerca de la oscuridad que sintió y de dónde proviene, tú sólo dedícate a cuidar a mi nieto y a Rey, recuerda... Haz lo correcto Ben.

Y con ese consejo, la princesa se desvaneció frente al pelinegro dejándolo más calmado. Se recostó en la cama al lado de su hijo y del otro extremo estaba su chica de Jakku.

\- Hacer lo correcto... Lo correcto es permanecer junto a ustedes, protegerlos, alejar a la oscuridad de Anakin, dejar el pasado atrás y remediar mis errores, eso es lo correcto.

Ben dejó un beso en la frente del pequeño Anakin para después cerrar sus ojos y conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Comenta para hacerme saber tu opinión respecto al capítulo :)**


	19. A mitad de la noche

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Aviso: Capítulo 100% Rose y Hux**

**Hoy no hay Reylo, se aguantan hasta las próximas actualizaciones :v**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: A mitad de la noche**Rose no había podido hablar mucho tiempo con Rey, apenas un saludo y después un favor no tan complicado.

Había tenido que compartir su habitación con el padawan de la Jedi y con gusto aceptó, no tuvo quejas.

Hace meses atrás deseaba con toda su alma adoptar a Temiri junto con Finn y formar una familia.

Cerrando sus ojos agradeció no haberlo hecho porque probablemente no hubieran sido tan felices, después de la conversación que tuvo con el moreno y el beso con Hux, su mundo estaba de patas arriba.

Pero entonces sonrió recordándolo...

Le había dado un beso al pelirrojo ¡y él se lo devolvió! Eso le produjo un cosquilleo y entonces entendió lo que era sentir "mariposas en el estómago". Pero la parte mala de la historia fue cuando Kaydel los descubrió y contó toda la verdad. Nadie debía saber que Armitage conocía su pasado, eso lo ponía en peligro pues su falta de memoria fue el único motivo por el que no lo condenaron a muerte, el Senado creyó que no sería un peligro pero ahora las cosas se pusieron complicadas.

\- Temiri... ¿Estás despierto? - preguntó Rose a mitad de la noche, pero el niño no respondió.

Con mucho cuidado salió de la cama evitando hacer ruido para no despertarlo, tan sólo con su pijama puesta salió de la habitación encontrando los pasillos alumbrados y desiertos, se dirigió hasta la zona médica rezando que no hubiera guardias vigilando. Normalmente la seguridad siempre estaba junto a los aposentos de los Senadores que estaban presentes en Coruscant.

Con pasos sigilosos se infiltró en la zona encontrando a los droides médicos apagados y en estado de recarga. Se dirigió a un lugar en específico, la habitación del pelirrojo.

Y antes de llamar a la puerta recordó lo que había sucedido horas antes.

Armitage había atacado a Kaydel tras enterarse de su pasado, y entonces ella lo golpeó para salvar a su amiga. Cuando él volvió a estar consciente simplemente la miró arrepentido y no volvieron a hablar, aún así después de todo lo sucedido, Rose estaba dispuesta a seguir ayudándolo hasta su recuperación total.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tocó la puerta dos veces esperando a que el pelirrojo abriera.

Pero no hubo respuesta, entonces recordó la hora que era y pensó que era casi imposible que Hux estuviera despierto.

\- Tonta - se insultó a sí misma dándose la vuelta para irse avergonzada de haber ido hasta allí a mitad de la noche.

Pero la puerta se abrió provocándole un susto enorme y por un momento la asiática deseó ser invisible.

\- Rose... ¿Eres tú? - preguntó el pelirrojo oculto detrás de la puerta, y entonces comprendió que él estaba asustado.

\- Hux, soy yo - respondió la pelinegra y entonces Hux abrió aún más la puerta dejándose ver - Perdón por venir a estas horas pero necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante.

\- Yo también necesito hablar contigo Rose, desde lo que pasó en la tarde... No sé cómo explicarlo pero hay muchas imágenes en mi cabeza y tengo miedo, me siento confundido y no sé qué hacer - dijo Hux en voz baja, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Rose entró a la habitación que apenas era iluminada por pocas lámparas pero éstas eran suficientes para poder apreciar al pelirrojo.

Hux cerró la puerta para después mirar de frente a la pelinegra, desde su punto de vista ella era tan pequeña, con mejillas rellenas, tan tierna y fuerte al mismo tiempo, amable pero cautelosa, comprensible sobre todo.

\- ¿Qué clase de imágenes? Hux... ¿Estás comenzando a recordar? - preguntó Rose asustada, temiendo por la vida del pelirrojo.

\- No lo sé, son imágenes muy confusas y tengo miedo de que sean reales... - Hux se detuvo y miró a la asiática durante unos segundos antes de preguntar - Rose ¿alguna vez yo... intenté matarte?.

El silencio inundó la habitación, Rose no podía decirle la verdad, quizás eso provocaría una reacción inesperada como lo que sucedió con Kaydel. Pero se cuestionó a sí misma, ya no quería mentirle, en cualquier momento lo recordaría con claridad y sería peor.

\- Hux... No te sientas culpable - le susurró la pelinegra acercándose a él - Fue hace algún tiempo ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me contaste sobre tu recuerdo? Dijiste que te miré con odio y tú pusiste un collar alrededor de mi cuello.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo... Ahora ese recuerdo tiene sentido, yo ordené tu ejecución... Rose, yo iba a matarte - Hux estaba cada vez más asustado de sí mismo, incluso quería creer que era falso, que sólo eran pesadillas.

\- Estabas cegado por la ambición pero eso ya quedó en el pasado ¿te cuento algo más de tu pasado? Casi un año después de ese suceso tú nos ayudaste, te convertiste en un espía y traicionaste a la Orden a la que siempre habías servido - contó la asiática intentando animarlo.

Y entonces Hux se dio cuenta de la cercanía entre ambos, quería alejarla de él, no quería hacerle daño.

\- Dijiste que venías a conversar conmigo sobre algo importante ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? - preguntó cambiando el tema.

\- Es sobre lo que pasó con Kaydel, nadie debe saber que conoces tu pasado, intenta olvidar todo lo que dijo ella, Hux, si alguien se entera que sabes acerca de tu pasado entonces el Senado te verá como un peligro, por favor finge que no sabes nada por tu bien - aconsejó Rose tomando sus manos - No quiero que nada malo te pase.

Y allí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento de comprensión entre ambos - Haré de cuenta que no sé nada, hay cosas buenas que he estado recordando, mi infancia por ejemplo, pero a veces hay imágenes borrosas y creo que tienen mucho que ver con las cosas que dijo tu compañera... Lo siento por haber reaccionado de esa forma, no era yo... no sé lo que me pasó.

\- Hux, tranquilo... Olvidaremos ese incidente, Kaydel no dirá nada, ella también está arrepentida por haberte dicho todas esas cosas tan rápido, es normal que te hayas sentido afectado - Rose llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla del pelirrojo en donde dejó una leve caricia.

\- Gracias por golpearme, no sabía cómo detenerme y... - se detuvo al mirar los ojos oscuros de la asiática, apreciándola como si fuera su único lugar de refugio.

Rose también quedó hipnotizada por esos ojos oceánicos, tan tristes y dolidos, con ganas de darse por vencido; pero ella estaba allí para levantarlo, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo porque lo amaba, y lo hacía de una forma tan pura que por un momento se preguntó si alguna vez pudo amar a Finn de esa forma.

Y por supuesto que la respuesta era no, amar a Hux era tan distinto, tan profundo, un sentimiento que la cautivó desde el momento en que lo volvió a ver cuando todos creían que él había muerto junto a la Primera Orden.

\- Armitage... - lo llamó Rose como pocas veces lo había hecho dejando atrás la costumbre de llamarlo por su apellido paterno.

Esta vez, el que tuvo el valor de dar el primer paso fue el pelirrojo, tomando las mejillas de la asiática, la acercó más a su rostro hasta conseguir atrapar sus labios, tan cálidos y suaves.

Rose sintió el cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez más fuerte, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar si no era en los brazos de Hux.

Segundos después se separaron un poco sonrojados y se sonrieron el uno al otro con timidez, como si fueran unos adolescentes en su primer amor.

Pero claro que eso era normal, eran el primer amor uno del otro, el primer amor puro, profundo, dulce y pasional, porque se deseaban y ambos lo sabían.

Rose volvió a unir sus labios con los del pelirrojo una vez más, calmando sus miedos, como si ese simple toque le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que Armitage iba a estar a salvo.

Hux bajó sus manos desde las mejillas de la asiática hasta llegar a su cintura apegando más su cuerpo hacia el suyo. La pelinegra rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo profundizando aún más el beso que comenzaba a subir de tono.

Sin saber de dónde sacó el atrevimiento, Hux la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama en donde la depositó suavemente, un poco cansados rompieron el beso para después mirarme fijamente. Los ojos de Hux se veían salvajes, deseosos de más y Rose no era la excepción.

El pelirrojo la tenía acorralada debajo de él y sólo esperaba una señal por parte de la pelinegra para continuar.

\- Armitage... - susurró Rose un poco agitada, su corazón se había acelerado con aquel beso salvaje que se habían dado.

Segundos después ella asintió levemente dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, y Hux gustoso accedió a continuar.

A mitad de la noche ambos se habían amado, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, por sus deseos y sobre todo por sus sentimientos, revelando cada parte de sí mismos, aprovechando el momento junto al otro, acariciando sus cuerpos uno sobre el otro, pero sobre todo demostrándose amor, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y la razón. Deseaban poder detener la noche y abrazar la tentación una vez más, olvidar las horas y mandar todo al demonio sólo por amor.

Rose estaba segura que jamás podría llegar a amar a alguien de la misma forma que amaba a Hux, y él de la misma forma estaba seguro que ninguna otra mujer le haría sentir las mismas cosas que sentía por la asiática. Sabían que estaban haciendo mal pero durante el acto, no importaba el resto del mundo, solamente ellos.

\- Rose... Gracias por enseñarme a amar, por amarme y comprenderme - le susurró Hux manteniéndola acostada sobre su pecho desnudo.

La asiática estaba dormida disfrutando de la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Después de demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, ambos estaban seguros que se protegerían el uno al otro; no importaba lo que viniera más adelante, mientras estuvieran juntos sabían que podían ser felices.

* * *

Temiri se había despertado temprano como era de costumbre, pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo. No había rastro de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Señorita Rose? - la llamó el niño esperando respuesta de alguna parte de la habitación - ¿Señorita Rose? ¿Está en el baño?.

Y de golpe, la puerta se abrió y Rose entró completamente cansada como si hubiera corrido una maratón, cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y al darse vuelta vio al niño despierto.

\- Temiri... Oh, ya despertaste - habló nerviosa.

\- ¿Se despertó muy temprano señorita Rose? - le preguntó el niño con ingenuidad.

\- S-sí pe-pero me sentí mal así que fui a caminar una poco, ya sabes, para despejar mi mente - mintió la pelinegra acercándose un poco más al pequeño.

\- ¿Me puede llevar donde mi maestra Rey? Quiero ver a mi hermano - pidió Temiri saliendo de la cama para después caminar descalzo por la habitación.

\- Sí, ahora vamos - asintió Rose pero entonces una pregunta surgió en su cabeza - Temiri ¿por qué Rey ya no puede dormir contigo?.

\- Porque ya no hay espacio, además que debo respetar el espacio que tiene con su esposo, no me gustaría verlos hacer cosas de adultos ¡qué asco! ¿Cómo es que los adultos comparten saliva? Eso es... ¡asqueroso! - exclamó con desagrado.

\- ¿Su esposo? ¿De quién estás hablando Temiri? ¿Te refieres a Poe? - preguntó la asiática confundida, según ella recordaba, Rey no estaba enamorada del ex-piloto.

\- ¿Poe? No, ahora la maestra Rey está con su esposo, el verdadero padre de Anakin, es un hombre muy alto y grande - lo describió el niño y entonces Rose recordó a Ben Solo.

Rey le había contado que se había enamorado perdidamente de él, pero era imposible que se tratara de la misma persona porque Ben estaba muerto. Murió en Exegol por salvar a Rey.

\- De pura casualidad... ¿El esposo de Rey se llama Ben Solo? - preguntó Rose un poco intrigada.

\- ¿Ben?... Hm... Creo que sí, no recuerdo muy bien pero suena parecido - respondió Temiri intentando recordar - ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Usted también conoció al esposo de la maestra Rey?.

\- La verdad no pero he escuchado hablar mucho de él - dijo la pelinegra sin mentir pues de verdad había escuchado mucho sobre él, cosas malas y horrendas, pero por parte de Rey siempre escuchó cosas buenas acerca de él y deseaba que fueran ciertas - Vamos Temiri, te llevaré con Rey... Oh, no olvides tus zapatos.

El niño sonrió y fue en busca de sus zapatos que estaban por algún lado de la habitación, mientras tanto Rose seguía sorprendida por la noticia, pero también estaba feliz por su amiga y por el pequeño Anakin.

Se tomó unos minutos para cambiarse de ropa en el baño, y se detuvo frente al espejo por un momento notando unas manchas rojas en la zona de su cuello y sonrió al recordar lo que pasó horas antes con Hux. Estaba feliz de haberse entregado a él con amor, en cuerpo y alma, estaba enamorada de verdad y eso le encantaba.

Salió del baño con un nuevo atuendo y encontró al niño con sus zapatos puestos, entonces tomó su mano para después salir de la habitación e ir hasta la de Rey.

En el camino estuvo pensando en qué diría si se encontraba al hombre que alguna vez fue Kylo Ren ¿sería tan aterrador como decían? ¿Cómo sería su rostro? ¿Seguiría siendo despiadado o ahora era otra persona?.

Temiri fue el primero en llamar a la puerta, pero nadie abrió.

\- Quizás sigan dormidos - dijo Rose al muchacho.

\- Pero podemos entrar, yo quiero ver a mi hermano - sin permiso, Temiri abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación, Rose lo siguió un poco asustada, no quería que Rey se enojara con ella o con el niño.

Pero descartó la idea cuando vio una imagen que la hizo morir de ternura.

Rey estaba recostada en la cama durmiendo plácidamente, en el medio estaba el pequeño Anakin tan lindo como siempre y del otro extremo estaba un hombre que para Rose era desconocido, pero ya se hacía una idea de quién era.

\- La maestra Rey siempre duerme así con su esposo - comentó Temiri llamando la atención de la pelinegra - Mi tía Maz me dijo que Anakin no llora cuando duerme en medio de sus padres.

\- ¿Maz? Espera ¿Rey te llevó a Takodana durante estos días? ¿Allí encontraron a Ben? - interrogó la pelinegra en voz baja.

\- Pues sí, y entonces la maestra Rey se puso muy contenta, no entendí muy bien lo que dijo el señor alto pero al parecer estaba muerto y ahora está de vuelta gracias a la fuerza, soy un padawan pero aún no entiendo esas cosas - dijo Temiri bajando el tono de voz para evitar despertarlos.

Rose volvió a mirar a la familia durmiendo juntos, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la palabra "amor". Incluso era difícil de creer que aquel hombre al lado del bebé alguna vez haya sido un despiadado asesino, se veía tan diferente a como lo habían descrito en el pasado.

Y eso le hizo recordar a Hux, él también había cambiado mucho, ya no había de nada de aquel General ambicioso y egoísta, ahora era otra persona, un pobre hombre que estaba intentando entender el mundo después de olvidar las cosas que había hecho, y ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

* * *

**¿A alguien le gusta el Rose y Hux?****¿O prefieren a Finn?**


	20. Visión

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Visión**

Rey fue la primera en despertar encontrándose con la bella imagen del rostro de su hijo, sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo y calmado, miró más atrás de él y encontró a Ben durmiendo de la misma forma que el bebé, comparó sus rostros y se dio cuenta de que cuando Anakin creciera sería muy idéntico a su padre, mismo color de ojos, mismo color de cabello y misma forma de labios, sólo faltaba saber si su nariz iba ser tan grande como la del pelinegro.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, alertada se sentó sobre la cama encontrando a su alumno dentro de la habitación y al lado Rose quien estaba sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

Rey se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta que no le dijo a su amiga que Ben estaba aquí, aunque ella lo conociera como Kylo Ren, y probablemente Temiri ya le dijo todo.

\- Esto... tiene una explicación un poco larga - comenzó a hablar Rey poniéndose de pie - No es peligroso, está de nuestro lado.

\- Tranquila Rey, lo entiendo perfectamente... Lo único que no me cabe en la cabeza es por qué está vivo si él te dio su... - la pelinegra se detuvo dándose cuenta que Temiri aún estaba presente - Ya sabes.

Rey agradeció internamente que la asiática no hablara demás, su padawan aún no sabía con detalles lo que había pasado en Exegol pero sí sabía que Ben había muerto, ella misma se lo dijo cuando lo entrenó en Takodana.

\- Hablaré contigo más tarde, lo prometo - Rey se puso de pie para caminar hasta su alumno - Buen día Temiri ¿dormiste bien?.

\- Sí maestra Rey, vine a ver a mi hermano antes de comenzar mi entrenamiento - contestó el niño - Pero veo que aún está durmiendo.

\- Podrás verlo más tarde, ahora ve y prepárate, hoy continuaremos con tu entrenamiento - ordenó la Jedi alborotando la cabellera del muchacho.

\- Sí maestra Rey - obedeció Temiri yendo en busca de su uniforme.

\- Ben tendrá un juicio dentro de unos días pero debo continuar con el entrenamiento de Temiri, necesito que llames a C3PO y BB8 para que cuiden de Anakin - pidió la castaña a su amiga - Te prometo que te contaré todo más tarde, Ben es bueno y no hay porqué tenerle miedo.

\- Tranquila Rey ¿sabes? Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes - dijo Rose recordando al pelirrojo y entonces sonrió - Me alegra que Anakin ahora tenga a su padre vivo, es la primera vez que lo veo tan cerca y se ve que es una buena persona.

\- Gracias por apoyarme Rose - la Jedi abrazó a su amiga con un profundo sentimiento de amistad - Justo ahora lo que necesito es el apoyo de mis amigos.

\- Siempre me tendrás de tu lado - murmuró la asiática en medio del abrazo.

* * *

Rey tenía en sus manos su sable de luz, practicando movimientos de combate como una muestra de lo que debía hacer su padawan.

Temiri tenía en sus manos una espada de madera y veía sorprendido a la Jedi intentando recordar todos sus movimientos; y cuando Rey terminó de dar la muestra le pidió a su padawan que intentara hacer los mismos movimientos.

El niño la sorprendió con sus increíbles habilidades, se había memorizado gran parte de los movimientos de combate y tenía una gran precisión para mover su espada pero sin un contrincante el espectáculo no estaría completo.

Rey apagó su sable y tomó una de las espadas de madera dándole un ataque a su padawan, Temiri supo defenderse evitando el golpe, retrocedió y se preparó para un salto intentando atacar a su maestra, la castaña lo esquivó fácilmente pero no se dejaba de sorprender por las habilidades de su padawan.

\- El joven Temiri es cada vez más impresionante ¿cierto BB8? - preguntó C3PO que observaba la pelea junto al pequeño droide.

BB8 soltó pitidos afirmando lo dicho por el droide dorado.

\- ¿Y usted qué opina amo Ben? - preguntó C3PO dirigiéndose al pelinegro el cual estaba embobado viendo los movimientos de la Jedi - Amo Ben ¿me está escuchando?.

BB8 se acercó al pelinegro y tocó la punta de sus pies com unos de sus bracitos mecánicos haciéndolo reaccionar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sí? ¿Qué decías? - preguntó Ben un poco avergonzado, no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola como un bobo enamorado.

\- Olvídelo, al parecer usted está muy enfocado en la ama Rey, tanto que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que Anakin ya está aburrido - C3PO intentó mecer al bebé en sus brazos pero era demasiado incómodo pues sus brazos de droide no se movían igual que los de Rey.

\- Pásame a Anakin - pidió Ben extendiendo sus brazos, C3PO obedeció la orden y le dio a su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Temiri y Rey peleaban sin detenerse, el niño quería demostrar que era fuerte y hábil y sólo lo lograría venciendo a su maestra, pero debía pasar mucho tiempo para que llegue ese momento pues Rey salió victoriosa en la batalla.

\- No pongas esa cara Temiri, sin duda me has sorprendido, cada día eres más hábil... Muy pronto, en el futuro, te enseñaré a construir tu sable de luz - dijo la Jedi extendiendo la mano hacia su padawan para levantarlo del suelo.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio maestra Rey? - el niño tomó la mano de la castaña hasta lograr ponerse de pie - ¡Eso sería fantástico! - exclamó con felicidad.

\- Lo sé, descansa unos minutos, continuaremos después - Rey le dio la espada de madera - Y guarda esto por mí.

\- Sí maestra Rey - obedeció el niño.

La castaña miró a su detrás encontrando al pelinegro con su hijo en brazos, sonrió al verlos y se dirigió a ellos. Las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento se abrieron lentamente dejando ver a la Senadora Holden, Rey estaba a punto de ir a darle la bienvenida pero entonces notó algo extraño, la pelirroja tenía algo en sus manos. La vio dirigirse hasta Ben y sin esperarlo, Mara activó el sable de luz mirando fijamente al pequeño Anakin y después a Ben.

Rey se asustó y reaccionó rápidamente en defensa de su hijo.

\- ¡Mara Jade! ¡Detente! - gritó la Jedi extendiendo su mano para empujar a un lado a la pelirroja con ayuda de la fuerza.

El sable de luz se apagó y cayó en alguna parte de la sala mientras el cuerpo de Mara fue arrojado algunos metros lejos de Anakin.

Ben estaba sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de la senadora, Rey corrió hasta el pelinegro y revisó a su hijo el cual había comenzado a llorar.

\- Ani... - susurró la castaña con preocupación - Mi pequeño.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - preguntó Ben enfureciendo a cada segundo - ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?.

Ben pasó a Anakin a los brazos de su madre y se dirigió apretando los puños hasta el cuerpo de la senadora, estaba cegado por la furia y con fuerza la tomó del hombro girando su cuerpo para poder verla a la cara.

Mara estaba agitada, con una expresión de horror en su rostro, su nariz había comenzado a sangrar por el impacto contra el suelo. Miró a Ben con miedo y entonces recordó lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

\- Traidora... Dijiste que estabas de nuestro lado ¡¿por qué demonios intentaste matar a mi hijo?! - le gritó el pelinegro tomándola por el cuello.

Todos los presentes, incluso Rey, estaban asustados al ver la escena, Temiri se había escondido y los droides estaban detrás de la Jedi mientras el pequeño Anakin no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¡¿Por qué ibas a matarlo?! - volvió a preguntar Ben.

Mara empezó a llorar haciendo notorias sus arrugas en los ojos, miró a Rey a los lejos y después volvió a ver al pelinegro.

\- Y-yo... Yo no iba a matar a tu hijo... Iba a matarte a ti - respondió con un nudo en la garganta para después contar los hechos.

* * *

Mara se encontraba en sus aposentos viendo aquella caja sobre su cama, dudó en abrirla varias veces pero al final decidió hacerlo. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que tuvo en sus manos su sable de luz con el cual había matado a cientos de personas por órdenes de Palpatine, años después el cristal del sable había sido purificado con ayuda de Luke Skywalker, su primer amor.

\- Sólo un intento y nada más - se dijo a sí misma - Si puedo intentar hablar con Luke... Esta es la única forma.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro para después conectarse con la fuerza, llamó a Luke esperando al menos su presencia como fantasma o escuchar su voz, pero no pasó nada.

Esperó y esperó pero no lo pudo sentir ni un poco, decepcionada, abrió los ojos y miró su sable de luz entre sus manos.

\- Luke... - susurró despacio - Aunque sea sólo una vez, quiero verte.

Entonces sintió una presencia, no sabía a quién pertenecía, era como un bloqueo de su esencia pero sabía que estaba allí y la estaba rodeando.

\- ¿Luke? - preguntó esperando saber la identidad de aquella energía.

De repente, aquella presencia la tocó por el hombro y le mostró una visión.

Mara estaba en shock mientras en su mente la visión le mostraba una parte del futuro.

Destrucción, muerte y sobre todo oscuridad, el pasado se repetía y el culpable de todo era una sola persona, todos los Sith habitaban dentro de él, podía sentir su oscura presencia y entonces temió de él, su fuerza era mayor a la de Palpatine, era un sujeto peligroso que causaría el caos en toda la galaxia.

Mara despertó del shock asustada e indefensa, y sin esperarlo, aquella presencia oscura junto con el miedo la dominaron, como si un hilo invisible la guiara, avanzó sin darse cuenta de sus acciones. Y aquella presencia comenzó a hablarle.

_" Tráeme a Skywalker"_

_"Tráeme al pequeño"_

_"Regrésalo a donde pertenece"_

_"Mata a quien sea que se interponga"_

La pelirroja llegó hasta la sala de entrenamiento y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, entró en ésta y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño Anakin.

_"Lo quiero..."_

Mara encendió el sable de luz con la intención de matar a Ben para poder llevarse al bebé pero entonces se detuvo a tiempo y una fuerza la empujó lejos de ellos. Soltó el sable y cayó al suelo recuperando su conciencia y control total de sí misma.

Estaba confundida e intentó recordar lo que había pasado, la visión y su sable a punto de atacar a Ben fue lo único que llegó a su mente, no pudo recordar más.

Bruscamente alguien la tomó del hombro y giró su cuerpo, miro a Ben el cual estaba furioso repitiendo la misma pregunta.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios intentaste matar a mi hijo?!... ¡¿Por qué ibas a matarlo?! - escuchó por parte del pelinegro

\- Y-yo... Yo no iba a matar a tu hijo... Iba a matarte a ti - respondió Mara con un nudo en la garganta, la visión que había visto se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, tenía miedo.

\- ¿Qué?... - fue lo único que pudo decir Ben antes de que la pelirroja se desmayara.

* * *

Rey y Ben estaban sentados frente a la cama donde se encontraba la Senadora Holden, ambos estaban esperando a que la mujer se calmara y contara lo que había pasado.

Mara se veía débil, como si le hubieran quitado parte de su vida, sin sus joyas o maquillaje parecía una mujer aún más mayor de lo que era.

\- Perdón... - fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja removiéndose en su cama.

El droide médico que la había atendido diagnosticó que la pelirroja padecía una debilidad corporal extrema a la cual no encontraban explicación. Pero Mara sospechaba lo que le había sucedido.

\- Mara Jade... Desde que la conocí he confiado en usted, sé que es una buena persona pero... Por más vueltas que le doy al asunto, sigo sin entender lo que pasó en la sala de entrenamiento - dijo Rey viendo a la pelirroja con decepción - Necesito una explicación.

\- Senadora, usted dijo que no iba matar a mi hijo, que su objetivo era yo ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿cuál era la necesidad de atacarme? - preguntó Ben directamente viendo a la senadora con desconfianza.

\- Jamás te hubiera hecho daño Ben y mucho menos a tu hijo, antes de que todo eso sucediera... Creo que la fuerza me habló de alguna forma, me dio un mensaje - contó Mara intentando buscar las palabras correctas para hablar de aquel asunto tan delicado - No recuerdo mucho, ni siquiera sé como llegué hasta la sala de entrenamientos, algo o alguien me mostró una visión, pudo ser la fuerza misma o algún sensible a ella.

\- ¿Una visión?... ¿De qué se trataba? - preguntó la Jedi preocupada.

\- Rey... Ben... - la pelirroja miró con lástima a la pareja, sabía que lo que iba a decir probablemente les rompería el corazón - Pude ver el futuro, los Sith encontraron un cuerpo en el cual habitar, no sé cómo pero la oscuridad era muy fuerte dentro de él.

\- ¿De él?... Senadora ¿de qué está hablando? - Ben se tensó al escuchar el relato de la pelirroja y recordó las cosas que le había dicho su madre, rezó internamente a la fuerza que su hijo no tuviera nada que ver en esto.

\- Ben, tú sabes perfectamente que Rey es la nieta de Palpatine... Si Rey lo hubiera matado con su sable, a sangre fría, todos los Sith iban a habitar dentro de ella - respondió Mara siendo interrumpida por la castaña.

\- ¡Pero no fue así! Yo maté a Palpatine usando su propia fuerza en su contra, todos los Sith que habitaban en él ya no existen - dijo Rey contando lo sucedido en Exegol.

\- No estoy segura pero... Quizás aquellos Sith encontraron otro lugar donde habitar antes de extinguirse, no encuentro otra explicación a lo que ví en esa visión - comentó Mara tomando la mano de Rey y de Ben - Tienen que ser fuertes.

La pelirroja dejó fluir la fuerza dentro de ella para después mostrarles la visión que había visto, con mucho dolor volvió a ver aquellas imágenes tan claras y precisas.

A Rey casi se le paraliza el corazón al ver a un joven lleno de oscuridad, y lo peor fue su parecido con el hombre que amaba.

Ben estaba atormentado, era como verse a sí mismo cuando era joven, pero sabía que no era él, a esa edad él aún era un padawan de Luke.

Ambos soltaron la mano de la pelirroja totalmente alterados, Rey negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez y Ben estaba controlando su ira para no estallar, le dolía en lo más profundo haber visto todo eso.

\- Ese joven era... - intentó decir la Jedi.

\- Es Anakin, tu hijo - completó Mara sonando débil - Sospecho que los Sith están dentro de él.

\- Eso es imposible, Anakin es un regalo de la fuerza - dijo Rey negando con la cabeza una y otra vez.

\- Sigue siendo un descendiente de Palpatine - Mara abrazó a la Jedi en forma de consuelo.

\- ¿Cómo es que pudiste ver esa visión? ¿Por qué tienes un sable de luz? - le interrogó Ben.

\- Soy sensible a la fuerza, serví a Palpatine hace mucho tiempo y después me enamoré de Luke, fui su alumna y te crié cuando eras tan sólo un bebé - respondió Mara rompiendo el abrazo con Rey - Me desconecté de la fuerza cuando supe que Luke se había ido al exilio por voluntad.

\- Y ahora volviste a conectarte con la fuerza... - añadió Ben - ¿Quién fue el que te mostró esa visión? ¿Fue Luke?.

\- No lo sé... No pude identificarlo, ví esa visión y de repente estaba frente a ti a punto de atacarte, reaccioné a tiempo y Rey me empujó hacia atrás - respondió la pelirroja avergonzada de sus acciones - No sé lo que me guió hasta ti.

\- ¡Demonios! - exclamó Ben furioso - No lo entiendo... Se supone que él es un regalo de la fuerza... Es tan sólo un bebé y ahora tú vienes y me muestras esto.

\- Lo siento Ben... Lo siento Rey - se disculpó Mara.

\- Mara Jade... Si tu visión es cierta, entonces... - Rey soltó un sollozo y miró al pelinegro.

\- Debe haber un error... - interrumpió Ben - Mi hijo no cometerá mis errores, juré que lo protegería y eso voy a hacer ¡ningún Sith del pasado está dentro de mí hijo! ¡eso te lo puedo asegurar! - exclamó furioso poniéndose de pie para después salir de los aposentos de la senadora.

Mara observó con lástima a la Jedi la cual había comenzado a llorar y recordó una frase muy importante que Luke le enseñó una vez.

\- Rey... El futuro siempre puede estar en constante movimiento, quizás podemos cambiarlo - dijo la pelirroja intentando animar a la Jedi.

\- Es posible... Si puedo guiar a mi hijo por el camino correcto entonces nunca caerá en la oscuridad, no importan los Sith del pasado, Anakin seguirá en la luz - Rey levantó la mirada decidida - Nadie más debe saber esto.

* * *

**Teorías, sospechas, amenazas.**

**Acepto lo que sea :v**

**¿Qué creen que haya pasado?**

**¿Qué opinan de la visión de Mara Jade?.**


	21. Unión

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

**Este capítulo es 10% mi*rda, 70% Reylo y 20% narraciones de nuestra querida Mara que sigue enamorada del Luke aunque el man ya esté muerto :v**

**Disfruta el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Unión**

\- Sospechaba de ella, pero con lo que pasó ayer pude confirmarlo... Es ella maestro, es Mara Jade - habló el anciano solo en sus aposentos.

"Usaste a una traidora para intentar robar al niño... ¡Sabes que fue una pésima idea!"

Le regañó aquella voz demoníaca y oscura, pero el Senador Glenn siguió con su semblante tranquilo.

\- Mi Lord, he sembrado el terror en Mara Jade, está asustada de ese pequeño y estoy seguro que sus padres también lo estarán, no podrán ocultar esa visión por siempre, si alejo a Anakin de sus padres bajo el apoyo del Senado, nadie sospechará lo que le vaya a suceder, y entonces lo llevaré ante usted y su ubicación seguirá siendo desconocida - explicó el anciano.

"¿Y qué sucedería si la traidora de Mara decide guardar esa visión como un secreto? Dime ¿qué harás?"

\- En ese caso... Habrá que tomar medidas más extremas, le juro maestro que hallaré la forma de alejar al niño de sus padres, lo llevaré ante usted, no lo defraudaré - prometió el anciano.

"Eso espero... Sólo así, aquella visión que le mostraste a Mara Jade, podría ser real en un futuro"

Aquella oscura presencia se disipó dejando al anciano más tranquilo, el senador se dirigió hasta su armario de donde en lo más profundo sacó una caja asegurada, la abrió dejando ver un sable de luz del cual se sentía orgulloso.

\- Muy pronto llegará el momento, y yo... no seré el que portará este sable de luz en sus manos - murmuró el anciano cerrando la caja para después ocultarla - Espera tu regalo, Anakin.

* * *

La noche anterior había sido de total incomodidad, Ben y Rey ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra después de que la Senadora Holden les mostrara su visión, sólo esperaron hasta poder conciliar el sueño viendo a su pequeño retoño, preguntándose cómo era posible que algo tan hermoso y puro podría ser corrompido en algún futuro.

Ben fue el primero en despertar y notó que los pequeños ojos de Anakin estaban abiertos y sus manos se movían de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estás despierto? - le preguntó sabiendo que no respondería.

El bebé miró a su padre y sonrió por unos segundos mostrando solamente sus encías lo cual le pareció adorable.

\- ¿Cuándo cumples tus 2 meses? Hm... No lo recuerdo, las fechas no son lo mío, perdóname - se disculpó Ben acariciando la cabecita del pequeño Anakin.

Lo miró durante varios segundos y recordó aquella horrible visión que la pelirroja les había mostrado.

\- Esa mujer cree que te convertirás en un monstruo... No le creas Anakin, yo tampoco le creo - le dijo al bebé mientras éste jugaba con las grandes manos de su padre - Prefiero creer en las palabras de tu abuela.

Anakin intentó estirar su brazos para llegar a tocar el rostro de su padre pero le era imposible.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo tu abuela? ¿Quieres saberlo? - le preguntó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo - Ella dijo que tú fuiste un regalo para nosotros, para mí y para tu madre, algo tan bello no podría ser corrompido, no si... - Ben se detuvo un momento recordando y analizando las palabras de la princesa - No si alguien lo permite.

Y como si el pequeño Anakin le hubiera entendido, se quedó mirando a su padre con una expresión que parecía ser de confusión, o simplemente estaba haciendo una mueca.

\- El futuro se puede cambiar... porque siempre está en constante movimiento ¡eso es Anakin! Si yo no permito que caigas en el lado oscuro, entonces ¡esa visión nunca sucederá! - exclamó el pelinegro como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

Anakin se rió ante las expresiones de felicidad por parte de su padre.

\- Ven aquí pequeño - Ben acercó el cuerpecito del bebé a su pecho y contempló el rostro de su hijo aún más de cerca - Tu abuela nos dio un gran consejo, tengo que salir ganador en el juicio, sólo así podré criarte junto a Rey y crecerás siempre bajo las enseñanzas de los Jedi y del lado luminoso ¿me oíste? Papá no te va a dejar solo nunca, ese futuro será cambiado, no pasará, tú te convertirás en un gran hombre siempre y cuando sigas el camino luminoso.

Rey comenzó a removerse de un lado a otro y finalmente abrió los ojos encontrándose algo poco usual.

\- Parece que te despertamos - dijo Ben viendo a su chica de Jakku.

\- ¿Por qué Anakin está más alejado de mí? - preguntó ella sonando un poco molesta.

\- Yo lo acerqué más a mí, sólo estábamos conversando - contestó Ben jugando con la mano del bebé - ¿Cierto pequeño?.

Y como si Anakin le hubiera entendido, sonrió.

\- Me gusta más cuando Ani amanece a mi lado - murmuró la Jedi pasando una mano por sus ojos para adaptarlos al ambiente.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? - preguntó ofendido el pelinegro - ¿Acaso no te gusta despertar a mi lado?.

Rey se sonrojó ante esa pregunta sin saber cómo responder.

\- Anakin no se hizo por sí solo - comentó Ben con gracia.

\- Idiota - la Jedi se acercó él y lo golpeó en el brazo repetidas veces evitando hacerle daño al bebé - Anakin viene de la fuerza, no digas tonterías.

Ben tomó de la muñeca a la castaña y la miró fijamente descubriendo sus mejillas coloradas.

\- ¿Estás sonrojada? - le preguntó el pelinegro escondiendo una sonrisa - Sabes que lo dije en broma ¿verdad?.

Rey se quedó callada ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, ese par de ojos bonitos la hacían perderse de la realidad, pero bastó un simple toque del pequeño Anakin para traerla de vuelta.

\- Ani... - Rey se soltó del agarre de Ben y se dedicó a mimar a su hijo - Mi pequeño ángel ¿dormiste bien precioso?.

\- ¿Por qué a mí nunca me llamaste con apodos tiernos? - preguntó Ben viendo la escena con un poco de celos.

\- Porque sabía que no te gustaban - respondió la Jedi directamente sin despegar su atención del bebé.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que no me gustaban? - le cuestionó el pelinegro.

Rey miró a Ben como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia - Vestir de negro, tener una máscara aterradora y llevar siempre un sable de luz muy tenebroso fue suficiente motivo para saber que no te gustaban los apodos.

\- Bueno, pues ahora me gustan - contradijo Ben acercando su rostro al de su chica - Si le pones un apodo a nuestro hijo entonces también debes ponerle un apodo al padre ¿no crees?.

\- Niño adulto - soltó Rey acercándose más al pelinegro sin incomodar el descanso del pequeño Anakin.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre para mí? - preguntó Ben sintiéndose tentado por los labios de la castaña.

\- Querías un apodo, pues ya te dí uno, eres un niño adulto - contestó la Jedi evitando soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Me estás provocando? - Ben se acercó más al rostro de la Jedi perdiéndose entre sus pecas.

\- Quizás - respondió Rey dando el empujón final al pelinegro el cual de inmediato atrapó sus labios.

Fue un beso dulce pero corto, no podían sobrepasarse pues Anakin seguía en medio de ellos, aunque el pequeño parecía estar feliz al ver una muestra de amor entre sus padres, rió de forma tierna llamando la atención de la pareja.

\- Anakin, no veas, aún eres pequeño - le dijo Ben con gracia - ¿Sabes? Creo que podemos evitar que suceda la visión de la senadora, tengo más o menos una idea.

\- Creo que tuvimos la misma idea - Rey miró a su hijo durante unos segundos.

\- "Si crece junto a nosotros en el lado luminoso, la oscuridad nunca se va a apoderar de él" - dijeron al mismo tiempo viéndose sorprendidos por su sincronización.

\- ¿Esto es parte de la conexión? - preguntó Rey mientras acariciaba la frente del bebé.

\- Creo que más bien es el amor de padres, ahora puedo entender a mi madre cuando decía que sólo quería lo mejor para mí, para mantenerme a salvo, nunca entendí eso hasta que supe de la existencia de Anakin - contó Ben viendo al pequeño - Rey... Debo ganar el juicio frente al Senado, quiero cuidar de Anakin junto a ti, esa visión... la voy a evitar.

\- Ben... - la Jedi acarició la mejilla del pelinegro y juntó su frente con la de él - Tenemos un hermoso regalo que nos dio la fuerza, ambos debemos guiarlo por el camino de la luz, Mara Jade te ayudará en el juicio para que no te den una sentencia grave.

\- No confío mucho en ella, no después de lo que pasó... ¿Y qué pasa si de verdad quería matarme? O peor aún ¿qué pasa si en vez de querer matarme a mí, iba a matar a Anakin? - preguntó Ben saliendo de la cama - ¿En verdad confías en ella?.

\- Es la única persona de Coruscant en la que puedo confiar - contestó Rey mientras prestaba atención a su hijo - Además, fue la única miembro del Senado que defendió a mi hijo, los demás lo veían como si fuera un peligro.

\- ¿Un peligro? ¿Tanto odio me tienen como para pensar que un bebé que es hijo mío puede ser un peligro? - cuestionó el pelinegro negando con la cabeza repetidamente - Suena absurdo.

\- También pensé lo mismo - comentó la castaña saliendo de la cama con el bebé en sus brazos - ¿Cierto Anakin? Tú eres tan inofensivo, jamás podrías ser un peligro para nadie.

Ben sonrió al ver su chica con su hijo en brazos, se acercó a ellos y rodeó sus brazos en la cintura de Rey.

\- Será un niño con un gran uso de la fuerza - murmuró el pelinegro viendo al pequeño Anakin - Es tan pequeño y ya pudo entablar una conexión conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no me lo dijiste! - exclamó Rey un poco molesta - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se desmayaba o se debilitaba? ¡Es tan sólo un bebé!.

\- Tranquila, fueron sólo unos segundos, no lo pude ver pero... sí lo pude escuchar - contó Ben sonriendo ante aquel recuerdo - No entendía por qué tuve la conexión con él, pero cuando llegué a Takodana y Maz me contó que tenía un hijo, comprendí todo.

\- Anakin te estaba llamando... Y yo nunca me dí cuenta - dijo la castaña con un tono decaído - Cuando sentía tu presencia, era tan lejana que incluso pensé que era tu fantasma de la fuerza, pero eras tú, estabas vivo.

\- Nuestro hijo sabía que yo había vuelto; aún no te perdono por haber nombrado a ese rebelde como padre de Anakin, esa fue la peor decisión que pudiste haber tomado en tu vida - la acusó Ben sin sonar molesto.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Esa fue la decisión del Senado, no mía - se defendió la Jedi.

\- Pero tú la aceptaste - contradijo Ben - Estoy seguro de que si mi padre estuviera aquí con nosotros, te regañaría por haberle cambiado el apellido a su nieto.

\- Ben, nuestro hijo se llama Anakin Solo Skywalker, no importan lo que digan los documentos holográficos, nosotros somos y siempre seremos sus padres, Han y Leia siempre serán sus abuelos - dijo Rey alegrando al pelinegro, aunque él no lo demostrara.

\- Rey... - la nombró viéndola fijamente a los ojos - Casémonos.

* * *

La Senadora Holden se encontraba frente al espejo apreciando su bello atuendo, una ocasión tan especial merecía un traje adecuado, no importaba si los invitados fueran pocos, ella siempre iba a ser elegante y mostrarse a la altura del cargo que ocupaba.

Las joyas eran lo que más resaltaban en Mara, no importaba la edad que tuviera ella quería seguir viéndose hermosa igual que cuando era joven.

\- Los años pasan rápido ¿no lo crees R2-D2? - preguntó la pelirroja sin dejar de verse en el espejo.

El droide soltó pitidos en binario respondiendo la pregunta y añadió un halago.

\- Gracias R2... Pero creo que si Luke me viera ahora quizás no me reconocería - comentó la senadora dándose la vuelta para ver al droide - Dime... ¿cómo se veía él la última vez que lo viste?.

El droide respondió al instante haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

\- Sí, ya lo sé, él tenía su encanto... Soy una tonta por seguir preguntando estas cosas - se recriminó a sí misma mientras depositaba una mano en la cabeza del droide - Gracias R2-D2 por hacerme compañía, tú eres el único que tiene guardado los hologramas más hermosos de mi juventud, recuerda, no se los muestres a nadie, ni siquiera a C3PO.

En ese momento, el droide reprodució una grabación que alegró a la senadora, aunque ella no lo demostrara. Era la primera vez que había hablado con Luke sin ofenderlo o mirarlo con rencor.

La grabación sólo duró unos segundos y después terminó, R2 le preguntó a la senadora cómo se sentía después de ver eso.

\- Me siento más tonta de la que ya me sentía, sé que fue un error tratar a Luke de esa forma cuando él solamente me estaba ayudando, mi vida y todo para lo que había sido entrenada se terminó cuando el maldito emperador y Darth Vader murieron, no sabía qué hacer, mi última misión era matar a Luke - contó Mara viendo al droide.

R2 soltó unos cuantos pitidos en binario que llamaron la atención de la pelirroja.

\- Así es R2 - afirmó ella - No lo hice, creo que el resto ya lo sabes, fuiste el principal testigo de mi historia con Luke - la senadora le guiñó el ojo para después dirigirse a la salida de la habitación - Vamos R2, hay una boda secreta a la que debemos asistir.

Mara fue la principal organizadora de todo, cuando Rey le contó que Ben le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado, la pelirroja se alegró por ellos y decidió hacer hasta lo imposible para llevar a cabo la boda en total discreción para que el resto del Senado no se enterara.

Con su influencia como Senadora de Coruscant, ordenó un nivel del edificio central para que se lleve a cabo la ceremonia, no iba a haber más de 5 invitados, no quería levantar sospechas pues en menos de dos días se llevaría a cabo el juicio de Ben.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña recepción, se encontró a los droides C3PO y BB8 quienes estaban cuidando de Anakin y de Temiri. Ben ya se encontraba allí, nervioso y esperando a su futura esposa.

\- ¿Dónde está la joven Rose? - preguntó Mara a Temiri.

\- Está con la maestra Rey, no sé por qué tardan tanto - respondió el niño - Yo sólo espero que traigan el pastel de bodas, estoy seguro que a mi hermano le gustaría probar una rebanada de pastel, aunque he visto que no tiene dientes.

Mara simplemente sonrió ante la inocencia del muchacho - Iré a buscar a Rey, enseguida vuelvo.

La pelirroja se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del nivel en el que se encontraban, y encontró a Rose junto a la castaña.

\- Oh... Mírate Rey... Estás hermosa - la halagó Mara viendo a la Jedi - Por la fuerza, Ben se va a desmayar al verte.

Rey tenía un vestido color crema que resaltaba su figura, su pelo castaño estaba suelto y tenía un velo con hermosos bordados encima. Su rostro tenía un maquillaje natural resaltando sus pecas ante todo, al punto de vista de Mara, Rey era una hermosa novia.

\- El vestido te quedó increíble - la senadora no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad por la Jedi.

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Mara Jade, no sé cómo podré pagártelo - agradeció Rey mientras intentaba no llorar.

\- No es nada, sé que es una boda pequeña pero no menos importante, ahora ve, el esposo te está esperando - la animó la pelirroja.

Rey soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a caminar a la pequeña recepción donde los pocos invitados la estaban esperando. Mara y Rose iban detrás de ella dándole su apoyo incondicional.

Cuando la novia llegó al altar, todos pusieron sus ojos en la pareja, Ben vestía las túnicas grises que alguna vez fueron de Luke Skywalker.

Mara sonrió al ver a la pareja tan llenos de amor, un amor como el que alguna vez ella tuvo con el Jedi que consideraba un enemigo. Por un momento se imaginó la boda que hubiera tenido junto a Luke sin darse cuenta que se había conectado a la fuerza, y sintió su presencia como nunca antes la había sentido, pero no era sólo la de él, la princesa Leia también estaba presente.

Miró a su derecha y encontró la figura de aquellos dos fantasmas de la fuerza observando la ceremonia, y cuando al fin escucharon el tan esperado "sí", los fantasmas sonrieron y desaparecieron.

La senadora no fue la única que pudo sentirlos, Ben y Rey también sabían que Luke y Leia habían estado en la boda, y ambos les habían dado su aprobación a la pareja recién casada.

* * *

**Comenta para hacerme saber tu opinión respecto al capítulo.****Te recomiendo la página de "Reylo Fans", allí puedes encontrar todo tipo de información sobre Rey, Ben, Star Wars además de los actores obviamente.**


	22. Miel Animal

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Miel Animal**

_Te mueves como la miel_

_Suave y lentamente en la noche_

_Vuelves otra vez, te acercas hacia mí, luego te escondes._

_~Blssom (Miel Animal)_

La boda había salido como Mara lo había planeado, no había nadie que supiera que Ben y Rey ya estaban casados, excepto Rose, Temiri y los droides. Como un favor, la Senadora se ofreció a cuidar del pequeño Anakin junto con los droides y Rose cuidaría de Temiri mientras la pareja recién casada tenía su noche de bodas.

\- Bien, C3PO tú te encargarás de los pañales, R2, tú serás el encargado de sus llantos nocturnos - ordenó la pelirroja mientras dejaba al bebé sobre su cama de gran tamaño.

\- ¿Y usted qué hará Senadora Holden? - preguntó el droide dorado.

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, yo voy a mimar a este pequeño angelito hasta cansarme, aunque creo que eso va a ser imposible ¿cierto pequeño? - la pelirroja empezó a jugar con las pequeñas manos de Anakin sacándole más de una sonrisa.

C3PO se sintió ofendido por la tarea que le ordenó la senadora, no tuvo de otra que reclamarle a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que cambie los pañales? Mi función principal son las relaciones cibernéticas, pero cuidar a un niño es un nivel que aún no puedo comprender, yo no fui creado para esto - se quejó el droide.

R2-D2 habló en binario, cosa que no le agradó a su amigo.

\- ¿Te atreves a decirme eso? Al menos tú sólo lo vas a calmar cuando se despierte por la noche, el trabajo que me encomendó la senadora es aún más difícil que el tuyo.

R2-D2 estaba a punto de responder pero la pelirroja los interrumpió.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de pelear? Para ser droides, no soy muy inteligentes a la hora de discutir - dijo Mara mientras jugaba con el bebé - Recuerden que esto lo hacemos por Ben y Rey, además, Anakin es el hijo de tu ama, es tu deber cuidarlo y atenderlo en todas sus necesidades C3PO.

\- ¡Oh! No lo había visto de esa forma... Usted tiene razón Senadora Holden, debo cuidar y ayudar al pequeño Anakin sin quejarme de nada - afirmó el droide dorado - ¿Viste R2? La senadora es mejor consejera que tú ¿y dices ser mi mejor amigo?.

La pelirroja simplemente soltó una carcajada al escuchar a C3PO otra vez quejarse con su amigo droide.

* * *

_Déjate llevar_

_Déjate caer_

_Las horas pasarán sin espacio_

* * *

Rey tomó la mano de Ben y juntos entraron a su nueva habitación matrimonial, cortesía de la Senadora Holden. La castaña entrelazó aún más sus dedos con los de su, ahora esposo, Ben y le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho; jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado en casarse, en Jakku siempre estuvo sola, no conocía la palabra "amor", pero un simple hombre escondido bajo una máscara le hizo cambiar todos sus pensamientos e ideas, en sí, le cambió la vida totalmente.

\- Cariño... - le dijo Ben llamando su atención - Si tú no quieres... - se calló tragando sus propias palabras y mostrándose avergonzado.

Rey no pudo evitar ver con ternura al pelinegro, amaba cada cosa de él, podría ser frío y siniestro pero para ella seguía siendo tierno porque siempre había pequeños detalles que le hacían saber que la amaba y que se preocupaba por ella en todo aspecto.

\- Ben - lo nombró Rey llevando su mano izquierda a la mejilla de su esposo mientras que la otra seguía entrelazada con la mano de él - Ahora estamos casados... Sé que nunca harías nada para dañarme, pero yo ya tomé mi decisión, y quiero estar contigo... quiero ser solamente tuya.

Ben miró fijamente los ojos de su esposa perdiéndose en estos, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y quería demostrárselo pero no sabía si era merecedor de ella, quizá todavía no.

Rey pudo leer los pensamientos del pelinegro, así que acercó su rostro al de su esposo chocando sus frentes.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí... Te amo y lo sabes - susurró la castaña cerca de los labios del pelinegro - Ahora soy tuya.

Esas tres palabras fueron más que suficientes para animar a Ben a dar el primer paso. Quitó el velo y lo arrojó al suelo para después besar los labios de su chica con desesperación, sus manos rodearon su cintura acercándola más a él, sintiéndola en todo sentido.

Rey llevó sus manos a la suave y sedosa cabellera de su esposo para después bajar a sus hombros y seguir descendiendo hasta sus brazos, esos brazos musculosos que la volvían loca. Entonces recordó aquella vez que lo vio con el torso desnudo, fue culpa de su conexión en la fuerza pero no podía negar que había disfrutado verlo de esa forma. Si verlo fue un deleite, entonces tocarlo debería ser otro nivel.

* * *

_Déjate llevar_

_Déjate caer_

_Quiero aprovechar este momento_

* * *

Rompieron el beso por la falta de aire pero seguían viéndose a los ojos, con sus cuerpos demasiado cerca y la respiración sincronizada.

Por su propia voluntad, Rey llevó su mano al cierre de su vestido para bajarlo lentamente. Cada segundo fue una tortura para Ben, pero cuando al fin terminó, él mismo empezó a quitar el vestido empezando por dejar al descubierto los hombros de la Jedi.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió por su atrevimiento y alejó sus manos de ella totalmente avergonzado.

Pero Rey no estaba molesta, todo lo contrario; comenzó a quitarse el vestido dejando ver más de su cuerpo a la vista de su esposo.

Ben la miró deseoso, cayendo en la provocación de la castaña.

El vestido cayó al suelo dejando a Rey en ropa interior, la cual estaba avergonzada de mostrarse de esa forma pero también estaba decidida a hacerlo.

\- Rey... - susurró Ben volviendo a acercarse a ella, viéndola detalladamente, memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo y preguntándose cómo era posible que su esposa nunca dejaba de ser perfecta incluso en los momentos más íntimos.

Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y trazó una línea pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula. Rey sentía que le faltaba el aire con el simple tacto de Ben, adoraba esa sensación.

Ben se quitó la parte superior de la túnica dejando ver su torso y brazos desnudos, tal como le gustaba a Rey.

* * *

_Miel Animal_

_Sobrenatural_

_Dulce tempestad_

_Desármame despacio_

* * *

Y simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus deseos más oscuros y salvajes.

Ben la recostó sobre la cama con delicadeza, quedando encima de ella, y como si de una animal hambriento se tratara, comenzó a besar el cuello de la castaña con desesperación, succionando su piel, dando leves mordiscos y sobre todo provocando nuevas sensaciones que eran desconocidas para Rey.

Dejando la vergüenza a un lado, Ben le quitó el brasier dejando al descubierto sus senos, que a sus ojos, eran perfectos al igual que cada parte de ella.

Rey comenzó a sentir la humedad en su zona y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al sentir la traviesa mano de su esposo sobre uno de sus senos.

\- Ben... - gimió sintiéndose excitada.

El pelinegro seguía besando el cuello de su chica mientras que con una mano masajeaba su seno. Los besos fueron bajando hasta llegar al lugar donde antes su mano estaba jugando.

Dio un leve mordisco en el pezón de Rey sacándole más de un suspiro de placer. Los besos siguieron descendiendo pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su zona. Con mucho fastidio vio aquella prenda que cubría la intimidad de Rey; sin pedir permiso la quitó arrojandola a cualquier parte de la habitación.

Rey tenía la respiración acelerada, desde hace minutos se había sentido húmeda y no sabía si eso era bueno o era malo.

\- Estás mojada... - murmuró Ben haciendo avergonzar a su esposa - Me encantas.

Rey jamás en su vida esperó lo siguiente, Ben había tenido el atrevimiento de pasar su lengua por su zona húmeda, calentándola y haciéndola gemir en alto.

\- ¡Ben!... Oh, Ben... - exclamó la Jedi sintiendo arder su zona.

El pelinegro siguió haciendo su trabajo, dando lamidas en la zona húmeda de su chica, sintiendo su calor, probando su esencia.

Cada segundo era un regalo para Rey, disfrutando de esa sensación tan placentera, sintiéndose orgullosa de ser mujer, hasta que por fin llegó al límite y creyó tocar el cielo cuando sintió su primer orgasmo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ben!... - gimió en alto la castaña arqueando su espalda.

Ben saboreó los fluidos de su esposa, sintiéndose orgulloso de complacerla como ella se lo merecía. Con suaves besos volvió a subir hasta llegar de nuevo a los labios de su amada dándole a probar de su propio sabor; cegados por la pasión comenzaron otra vez con un beso salvaje, acariciando sus cuerpos, dejando leves marcas de las que se preocuparían después.

Ben comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y el bóxer con la ayuda de Rey. Su miembro estaba duro y erecto, con ganas de penetrar de una vez por todas a la castaña. Pero Ben sabía controlarse, quería hacerla disfrutar de cada instante y que ese momento quedara grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Tenían un hijo juntos pero sin embargo era la primera vez que se entregaban el uno al otro, y si la fuerza no les hubiera dado a Anakin, de todas formas ellos lo hubieran tenido. Se amaban con todo su ser, tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional. Eran una díada, dos que son uno, y ahora finalmente lo eran, como siempre debió ser desde el momento en que se conocieron.

\- Rey... - Ben detuvo el beso para después verla a los ojos - Mi hermosa chatarrera de Jakku.

La Jedi sonrió ante el halago de su esposo, acercó su rostro al de Ben y juntos se dieron un tierno beso esquimal, ambos soltaron una leve carcajada sintiéndose como dos adolescentes enamorados.

A pesar de la situación tan íntima en la que se encontraban, podían seguir demostrándose amor de una forma pura.

\- Te amo Ben... Nunca dejaré de amarte - confesó la Jedi cerca del rostro de Ben.

\- Y yo también te amo Rey... Eres la única mujer en mi vida a la que voy a amar - susurró Ben dándole un corto beso en los labios - Te amo Rey Solo.

Sonrieron una vez más antes de continuar con el acto pasional en el que se encontraban; con mucho cuidado, Ben se adentró en su esposa haciéndola gemir.

Al principio Rey sintió un pequeño dolor que de inmediato se convirtió en placer. Con sus piernas rodeó la cintura de su esposo haciendo más cómoda la situación.

Cada estocada era un regalo para Rey, el placer aumentaba a cada instante y su zona comenzaba a palpitar.

La castaña soltó varios gemidos mientras su esposo la penetraba de una manera que la hacía querer retorcerse de placer.

\- Mhm... Ben... Más... - gimió Rey sin darse cuenta de las palabras que había dicho.

Ben obedeció la orden de su esposa y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas provocando que Rey gimiera aún más alto. Sentía que pronto iba a venirse, y estaba en lo cierto.

No faltó mucho para que minutos después Rey y Ben tuvieran un orgasmo juntos.

La Jedi sintió aquel líquido caliente adentrándose en ella mientras disfrutaba de la agradable sensación que le dejó el clímax.

Ben cayó a su lado totalmente exhausto; ambos tenían sus cuerpos sudados pero no se arrepentían para nada de lo que habían hecho.

Ahora eran marido y mujer, no importaba lo que iba a pensar el resto del Senado, ellos se amaban y lo acababan de demostrar.

\- Ben - lo llamó la Jedi recostada sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? - le preguntó él viéndola con amor, aunque no lo demostrara, tenía una gran sonrisa oculta.

\- Gracias por enseñarme a amar - contestó Rey con sinceridad.

\- No cariño, tú me enseñaste a amar a mí, tú fuiste la que me salvó, me diste un hermoso hijo, aceptaste ser mi esposa; la única que se merece las gracias aquí eres tú Rey... - dijo Ben acariciando el cabello de su esposa - Gracias por llegar a mi vida Rey.

Y así, ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, dándose calor mutuamente.

Si eso no era amor entonces nadie sabe lo que es.

* * *

\- ¡Ani! - exclamó Rey con felicidad tomando a su hijo en brazos - Mi pequeño ángel ¿dormiste bien? ¿no te pusiste a llorar?.

\- Tu hijo es muy hermoso, al principio no quería dormir pero después simplemente se calmó y se durmió como si nada - contó Mara mientras veía a la Jedi.

\- Muchas gracias Mara Jade - agradeció Rey mientras mecía en sus brazos al pequeño Anakin.

\- No es nada, fue un gusto cuidarlo - dijo la pelirroja mientras detrás de ella dos droides comenzaron a quejarse.

\- Lo digo en serio, gracias por la boda, por el vestido... Por apoyar a Ben - la castaña bajó la mirada haciendo recuerdo de que faltaba poco para el juicio.

\- Mañana será un día decisivo Rey, prometo ayudar en todo lo que pueda a Ben... Y si no lo logramos... - Mara se calló durante unos segundos antes de hablar - Él deberá huir, tendrá mi ayuda.

Rey asintió levemente ante las palabras de la senadora.

\- Sólo espero que la fuerza esté de nuestro lado - comentó la castaña antes de salir de la habitación con su hijo en brazos siendo seguida por C3PO.

R2-D2 se quedó junto a la senadora y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

\- Oh R2, mañana será un día muy difícil... - Mara tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de su habitación - Que la fuerza nos acompañe, porque lo vamos a necesitar.

* * *

**Si se dieron cuenta, hay una canción en medio del capítulo.**

**Ojo, esto no es un song-fic.**

**Sólo puse algunos versos porque creo que concuerdan con el momento de pasión entre la Reynalda y el Benito.**

**Bueno, de todas formas les recomiendo la canción.**

**Se llama "Miel Animal" y es de Blssom, una banda que nomás hace poco inició y la verdad me gustan sus canciones.**


	23. El juicio contra Kylo Ren

**Aclaración: Si Kylo Ren se hubiera redimido y sobrevivido a la batalla en Exegol ¿ustedes creen que la Resistencia lo hubiera perdonado así como si nada después de todo lo que hizo?.**

**La verdad yo creo que no, duela a quien le duela, yo creo que probablemente con nuestra princesa Leia muerta, lo más seguro sería que hubieran querido a Ben lejos o peor aún, muerto.**

**Y es por eso que durante los capítulos "El Regreso" hasta el capítulo de hoy, yo siempre he escrito que a los miembros del Senado, Ben les causaba temor y desconfianza, por eso lo veían como un peligro.**

**No me lo tomen a mal por favor, todo es parte de la historia y tiene un propósito.**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Advertencia️: Capítulo extremadamente serio, puede causar odio contra los miembros del Senado y contra muchos más.**

**Capítulo 23: El juicio contra Kylo Ren**

El día decisivo había llegado, los Senadores estaban preparando sus argumentos para apoyar o enfrentar a Kylo Ren. La Senadora Holden tenía esperanzas de que Ben pudiera salir sin ninguna condena grave, pero lo que no sabía era que el anciano, Gregory Glenn, había formado un grupo del Senado que estaba dispuesto a condenar al acusado.

Nadie supo absolutamente nada de la boda, sólo las pocas personas que fueron invitadas. Si el juicio iba en favor a Ben, entonces contarían la verdad acerca de su unión.

Los pocos integrantes de la Resistencia presentes en Coruscant habían sido convocados a declarar en el juicio, y aunque ella no quisiera, Zorii también tuvo que asistir.

\- Por favor sentémonos lejos de ella, no me gusta tenerla cerca - le había dicho la Teniente Connix a su amiga Rose.

\- ¿Es en serio? Kaydel, deja los celos, Poe no merece que te sientas así por él, ya habíamos hablado de esto - le reclamó la asiática.

Rey era la más nerviosa en aquella sala, su declaración iba a ser fundamental para el futuro de su esposo. Poe no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al verla después de tantos días en los que ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra.

Lo mismo pasaba con Finn y Rose, después de haberse dado un tiempo, sabían que su relación no iba a funcionar, sólo que ninguno se atrevía a decírselo al otro, simplemente se miraban como si fueran extraños.

Zorii seguía enfadada con el ex-piloto, notó cada una de las miradas que Poe le dirigía a Rey, y en vez de sentir celos, sentía pena, no soportaba ver al hombre que amaba, sufrir por un amor no correspondido. Ella deseaba tanto ocupar el lugar de Rey en el corazón de Poe.

Las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas dando paso a Ben Solo junto a Mara, todos miraron hacia atrás viendo al acusado con una lista de crímenes muy larga. El General de la Resistencia sabía que sería difícil darle una condena leve, pero por Rey y por su ayuda en Exegol, lo apoyaría.

Ben tomó asiento mientras que la Senadora Holden ocupó su lugar en la gran mesa del Senado junto a Poe Dameron. Así fue dado el inicio del "juicio contra Kylo Ren".

Cada senador fue dando su punto de vista respecto a cuán peligroso podría ser tener a Ben Solo libre y suelto, obviamente la mayoría aportó cosas negativas, pero nadie se esperó que el Senador Glenn fuera demasiado explícito en sus acusaciones, atacando a Ben donde más le dolía.

\- Kylo Ren - lo nombró con un poco de rencor - Bueno o malo, eso no me importa, sabemos que eres culpable, la galaxia entera lo sabe, dime ¿a cuántas personas has matado en toda tu vida? - preguntó el anciano de forma cínica.

Ben se quedó callado, no sabía con exactitud la cantidad de personas a las que había hecho tanto daño pero estaba seguro que fueron muchas.

\- Tu padre es Han Solo ¿cierto? ¿Recuerdas... cómo murió? - esa pregunta enfadó mucho a Rey, sabía que el anciano no los apoyaba pero hablar de un tema tan delicado como ese era de cobardes.

\- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? - cuestionó Ben apretando los puños,

\- Supe que aquel contrabandista murió a manos de la Primera Orden - contestó el senador con tono despreocupado - ¿Sabes quién lo mató? ¿Al menos intentaste... salvarlo?.

La Jedi miró preocupada a su esposo, hablar de Han no le estaba haciendo nada bien, rezaba internamente a la fuerza que Ben no perdiera el control de sí mismo, debía demostrarles que había cambiado.

\- Murió en manos de la Primera Orden en la base Starkiller - contó el pelinegro bajando la mirada - Ni siquiera pude salvarlo porque... porque yo lo maté.

El Senado vio con odio y desprecio a Ben, como si fuera un monstruo por haberle hecho tal cosa a su propio padre. Mara estaba en shock, no conocía esa parte de la historia y ahora no sabía como actuar, en su juventud había visto a Han pocas veces pero se llevaban bien porque ambos compartían algo en común, ser unos prófugos contrabandistas sin miedo a nada, aunque claro, eso cambió gracias a Leia.

\- Allí lo tienen, justo frente a nosotros está el mismísimo Kylo Ren que no tuvo piedad de matar a su propio padre - dijo uno de los senadores poniéndose de pie - Este juicio es absurdo, no entiendo por qué no lo condenamos a pena de muerte de una vez por todas.

\- Porque él ayudó a la Resistencia en Exegol, mis compañeros y Rey están vivos gracias a que Ben fue a enfrentar a Palpatine - interrumpió Poe enfrentando a su compañero del Senado.

\- Pero él no lo mató, fue la Jedi quien lo hizo - contradijo una senadora de la misma edad que el ex-piloto.

\- Pero Ben sí dio su vida por Rey, se sacrificó por ella y por todos, la Primera Orden ya no existe, Ben Solo no representa un peligro para nadie - lo defendió la pelirroja - Puede que haya matado a su padre, pero en Exegol logró salvar a una galaxia entera gracias a la decisión que tomó... Dejó morir a Kylo Ren para traer de vuelta a Ben Solo.

La sala permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, la mayoría estaba analizando las palabras de Mara, y otros pocos simplemente la miraban como si estuviera loca.

\- Bien - empezó a hablar Poe - Si los senadores ya dimos nuestra opinión respecto a Ben, entonces pasemos al testimonio de los miembros de la Resistencia presentes en Coruscant.

La primera en declarar fue la Teniente Connix, por el cargo que ocupó durante su tiempo en la Resistencia junto a Leia, el testimonio que iba a dar sería muy importante.

Kaydel contó acerca de las bajas que sufrían durante el tiempo que permanecieron en guerra con la Primera Orden y dio un número aproximado de muertos, cosa que no favorecía en nada a Ben.

El siguiente en pasar a declarar fue Finn, su testimonio era fundamental para saber cómo actuaba Kylo Ren y las órdenes que daba a los stormtroopers, además del secuestro de niños por parte de la Primera Orden para el incremento de sus tropas.

\- Mi nombre es Finn, solamente Finn, en la Primera Orden mi nombre clave era FN-2187, fui entrenado para ser un soldado de asalto la mayor parte de mi vida, no recuerdo a mis padres porque fui secuestrado cuando apenas era un niño de ¿2, 3 años? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Era un adolescente cuando la Primera Orden presentó a las tropas que tendrían un comandante, Kylo Ren - declaró el moreno viendo a Ben de reojo.

Rose observaba a Finn con pena, durante el tiempo que compartieron juntos, el moreno le había contado el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar en manos de la Primera Orden, las tantas veces que se sintió confundido porque no sabía qué hacer, cuál era su lugar, o si en verdad servir a la Primera Orden valía la pena.

\- El asesinato a inocentes y la invasión de planetas era lo que hacían los stormtroopers, y muy pronto era lo que yo iba hacer, pero por mucho tiempo siempre hubo algo que me decía que huyera, que escapara de todo eso. En Tuanul, cuando la Primera Orden capturó a Poe, no lo pude soportar más; supe que él había sido torturado así que decidí ayudarlo a escapar porque necesitaba un piloto, traicioné a la Primera Orden y me uní a la Resistencia para pelear por lo que era correcto.

Rey vio con orgullo a su mejor amigo, si no fuera por Finn y BB8 probablemente ella nunca hubiera podido tomar la decisión de salir de Jakku, probablemente no hubiera conocido a Han, a Chewie, ni a Maz y quizás ni siquiera hubiera podido encontrar el sable de luz de Luke en Takodana, quizás nunca hubiera sabido que era sensible a la fuerza y entonces nunca hubiera podido a conocer a Ben.

\- Debo admitir que estoy eternamente agradecido de que Ben le haya devuelto la vida a Rey, su sacrificio fue muy noble, eso es todo lo que puedo decir - finalizó el moreno dando paso a Rose.

La pelinegra estaba muy nerviosa sin saber qué hacer o decir, nunca había estado en contacto directo con Kylo Ren pero sí había podido enfrentarse a la Primera Orden junto a Finn en el Supremacy.

\- Mi nombre es Rose Tico, pertenezco a la Resistencia gracias a mi hermana Paige, ella me llevó allí porque vio que podía ser útil en el área de mecánica, todo iba bien hasta que supe que mi hermana había muerto en un enfrentamiento contra la Primera Orden, ella... se sacrificó en un bombardero para darnos la victoria - contó la pelinegra aguantando las lágrimas, debía mostrarse fuerte - Conocí a Finn y él me presentó a Poe, buscamos a un decodificador en Canto Bight y junto a Finn me infiltré en el Supremacy con la misión de desactivar el radar de rastreo de la Primera Orden... pero el plan falló.

Rose se detuvo recordando lo que venía a continuación, aquella vez que Hux había ordenado su ejecución junto con la de Finn, no podía decir eso frente al Senado así que simplemente lo omitió.

\- La vicealmirante Holdo se sacrificó en un crucero de la Resistencia para destruir el Supremacy mientras los demás huían a Crait. Finn y yo escapamos y seguimos a los demás, lo siguiente fue lo más decisivo, Kylo Ren junto con la Primera Orden nos habían seguido y tuvimos que enfrentarlos... Si no fuera por Luke Skywalker y Rey, probablemente todos hubiéramos muerto allí.

Rose bajó la mirada un poco arrepentida de su declaración, miró a Rey por unos segundos como si pidiera perdón por lo que había dicho, pero cada palabra era cierta y no podía mentirle al Senado.

\- Señorita Rose Tico ¿usted cree que si Luke Skywalker no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Kylo Ren los habría matado sin piedad a todos? - preguntó el Senador Glenn llamando la atención de toda la sala.

Docenas de pares de ojos miraron a Rose esperando su respuesta, la pelinegra se sintió nerviosa pero de todas formas pensó en una respuesta que no afectara más a Ben.

\- No... - contestó en voz alta - Él no lo hubiera hecho.

Rey sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga, tomó la mano de Ben y ambos se miraron.

\- No conozco del todo a Ben Solo, pero estoy segura de que él jamás le hubiera hecho daño a Rey porque he visto con mis propios ojos cuánto la ama, y de la misma forma él ama a su hijo - continuó Rose - Considero que sería una injusticia total condenar a un hombre que se ha redimido de sus pecados, Kylo Ren jamás volverá, la persona que tenemos frente a nosotros es Ben Solo.

Rose volvió a su lugar junto a Kaydel un poco nerviosa después de haber tenido el valor de hablarle al Senado con tanta autoridad.

\- No conozco mucho acerca de la historia de Kylo Ren y Rey, pero sin duda me gustó mucho lo que dijiste - le susurró Kaydel felicitándola.

\- Debemos apoyarlo, él es el padre de Anakin - dijo Rose viendo de reojo a la pareja.

\- Tienes razón... Espera ¿qué dijiste? ¿él es el padre de Anakin? ¿Acaso no era Poe? ¿Por qué soy la última en enterarme? - cuestionó la rubia cruzando sus brazos.

La siguiente en ser llamada a dar su testimonio fue Rey Skywalker.

El Senador Glenn la miraba con odio, de la misma forma que la había visto cuando la conoció por primera vez. Esbozó una sonrisa cínica, teniendo en mente las palabras correctas para atacar a la Jedi.

\- Mi nombre es Rey Skywalker - comenzó a hablar Rey viendo de reojo a su esposo - Y soy la última Jedi que queda. ¡Estoy aquí en favor de defender a Ben, no puedo permitir que lo condenen! - exclamó la Jedi elevando su tono de voz.

\- Rey - la llamó Mara - Por favor contrólate, sólo danos tu testimonio, el Senado necesita escuchar lo que tienes que decir - disimuladamente la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo.

Rey asintió y decidió continuar - La primera vez que ví a Kylo Ren, fue en Takodana, Han Solo me había llevado hasta allí y descubrí que era sensible a la fuerza cuando encontré el sable del maestro Skywalker. En el bosque nevado de la Starkiller lo enfrenté para salvar a mi amigo Finn... pero no lo maté.

\- Sin duda un grave error - comentó el anciano en voz alta ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la Senadora Holden.

\- Busqué al maestro Skywalker en Ahch-To, en donde descubrí toda la verdad acerca de Kylo Ren y su pasado - dijo la castaña y de inmediato todos los Senadores pusieron su atención total en ella - "Ben era perseguido por la oscuridad, lo estaba corrompiendo, el maestro Skywalker lo sintió y tuvo miedo de ver en lo que se convertiría su sobrino. Tomó una mala decisión e intentó matarlo con sus propias manos... " - contó Rey sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos.

Ben la había mirado atentamente, escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca, se le estrujó el corazón cuando escuchó el relato de la Jedi, trayendo malos recuerdos a su mente.

\- "Pero se arrepintió... No pudo hacerlo" - continuó Rey viendo los tristes ojos de Ben - "En ese instante Ben malinterpretó todo y se enfrentó a Luke, destruyó el templo Jedi y se unió a la Primera Orden, allí nació Kylo Ren".

La mayoría de los Senadores estaban estupefactos ante el relato de la castaña, como si acabaran de oír una historia de terror.

\- Y dígame, señorita Skywalker ¿el Jedi Luke alguna vez le contó qué pasó con los demás estudiantes que tenía? - preguntó el Senador Glenn dejando a Rey perpleja.

La Jedi sospechaba lo que le había pasado a todos aquellos estudiantes pero nunca había querido admitirlo y mucho menos decirlo en voz alta.

\- N-no, n-no lo sé exactamente - contestó Rey viendo a su esposo el cual simplemente asintió con la cabeza - La noche en que Ben se reveló contra el maestro Skywalker, el templo fue destruido, Luke encontró a sus padawans muertos cuando volvió a retomar su conciencia. Se sintió culpable de lo que había pasado y se exilió en Ahch-To por años - confesó Rey haciendo caso a las señales de su esposo.

Mara bajó la mirada al escuchar las palabras de la castaña, pensó en lo mucho que había sufrido Luke, su amado Jedi.

\- Entonces decidí traer a Ben Solo de vuelta así que fui hasta el Supremacy por mi propia voluntad, Ben mató a Snoke para salvarme - la mayoría del Senado negó con la cabeza como si no creyeran nada de lo que la castaña había dicho - Pero entonces él decidió elegir el camino incorrecto otra vez, la vicealmirante Holdo estrelló el crucero de la Resistencia en el Supremacy y logré escapar para ir a alcanzar a mis compañeros. El maestro Skywalker enfrentó a Kylo Ren en Crait, nos dio tiempo para escapar a Ajan Kloss... Él falleció... - contó Rey viendo las reacciones del Senado - Pero Ben no lo mató. Tiempo después comenzamos la búsqueda de Exegol, tuvimos la ayuda de Zorii Bliss en Kijimi, en ese entonces descubrí que yo era la nieta de Palpatine.

La nombrada miró de reojo a Poe durante unos segundos para después seguir escuchando el testimonio de Rey.

\- Luke y Leia siempre lo supieron y sin embargo decidieron entrenarme porque confiaban en mí. En Kef Bir... me enfrenté a Kylo... - la castaña se detuvo y miró otra vez a su esposo - Lo pude haber matado pero no lo hice... Lo salvé.

El Senado se alteró al escucharla, muchos comenzaron a quejarse y otros murmuraban entre sí, algunos a favor y en contra de la Jedi.

\- Lo salvé porque sentí la muerte de Leia, la General Organa deseaba traer a su hijo de vuelta y lo logró... Por eso no pude matarlo, no me lo perdonaría nunca - dijo Rey reprimiendo las lágrimas al recordar a la fallecida princesa - Ben Solo llegó hasta Exegol para ayudarme a matar al emperador Palpatine, él dejó morir a Kylo Ren en Kef Bir.

Muchos miraron con desconfianza al pelinegro, les parecía poco creíble lo que la castaña estaba diciendo.

\- Peleamos juntos, Ben mató a los caballeros de Ren y me ayudó a enfrentar a Palpatine, no por el poder, sino por lo correcto... Pero no fue suficiente, sentí a los Jedi darme su fuerza y derroté a Palpatine usando su propio poder en su contra, era la única forma para que los Sith no me transmitieran su poder - continuó Rey y se detuvo en seco al recordar a su hijo, no iba a decir nada acerca de la visión de Mara con tal de protegerlo - Y entonces morí, ese era mi fin, pero Ben me salvó dando su vida por mí... Fue el acto más noble que alguien pudo haber hecho por mí... Y lo amo, la fuerza nos dio un regalo muy hermoso a los dos, pensé que estaría sola después de su muerte pero entonces llegó mi hijo Anakin, como una muestra de nuestro amor.

\- ¿Está queriendo decir que usted ha mantenido una relación amorosa con el acusado incluso antes de la batalla en Exegol? - preguntó el Senador Glenn atacando a la Jedi de la forma más cobarde - Señorita Skywalker ¿desde cuándo usted ha tenido este tipo de "sentimentalismo" hacia Kylo Ren? Díganos la verdad.

Rey se quedó callada intentando recordar con exactitud la primera vez que se había enamorado de Ben. Quizás fue en Takodana, quizás en la Starkiller, quizás en Ahch-To, quizás en el Supremacy, quizás aquella vez que lo vio mediante su conexión en Crait, quizás en Pasaana, quizás en Kef Bir o quizás en Exegol cuando se besaron por primera vez.

\- Yo... - intentó decir Rey antes de mirar fijamente a los ojos de su esposo.

_"Siempre estaré contigo"_

Y entonces recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho Ben mediante su conexión antes de morir.

Rey sonrió y supo de inmediato lo que debía responder.

\- ¿Desde cuándo he estado enamorada de Kylo Ren? La verdad nunca, yo me enamoré de Ben Solo la primera vez que lo ví en Ahch-To mientras entrenaba con el maestro Skywalker, y hasta ahora lo sigo amando de la misma forma - contestó Rey mientras Ben la miraba con felicidad.

_"Esa es mi esposa"_

La castaña intentó no reír al escuchar ese mensaje que le envió Ben a través de su conexión, disimuló una carcajada que fue poco notoria para los oídos de los demás y volvió a su lugar al lado de Ben.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos mientras desde la gran mesa del Senado, el Senador Glenn los veía con odio y desprecio por no haber mencionado nada acerca de la visión de la Senadora Holden.


	24. Ben

**Una aclaración muy importante, bueno no tanto: Zorii Bliss en la película nunca nos muestra su color de cabello pero de todas formas yo decidí ponerle el cabello rubio, aunque la actriz Keri Russell originalmente es castaña.****Bueno eso es todo, disfruten el capítulo.**

**No olviden comentar.**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Ben**

Zorii dio un corto testimonio acerca del ataque que sufrió su planeta natal, Kijimi, a causa de las tropas de la Primera Orden, todo comandado por Kylo Ren. Al terminar simplemente volvió a su lugar siendo perseguida por la mirada de Poe.

Dameron decidió dar su testimonio desde su asiento en el Senado.

\- Compañeros del Senado, yo más que nadie sabe todo lo que ha sufrido la galaxia a manos de la Primera Orden, en cada batalla contra ellos perdí a muchos de mis amigos, personas que peleaban por una causa justa, por la libertad - Poe bajó la mirada al recordar el sacrificio de la vicealmirante Holdo, aunque se conocieron de mala forma, él jamás le habría deseado un final tan trágico, pero sin duda la llevaría en su memoria por siempre al igual que Leia - Luchamos durante años hasta que por fin le dimos a la Primera Orden la batalla final ¿y adivinen quién nos ayudó a conseguir la victoria? Armitage Hux y Ben Solo. Nadie se la esperaba ¿cierto?. Como ya habíamos hablado en un juicio anterior. Hux fue un espía que ayudó a la Resistencia y sobre todo me salvó la vida, por eso lo apoyé; y ahora tenemos aquí a Ben, sé que nos hizo mucho daño pero si no fuera por él... Rey quizás estuviera muerta al igual que cientos de mis compañeros y amigos. Ese desgraciado llamado Palpatine dañó nuestra naves, y si no fuera por la lucha que le dieron Ben Solo y Rey, probablemente él seguiría vivo y gobernando sobre todos nosotros, eso es todo lo que tengo para decir.

El Senado permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos; a lo lejos, Zorii seguía mirando a Poe y le sonrió disimuladamente para que no lo notara.

Entonces venía lo más difícil, el testimonio del acusado.

Ben dio varios pasos hacia adelante quedando justo en frente del Senado, los miró con determinación, dispuesto a hablar con honestidad, todo por Rey y su hijo Anakin.

Sabía que detrás, su esposa lo veía preocupada pero de todas formas no quiso verla, aquella chica era su única debilidad, además de su hijo, obviamente.

Mara Jade y Poe se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la mesa del Senado para dirigirse al lado de Ben, la pelirroja a la derecha y el ex-piloto a la izquierda.

Poe alzó la mirada viendo a sus compañeros para después hablar.

\- En esa mesa junto a ustedes soy un Senador más, pero desde aquí abajo, al lado de mis compañeros y amigos, soy Poe Dameron, General de la Resistencia - dijo el ex-piloto elevando su tono de voz - Y si me he puesto al lado del acusado, es porque estoy a favor de él, de la misma forma que lo hice con Armitage Hux. Sé que los crímenes que cometió son graves, darle un castigo es inevitable pero al menos pido que se le perdone la vida.

Más de uno en la gran mesa del Senado vio a Poe con desconfianza, de la misma forma que veían a la pelirroja.

\- Compañeros del Senado - empezó a hablar Mara - Yo he sido Senadora de Coruscant electa por la población desde que la Nueva República comenzó a restaurarse. Le doy mi total apoyo a Ben Solo, no sólo por ser hijo de la Princesa de Alderaan, sino por haber traicionado a la Primera Orden y además de haberse enfrentado al mismísimo Palpatine, cosa que ninguno de ustedes se hubiera atrevido a hacer ¿o me equivoco?.

Los senadores, sobre todo los hombres, se sintieron ofendidos ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Además que lo considero esencial para restaurar la Nueva Orden Jedi - añadió Mara colocando su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro - A continuación, Ben Solo dará su testimonio, por favor pido que no sea interrumpido por nadie, se lo digo en especial a usted, Senador Glenn.

El anciano la vio con fastidio mientras debajo de la mesa ocultaba sus puños.

Mara le dio dos palmadas a Ben antes de retirar su mano - Suerte.

Ben le asintió y tomó un respiro muy largo antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Mi nombre es Ben Solo, soy hijo de la princesa Leia Organa y de Han Solo, además de ser... el nieto de Darth Vader - admitió un poco apenado. Hace meses quizás se hubiera sentido orgulloso de decir que era el nieto de un Sith tan poderoso como lo fue su abuelo pero ahora eso le causaba frustración. Toda su juventud había admirado a la persona incorrecta sin saber que debajo de la máscara de Vader se encontraba Anakin Skywalker, un Jedi que sólo quería salvar la vida de su amada.

Desde la gran mesa del Senado se escucharon murmullos y Mara no dudó en toser falsamente para que dejaran continuar a Ben.

\- Desde que era un niño... siempre hubo una voz en mi cabeza que me atormentaba, mi madre me envió con mi tío Luke para que me convirtiera en un Jedi, era tan sólo un niño y no quería alejarme de ellos... Pasé años con Luke pero esa voz nunca se iba - contó el pelinegro - Una noche, desperté asustado y ví a mi tío Luke con su sable encendido a punto de matarme, reaccioné a tiempo y me rebelé contra él... maté a los demás padawans y creí que había matado a mi tío también.

\- Asesino - lo acusó uno de los miembros del Senado - Eres un asesino, de todas formas Luke Skywalker murió en Crait y tú lo mataste.

\- ¡Senador Merrik! - exclamó Mara furiosa - Dije claramente que nadie interrumpiera el testimonio de Ben Solo.

\- A nadie le interesa saber su juventud, queremos llegar al final de todo esto para de una vez por todas darle la condena que se merece - dijo el senador nombrado ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja.

Para su mala suerte, la mayoría del Senado estaba de acuerdo con el Senador Merrik.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es absurdo! - gritó Poe hecho una furia - Ustedes ni siquiera prestan atención a los testimonios, lo único que quieren es matar a Ben. Pero les voy a decir algo, la Resistencia no dejará que lo juzguen de tal forma, lo vamos a defender.

El Senado guardó silencio ante las palabras del ex-piloto.

\- Continúa Ben - le dijo Mara.

\- ¿Quieren que vaya directo al grano? Pues bien, fui Kylo Ren por 6 años, era el comandante de la Primera Orden y maestro de los Caballeros de Ren pero a la mierda con todo eso. ¡Me arrepentí de todo desde el momento en que maté a mi padre y desearía nunca haberlo hecho!... Había un conflicto en mí, y cuando vi a Snoke torturando a Rey no pude soportarlo, lo maté sin dudarlo...

El Senado se asustó ante las palabras de Ben, excepto el Senador Glenn el cual se encontraba molesto con la pelirroja.

\- Con Snoke muerto, decidí proclamarme el Nuevo Líder Supremo, y quería que Rey se uniera a mí... pero ella no aceptó, ella siempre fue fiel a la Resistencia y peleó por lo correcto, ojalá le hubiera hecho caso y quizás hoy no estaría aquí con todos ustedes queriendo verme muerto mientras yo sólo deseo vivir en paz con mi familia - dijo Ben alterado - Estuve cegado por la oscuridad tanto tiempo que incluso quería matar al mismísimo Palpatine para que no hubiera nadie superior a mí. Pero en Kef Bir, cuando Rey me curó, sentí algo diferente... Me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho y decidí ir a ayudarla en Exegol porque sabía que Palpatine tenía un plan para ella, él quería que todos los Sith se traspasaran a ella para volverla su emperatriz y gobernar bajo la oscuridad. Yo no quería eso para Rey y fui a ayudarla... la cosas no salieron bien y terminé herido, Rey murió... y por un instante me di cuenta que por primera vez podría hacer las cosas bien trayéndola de vuelta, le di mi vida y acepté la muerte.

Mara, Rey, Rose, Kaydel e incluso Zorii se estaban aguantando las ganas de llorar ante el relato del pelinegro, sin duda una historia muy conmovedora.

\- Me enamoré de ella y no quería vivir en mundo donde Rey no estuviera... Preferí darle mi vida sabiendo que yo iba a morir - contó Ben mientras detrás de él, la castaña estaba con el corazón agitado por las palabras de su esposo - Cuando retomé la conciencia... Luke, mi madre y mi abuelo estaban frente a mí, me devolvieron la vida, no sé con qué propósito pero sin duda les estaré agradecido eternamente.

\- Y misteriosamente la Jedi quedó embarazada de ti - dijo el anciano con sarcasmo.

\- Mi hijo es un regalo de la fuerza, Senador Glenn - lo interrumpió la castaña - Desde que llegué a Coruscant se lo he dicho decenas de veces, siempre respeté el reglamento Jedi, Anakin viene de los midiclorianos de Ben y de mí, es nuestro hijo y lo amamos.

\- Senador Glenn, ya basta de hablar mal del niño - lo regañó la pelirroja - Desde que Anakin fue presentado usted siempre propuso su muerte o alejamiento de todos, entienda de una vez por todas que ese bebé no es peligroso - dijo Mara sintiéndose mal al recordar la visión que había tenido, quizás sus palabras no fueron del todo ciertas.

\- De acuerdo - asintió el anciano - Y como Kylo Ren ya terminó de dar su testimonio, me parece lógico que los Senadores comencemos a preparar una sentencia justa para el acusado.

\- Espera, antes quiero decir algo - interrumpió la Senadora Holden poniéndose delante de Ben - Si este hombre llega a morir, estaremos acabando con uno de los pocos sensibles a la fuerza que quedan en la galaxia, deben entenderme, Ben es fundamental para restaurar la Nueva Orden Jedi, además que tiene un hijo con Rey ¿en serio ustedes quieren dejar a ese niño sin un padre? ¿Le quieren hacer vivir una mentira? Recuerden, Kylo Ren y la Primera Orden ya no existen, Ben no representa un peligro para nadie - habló la pelirroja con autoridad - Eso es todo, ahora vamos a discutir la sentencia que le daremos.

Mara y Poe volvieron a sus lugares en la gran mesa del Senado, y entre ellos comenzaron a hablar tratando de ser poco audibles a los oídos de los demás pero era casi imposible debido al número de personas que eran.

Después de unos minutos, el Senador Glenn se levantó de su sitio y salió de la sala totalmente molesto, un acto que no pasó desapercibido por Rey.

Mara se puso de pie con un semblante de frustración - El Senado de la Nueva República ha decidido tomarse un plazo de 3 a 5 días para determinar el castigo que se le dará a Ben Solo, mientras tanto, el acusado podrá estar en libertad hasta que se le dé un nuevo aviso.

Rey y Ben bajaron la mirada sintiéndose aliviados después de tanta presión. Los Senadores comenzaron a retirarse de la sala y la pelirroja aprovechó para ir a abrazar a Rey.

\- Hice lo mejor que pude... Te prometo que intentaré convencerlos de no condenarlo a muerte, Ben merece vivir - dijo Mara cerca del oído de Rey mientras la Jedi comenzaba a llorar.

\- Muchas gracias Mara Jade, en serio, muchísimas gracias por apoyarnos - susurró la castaña para después romper el abrazo - Debo hablar con Ben a solas.

\- Está bien, me retiro, iré a ver al pequeño Anakin y a Temiri, estoy segura que deben estar preocupados - la pelirroja salió de la sala al igual los demás dejando solos a la pareja.

Ben seguía de pie y con la mirada baja, como si se sintiera decepcionado, triste y dolido.

Rey sintió las emociones de su esposo a través del lazo que ambos compartían, se acercó poco a poco y lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Rey... - la nombró el pelinegro al sentir su tacto.

\- Sé que podremos lograrlo Ben, tengo mis esperanzas en ello - susurró la castaña sin soltarlo - Por favor no te sientas así, recuerda que yo también puedo sentirlo.

\- Cariño... Ellos parecían verme con odio, con miedo... Ellos creen que aún soy Kylo Ren - dijo Ben rompiendo el abrazo para después darse la vuelta y ver a su esposa de frente.

\- Están equivocados, al menos tenemos un poco más de tiempo para estar juntos con nuestro hijo, Ani nos necesita Ben - con delicadeza, Rey puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su esposo acariciándolo suavemente.

\- Tienes razón - Ben tomó la mano de la Jedi y sonrió - Él nos necesita a ambos, vamos.

Ambos se dieron un corto e inocente beso olvidando todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Salieron de la sala tomados de la mano y se dirigieron hasta los aposentos de la Senadora Holden donde seguramente Anakin estaba siendo cuidado por los droides.

* * *

\- ¿Te vas? - cuestionó Poe deteniendo a Zorii - ¿Cómo así que te vas? ¿A dónde?.

\- Debo encontrarme con Babu Frik, no puedo permanecer en Coruscant por siempre - contestó la rubia decidida - Tengo que ir por mi nave.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Y qué pasa si te atrapan en otro planeta? Recuerda que tuve que salvarte de un juicio grave, no siempre podré hacerlo - dijo el ex-piloto siguiéndola.

\- No necesito tu ayuda Poe, está vez podré arreglármelas solas. Tú sólo ayuda a Rey y a su familia, y dile que les deseo suerte - Zorii tomó un aerotaxi dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero Poe la detuvo.

\- Por favor quédate - pidió como último intento - No te vayas ahora Zorii, aún puedes cambiar de vida aquí en Coruscant.

\- Lo siento, pero a diferencia de "otros", yo no abandono a mis amigos sin dar aviso, Babu Frik me espera con un gran encargo. Disfruta tu vida en el Senado, "Senador Dameron" - Zorii cerró la puerta y en seguida el aerotaxi despegó su vuelo hacia el hangar principal de Coruscant donde se encontraba la nave decomisada de la traficante.

Poe simplemente se quedó allí parado dejando ir a la única mujer con la que alguna vez había compartido algo especial.

* * *

**Comenta para hacerme saber tu opinión respecto al capítulo.****En serio me alegra que haya personitas a las cuales les guste mi historia.**


	25. Oculto

**Capítulo extremadamente serio e importante.**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Oculto.**

Gregory Glenn estaba furioso después de lo que había pasado en el juicio, el tiempo valía oro y si la mayoría del Senado aceptaba perdonar la vida de Kylo Ren entonces la espera habría sido en vano y tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas.

\- Hice lo que pude, traté de controlarme frente a todos ellos - habló el anciano mientras una voz estaba gruñendo en su cabeza.

_"¡Inepto! ¡Quiero a Ben Solo muerto! ¡Tráeme a su hijo!"_

\- Trato de hacer esto con la mayor discreción posible - se excusó el senador sonando desesperado - Si alguien llega a sospechar de mí, probablemente perderé el título de Senador y me matarán, .

_"Eres tan inútil como aprendiz... Ya no eres aquel joven que tenía aspiraciones a ser un Sith"_

\- Recuerde que fui yo quien le mostró aquella visión a la estúpida de Mara Jade - contradijo el anciano ante la ofensa.

_"¿Y eso de qué sirvió? Prefirieron guardarlo como un secreto, todo lo que haces siempre sale mal ¡Tráeme al hijo de Rey ahora!"_

\- Sí mi Lord... Le prometo que lo tendrá - dijo para después simplemente quedarse en silencio, la voz se había ido por completo.

Glenn cayó de rodillas apretando los puños.

\- Los odio, los odio ¡los odio! - exclamó el anciano - ¡Malditos Senadores!.

Tomó asiento tratando de calmar su respiración, la edad le estaba cobrando factura y eso no era bueno.

Por un breve momento observó sus arrugadas manos y recordó la primera vez que vio a la Jedi llegar junto con aquel pequeño niño en sus brazos sin saber que ese bebé sería su oportunidad de traer de vuelta a los Sith.

_El anciano estaba escuchando el relato de la Jedi, sintió odio y rencor por aquella chica que había intentado matar a su maestro obligándolo a tomar otro recipiente. Glenn miró a Anakin con desprecio en todo momento por el simple hecho de ser hijo de las dos personas que destruyeron toda la flota Sith en Exegol. Aunque el anciano se mantenía encubierto desde hace años, siempre había estado a favor del Lado Oscuro, y no tuvo mejor maestro que Sheev Palpatine, aunque eso había sido muchos años atrás antes de que el emperador se viera obligado a ocultarse en las regiones desconocidas luego de que Darth Vader lo enfrentara._

_\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso ese niño es de Kylo Ren? - preguntó el anciano alterado, despreciaba con todo su ser al maestro de los Caballeros de Ren por su cruel traición a Palpatine - ¿Cómo pudiste traerlo al mundo? Ese niño puede ser un peligro cuando crezca... Yo he visto todo lo que ha hecho Kylo Ren alrededor de la galaxia, ese hombre era un monstruo y no dudo en que su hijo también lo será, debemos elimi... - intentó proponer para ganar apoyo del Senado pero ni siquiera pudo terminar._

_\- Detente - le ordenó Mara furiosa, esa pelirroja tan intrépida que no se dejaba doblegar ante nadie - No hables así del nieto de la princesa Leia, no te lo voy a permitir._

_Al final, Mara protegió a ese pequeño de todas las acusaciones del senador._

_\- Estaré de acuerdo en cada cosa que necesiten para restaurar la Orden Jedi, pero con una condición, y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo, el bebé no puede ser presentado como hijo de Kylo Ren mediante los midiclorianos, causaría temor en la gente y todo el trabajo que hemos hecho por mantener la paz se iría a la basura - propuso el anciano teniendo otras intenciones, hacer sufrir a la Jedi._

_\- Me temo que... eso es cierto - asintió Mara y todos los demás miembros del Senado comenzaron a murmurar cosas apoyando al Senador Glenn._

_\- Además - continuó el anciano - El apego está prohibido en los Jedi, la señorita Rey se mantuvo en celibato pero sin embargo quedó embarazada por la fuerza de Kylo Ren cuando él le devolvió la vida ¿acaso las normas Jedi no lo prohíben?._

_\- Si lo que quiere es hacerme sentir mal por haber traído a mi hijo al mundo Senador Glenn, lamento decirle que su técnica no está funcionando - habló la Jedi tratando de contener su enfado - Yo estoy agradecida con la fuerza por haberme dado este regalo._

_\- De acuerdo señorita Skywalker, no diré nada más en contra de su hijo, pero deben aceptar mi condición, el niño no puede ser presentado como hijo de Kylo Ren - volvió a repetir el Senador Glenn - Ni siquiera debería ser presentado como hijo de una Jedi._

_\- ¡No! - exclamó Rey - Yo no voy a negar a mi hijo, cuando mis padres me dejaron en Jakku sola y desamparada no tienen idea de la tristeza que sentí, con el pasar de los años apenas recordaba sus rostros y esa no es la vida que quiero para Anakin, él va crecer junto a mí y sabrá que tiene una madre que está dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerlo._

_El Senado permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de la Jedi, uno que otro estaba asombrado de su valentía excepto el Senador Glenn que seguía viendo con enfado a Anakin._

_\- Rey... - la llamó Mara - El hecho de que tengas un hijo, rompe cierta parte de las reglas en los Jedi ¿cómo podríamos reparar eso si decimos que Anakin es tu hijo? - preguntó la pelirroja._

_\- Hay cosas que deben cambiar en el reglamento de los Jedi, empezando por la regla de prohibir el apego... - respondió Rey decidida._

_\- Estoy de acuerdo - se escuchó en la sala y todos los presentes miraron al Senador Glenn sorprendidos de sus palabras - Estoy de acuerdo porque nos ayudará a encubrir ese pequeño detalle - dijo señalando con la mirada al pequeño Anakin._

_Rey por un momento tuvo fe en que el anciano dejaría ese lado rencoroso y la apoyaría, pero al escuchar la forma en cómo se refirió a su hijo, supo que ese hombre jamás estaría de su lado._

_\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó la castaña._

_\- Fácil, podemos decir que has dado a luz a un niño cualquiera y no a un hijo de Kylo Ren, el punto es... ¿Quién se ofrece para el papel de padre? - respondió el anciano irónicamente haciendo explotar la paciencia de la Jedi, tal como quería._

_Y lo logró, el verdadero origen de Anakin había sido negado._

_Pero todo cambió cuando el emperador sintió a los lejos al bebé y se obsesionó con tenerlo._

_\- La Jedi tuvo un hijo con Kylo Ren mediante las células de la fuerza - dijo el senador mientras intentaba sentir la esencia de su maestro - Creo que lo mejor sería deshacernos de él como venganza, después de todo por su culpa usted está..._

_"Silencio... Mi nieta ha dado a luz a un niño de Kylo Ren... "_

_\- Es algo increíble pero es verdad, el niño está aquí en Coruscant - informó el Senador Glenn._

_"Es lo que estaba esperando, la oscuridad nos está dando una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo recipiente"_

_\- ¿Recipiente? ¿De qué está hablando maestro? - cuestionó el anciano intentando analizar las palabras del Sith - ¿Acaso usted quiere...?._

_"Así es Glenn, el hijo de Rey también es mi sangre, es un cuerpo perfecto para resistir todo mi poder"_

_\- Pero mi Lord, es apenas un bebé que nació hace poco, tendríamos que esperar años hasta que crezca y usted no resistirá tanto tiempo en ese cuerpo defectuoso - explicó el anciano._

_"No necesitamos esperar años, podemos traerlo al laboratorio y experimentar con él para llevarlo a una edad lo suficientemente apta para recibirme"_

_\- Podría funcionar... Quizás... - murmuró Glenn._

_"Intenta traerme al niño con discreción, nadie debe saber dónde me encuentro, haz tu mejor trabajo"_

_El anciano se quedó callado y las palabras del Sith hicieron eco en su cabeza. Cada noche antes de dormir las mismas palabras se repetían y él estaba dispuesto a cumplir la orden con la esperanza de un día traer de vuelta a los Sith._

\- Debo quitarles al niño de una u otra forma... El legado de los Sith debe continuar con un digno heredero como Anakin - Glenn miró al fondo de su habitación donde se encontraba oculta aquella caja con su reliquia más preciada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los territorios del borde exterior, para ser más exactos en el sector Atravis, Lando y Jannah se encontraban varados en su nave luego de que una falla mecánica los llevara hasta ese lugar.

\- Estamos en el sistema Mustafar - informó la morena desde la cabina - Amiguito ¿estás seguro que puedes repararlo? El sistema de coordenadas ha estado fallando desde hace días.

El pequeño anzellano respondió que sí aunque no fue muy entendible; en la mayor parte de su vida había trabajo con droides y no con naves, pero no eran tan diferentes, o eso suponía el pequeño.

\- ¿Esa cosa es confiable? - preguntó Lando señalando al anzellano - Ni siquiera sé por qué nos ofrecimos de aero-taxistas.

\- Babu Frik es de confianza, él me contactó a mí y al resto de la Compañía 77 para que fuéramos hasta Exegol a pelear - contestó Jannah - No te asustes, él no hace daño.

\- No me asusta, es sólo que... es raro - se excusó el mayor - Y a todo esto ¿cómo nos encontraremos con su amiga? Se supone que iríamos al sistema Coruscant pero literalmente estamos atrapados en el sistema Mustafar y ni de chiste pienso ir hasta ese planeta.

Babu Frik habló tratando de sonar entendible para los dos - Zorii... rastreador, ella podrá encontrarme.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tu amiga podrá venir hasta aquí? Sólo espero que nos pagues lo que acordamos por reunirte con ella - le recordó el moreno al pequeño anzellano.

Babu Frik le cuestionó que ese no era el lugar donde debían estar, por lo tanto reduciría la paga.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, teníamos un trato - le reprochó el moreno ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Jannah - ¡Ah! ¿Y eso porqué?

\- Babu Frik tiene razón, es justo reducir la paga, además él está tratando de reparar el sistema de coordenadas de la nave - lo defendió la morena señalando al anzellano con decenas de cables a su alrededor.

\- O quizás lo está averiando aún más - murmuró Lando viendo con rareza al pequeño.

Babu Frik soltó un grito de alegría al lograr conectar los cabellos provocando que el sistema de coordenadas de la nave se apagara y encendiera otra vez.

\- ¿Funciona? - preguntó Lando sorprendido.

\- ¡Funciona! - afirmó la morena verificando el sistema - Ahora sí podremos dar el salto a la luz sin terminar en el lugar equivocado.

\- No me parece seguro, no confío mucho en el pequeño - dijo Lando ganándose una mirada enojada por parte del anzellano - De todas formas debimos estar en el sistema Coruscant hace 2 días, quizás su amiga ya venga para acá con ganas de querer matarnos por dar un mal servicio.

Babu Frik se rió de una forma tan contagiosa que incluso Jannah terminó soltando una carcajada.

\- Zorii va a matar-matar a ustedes dos - intentó decir el pequeño anzellano mientras se reía.

Jannah dejó de reírse para después mirar a Lando un poco asustada - Bueno, basta de risas, debemos esperar hasta que tu amiga llegue.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - asintió el moreno alejándose del tierno Babu Frik.

* * *

\- Ya no tendrás que ir vigilándola a cada rato, Zorii se fue hace dos días y al parecer no va a volver - comentó Rose mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga.

\- ¿Crees que Poe esté bien? - preguntó Kaydel mientras jugaba con sus manos.

\- Kaydel, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, Poe es un tonto que no sabe valorar lo que tiene, es hora de que lo olvides - le recordó la asiática y de inmediato la rubia recapacitó.

\- Tienes razón, ya basta de lo mismo, él nunca me vio como algo más sin importar todo lo que hice por él, es un tonto - admitió la rubia.

\- Así es, bien dicho - la felicitó su amiga.

Juntas llegaron hasta la entrada de la zona médica, Kaydel se despidió de su amiga pues ya no trabajaba ayudando a Hux después del incidente que habían tenido.

\- ¿No ha vuelto a reaccionar de mala forma? - preguntó Kaydel antes de irse.

\- No, tranquila - contestó la asiática - Hux es bueno, sólo que aún está asustada.

Kaydel asintió para después marcharse. Rose ingresó a la zona médica y se dirigió a la habitación de Armitage, desde afuera se escuchaban gritos desgarradores y eso alertó de inmediato a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Armitage! ¡Armitage! - lo llamó a gritos abriendo la puerta.

Rose estaba horrorizada, apenas podía asimilar lo que veía. Todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, las ropas, la cama, las sábanas, los medicamentos y el droide médico que se encargaba de Hux.

\- ¿Armitage? - lo llamó adentrándose en la habitación. Podía escuchar un llanto desgarrador y sabía que estaba cerca.

No faltó mucho para que se encontrara al pelirrojo sentado en un rincón de la habitación con la cara cubierta, estaba llorando.

\- ¡Armitage! - exclamó la pelinegra poniéndose de rodillas para quedar a la altura de Hux - No llores... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

\- Aléjate... Por favor Rose, aléjate - pidió Hux sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?... Hux, mírame - le ordenó Rose sonando calmada - Por favor mírame amor.

El pelirrojo lentamente alzó la vista dejando ver sus ojos azules tan tristes y empapados de lágrimas.

\- Rose... Hay algo que debo contarte, pero necesito que después te alejes de mí - dijo Hux asustando a la asiática.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Armitage ¿qué te sucede? ¿Has recordado algo estos días? - interrogó la pelinegra acariciando las mejillas de su amado - Ya te dije que si tienes dudas con tus recuerdos, me lo cuentes y veré si puedo ayudarte.

\- No Rose, esto es diferente... Algo me dice que es peligroso, por eso quiero que te alejes de mí, yo no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti - Hux negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras sus manos temblaban.

\- Pero dime qué sucede, necesito entenderte - Rose miró a los ojos del pelirrojo esperando una respuesta.

\- Pensé que era una pesadilla... Pero era un recuerdo, uno muy real - susurró Hux con la voz entrecortada - Yo había escapado de Exegol, necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme... Y al parecer sabía a dónde ir.

\- Armitage ¿recordaste lo que pasó después de la batalla en Exegol? El Senador Glenn dijo claramente que te habían encontrado en una nave sin combustible y tú estabas casi muerto, no habías comido en días y tus heridas eran graves - dijo Rose pero de inmediato el pelirrojo la detuvo.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto... Yo lo recuerdo, la nave fue atacada, no me dejaron siquiera acercarme al planeta Mustafar - contó Hux con la respiración agitada - C-creo que yo iba a ir a Mustafar porque allí hay algo, no sé lo que es pero... es peligroso.

\- ¿Por qué atacarían tu nave? ¿Quién lo haría? - cuestionó la asiática.

\- El anciano que estaba en el juicio... Él está ocultando cosas; cuando desperté el me dijo que me habían encontrado en una exploración para saber de los planetas donde la Primera Orden tuvo mayor influencia, y justamente en el Sistema Mustafar cuando me encontraron, decidieron cancelar la exploración; al principio estaba confundido y no entendía lo que me decía pero ahora he podido razonarlo y con los pocos recuerdo que vienen a mi mente he estado cuestionándome ¿por qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a jalar de sus cabellos - Si tan sólo lo pudiera recordar...

\- Es sospechoso... El Senador Glenn canceló la exploración cuando estaban en el sistema Mustafar ¿crees que hayan llegado a explorar Mustafar? Él no nos dijo nada sobre eso - habló Rose poniéndose a analizar la situación.

\- Mustafar, hay algo en ese planeta y por más que trato de recordar no puedo... Pero de algo sí estoy seguro, alguien atacó mi nave para que yo no pudiera aterrizar en ese planeta, por eso quedé en coma... Y el único sospechoso que se me viene a la cabeza es ese anciano - lo acusó el pelirrojo alternándose cada vez más.

\- Armitage... Si hablo de esto con el Senado, entonces ellos sabrán que estás comenzando a recordar y quizás ni siquiera me crean, quizás decidan cambiar tu sentencia... Tú y yo sabemos que te estás recuperando fácilmente y mentirle a los demás es difícil; debes entender que no quiero que te vayas, y tampoco me quiero alejar de ti - dijo Rose comenzando a llorar.

\- Mi Rose... Perdón, no había pensando en eso - se disculpó Hux tomando las manos de la pelinegra - Pero tampoco me puedo quedar callado, hay algo en Mustafar y ese anciano lo está ocultando... Debes alejarte de mí ahora, no quiero que te involucren en esto.

Rose negó con la cabeza - ¿Y qué pasa si no te creen? Si cuentas esto, entonces ellos de inmediato sabrán que estás recordando. Si vas a declarar entonces yo iré contigo, no te pienso dejar solo en esto.

\- Entiende que es mejor que no te veas involucrada conmigo - le repitió el pelirrojo.

\- No, tú entiende que te amo y siempre voy a estar de tu lado, y si vas a ir a cometer suicidio al querer declarar ante el Senado pues entonces yo también iré contigo - recalcó la asiática - Te amo Armitage... Y siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Hux se calmó poco a poco para después intentar sonreírle a su chica - Gracias Rose... Gracias por amarme.

* * *

Después de casi dos horas de espera, al fin habían detectado una nave acercándose. Lando de inmediato despertó a Jannah la cuál se había quedado dormida después de tanto aburrimiento mientras Babu Frik jugaba con su cabello.

\- Sólo espero que lo que dijo el anzellano no sea cierto ¿crees que en serio nos reduzca la paga? - preguntó el moreno.

\- Ya ni siquiera me importa la paga, sólo quiero entregar a Frik a su compañera, ese es nuestro trabajo - contestó la morena - Intentaré comunicarme con ella.

De inmediato la llamada fue aceptada.

\- Zorii Bliss ¿estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas? - preguntó Jannah hablando a través del comunicador de la nave - Desde aquí podemos ver a un Y-wing. Repito, Zorii Bliss ¿estás ahí?.

Nadie contestó.

\- Quizás no sea ella, quizás es simplemente otra nave que pasaba por aquí - dijo Lando al ver que nadie contestaba.

\- Zo-zorii, esa es su nave, nave, su nave - habló el anzellano llamando la atención de la morena.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Jannah - Lo intentaré otra vez. Zorii Bliss ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedes escucharme? Mi nombre es Jannah, estoy a bordo con Lando Calrissian y tenemos a tu amigo Babu Frik.

"Aquí Zorii Bliss ¿me pueden decir por qué demonios están tan lejos del lugar acordado? Llegar hasta aquí ha consumido una gran cantidad de combustible"

\- Nos va a reducir la paga... - murmuró Lando triste.

Babu Frik se rió ante la expresión del moreno.

\- Aquí Jannah, lamento mucho que no hayamos podido llegar al sistema Coruscant hace dos días pero hubo una pequeña falla en nuestra nave. Tenemos a Babu Frik como acordamos, estamos listos para hacer el intercambio - habló Jannah a través del comunicador.

"Bien, por favor bajen hasta el planeta Mustafar, allí nos reuniremos"

Dijo Zorii terminando la llamada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Lando - Yo no pienso bajar hasta Mustafar, ese planeta es extremadamente caliente, y no en el buen sentido.

\- ¿Y cómo esperas que entreguemos a Frik a su compañera? - le cuestionó Jannah.

\- No lo sé, creí que lo arrojaríamos por el conducto de la basura, podría ser buena opción - sugirió el moreno ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte del anzellano.

\- ¿Y cómo recibirías la paga? - preguntó la morena cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hay que ir a Mustafar - dijo Lando sentándose en el asiento del piloto.

Jannah simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- De veras eres un dolor de cabeza pero de todas formas te quiero - admitió la morena sentándose en el asiento de co-piloto - Sujétate pequeño Frik, muy pronto te reuniremos con tu amiga.

Y así, la nave se dirigió hasta el planeta Mustafar siguiendo el Y-wing de Zorii Bliss, sin saber las cosas que hallarían cuando aterrizaran.

* * *

\- Poe - lo llamó Rose.

El nombrado se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y se dio la vuelta - Rose ¿qué sucede.

La pelinegra estaba nerviosa pero sabía que su General de la Resistencia era el único que los podía ayudar.

\- Necesito que vengas a la zona médica conmigo, hay algo que debes saber - contestó la asiática - Tiene que ver con Hux.

Poe de inmediato sospechó lo que pasaba y asintió.

\- Vamos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? Osea ¿en serio creyeron que me olvidaría de Lando y Jannah? Por supuesto que no, yo valoro a todos los personajes por igual, no como "otros" (J.J. Abrams) :v**

**Nomás este man me la arruinó el final de Star Wars, pero para eso están los fans, para reparar sus errores.**


	26. Reunión

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Reunión **

\- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Poe apretando los puños - Desde que comencé a formar parte del Senado noté ciertas irregularidades respecto al trabajo del Senador Glenn, ese viejo nos estaba ocultando algo.

Hux le había contado todo respecto a sus recuerdos con tal de recibir la ayuda de un miembro del Senado, y sin duda Poe aceptó a estar de su lado.

\- ¿Qué crees que tenga oculto en Mustafar? - preguntó Rose tomando la mano del pelirrojo.

\- La verdad no lo sé, pero debe ser algo grave - contestó Poe poniéndose pensativo, segundos después notó las manos entrelazadas de la pareja - Oigan, acaso ustedes...

\- ¿Eh? No, no - negaron ambos soltándose las manos, aún no podían decir nada acerca de su relación.

\- De veras que por un momento pensé que ustedes... ya saben - dijo el ex-piloto - Bueno, de todas formas concentrémonos en el tema. Glenn ocultó que la nave de Hux en realidad había sido atacada, canceló la exploración y nunca se supo exactamente lo que había en Mustafar.

\- Necesitamos el apoyo de más personas, creo que deberíamos contarle esto a Rey - sugirió Rose.

\- Yo sugiero contárselo también a Mara, ella es de confianza, nos apoyará - dijo Poe recordando que la pelirroja era diferente a los demás senadores que sólo velaban por sus intereses.

\- Hay que buscar pruebas sobre todo esto, alguien tiene que ir hasta Mustafar a investigar - añadió Hux.

\- Tienes razón, haré una reunión con todos nuestros compañeros de la Resistencia que están aquí, decidiremos quiénes van y quiénes se quedan a vigilar al anciano de Glenn - Poe se levantó para después dirigirse a la salida - Por cierto... Hux, me alegra que ahora seas de los nuestros.

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió.

Poe se fue y Rose de inmediato abrazó a su amado en modo de felicitación.

\- Todo saldrá bien, si tenemos razón y el senador Glenn está ocultando algo grave, entonces puede que tu contribución ayude a cambiar tu condena del exilio, podrías vivir aquí... conmigo - le susurró la pelinegra en su oído.

\- No deseo nada más en esta vida que vivir a tu lado Rose - el pelirrojo la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola aún más a él - Te amo.

* * *

Mara se enfureció al escuchar las palabras de Poe, ella nunca confió en el senador Glenn pero haber ocultado información era una falta grave hacia el cargo que ocupaba.

\- Me tomé la molestia de leer los documentos holográficos uno por uno, y tienes razón - explicó la pelirroja tomando asiento en el sofá de su habitación - El Senador Glenn canceló la exploración cuando encontraron la nave de Hux en el sistema Mustafar. Apenas hay un informe poco detallado respecto al planeta, pero la verdad es que todos en el Senado creíamos que habían revisado Mustafar a fondo, Glenn nos mintió, él estaba a cargo de dirigir toda la exploración.

\- ¿Qué crees que tenga oculto en Mustafar? - preguntó Poe sentándose al lado de la mujer mayor.

\- No lo sé... La exploración tenía el objetivo de investigar en los planetas donde la Primera Orden tuvo mayor influencia, pero sobre todo, asegurarnos de que no quedara nada de esa organización - contó Mara bajando la mirada - Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero aún no debemos sacar conclusiones aceleradas.

\- Es por eso que pienso que hay que ir a investigar, un equipo debe ir hasta Mustafar - comentó el ex-piloto - Estoy planeando una reunión con mis compañeros de la Resistencia, formaré un grupo y partiremos en secreto hasta Mustafar.

\- Deben ser cautelosos, por ahora los demás senadores no pueden enterarse - le aconsejó la pelirroja - Si estamos en lo cierto, acusaremos al Senador Glenn dependiendo de la falta que haya cometido.

\- Descuide senadora, pocos sabremos de esto - dijo Poe dirigiéndose a la salida - Oh, casi lo olvido, la reunión será aquí en sus aposentos, espero que no le moleste.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No pudiste elegir otro lugar? - cuestionó Mara sonando molesta.

\- No me dio tiempo y justo ahora debo ir a recoger a un amigo al hangar de Coruscant, nos vemos luego Senadora Holden - se despidió el ex-piloto escapando de los regaños de Mara.

\- ¡Poe! ¡Vuelve aquí! - exigió la pelirroja molesta - Bueno... Es lo que Leia hubiera hecho.

El General de la Resistencia partió de inmediato al hangar junto con su droide, esperando la llegada de su compañero.

Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando escuchó el rugido del wookiee.

\- ¡Chewie, llegaste! - Poe se acercó y lo recibió con un abrazo.

BB8 se mantuvo alejado pues el wookiee era tan alto y grande que incluso podría pisarlo sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones en Kashyyyk? ¿Cómo está tu esposa? - le preguntó Poe mientras salían del hangar con el pequeño droide detrás de ellos.

Chewbacca con ciertos rugidos contó acerca del tiempo que había podido disfrutar junto a su familia pues hace años que no los veía. Cuando la guerra contra la Primera Orden terminó, el wookiee había vuelto a su planeta natal, pero con las sospechas que tenía Poe desde hace semanas, supo que necesitaría a Chewie en Coruscant.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí pero te vamos a necesitar, hace semanas estaba sospechando de cierta persona y no lo tomes a mal pero... creo que se viene una batalla - contó Poe causando que su droide se alterara - BB8 tranquilo, sólo son sospechas.

Chewie rugió diciendo que estaba listo para lo que viniera.

\- Así es mi amigo, vamos a los edificios centrales, hay alguien a quien debes conocer - dijo el ex-piloto un poco emocionado, sabía que el wookiee se sorprendería al ver al nieto de Leia.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la sala de los aposentos de Mara Jade estaba siendo ocupada por los compañeros de Poe, e incluso Ben estaba presente.

\- Y a todo esto ¿dónde está Poe? Se supone que fue él quien nos pidió venir aquí - preguntó Finn notando la ausencia del ex-piloto.

\- Lo último que me dijo fue que iría a recoger a un amigo al hangar de Coruscant, no debe tardar mucho en llegar - contestó la senadora viendo al moreno.

Por otra parte, Rey estaba un poco confundida pues no sabía el motivo de la reunión, y el pequeño Anakin estaba aburrido en ese lugar.

\- Dámelo, creo que tiene sueño - le dijo Ben a su esposa.

\- ¿Tú crees? Quizás sólo tenga hambre - comentó Rey poniéndose a su hijo en los brazos de su padre.

\- No voy a dejar que le des de comer en frente de todos - negó el pelinegro con celos.

\- ¿Por qué? Soy su madre, no tengo vergüenza de hacerlo... Oh, ya entendí, tú no quieres que me vean amamantando a Ani - lo descubrió la Jedi.

\- Así es, nunca lo hagas frente a nadie ¿oíste? excepto frente a tu esposo - le ordenó Ben tratando de sonar serio, pero los nervios y la vergüenza le estaban ganando.

\- Eres un caso perdido... - murmuró Rey intentando no soltar una carcajada por la actitud del pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo - volvió a ordenar Ben.

\- Que te amo, tonto - contestó Rey dándole un corto beso en los labios mientras sonreía - Siempre me vuelves loca con las actitudes que tienes, tus celos, tu amor a Anakin, tu poca paciencia, tu lado paternal... Eres un caso perdido pero de todas formas me encantas.

\- Odio cuando solucionas todo con un beso, te sabes todas mis debilidades, tramposa - la acusó Ben sin poder evitar reír.

Rey volvió a dejar un pequeño beso en los labios del pelinegro para después prestar atención al pequeño Anakin el cual ya se había dormido.

\- Es tan hermoso... - susurró la castaña apreciando el rostro de su hijo.

\- Creo que se parece a tu tío Luke - comentó Rey con la intención de molestar a su esposo, era obvio que su hijo no se parecía en nada al maestro Skywalker.

\- ¡Oye! Eso ofende - expresó Ben causando que la Jedi ría al ver que había logrado su objetivo - Mi hijo es idéntico a mí y a nadie más.

\- Lo sé cariño, lo sé, sólo quería molestarte - confesó Rey mientras dejaba un beso en la frente de su bebé - ¿Puedes mover un poco tus brazos? Creo que no está muy cómodo.

\- ¿No lo está? Yo lo veo muy tranquilo - dijo Ben haciendo caso omiso a su esposa - No quiero mover mis brazos ¿qué pasa si lo despierto?.

\- No va a despertar, tranquilo - contestó Rey mientras acomodaba a su hijo en los grandes brazos de su padre - Creo que así está mejor.

\- Tienes razón, ahora se ve más cómodo - comentó Ben.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, siempre tengo la razón - presumió la castaña.

A lo lejos, Finn observaba a la pareja envidiando su felicidad. Miró a Rose quien estaba conversando con Kaydel y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haberle dado la familia que ella se merecía, ni siquiera pudo hacerla feliz del todo.

Sabía que su relación estaba rota pero tenía miedo de aclararlo, todavía no estaba listo.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que él tenía la culpa de todo? Al principio puso excusas sobre no querer hijos, y terminó aceptando adoptar a un niño, pero por obra del destino, Temiri había decidido ser padawan de Rey.

Fue como un alivio para el moreno, pero después en Coruscant las cosas empeoraron. Ya ni siquiera compartían la habitación, no se hablaban como antes y ni siquiera se daban una muestra de amor sincero.

Y la respuesta era sencilla, ambos ya no se amaban como antes.

Finn se sentía culpable porque mientras estaba con Rose, en su mente había otra persona.

El moreno se había enamorado de Jannah, aquella intrépida guerrera con la que compartía algo en común, ambos habían sido desertores de la Primera Orden, y cuando la conoció se sintió muy identificado con ella y su historia.

A pesar de que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la vio, seguía pensando en ella, preguntándose en dónde podría estar. Porque él sospechaba que la morena correspondía a sus sentimientos, sólo que nunca se dio la oportunidad de hablar del tema.

Las puertas de los aposentos de Mara fueron abiertas dejando ver a Poe junto a un acompañante y BB8.

\- ¡Chewie! - exclamó Rey emocionada corriendo a los brazos del wookie.

Chewbacca rugió de alegría y correspondió el abrazo de la Jedi, no faltó mucho para que Rose y Kaydel fueran a abrazarlo emocionadas.

Mara Jade se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar frente al wookiee, las tres mujeres se separaron dejando que la pelirroja lo viera completamente.

\- Chewie... Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que te vi - murmuró la pelirroja mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban - ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Mara... Mara Jade Skywalker.

Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros totalmente confundidos al escuchar el "apellido" de la senadora.

Incluso Ben miró a su esposa como si esperara alguna respuesta, el pelinegro sabía que la mujer lo había conocido cuando era pequeño porque ella misma se lo dijo, incluso estaba enterado de que Mara era sensible a la fuerza y fue alumna de Luke, pero nunca supo del "tipo" de relación familiar que compartía con la pelirroja.

El wookiee soltó un rugido dando a entender que estaba feliz de verla después de tantos años, no dudó ni un segundo más en rodearla con sus brazos peludos, Mara estaba derramando lágrimas y agradeció internamente a Poe por haber traído al wookiee hasta Coruscant.

Rey le hizo una señal a Ben para que se acercara junto a su hijo, él negó con la cabeza repetidas veces pues aún no estaba listo para hablar con el wookiee.

\- Chewie, ven conmigo, hay alguien que debes conocer - le dijo Rey al ser peludo, él asintió en rugidos.

Ambos se acercaron hasta llegar a Ben el cual todavía estaba sentado en el sofá sosteniendo al pequeño Anakin.

Chewbacca rugió dando a entender que estaba sorprendido y a la vez un poco molesto de verlo pues aún creía que estaba muerto, y no había olvidado lo que le hizo a su mejor amigo Han.

\- Chewie, tranquilo amigo, Ben es de los nuestros ahora, él se ha redimido - explicó Rey calmando a su amigo - Él ha vuelto.

El wookiee se calmó poco a poco, no pudo evitar preguntar quién era el bebé que Ben sostenía.

\- Él es Anakin - lo presentó Rey sentándose al lado del pelinegro - Nuestro hijo.

Chewie rugió sorprendido y emocionado, los felicito a ambos y pidió darle un abrazo a Ben.

\- Lo sé... Y lo siento mucho tío Chewie, en serio me arrepiento - se disculpó Ben en medio del abrazo haciendo referencia a lo que le había hecho a su propio padre - ¿Podrías perdonarme algún día?.

Chewie le dio dos palmadas en la espalda dando a entender que lo perdonaba, que de todas formas siempre lo iba a amar de la misma forma que amó a sus amigos Han, Leia y Luke.

\- Gracias... - le susurró Ben sin darse cuenta que había soltado la primera lágrima.

Mara estaba conmovida al ver la escena, sin duda alguna, Han en donde sea que se encuentre, está feliz de ver cómo poco a poco su hijo empieza a ganar el perdón de todos.

Chewie insistió en que quería cargar al pequeño Anakin y Rey se lo concedió. El pequeño bebé adoraba el pelaje del wookiee, sin duda alguna nunca se había sentido más cómodo.

\- Lamento interrumpir este bello momento pero como ya se reencontraron entonces creo que es mejor dar inicio a la reunión - habló Poe en voz alta llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Todos inmediatamente tomaron asiento para prestar atención al General de la Resistencia.

\- El motivo por el que los he llamado a todos es para formar un pequeño grupo de exploración que partirá hasta Mustafar en secreto - explicó Poe.

\- ¿Mustafar?... ¿Por qué quieres ir a investigar a Mustafar? - preguntó Rey confundida.

\- Necesito conseguir información ya que el Senador Glenn nos ha estado mintiendo, al parecer está ocultando algo o a alguien - contestó el ex-piloto - Hace meses atrás se inició una exploración en los planetas donde la Primera Orden tuvo mayor influencia, todo con el fin de que no quedara nada de ellos, y de repente ¡sorpresa! Encontraron a Armitage Hux y el anciano de Glenn canceló toda la exploración ¿coincidencia? No lo creo.

En ese instante se escuchó el llanto de Anakin, el wookiee lo miró un poco confundido debido que hace tan solo unos segundos el bebé estaba tranquilo.

\- Será mejor que C3PO lo lleve a su cuna - la Jedi llamó al droide quien acudió rápidamente a su encuentro y se llevó al pequeño Anakin de allí.

Mara se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar al lado de Poe para después comenzar a explicar.

\- El Senador Glenn nos hizo creer que habían explorado Mustafar pero los informes que nos dio... no son muy detallados por lo tanto estoy segura que son falsos - dijo la pelirroja tomando un poco de aire para continuar - Y justo ahora, el motivo de la reunión es que necesitamos voluntarios para ir hasta Mustafar, los demás se quedarán a vigilar al Senador Glenn.

\- ¿Cómo supieron que ese senador estaba mintiendo? La exploración se canceló hace meses ¿por qué no fuimos a investigar en ese entonces? - cuestionó Finn causando que Rose se pusiera nerviosa.

\- Fue Hux quien nos dio la información, al parecer está comenzando a recordar... Y la verdad confío en lo que dice - respondió Poe sorprendiendo al moreno - Tranquilo Finn, ahora podemos confiar en Hux.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y qué pasa si está mintiendo? Quizás nos está dando falsas pistas, nadie nos puede asegurar que Hux nos pueda traicionar en cualquier momento - lo acusó el moreno ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la asiática - Puede que nos haya salvado la vida pero él fue General de la Primera Orden por años.

\- Yo te garantizo que Armitage no nos está mintiendo - interrumpió Rose apretando los puños - He visto su recuperación poco a poco y ha cambiado para bien - lo defendió - Está comenzando a recordar y sin duda se arrepiente de todo lo que hizo en el pasado.

Finn se quedó callado ante las palabras de la pelinegra y por un momento tuvo la certeza de que Rose sentía algo por el pelirrojo, pero prefirió no decirlo.

\- Continúa Poe - le dijo Finn a su amigo bajando la mirada.

\- Bien, como decía la Senadora Holden, un equipo se quedará aquí y otro irá hasta Mustafar ¿entendido? - preguntó a todos los presentes - Ahora quiero saber ¿quiénes están dispuestos a ir hasta el planeta Mustafar?.

Finn y Chewie fueron los únicos que levantaron la mano.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Y qué hay de ti Rey? - preguntó el ex-piloto dirigiéndose a la castaña.

\- Debo permanecer en Coruscant hasta el juicio de Ben, no puedo dejarlo solo - contestó la Jedi.

\- Bien, entonces supongo que yo iré - murmuró Poe.

\- No tan rápido Poe, se viene un juicio y debemos estar aquí presentes, somos parte del Senado - lo interrumpió la Senadora - Yo sugiero que Finn, Rose y Chewbacca vayan a investigar mientras nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, podremos vigilar de cerca al senador Glenn.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Lo dice en serio senadora?! - exclamó Poe con fastidio.

\- Ese asunto no es discutible, ya tenemos al equipo que irá a Mustafar y los demás nos quedaremos - concluyó Mara viendo al ex-piloto con un poco de gracia - Díganme, Finn, Rose y Chewie ¿están dispuestos a ir hasta Mustafar?.

Los tres asintieron pero la asiática no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Senadora Holden ¿qué cree que haya exactamente en Mustafar? - Rose estaba un poco insegura respecto al viaje.

Mara no respondió pues ni siquiera ella tenía sospechas claras, simplemente se dirigió a Ben ya que lo consideraba el más apto para responder esa pregunta - Necesito de tus conocimientos sobre la Primera Orden ¿qué crees que pueda haber en Mustafar?.

Todos los presentes miraron a Ben esperando su respuesta, algunos estaban nerviosos y otros asustados de lo que pudiera decir.

\- La Primera Orden nunca tuvo alguna base o fábrica en Mustafar pero... allí todavía se encuentra el castillo abandonado de Darth Vader - contestó Ben causando que más de uno temblara al escuchar ese nombre.

La pelirroja no había escuchado de Darth Vader en años y eso le trajo viejos recuerdos del desgraciado de Palpatine. La Senadora de inmediato sintió miedo y angustia, fue como una alarma en su cabeza.

\- ¿Quiénes están cuidando de Anakin? - preguntó preocupada.

Rey y Ben se pusieron de pie alterados y de inmediato abandonaron los aposentos de Mara para dirigirse al suyo con el corazón acelerado.

Los demás los siguieron sin saber lo que pasaba.

Los pasillos eran largos pero ellos no se detuvieron hasta llegar a su habitación, desde afuera todo se veía tranquilo pero se sentía un vacío en sus corazones.

Rey estaba temblando porque temía lo peor, Ben giró la perilla y al entrar todo era un caos.

C3PO tenía una pierna rota y su brazo había sido cortado, al parecer se había apagado automáticamente. R2-D2 estaba tirado en el piso y apenas se escuchaba un pitido por parte del droide.

BB8 se acercó a ellos totalmente asustado y triste por ver a sus amigos en ese estado, hizo un escaneo rápido a toda la habitación y entonces dijo lo que Rey más temía.

La castaña corrió hasta la cuna de su hijo la cual estaba vacía, solamente quedaba la manta de su bebé.

Ben se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras trataba de contener su furia y tristeza.

\- Anakin... ya no está - susurró la Jedi entre lágrimas.

* * *

No me maten.


	27. Capturados

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Capturados**

_"Aquí Zorii Bliss, sugiero que busquemos una superficie plana para aterrizar, el terreno de este planeta es peligroso"_

Se escuchó desde el transmisor de la nave, Jannah de inmediato respondió al mensaje mientras Lando pilotaba.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, seguiremos explorando el lugar, te avisaré si encontramos algo - dijo para después cortar la comunicación.

Babu Frik levantó su largo brazo señalando al frente - Montaña... Negra montaña.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Lando al anzellano.

\- Ey Lando, mira - señaló Jannah - ¿Eso es una montaña?.

\- Por supuesto que no es una montaña, y si lo fuera pues sería una muy rara - respondió el moreno - Iremos hacia allá, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto pero no me iré de aquí sin mi paga.

La nave aumentó su velocidad dirigiéndose a aquella gran construcción, era un castillo demasiado tenebroso como para pertenecer a un rey o un príncipe, pero al menos tenía un hangar.

\- Parece abandonado - comentó Jannah viendo la construcción - Mira, tiene un hangar vacío, no hay naves.

\- He oído de este lugar, es el castillo de Darth Vader, ya nadie lo habita desde hace más de 30 años, probablemente ahora sólo sea un chiquero - dijo Lando mientras aterrizaba.

\- Hablaré con Zorii, le diré que venga hasta aquí - la morena volvió a transmitir un mensaje desde la nave - Aquí Jannah, encontramos un hangar abandonado, te enviaré la ubicación.

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Zorii Bliss? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me puedes escuchar? - preguntó Jannah esperando que la mujer contestara - ¿Zorii?.

_"¡Salgan de ahí ahora! ¡Aléjense del hangar!"_

Se escuchó por parte de Zorii asustando a la morena.

\- Soy Jannah ¿en dónde te encuentras? - le preguntó mientras de fondo se podían escuchar disparos.

_"¡¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?! ¡Salgan de ahí ahora! ¡Háganlo ra... !"_

Lo último que se escuchó de fondo fue una explosión, la comunicación se había cortado.

\- Zorii... - murmuró Babu Frik cuando dejó de escuchar la voz de su amiga.

Inmediatamente una alarma comenzó a sonar en la nave alertando al moreno.

\- Naves Caza Tie están acercándose a nosotros - dijo Lando un poco alterado, de inmediato encendió la nave con la intención de despegar pero no contaba con que decenas de soldados aparecieran de la nada.

\- Stormtroopers... - susurró Jannah viendo a los uniformados - ¡Date prisa Lando! ¡Sácanos de aquí!.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estoy intentando hacer?! - le reclamó el moreno mientras la nave comenzaba a despegar.

Los soldados comenzaron a disparar sus blasters con la intención de dañar la nave hasta que los Caza Tie llegaran.

Jannah muy furiosa fue hasta la artillería de la nave desde donde comenzó a disparar a todos los soldados, su puntería era excelente y acabó con la mayoría de los enemigos.

Pero era muy tarde, los Caza Tie habían llegado y los tenían rodeados desde el aire.

La artillería fue dañada y la nave se vio obligada a aterrizar otra vez si no quería ser destruida.

\- No puede ser... - murmuró Jannah volviendo a la cabina - ¿Qué es lo que haremos Lando?.

El moreno sacó su blaster de su cinturón y se dirigió a la compuerta de la nave - Toma tu arco y vamos a pelear - dijo seriamente.

La morena obedeció y tomó su arco y flechas - Ocúltate Frik - le dijo al anzellano.

\- No, Zorii... Debo ir por Zorii, pelear por Zorii - intentó decir Babu Frik dando a entender que no estaba dispuesto a ocultarse.

\- Está bien pequeño, súbete a mi hombro - le ordenó Jannah y el anzellano obedeció.

\- ¿A cuántos dejaste con vida? - le preguntó Lando.

\- Casi una docena - contestó la Morena- ¿Crees que podamos con ellos?.

\- Los Caza Tie siguen en el aire, acabaremos con los soldados y nos adentraremos en el hangar, vamos a escondernos - explicó el moreno - Este lugar ha estado abandonado por años, de seguro esos soldados son los únicos que se han refugiado aquí.

\- ¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso? - preguntó Jannah poniéndose en posición para disparar.

\- 50/50 - contestó Lando abriendo la compuerta.

La flecha salió disparada a toda velocidad causando una explosión que mató a más de 3 stormtroopers.

\- Adoro ese arco - halagó el moreno para después salir a la batalla.

Jannah lo siguió mientras disparaba a los enemigos adentrándose aún más en el hangar.

\- Te lo dije, ellos son los únicos que quedan aquí, el castillo está abando... - Lando ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración pues un disparo le había dado en el hombro.

\- ¡Lando! - gritó la morena asustada al verlo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Oh rayos!... ¡Joder, eso duele! - maldijo el moreno poniéndose de pie tapando su herida con su otra mano.

Jannah lo cubrió para que no le hicieran más daño, con mucha agilidad disparó sus últimas flechas a los stormtroopers acabando con todos, pero los Caza Tie ya habían aterrizado.

\- Vámonos Lando, ya están aquí - dijo la morena sacando su blaster, las flechas de habían agotado.

\- ¡Corre Jannah, ocúltate! - le gritó el moreno mientras iba unos pasos detrás de ella - ¡Atacaremos a los pilotos desde las sombras!.

La morena no pudo dar otro paso al ver las puertas del hangar siendo abiertas dejando ver un gran número de soldados. Lando también se detuvo y miró a los stormtroopers maldiciendo desde el interior de su alma.

\- No lo entiendo... ¿De dónde salieron todos ellos? - preguntó el moreno en un susurro para después ser aturdido al igual que Jannah.

* * *

Gregory Glenn había esperado demasiado tiempo pero se había cansado de dar malas noticias a su maestro, estaba harto de sus críticas y en un momento de desesperación decidió acelerar sus planes.

El Senado poco a poco iba cambiando de opinión quedándose a favor de Ben Solo, pero el senador Glenn no iba a permitir que sus planes fallaran otra vez, lo peor es que algunos ya tenían sospechas así que tendría que dejar su puesto de senador en algún momento.

_"Ya no hay marcha atrás... Tráeme al pequeño"_

El anciano en un acto desesperado sacó el sable que tenía oculto y abandonó sus aposentos dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la Jedi.

El camino era largo pero cada paso le daba más ánimos, Palpatine lo estaba cegando con el odio y la codicia.

_"Hazlo por los Sith"_

_"Debes darte prisa, ellos están conspirando en tu contra, aprovecha este momento"_

El anciano entró a la habitación sin tocar, vio a dos droides que de inmediato interfirieron al notar el sable en sus manos.

\- Senador Glenn, disculpe pero usted no puede estar aquí, Anakin está descansando - dijo C3PO un poco asustado - La ama Rey no tarda en llegar.

R2-D2 se acercó a la cuna del bebé y preparó su electrocutador en caso de que el senador intentara hacer algo en contra del pequeño Anakin.

\- Eso lo sé, solamente vine a ver al bebé... Rey me mandó hasta aquí - mintió el anciano.

\- Dudo mucho que la ama Rey haya hecho eso, debe irse, Anakin está durmiendo - C3PO fue retrocediendo poco a poco mientras el anciano se acercaba cada vez más - Por favor retírese.

\- ¡Droide inútil! - el senador Glenn encendió su sable de luz dejando ver una hoja de color rojo oscuro, como si su luz fuera pura maldad. Alzó su sable y con ágil movimiento cortó el brazo del droide.

R2 chilló asustado por su amigo y de inmediato intentó atacar al anciano.

Glenn con ayuda del lado oscuro de la fuerza empujó a R2-D2 con violencia haciéndolo chocar contra la pared para después caer, sus circuitos comenzaron a fallar y poco a poco sus cables soltaron chispas.

C3PO seguía de pie un poco atemorizado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Temiri.

\- ¡Salga de aquí, no se acerque, huya! - le gritó el droide dorado al niño antes de que el senador Glenn lo empujara al suelo y le rompiera una pierna para que no pudiera ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Hermanito! - gritó el niño asustado al escuchar el llanto del bebé proveniente de su cuna.

Temiri no tenía ningún arma pero de todas formas decidió enfrentar al anciano el cual estaba consumido por la oscuridad. Extendió su mano intentando empujar al senador pero éste era más fuerte.

Sin piedad, alzó al niño con el lado oscuro de la fuerza, asfixiándolo hasta desmayarlo.

Temiri cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, se había quedado inconsciente.

El senador Glenn apagó su sable y se acercó hasta la cuna donde visualizó al pequeño bebé llorando, pero se calmó al notar su presencia.

\- No debes llorar... Eres fuerte Anakin, eres la nueva oportunidad para los Sith, tú los traerás de regreso - habló el anciano mientras el bebé lo miraba.

C3PO estaba en el suelo con su cuerpo despedazado, cable importantes habían sido cortados y con sus últimas energías intentó enviar un mensaje a BB8 para que viniera a ayudarlos pero no funcionó.

Hizo un escaneo rápido al cuerpo de Temiri y vio que todavía estaba vivo, se alivió al saber eso.

Lo último que vio fue al anciano llevarse al bebé en sus brazos mientras Temiri lo seguía flotando inconsciente detrás suyo, decidió apagarse automáticamente para evitar un corto circuito en su sistema.

Mientras tanto R2-D2 estaba intentando levantarse pero le era difícil, usó su brazo mecánico de en frente pero no era suficiente para resistir su peso. El droide comenzó a soltar pitidos de alerta dando a entender que su sistema estaba fallando y no faltaba mucho para que se apagara.

Tan sólo unos minutos más tarde escuchó las puertas abrirse, su amigo BB8 se acercó a él y soltó pitidos decaídos, luego escuchó lo que le dijo a la Jedi.

Rey había comenzado a llorar, pero el droide necesitaba decirle lo que había sucedido; llamó la atención de BB8 pidiendo que lo ayudaran a levantarse.

\- BB8 dice que lo ayudemos, todavía no se ha apagado - dijo Poe acercándose al droide junto con Finn.

Ambos lo levantaron dejando ver la parte superior de R2-D2 totalmente golpeada y con abolladuras.

Rey y Ben se acercaron desesperados al droide en busca de respuestas.

\- R2 ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Anakin? ¡¿Quién se lo llevó?! - preguntó la castaña rápidamente.

El droide contestó en binario que el senador los había atacado y que se había llevado a Anakin y a Temiri, además de que casi destruye por completo a C3PO con un sable de luz.

\- ¡¿Temiri?! ¡¿también se llevó a Temiri?! - Rey tenía el corazón agitado, se sentía culpable de no haberlos protegido.

Ben estaba apretando los puños con ganas de matar al anciano - ¿Hace cuánto se los llevó? - preguntó furioso.

R2 respondió que fue hace tan sólo unos minutos.

\- Todavía podemos alcanzarlos, el senador no pudo ir muy lejos con los dos niños - dijo Poe mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación - Hay que seguirlo.

Ben asintió y de inmediato siguió al ex-piloto junto con Finn.

Rose y Kaydel se acercaron a la castaña intentando consolarla pero ella las rechazó, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

\- El Senador Glenn no se puede salir con la suya, no lo voy a permitir - la Jedi se puso de pie y buscó entre sus pertenencias su sable de luz - Y si tengo que matarlo entonces lo haré.

\- No pudo haber ido muy lejos - comentó Mara - De seguro justo ahora se está dirigiendo al hangar, lo más probable es que quiera salir de Coruscant.

\- Entonces iremos tras él - dijo la Teniente Connix.

\- Síganme - ordenó la senadora.

Una nave de transporte llevó a las mujeres hasta el hangar principal de Coruscant junto con una docena de guardias que vigilaban a la Senadora. Poe llegó con los demás en su nave personal y de inmediato ordenaron cerrar el hangar para evitar que cualquier nave saliera al espacio.

\- Soy la Senadora de Coruscant, Mara Holden - dijo la pelirroja a los trabajadores - Ordeno de inmediato la aprehensión del Senador Gregory Glenn por el crimen de traición al Senado y secuestro infantil, búsquenlo,

Los trabajadores obedecieron la orden y de inmediato decidieron rastrearlo a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

Los guardias de Mara se esparcieron por todo el hangar al igual que Rey y sus amigos.

La castaña estaba con el corazón acelerado, quería encontrar a su hijo a Temiri y así poder protegerlos.

Por otro lado, Ben solamente tenía un blaster pero estaba seguro de que si veía al anciano le dispararía justo en la cara por haberse llevado a Anakin.

Fue en ese entonces que el pelinegro sintió una pequeña conexión, escuchó la voz de su hijo balbuceando.

\- ¡Rey, sígueme! - le dijo a su esposa y de inmediato la Jedi hizo caso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Rey corriendo a su lado.

\- Ocurrió otra vez... Es la conexión que tengo con Anakin, lo escuché Rey, escuché su voz y su entorno - contestó Ben - Algo me está guiando a él.

La Jedi asintió - ¡Sígannos! - les gritó a sus compañeros que todavía estaban atrás.

Mara estaba con los trabajadores del hangar en el cuarto de vigilancia intentado averiguar en dónde se encontraba Glenn.

\- Desgraciado... ¿En dónde estás? - pensó la senadora mientras veía las distintas imágenes de las cámaras - ¿Cuántas naves se estaban preparando para despegar antes de que llegáramos? - preguntó a uno de los trabajadores.

\- 5 naves estaban listas para abandonar el hangar pero las detuvimos según sus órdenes Senadora Holden - contestó uno de los hombres presentes.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes vio al Senador Glenn con dos niños? - volvió a interrogar.

\- La verdad es que no... Nadie lo ha visto - contestó la misma persona.

Mara se puso pensativa, ella no podía dejar que el anciano saliera de Coruscant, ese sería el fin para los dos niños, en especial para el pequeño Anakin.

Cuando Ben le dijo que en Mustafar lo único que se encontraba era el castillo de Darth Vader, recordó que el desgraciado de Palpatine solía hacer experimentos, ya sea clones o extracción de midiclorianos. Y Anakin al igual que Temiri era sensibles a la fuerza, ella no quería imaginar lo que el senador sería capaz de hacer con esos niños inocentes.

\- Revisen las cámaras de la salida de emergencia, quizás entró por allí para no ser visto - sugirió la pelirroja.

\- Tiene razón senadora, allí está - al fin lo habían encontrado - Estamos siguiendo su rastro, al parecer de dirige al estacionamiento C-9 - informó el hombre.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver mediante las cámaras a Temiri flotando y entonces comprendió que el anciano podía dominar la fuerza, en ese instante lo detestó aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, de inmediato sacó su comunicador para informar - A todos mis guardias, diríjanse al estacionamiento C-9, el senador Glenn no debe escapar, por favor eviten hacer daño a los niños.

\- Entendido Senadora Holden - contestaron los guardias al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Ben y los demás se dirigían al estacionamiento C-9, desde donde se podía escuchar el sonido de los propulsores de la nave.

Rey entró con el corazón acelerado y desde allí pudo ver a la nave comenzando a elevarse.

\- ¡No! - gritó con furia mientras corría hacia adelante.

Kaydel notó que unos cuantos trabajadores del lugar estaban muertos, además de un hombre con el traje de un piloto. No había duda, el anciano estaba desesperado por huir.

Rey extendió su mano hacia arriba y con ayuda de la fuerza intentó retener la nave, podía sentir a su hijo y a Temiri, sabía que estaban allí dentro y no quería dejarlos ir, no podía perderlos.

Ben se colocó al lado de su esposa y extendió su mano al igual que ella con la intención de poder bajar la nave, en su cabeza escuchaba la voz de su pequeño hijo y eso lo llenaba de valor, él no iba permitir que el anciano huyera, lo iba a matar si era necesario.

Los guardias de Mara llegaron y junto con Poe y sus compañeros comenzaron a disparar a los propulsores de la nave.

Pero no contaban con lo siguiente...

La artillería debajo de la nave comenzó a moverse apuntando a Rey y sus amigos. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron alerta pero ni siquiera les dio tiempo para escapar.

Los disparos salieron de forma consecutiva y todos se vieron obligados a ponerse a cubierto.

Rey protegió a su esposo esquivando los disparos con ayuda de su sable de luz hasta llevarlo a un sitio seguro.

La nave al ser libre, se elevó en lo más alto para después volar hacia el espacio dejando a la Jedi y al pelinegro con un hueco en el corazón.

* * *

Rey estaba llorando en los brazos de su esposo mientras él intentaba calmarla.

Todos habían vuelto a los aposentos de la senadora para poder idear un plan después del fallido rescate.

\- Fue mi culpa... Debí estar con ellos, debí protegerlos... - susurró la castaña.

\- Esto no fue tu culpa - habló Mara con autoridad - El único culpable aquí es Glenn, con lo sucedido queda demostrado que ese estúpido desgraciado es un traidor y está ocultando algo grave en Mustafar, además que posee un sable de luz y es sensible a la fuerza, pertenece al lado oscuro.

\- ¿Crees que sea un Sith? - preguntó Ben.

\- Quizás lo es... Incluso puede que no sea el único - contestó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué querría a Anakin y a Temiri? - preguntó la Jedi preocupada - Aún son pequeños.

\- Todavía no te puedo dar una respuesta clara Rey - se excusó la senadora.

\- ¿Entonces cómo supiste que Anakin estaba en peligro? - volvió a preguntar la Jedi alterada.

Mara se quedó callado durante varios segundos antes de contestar - Rey... Sospecho que Glenn desde el inicio quería alejarte de tu hijo porque lo necesitaba... quizás él... quería experimentar con sensibles a la fuerza. Me dí cuenta en el momento en que Ben me contó acerca del castillo de Darth Vader, puede que tenga un laboratorio allí dentro... Rey, Palpatine también hacía experimentos de los cuales no te gustaría saber.

Y esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para romper el corazón de la Jedi y llenar de odio el corazón de Ben.

* * *

**Aclaración: Hasta ahora, nadie sospecha de Palpatine, el anciano de Glenn se está llevando todo el crédito :v**


	28. Prisioneros

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Prisioneros**

_"Lando... papá... despierta"_

El moreno abrió los ojos asustado y respirando agitadamente. Sentía la humedad del suelo y el aire era frío, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una celda.

\- ¡Jannah! - exclamó Lando sentándose sobre el suelo.

\- Aquí estoy Lando, tranquilo - habló la morena que se encontraba a su lado - Estuviste durmiendo por horas, logré curar tu herida pero necesita ser tratada para evitar una infección.

\- ¿En dónde demonios estamos? - preguntó el hombre mayor examinando la celda.

\- No lo sé, los stormtroopers nos rodearon y recuerdo que me aturdieron, luego desperté aquí sin mi blaster - contó Jannah acercándose a las rejas de metal - Y al parecer no somos los únicos capturados.

Lando se puso de pie al escuchar las palabras de la chica, a pasos lentos se acercó a la reja hasta quedar al lado de Jannah y desde allí pudo observar otra celda.

\- Niños... - murmuró el moreno viendo a los menores que no pasaban siquiera de los 13 años - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?.

\- No lo sé ¿cuánto tiempo crees que lleven aquí? - preguntó Jannah mientras analizaba a los menores, entre ellos había una niña twi'lek que se veía asustada.

\- No me preguntes porque la verdad desde que llegamos aquí me he llevado muchas sorpresas... ¿Y dónde está ese pequeño monstruito? - Lando miró hacia atrás buscando al anzellano pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

\- No lo sé, cuando desperté sólo estábamos nosotros dos, quizás logró escapar de los stormtroopers - contestó la morena.

\- ¡Tramposo! ¡Nos abandonó aquí! - exclamó el mayor molesto - ¡Y ni siquiera nos ayudó en nada!.

\- Te recuerdo que su amiga puede estar muerta, Babu Frik debe sentirse muy mal en estos momentos - lo defendió Jannah - No imaginó cómo debe estar sufriendo, tan solo y escondido en alguna parte de este horrendo castillo.

\- Ya detente, no lo defiendas, debemos preocuparnos por nosotros, hay que buscar alguna forma de salir de aquí - interrumpió Lando analizando la reja de gran tamaño, se veía resistente y sólo una falla en el sistema de seguridad los sacaría de allí.

\- No tenemos armas, y si un milagro nos sacara de aquí de todas formas no podríamos enfrentar a los stormtroopers, son demasiados - explicó la morena volviendo a sentarse en el suelo - Si tan sólo alguien supiera que estamos aquí...

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - preguntó el anciano amenazando con su sable de luz al droide que pilotaba.

\- No-no se preocupe Senador Glenn, falta poco pero... el combustible no será suficiente para regresar a Coruscant - contestó el droide plateado.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que regresaríamos a Coruscant? - preguntó irónicamente el anciano apagando su sable. Giró su vista hacia adelante viendo cómo la nave iba a la velocidad de la luz - Iré a ver a los niños, avísame cuando lleguemos a Mustafar.

\- S-sí senador Glenn - dijo el droide.

El anciano guardó su sable entre sus túnicas oscuras para después dirigirse a la única habitación de la nave donde dormía el niño pelinegro y Anakin.

\- Tonto padawan... ¿En serio creíste que podrías detenerme? - el anciano miró a Temiri con burla - Al menos servirás como un caballero Sith, y tu propio "hermanito" será el que te enseñe el lado oscuro.

Glenn se resistió a soltar una carcajada malévola y se dirigió hacia el bebé que dormía plácidamente - Anakin... Me disculpo por haber deseado tu muerte sin saber que las fuerzas del Lado Oscuro te habían elegido a ti como el nuevo recipiente para el emperador.

El pequeño Anakin comenzó a moverse hasta abrir sus ojos viendo al anciano.

\- Fascinante... Tienes mucha similitud con tu padre, Kylo Ren fue débil, pero tú no lo serás, estás destinado a hacer cosas grandes Anakin - le dijo el anciano al bebé tocando su frente - Todos los Sith estarán en ti, tú serás lo que yo no pude ser... Un verdadero Lord Sith, nuestro Emperador.

Pasaron tan sólo unos segundos para que después el droide anunciara a través de los parlantes que ya estaban en Mustafar; había sido un escape muy difícil para el "senador" pero lo había logrado, y cumplió con la misión encomendada por su maestro.

La nave se estacionó en el hangar y de inmediato decenas de stormtroopers llegaron para resguardar al anciano.

\- Envíen al niño a las celdas, pero no lo junten con los demás, es un padawan y controla la fuerza, que ningún guardia lo vigile o podría manipularlos y escapar... Ah, no olviden aniquilar al droide - ordenó Glenn mientras bajaba de la nave con Anakin en sus brazos y Temiri flotando detrás de él.

Los soldados se llevaron al niño pelinegro mientras el anciano tomó un camino diferente entre los pasillos de aquel castillo oscuro.

Un stormtrooper lo guió hasta una habitación donde suponía, descansaba su maestro, aunque no de una forma cómoda.

\- Retírate, entraré yo solo - ordenó el anciano.

\- Entendido señor - contestó el stormtrooper para después alejarse.

Glenn se acercó un poco más y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente dejando ver la "habitación" llena de artefactos médicos alrededor de una cama. Ingresó más a fondo con el bebé en sus brazos y vio todos los cables, aparatos y tubos conectados a un mismo cuerpo.

\- Maestro... - lo llamó el anciano acercándose aún más a la cama donde se encontraba un cuerpo putrefacto, mal hecho y deformado.

\- Al fin... lo trajiste - se escuchó débilmente su voz tan ronca y escalofriante.

Palpatine se encontraba dentro de aquel cuerpo mal hecho que apenas tenía vida, ni siquiera podía estar de pie y cada día que pasaba iba muriendo un poco más, su única solución era un nuevo cuerpo, fuerte y poderoso, y al parecer ya lo tenía en frente suyo.

\- Él es el hijo de Rey, la Jedi - lo presentó Glenn dejando ver el rostro del pequeño bebé - Su nombre es Anakin.

\- Anakin... Irónico - dijo Palpatine con una voz apenas entendible - Anakin fue mi alumno... Yo fui quien lo convirtió en Darth Vader, un poderoso y temido Sith, y ahora, este pequeño niño "Anakin" me dará una nueva vida... Es mi sangre.

\- Maestro, traje conmigo a un niño más, el padawan de Rey, nos servirá al igual que los otros - informó el anciano haciendo referencia a Temiri.

\- Imagino que... ya no podrás volver a Coruscant - murmuró Palpatine irónicamente - Encárgate de Anakin, haz que lo examinen y alteren su cuerpo, los seguidores del Lado Oscuro te ayudarán, ellos te han estado esperando.

\- Sí maestro, lo haré... Anakin estará listo pronto - obedeció Glenn para después retirarse de la habitación de su maestro.

Sin ningún remordimiento entregó al pequeño bebé a un par de seguidores de Palpatine encargados de experimentar con su cuerpo. El único trabajo fundamental para ellos, era obtener a un recipiente perfecto para el emperador.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra celda de aquel castillo terrorífico, se encontraba la rubia inconsciente con su típico traje rojo y casco dorado con la diferencia de que éste se encontraba en tan malas condiciones que dejaba ver parte de su rostro.

Zorii había derribado a un Caza Tie pero las partes de esa nave habían dañado la suya y no tuvo otra opción que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso. Los stormtroopers la capturaron y quizás no la dejarían viva por mucho tiempo, no si alguien llegaba a ayudarla.

\- Zorii... - susurró el pequeño anzellano desde afuera de la celda mientras "jugaba" con los cables de la cerradura eléctrica - Zorii, despertar, despertar, Zorii despertar.

Babu Frik siendo tan pequeño había tenido que escalar hasta llegar a la cerradura de la reja con la intención de liberar a su compañera. El anzellano examinaba los cables mientras llamaba a la rubia con la intención de despertarla.

\- Zorii... De-debes despertar - intentó decir pero una explosión en la cerradura lo hizo caer al suelo - ¡Ah! - gritó con una voz chillona.

La reja se abrió automáticamente y el anzellano se puso de pie para ir a despertar a su amiga.

\- Zorii, despertar, debes despertar - le ordenó pateando el casco de la mujer.

La rubia poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia hasta ver con claridad su entorno.

\- ¿Babu? - dijo débilmente.

Zorii se levantó y quitó su casco el cual ya no le servía para nada pues estaba dañado.

\- Escape, debemos i-ir - trató de decir el anzellano señalando la reja abierta.

\- ¿Tú la abriste? ¿Viniste... por mí? - preguntó la rubia viendo a su compañero, Babu Frik asintió.

\- Lando, Jannah en peligro, debemos buscar - dijo el pequeño anzellano.

\- Pequeño fastidioso... Por eso eres mi amigo, ven aquí - Zorii se arrodilló y ayudó a Babu Frik a subir hasta su hombro derecho - Los ayudaremos, pero primero necesitamos un blaster ¿tienes algo?.

El anzellano mostró un pequeño electrocutador y se lo pasó a la rubia.

\- Bueno, algo es algo - murmuró Zorii examinando el objeto - Salgamos de aquí.

La rubia ni siquiera dio tres pasos cuando un stormtrooper apareció apuntándolos con su blaster.

\- ¡Quietos! - exclamó el soldado pero la rubia ni siquiera hizo caso - ¡No se acerque!.

\- Haz lo tuyo pequeñito - Zorii arrojó al anzellano y éste llegó hasta la cara del stormtrooper tapándole la vista.

La rubia le quitó el blaster de una patada y acercó su electrocutador hasta el cuello del soldado aturdiéndolo.

Babu Frik se río mientras caía al suelo junto con el stormtrooper.

Zorii recogió el blaster y se acercó al cuerpo del soldado - Ya jugaste, ahora vámonos - dijo la rubia levantando al anzellano hasta ponerlo de vuelta en su hombro - Al menos conseguimos un blaster.

La traficante salió en búsqueda de otros prisioneros, examinando pasillo por pasillo, matando a cada stormtrooper que se encontraba de guardia, pero jamás espero encontrar a un niño solo y triste sin ninguna vigilancia.

Su rostro se le hacía muy familiar y no dudó en ayudarlo.

\- Oye, niño - lo llamó la rubia - Despierta.

Pero el muchacho no respondió.

\- Babu, intenta abrirlo, yo vigilaré que nadie venga - ordenó la rubia poniendo al anzellano justo en frente de la cerradura.

\- Babu abrirá, lo abrirá - habló el anzellano haciendo su trabajo.

Minutos después se escuchó un sonido por parte de la reja y ésta se abrió automáticamente. El anzellano soltó un grito de júbilo por haberlo logrado.

\- Entremos - la rubia bajó su blaster y se acerco al niño que dormía sobre el suelo - Sólo los stormtroopers son tan malvados para no tener compasión por un niño.

Babu Frik caminó hasta quedar frente a la cabeza del niño y le pateó en la frente.

\- ¡Auch! - exclamó el niño tapando su rostro - ¿Por qué...?... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

\- Detente niño, yo haré las preguntas aquí - interrumpió Zorii - ¿Cómo te llamas?.

\- Temiri Blagg... Necesito que me ayuden a salir de aquí, mi hermanito está en peligro - pidió el pelinegro con una mirada triste - Debo encontrarlo.

\- Yo te conozco... Tú eres el alumno de Rey ¿qué haces aquí en Mustafar? ¿Quién te trajo? ¿Y de qué hermanito estás hablando? - interrogó la traficante.

\- Fue el senador anciano, quería hacerle daño a mi hermanito y traté de enfrentarlo pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte... Debo encontrarlo, estoy seguro que la maestra Rey debe estar preocupada por él - contestó Temiri sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo.

\- Espera ¿me estás queriendo decir que tu "hermanito" es el hijo de Rey? - pregunto Zorii una vez más.

Temiri asintió levemente - Debo salvarlo de ese senador anciano... Ayúdeme por favor.

\- ¿A cuántos prisioneros voy a tener que ayudar? Da igual, vámonos niño - aceptó la rubia extendiéndole su mano al pelinegro.

Temiri la tomó y Zorii lo ayudó a ponerse de pie - Creo que la he visto antes... ¿Cómo se llama usted y su amiguito?.

\- Babu, yo soy Babu Frik - se presentó el anzellano subiendo al hombro de la rubia.

\- Mi nombre es Zorii Bliss, y te ayudaré a salir de este maldito planeta - prometió la traficante - Andando.

* * *

Mara se sentó al lado de la pareja la cual estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil. Acarició la cabellera castaña de Rey como una madre consolando a su hija y dijo en voz baja.

\- El Senado ya sabe lo que pasó, me encargué de contarles personalmente todo lo que sucedió... Buscaremos al desgraciado de Glenn pero por favor... no cometas una locura, recuerda que no estás sola - aconsejó la pelirroja.

\- Pero Ani y Temiri están indefensos... debo buscarlos - contradijo Rey alzando la mirada.

\- Rey... - la llamó su esposo - La Senadora tiene razón, no podemos ir solos, si vamos a Mustafar, será con todos... Vamos a matar a ese anciano y salvaremos a nuestro hijo y a Temiri.

\- Ben... Rey, hay algo más que deben de saber - interrumpió Mara bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó la Jedi preocupada por recibir malas noticias de su hijo.

\- Junto con el Senado hemos decidido revisar todos los trabajos y proyectos de los que se encargaba el ex-senador Glenn... Y descubrimos que ese desgraciado ocultó el rastro de las naves - contó la pelirroja con tristeza.

\- ¿Las naves...? ¿Te refieres a...? - Rey calló por un momento analizando las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Las naves encargadas de encontrar sensibles a la fuerza - completó Mara - Tus futuros padawans; esas naves estaban equipadas con una decena de tripulantes y droides médicos que se supone que iban a ir a distintos planetas a examinar la cantidad de midiclorianos en niños para encontrar a sensibles a la fuerza.

\- Glenn tenía el control sobre esas naves... Y los niños que lograron encontrar... - la Jedi no pudo evitar soltar un llanto - Se llevó a Temiri, ese desgraciado tenía planes desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Acaso piensa usar a mi hijo al igual que otros niños sensibles a la fuerza?... - cuestionó Ben poniéndose de pie después de oír el relato de Mara - ¡¿Qué carajos está planeando ese anciano?! ¡¿Qué demonios quiere?!.

\- Ben, cálmate - ordenó la pelirroja.

\- ¡No!... Quiero que alguien me diga cuáles son las intenciones de ese desgraciado ¿por qué se llevaría a dos niños sensibles a la fuerza? ¿Por qué ocultaría la ubicación de la flota que ustedes mismos enviaron?... ¿Por qué querría a mi hijo? - Ben miró a la Senadora con furia esperando alguna respuesta.

Mara recordó todas las cosas horrendas que hacía el emperador y no dudaba en que Glenn fuera un seguidor del Lado Oscuro, las cosas que los Sith realizaban eran sin duda los peores actos, sin mencionar que eran antinaturales.

\- Experimentos, clonación, extracción de midiclorianos... Creación de nuevos Sith - contestó Mara con un nudo en la garganta - Pero te prometo Ben, que vamos a salvar a tu hijo, los salvaremos a todos.

Ben escuchó el llanto de su esposa la cual había escuchado todo lo dicho por parte de la Senadora; a ninguna mujer le gustaría saber que su hijo puede estar en peligro y no puede hacer nada para salvarlo.

Las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas y Poe entró junto con Finn hasta llegar frente a la Senadora.

\- Senadora Holden, el resto del Senado lo aprobó, iremos a Mustafar a aprehender al maldito de Glenn, una flota de apoyo vendrá con nosotros - informó el ex-piloto viendo de reojo a la castaña - Vamos a matar a ese anciano y atacaremos Mustafar.

\- Bien hecho "General Dameron" - felicitó Mara poniéndose de pie - Díganle al los demás que se preparen, partiremos ahora mismo.

\- Espere ¿usted también irá con nosotros? - preguntó Poe sorprendido.

\- Pues claro que iré con ustedes... No voy a dejar solos a la familia de Leia - contestó la pelirroja viendo de reojo a Rey y a Ben - Pelearé si es necesario.

* * *

**Se viene lo chido :v**

**Ok no ¿cómo creen que reaccione Poe al encontrar a Zorii en Mustafar?.**

**¿Creen que Zorii junto a Jannah, Lando y Temiri lograrán salvar a Anakin a tiempo?.**


	29. Infiltrados

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Infiltrados**

\- Rey - la llamó el pelinegro viendo cómo su esposa observaba su sable de luz desde hace varios minutos - Rey.

\- ¿Uh? Lo siento... yo... no puedo dejar de pensar en Ani - confesó la castaña - Debí defenderlos, nunca debí dejarlos solos.

\- Rey - volvió a repetir Ben tomándola por los hombros - Escúchame cariño... No te culpes de lo que pasó, se supone que yo debía protegerlos a ustedes, son mi familia... Si hay algún culpable aquí pues entonces soy yo, pero por favor quita esa mirada decaída.

\- No puedo evitarlo Ben, Anakin es tan sólo un bebé, no quiero imaginar las cosas que Glenn tiene en mente, ese hombre siempre estuvo en contra de Ani desde que llegamos a Coruscant - dijo la Jedi viendo los ojos de su esposo - Ben... Tengo miedo, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a sentir miedo.

\- No hay por qué sentir miedo, no estás sola amor - susurró el pelinegro rodeándola con sus brazos.

\- Tú tampoco lo estás - dijo Rey recordando aquella situación similar cuando estuvieron juntos en Ahch-To.

\- Estamos juntos ahora - Ben le dio un beso en la frente seguido de una caricia en la mejilla - Y vamos a traer a nuestro hijo y a Temiri de vuelta.

Rey no resistió las ganas y buscó el consuelo en los labios de su esposo, no era un beso apasionado, todo lo contrario, era triste, como si buscaran alguna cura, ambos sentían un vacío profundo y lo único que les quedaba por el momento era tenerse el uno al otro.

Un tos fingida interrumpió a la pareja quienes no se habían dado cuenta que la Senadora Holden y Poe habían entrado a su habitación sin avisar.

Rey y Ben se separaron de inmediato un poco avergonzados.

\- Lamento interrumpir su "momento" pero venimos por Rey, es hora de ir a Mustafar - avisó Mara lista para recibir las quejas del pelinegro.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Ben? - preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo lamento Rey pero Ben no puede venir con nosotros, no puede salir de Coruscant hasta que tenga un juicio, por el momento él es un prisionero - contestó Poe causando que Ben lo mire con odio.

\- ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo Dameron? - le reclamó - ¿Mi hijo está en peligro y ustedes quieren que me quede aquí sin hacer nada? Están muy equivocados.

\- Ben, cálmate - le ordenó la pelirroja imponiendo su autoridad - Te prometí que íbamos a salvar a tu hijo y eso haremos, pero el Senado no quiere que salgas de Coruscant, recuerda que tú tienes un juicio pendiente.

\- Pero Mara Jade, él debe venir - pidió Rey con tono suplicante - Es nuestro hijo y los dos debemos estar juntos.

\- Si de mí dependiera entonces Ben vendría con nosotros, pero el Senado no tiene la confianza suficiente en él, lo siento - se disculpó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Al carajo con el Senado! ¡Yo debo ir a Mustafar, mi hijo está en manos de ese anciano y quién sabe qué cosas tiene planeado hacer! - reclamó Ben alzando su tono de voz.

Rey lo tomó del brazo llamando su atención - Ben... Por favor, no grites, no te alteres...

Ben observó los ojos suplicantes de su esposa y decidió tragarse toda su furia sólo por ella.

\- Rey... Tengo que ir a Mustafar, debo salvar a Anakin - le dijo a la castaña buscando su comprensión.

_"Lo sé, vendrás conmigo... Sólo finge que estás de acuerdo, te infiltrarás en el transporte de Mara Jade y después en el Halcón"_

Le habló la Jedi a través de su conexión.

_"Por eso te amo mi chatarrera de Jakku"_

Le contestó Ben causando un leve sonrojo en su esposa.

\- Ben, yo te prometo que traeremos a Anakin sano y salvo - dijo la senadora acercándose al pelinegro - Puedes confiar en mí.

\- Está bien - mintió Ben - Voy a creer en sus palabras senadora... Por favor cuide de mi familia.

\- Lo haré - juró la pelirroja.

Poe, Mara y Rey salieron de la habitación listos para reunirse con los demás.

_"Enseguida te alcanzo" _

Dijo Ben a través de su conexión y Rey no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa cómplice que no pasó desapercibido por el ex-piloto.

* * *

\- Por favor Armitage, no te pongas así - pidió Rose intentando calmar al pelirrojo.

\- No puedo permitir que vayas a Mustafar, es peligroso Rose... No quiero que nada malo te pase - dijo Hux mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

\- Una flota de apoyo vendrá con nosotros, ya descubrimos al culpable de todo esto, la Senadora Holden nos dijo que es probable que Glenn haya capturado a niños sensibles a la fuerza con fines macabros, experimentos o cosas así... Ese hombre está loco - explicó la asiática viendo cómo el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado, ella aprovechó su cercanía para tomar las manos de Hux - No me pasará nada malo.

\- Glenn no es la mayor amenaza... - murmuró el pelirrojo - Por favor no vayas, Mustafar es un lugar peligroso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Rose confundida.

\- En mis memorias, en algún lugar de mi mente está algo oculto... Y tengo miedo Rose, por favor no vayas - volvió a suplicar.

\- El hijo de mi mejor amiga fue secuestrado, debo ayudarla, son mis amigos y compañeros - Rose llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de su amado - Voy a estar bien - susurró viendo sus ojos tan tristes y suplicantes.

\- Me preocupo por ti, no quiero perderte - confesó Hux con lágrimas a punto de caer - Desde que comencé a recordar, hay algo que me está atormentando y tengo miedo.

\- Todo va a estar bien Armitage, lo prometo - la pelinegra sonrió antes de darle un corto beso en los labios - Debo irme, la senadora debe organizar a toda la flota.

\- Espera - la detuvo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Rose preocupada.

\- Sólo uno más - contestó Hux tomando esta vez la iniciativa de besarla.

Rose no pudo evitar reír en medio del beso - Ya, detente, debo irme, si sigues así llegaré tarde y la flota se habrá ido sin mí.

\- Al menos lo intenté - confesó Hux ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

\- Me voy, por favor haz caso a los droides médicos en todo lo que te digan, no sé cuándo volveré pero en cuanto lo haga vendré a verte - prometió Rose antes de salir de la habitación de Hux - Cuídate mucho.

\- Tú tambien... Rose - la llamó antes de que saliera - Te amo mucho.

La asiática simplemente sonrió antes de salir y dejarlo solo.

Hux de inmediato se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para ver a lo lejos a su "novia" alejarse. Ni de broma dejaría a Rose ir a ese planeta, no sin él.

Habían varios droides médicos por el lugar y la salida de la zona médica estaba mucho más adelante. Hux se armó de valor y con tan sólo una bandeja metálica como arma, salió de su habitación y atacó al primer droide médico que se interpuso en su camino golpeándolo en su cabeza.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo ignorando el llamado de los droides hasta llegar a la salida.

Creyó que encontraría a Rose al salir pero no había rastro de ella, abandonó la zona médica sin saber a dónde ir. No conocía ese edificio para nada, el único camino que recordaba era el que lo llevaba a los jardines.

Perdido y desorientado siguió corriendo por distintos pasillos, pero se detuvo al llegar a una zona llena de guardias, con silencio y discreción se fue alejando de allí para no ser descubierto.

\- Piensa, ellos van a ir junto a una flota, y la flota se encuentra en... ¡el hangar de Coruscant! - adivinó el pelirrojo - Pero para llegar al hangar ellos deben tomar un transporte desde este edificio... Rose dijo que iba a tener una reunión con la senadora, necesito infiltrarme en uno de esos transportes antes de que se vayan.

Sin esperarlo recibió un piquete en la pierna derecha, miró hacia abajo y casi da un salto del susto al encontrarse con un droide redondo de color blanco con líneas naranjas.

\- ¡Ah! - Hux retrocedió unos cuantos pasos - ¿Eres de la zona médica? - preguntó.

El droide soltó unos pitidos negando y le preguntó qué hacía allí.

\- Escúchame gordito, por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste, necesito llegar al transporte de la Senadora de pelo rojo ¿la conoces? - explicó Hux.

El pequeño droide asintió.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Podrías llevarme hasta allí? - entonces el droide se negó de inmediato - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

Con unos cuantos pitidos explicó que la senadora junto a un equipo seleccionado iban a partir al hangar de Coruscant para después ir hasta Mustafar.

\- Esa parte ya me la sé gordito - le interrumpió Hux - Escúchame bien, una "amiga" mía va a ir junto con la Senadora, necesito protegerla, tengo que infiltrarme en ese transporte... ¿Acaso tú no querrías proteger a una persona que consideras importante en tu vida?.

El droide se quedó callado unos segundos antes de hablar diciendo que lo llevaría hasta el transporte de la senadora.

\- ¡Gracias! - exclamó el pelirrojo - ¿Cómo te llamas gordito?.

Con un par de pitidos el droide dijo su nombre.

\- ¿BB8? Bueno, gracias BB8 - Hux le acarició la cabeza metálica - Mi nombre es...

Pero el droide contestó antes que él lo dijera.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó confundido.

BB8 simplemente contestó que lo conocía desde hace mucho, pero que de todas formas sabía que era una buena persona ahora.

\- ¡Oye, espera! No te deslices tan rápido - dijo Hux corriendo detrás de BB8.

El droide dijo en pitidos que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y debía volver con su amo lo más pronto posible.

Pero al parecer no era el único que quería infiltrarse en el transporte.

BB8 se detuvo avisando que no eran los únicos en el estacionamiento personal de la senadora.

\- ¿Son guardias? - le preguntó Hux al pequeño droide.

BB8 negó y decidió deslizarse suavemente por el estacionamiento hasta acercarse a la nave de transporte, había alguien oculto y él estaba listo para electrocutarlo. Hizo un escaneo rápido en todo el lugar y de inmediato escondió su herramienta para después soltar un pitido alegre.

\- ¿BB8? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ben saliendo de su escondite llevando un blaster en su mano.

El droide contestó que venía como un guía, señaló la entrada del estacionamiento en donde Hux se hallaba escondido.

\- ¿A quién has traído? - preguntó el pelinegro.

BB8 invitó a Hux a acercarse diciendo que no había peligro alguno, aunque eso era casi una mentira.

Armitage se dejó ver y de inmediato Ben lo apuntó con su blaster. BB8 soltó fuertes chillidos pidiéndole al pelinegro que no disparara.

\- Así que eres tú... "General Hux" - dijo el pelinegro llamándolo como antes solía hacerlo - No lo creí cuando lo escuché pero veo que es cierto, estás vivo.

\- Y-yo no te conozco... Por favor baja ese blaster - pidió Hux con las manos en alto.

\- No - se negó Ben - Tú fuiste el que le dijo al idiota de Dameron sobre las cosas ocultas en Mustafar y también sobre el desgraciado de Glenn. Tú sabes mucho más de lo que aparentas - lo acusó Ben acercándose al pelirrojo sin bajar su blaster.

\- Te lo digo en serio ¡no te conozco! - exclamó Hux asustado - Solamente quiero proteger a alguien... Por favor baja el blaster.

\- No hasta que me digas cómo rayos sobreviviste en Exegol y por qué sabes que en Mustafar el desgraciado de Glenn tenía algo oculto, si no hablas juro que te disparo ahora mismo - amenazó el pelinegro.

BB8 estaba asustado viendo la escena, lo peor es que ahora no podía volver con Poe, tenía que evitar que ambos hombres terminen matándose entre sí.

\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!... Tienes que entenderme, perdí la memoria, pero poco a poco me fui recuperando y comencé a recordar cosas - empezó a contar el pelirrojo - Al parecer logré escapar a tiempo de Exegol, pero nunca logré llegar a Mustafar porque mi nave fue atacada, no sé por qué me dirigía exactamente a ese planeta... quizás sabía que allí había algo, por eso mis primeras sospechas cayeron sobre el senador Glenn, él fue quien me trajo aquí.

\- Entonces perdiste la memoria - murmuró Ben bajando su blaster - Pero esos recuerdos siguen allí, dentro de tu cabeza... Y yo necesito verlos.

\- ¿Qué? - Hux bajó sus brazos confundido - ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?.

En ese momento, BB8 los alertó diciendo que la Senadora y los demás estaban cerca de llegar.

\- Sígueme, date prisa - Ben lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de su camisa hasta llevarlo al transporte.

Abrió la compuerta y ambos entraron rápidamente - BB8, quédate afuera y no digas nada - le dijo al droide antes de cerrar la compuerta.

El droide estaba alterado, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la Senadora Holden y sus guardias llegaran hasta allí junto con Poe y su equipo.

\- ¡BB8! ¿Dónde te habías ocultado amigo? Te estuve buscando por todas partes - dijo Poe acercándose a su droide - Ya nos vamos.

\- Muy bien, recuerden todo lo que hablamos; una flota nos está esperando en el hangar, iremos a Mustafar y el Senado entero ha aprobado el ataque a ese planeta sólo si es necesario, nuestra misión principal es aprehender al ex-senador Glenn, además tenemos sospechas de que las naves enviadas hace 2 meses por parte del Senado, se encuentran en Mustafar - explicó Mara frente a todos - Rescataremos a los niños "Anakin Solo Skywalker" y Temiri Blagg y ayudaremos a quien lo necesite ¿están todos de acuerdo?.

Todos asintieron y uno de los guardias de Mara fue el encargado de abrir la compuerta del transporte.

\- Entremos, en unos minutos llegaremos al hangar de Coruscant - la pelirroja fue la primera en ingresar a la nave de transporte seguida de Rey la cual sonrió al sentir la presencia de su esposo.

Chewie, Rose y Kaydel entraron juntos y por último Poe con BB8 y los guardias de Mara que cerraron la compuerta.

\- Senadora Holden, sigo creyendo que es mala idea que usted vaya a Mustafar, es peligroso - dijo el ex-piloto tomando asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

\- Poe - lo nombró Mara - Yo puedo ser la Senadora de Coruscant, pero antes que nada soy una guerrera, no importa la edad que tenga - con una sonrisa mostró debajo de sus túnicas un sable de luz dejando al ex-piloto con la boca abierta.

Rey sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Poe.

\- Mara Jade también es sensible a la fuerza, sólo que prefiere desconectarse de ella - habló la Jedi desde su asiento.

\- Nunca imaginé que la Senadora pudiera ser una Jedi... E-es increíble - confesó Poe sintiéndose tonto - No sé por qué pero usted... usted me recuerda mucho a Leia.

\- Aprendí muchas cosas de ella, y de la misma forma tú lograste aprender a ser un buen General - dijo la pelirroja volviendo a ocultar su sable de luz - No sabemos exactamente lo que vamos a encontrar en Mustafar, pero espero que todos volvamos sanos y no tengamos ninguna pérdida.

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo estará dividido en varias partes.****Quiero agradecer a las personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi historia, en serio, muchas gracias.****Una Nueva Oportunidad es mi primera historia Reylo y la verdad en un comienzo estaba asustada de no poder escribir algo que pueda llamar la atención de los fans de Star Wars.****Pero esas pocas personitas que leen mi historia me animan a seguir.****Muchas gracias.**


	30. Mustafar Parte 1

* * *

**Pequeño aviso: A partir de este capítulo iniciamos lo que sería una serie de partes que relatan los momentos cuando Rey y sus compañeros van a Mustafar y se enfrentan al enemigo.**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Mustafar [Parte 1]**

Ben estaba oculto en una pequeña bodega junto con Armitage, a pesar de que tenía ganas de dispararle con su blaster prefirió no hacerlo, eso provocaría que la Senadora supiera que se había infiltrado en su transporte.

Lo único que podían hacer era escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, en ese instante Hux escuchó la voz de su chica.

\- Rose... - susurró el pelirrojo.

Ben lo miró de forma extraña, en todos los años que había trabajado junto a Hux en la Primera Orden, jamás lo escuchó decir el nombre de una persona con tanta preocupación y anhelo.

\- No hables, si la Senadora se entera que estamos aquí nos va echar de este transporte sin importar que ya estemos volando - dijo Ben en voz baja.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

Pasaron minutos en silencio hasta que la nave aterrizó, todos los tripulantes salieron del transporte excepto Rey, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la Senadora Holden.

\- Ben... ¿en dónde estás? - preguntó buscando en la cabina de la nave - Ben.

\- Aquí - de una sola patada abrió la puerta de la pequeña bodega en la que se encontraba y salió.

\- ¡Ben!... Lo lograste - Rey corrió a los brazos de su esposo y lo abrazó - Cariño.

En ese momento, Armitage salió de la bodega un poco atemorizado. La Jedi lo notó y entonces se separó de su esposo.

\- ¿Qué hace Hux aquí? ¿Lo trajiste? - cuestionó Rey.

\- No, claro que no, al parecer él también quería infiltrarse en el transporte - respondió Ben sin soltar a su esposa.

\- Es por Rose... ¿cierto? - le habló la Jedi al pelirrojo.

Hux miró hacia abajo - Sí... no quiero que vaya a Mustafar, tengo miedo de perderla.

\- Ven con nosotros, te esconderemos en el Halcón Milenario, allí también estará Rose - le propuso Rey.

El pelirrojo asintió y decidió seguir a la pareja.

Los tres salieron del transporte para dirigirse al hangar en donde probablemente la Senadora ya haya abordado su respectiva nave con sus guardias.

Chewie era un cómplice y sabía lo que Rey estaba planeando por lo tanto la esperó en la compuerta del Halcón.

\- Corran, que nadie los vea - les ordenó la castaña mientras rezaba internamente que nadie excepto los trabajadores del hangar, vieran a su esposo.

Hux fue el primero en entrar al Halcón, acto que hizo que el wookiee rugiera en modo de reclamo contra la castaña.

\- Lo siento Chewie, después te lo explico - se excusó Rey entrando a la nave junto a su esposo.

El wookiee cerró la compuerta para dirigirse a la cabina.

\- ¿Armitage? - Rose se sorprendió al verlo - ¿Cómo...?.

\- Rose... - al pelirrojo no le importó la presencia de los demás y simplemente corrió a abrazar a su novia la cual seguía confundida.

\- A-armitage ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó la asiática rompiendo el abrazo.

\- Vine por ti Rose, no quiero que vayas a Mustafar, no sin mí... No quiero que nada malo te pase - confesó el pelirrojo.

Ben tenía el ceño fruncido al ver a Hux actuar de esa forma, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que el hombre había perdido la memoria.

\- ¿Escapaste de la zona médica? Si la senadora se entera... - intentó hablar Rose pero Hux la interrumpió.

\- ¡No me importa lo que diga la senadora! - exclamó tomándola de los hombros - Debes entender que si hice esto fue para verte, para cuidarte.

Rose sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente, le sonrió al pelirrojo y le dio un corto beso en los labios - Gracias por preocuparte por mí - susurró.

Rey estaba conmovida con la escena, sin duda se alegraba de saber que su amiga tenía a alguien que la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella.

\- Gracias al creador yo no me veo así de tonto cuando estoy contigo - murmuró Ben ganándose una mirada de burla por parte de su esposa - ¿Qué?.

\- Nada - dijo Rey ocultando una sonrisa.

Chewie rugió molesto desde la cabina diciendo que ya debían partir, Rey de inmediato fue hasta el asiento del piloto mientras el wookiee ya estaba sentado al lado.

_"Les habla su Senadora Mara Holden desde la nave de mando, Rey, ¿por qué no han despegado todavía? La flota ya está sobrevolando Coruscant"_

Reclamó la pelirroja a través del comunicador de la nave.

\- Lo siento mucho Mara Jade, enseguida los alcanzamos - respondió Rey mientras pilotaba la nave haciéndola ascender.

_"Estamos listos para dar el salto, dense prisa"_

\- De acuerdo - fue lo último que dijo la Jedi antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ben entró a la cabina y se acercó al asiento de piloto donde se encontraba su esposa - Tranquila cariño... Los vamos a recuperar.

Rey lo miró por unos segundos para después asentir - Por favor quédate a mi lado, no te separes de mí en ningún momento cuando aterricemos en Mustafar.

\- No vas a estar sola... - prometió Ben dejando un beso en el hombro de su chica.

El Halcón Milenario se elevó hasta llegar junto al resto de la flota y así, todas las naves dieron el salto a la velocidad de la luz siguiendo la mismas coordenadas, el sistema Mustafar.

* * *

Zorii con tan sólo un blaster asesinó a los stormtroopers que vigilaban las celdas de cada pasillo. Temiri iba detrás de ella y Babu Frik viajaba sobre el hombro de la rubia, no faltó mucho para que llegaran a encontrar a los "amigos" del anzellano.

\- Jannah y Lando, Lando y Jannah - los llamó Babu Frik intentando pronunciar sus nombres correctamente.

\- ¡Pequeño Frik! - exclamó la morena acercándose a la reja - Volviste.

\- Volvimos - añadió la traficante - Tú debes ser Jannah, y el otro vago durmiendo en el rincón debe ser Lando - dijo con burla - Peleamos juntos en la batalla de Exegol.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo... Creí que habías muerto, gracias por venir por nosotros - Jannah sonrió en agradecimiento y la rubia simplemente asintió, entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien más - ¿Temiri? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

\- ¡Jannah, eres tú! ¿También te secuestraron? - preguntó el niño acercándose más a la reja que los separaba - ¡Ese es el señor Lando!... ¿Está ebrio?.

\- Ehh... Sí, tranquilo, ya va a despertar - mintió la morena.

Zorii vio la otra celda donde se encontraban los niños, pero no fue la única que lo notó; Temiri sintió un llamado que lo obligó a darse la vuelta para ver en el otro extremo una celda sin luz, se acercó lentamente viendo a los demás niños de su edad que se veían atemorizados.

\- Ellos... - murmuró el pelinegro extendiendo su mano - Puedo sentirlos, es la fuerza fluyendo dentro de ellos pero... están débiles, tienen miedo.

\- ¿De qué hablas niño? - le preguntó la rubia dejando al anzellano a cargo de la morena.

\- Son sensibles a la fuerza igual que yo, todos - contestó Temiri bajando su mano - Pero su energía es muy débil, se sienten tristes.

\- Hay que sacarlos - Zorii volvió a la celda de Jannah - ¿Ya terminaste Babu?.

\- Babu aún no acaba, difícil, tiempo - contestó el anzellano parado en las manos de la morena mientras intentaba abrir la cerradura.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas disparar la cerradura con tu blaster? - sugirió Lando desde el fondo de la celda donde se encontraba recostado, al parecer había despertado.

\- Wow, eres un genio, Zorii dispara y entonces el láser no va a rebotar hasta disparar accidentalmente a alguien y matarlo, eres muy inteligente - felicitó Jannah sarcásticamente.

\- Ya no te burles, era una broma - Lando se puso de pie y caminó hasta acercarse a la reja de la celda - Es un gusto verte sin tu casco, Zorii.

\- Maldito idiota, por tu culpa tuvimos que aterrizar en este planeta y nos metimos en este enrollo, te dije que nos veríamos en el Sistema Coruscant - le insultó la rubia - Pero bueno... al menos ahora sabemos que la Primera Orden tenía una tropa oculta en este lugar.

\- ¿Y ese niño? - señaló Lando - ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - preguntó analizando al pelinegro - Espera... ¿Acaso no es Temido-Temado-Tímido? - intentó decir.

\- Temiri - le corrigió Jannah.

\- Lo que dijo ella, de todas formas ¿qué hace él aquí contigo? - preguntó el moreno.

\- Lo encontré en una celda y lo salvé ¿recuerdas a Rey, la Jedi? - el moreno asintió - Bueno pues, al parecer Temiri y el hijo de Rey fueron secuestrados y traídos hasta aquí.

\- ¿Su hijo? ¿El hijo de Rey, aquí? - preguntó Lando sin poder creerlo - ¿Pero cómo...?.

\- El niño no me lo explicó del todo bien pero al parecer un "senador anciano" los trajo hasta aquí, solamente vi una vez a los senadores y la verdad no sé de quién está hablando exactamente; aún no sé dónde está el bebé pero hay que salvarlo - respondió la rubia viendo de reojo a Temiri.

\- Pues claro que hay que salvarlo, es el hijo de mi sobrino, es mi familia también - afirmó Lando.

Babu dio un grito de júbilo cuando la reja se abrió automáticamente dejando libres a Jannah y Lando.

\- Bien hecho amiguito - le felicitó la morena al anzellano.

\- Señorita Zorii, no podemos dejar a estos niños aquí, debemos llevarlos con la maestra Rey, son sensibles a la fuerza - dijo Temiri en medio de los adultos.

\- Entiendo... pero ya somos muchos, recuerda que todavía falta saber dónde está tu "hermano" - habló la rubia poniéndose a la altura del niño - Los vamos a sacar de aquí pero tendrán que esperar.

\- Jannah y Babu Frik pueden quedarse con ellos, nosotros y el señor Lando podemos ir a buscar a mi hermanito - sugirió el niño.

\- No es una mala idea, podría funcionar... - Zorii se puso pensativa antes de hablar - Bien, lo haremos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Jannah - Soy una guerrera, no puedo quedarme a cuidar a todos estos niños, son casi una docena.

\- Jannah... - la llamó Lando - Mi niña, tienes que quedarte aquí con ellos, están muy asustados, nosotros volveremos pronto.

La morena vio la celda analizando a cada uno de los niños, su mirada se topó con la de la niña twi'lek y por un momento sintió pena.

\- Está bien - aceptó - Me quedaré con Babu Frik a cuidar a todos estos niños.

\- Bien, entonces vamos, en el otro pasillo hay dos stormtroopers muertos, puedes tomar un blaster si quieres - le dijo Zorii al moreno el cual asintió para después ir a buscar el blaster.

\- ¿Y yo? - preguntó Temiri mostrando sus manos vacías.

La rubia sacó de su cinturón el electrocutador que le dio Babu y lo colocó en las manos del niño - Usa esto por ahora, presionas el botón y lo acercas a la persona que quieras dañar; los stormtroopers son soldados cubiertos por una armadura blanca, te sugiero atacar en la zona del cuello para aturdirlos.

\- Entiendo - dijo Temiri guardando el aparato.

\- Listo - habló Lando apareciendo con un blaster en sus manos - Ahora sí, vamos a buscar a mi "sobrino".

\- Sobrino-nieto - corrigió la rubia - Ya no eres joven Lando.

\- Eres muy mala conmigo - el moreno se río para después avanzar hacia adelante.

\- Temiri, quédate detrás mío siempre, nosotros te defenderemos - le dijo Zorii mientras preparaba su blaster - Nunca pensé que volvería a enfrentarme con los patéticos soldados de la Primera Orden.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo he tenido que participar en dos guerras - murmuró el moreno ante las palabras de la traficante.

* * *

La flota al mando de la Senadora Holden llegó hasta el sistema Mustafar con éxito, todas las naves dirigieron su curso hacia el planeta de lava listos para atacar en caso de que fuera necesario.

\- Listo - dijo Rose terminando de acomodarle la camisa al pelirrojo - Ahora sí podrás pasar desapercibido.

Hux había tenido que cambiar su llamativa ropa blanca que siempre ocupaba en la zona médica por una más gris y oscura.

\- ¿Y de quién es esta ropa? - preguntó el pelirrojo viéndose a sí mismo.

\- No preguntes - contestó Ben con fastidio.

Chewie rugió desde la cabina que ya habían llegado, Rose preparó su blaster y le dio uno a Hux.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo disparar? - preguntó la asiática viendo el semblante nervioso de su novio.

\- Creo que sí pero... Disparar no me trae buenos recuerdos - respondió el pelirrojo tomando el blaster entre sus manos.

\- No te sientas mal por la persona que fuiste en el pasado, has cambiado y eso es lo que importa - dijo Rose acariciando la mejilla de Hux.

Ben los miró desde la entrada de la cabina y se dio cuenta de la pequeña similitud que compartían Rose y Hux con él mismo y Rey, quizás no eran tan diferentes, y quizás también se veía igual de tonto que Hux cuando mira a la persona que ama.

Mientras tanto Rey desde su asiento podía apreciar perfectamente la superficie del planeta, tan caliente y con grandes ríos de lava.

\- Tranquilo Ani... mamá y papá van a salvarte - susurró la Jedi mientras pilotaba junto a Chewbacca.

El wookiee rugió en modo de consuelo, prometiendo ayudar a rescatar al pequeño Anakin.

\- Gracias Chewie - Rey sonrió viendo a su amigo wookiee, pero un mensaje los puso en alerta.

_"Les habla la Senadora Holden desde la nave de mando, a continuación desplazaremos los X-wing para que realicen una pequeña exploración por todo el lugar"_

\- Senadora, soy Rey del Halcón Milenario ¿podemos alejarnos de la nave de mando y realizar una exploración? No puedo quedarme aquí sobrevolando sabiendo que mi hijo puede estar en alguna parte de este planeta - dijo la Jedi a través del comunicador.

_"Rey, que no se te ocurra alejarte de mi nave, por favor ten paciencia, encontraremos a tu hijo"_

Se escuchó desde el transmisor de la nave.

\- De acuerdo Mara Jade... Pero ¿quién está guiando a los X-wing? - preguntó la castaña.

_"¿Pues quién más? En serio que extrañaba hacer esto"_

Dijo otra voz.

\- ¿Poe? - la castaña sonrió al escuchar su voz, sabía lo mucho que a su amigo le gustaba pilotar.

_"Así es Rey, tú quédate junto a la nave de la Senadora, yo y el equipo de exploración vamos a adelantarnos, te avisaré si encuentro algo"_

\- De acuerdo, confío en ti Poe - dijo Rey viendo desde la cabina a todas las naves x-wing volando hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Ben se acercó a su esposa cuando escuchó el nombre de aquel piloto.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó colocando sus manos en los hombros de la castaña.

\- Mara Jade ha desplazado naves x-wing para explorar esta zona, pero pidió que nos quedemos al lado de la nave de mando - contestó Rey escondiendo una sonrisa ante los notorios celos de su esposo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - cuestionó Ben - Nosotros deberíamos explorar el lugar también, no hay tiempo qué perder, Anakin podría estar en peligro y... y no quiero que le pase nada malo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

\- Ben - la castaña acarició suavemente las manos de su esposo que seguían reposada sobre sus hombros - Confío en Poe, estoy segura que nos traerá noticias pronto.

\- De acuerdo... - Ben soltó un suspiro - Si tú confías en él entonces yo también - le dijo depositando un beso sobre la cabellera castaña de su chica - Rey...

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la Jedi calmadamente.

\- Necesito que distraigas a tu amiga un momento - respondió Ben.

\- ¿Por qué? - Rey alzó la vista para ver el rostro de su esposo pidiendo una explicación.

\- Quiero entrar en la mente de Hux.

* * *

**Y con eso damas y caballeros damos inicio a la primera parte de "Mustafar".****Se viene una batalla morros :v****Espero que estén disfrutando su cuarentena, la verdad es que yo la estoy aprovechando para escribir los capítulos de esta novela.**


	31. Mustafar Parte 2

* * *

**¡Hola!**

* * *

**Sin duda me agrada este capítulo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo pero sin duda nos relata un momento serio. Tengo reservado para el siguiente capítulo momentos más emotivos y algunos tristes, no pregunten por qué.****Sin más para decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Mustafar [Parte 2]**

_"Aquí les habla el General Poe Dameron, senadora, creo que ya encontramos el castillo de Darth Vader, sigan nuestra señal"_

Se escuchó a través del transmisor de la nave de mando. Mara sonrió y de inmediato ordenó a su piloto seguir la señal de los x-wing.

\- Bien hecho Poe, en seguida te alcanzamos - felicitó la pelirroja.

_"Todavía nos falta revisar pero a simple vista sólo veo naves abandonadas y un hangar sin vigilancia... parece que no hay nadie"_

\- No podemos descuidarnos, Glenn podría estar oculto en el castillo, les doy mi permiso para aterrizar, dentro de poco llegaremos - habló la pelirroja a través del comunicador.

_"Entendido Senadora Holden... Espere, hay una nave en las orillas del río de lava"_

\- No te distraigas, quizás es una chatarra abandonada de hace muchos años, tú guía a los X-wing hasta el hangar y espera allí, nada más - ordenó la pelirroja.

_"Pero senadora, la nave está volcada y soltando humo, al parecer llegó aquí hace poco, tengo que ayudar al piloto"_

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Poe, no te distraigas por favor! Estamos cerca de encontrar a ese desgraciado - exclamó Mara tratando de no enfadarse - Guía a los X-wing hasta el hangar del castillo, después ayudaremos al piloto de esa nave si es que sigue con vida.

_"... ¿Lo promete? "_

\- Dije que ayudaría a todo aquel que lo necesitara, pero primero debemos capturar a Glenn y salvar al hijo de Rey - explicó la senadora - Poe... ¿Por qué quieres ir a revisar esa nave?.

_"No es nada senadora, sólo... creo que ya he visto esa nave antes"_

\- Por favor, no te distraigas, es importante capturar a Glenn, en seguida te alcanzamos - dijo Mara para después cortar la comunicación.

En ese momento sintió una presión en el pecho, eso no era bueno, si algo había aprendido de Luke era que cuando tenía esa sensación, algo malo iba a suceder.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto - murmuró la pelirroja llevando su mano al pecho - La fuerza... No, aún no.

La fuerza le estaba exigiendo que volviera a conectarse con ella, pero Mara aún no se atrevía a hacerlo, no hasta que fuera necesario. Por ahora, era una senadora y debía guiar a su flota.

\- ¿Se siente bien Senadora Holden? - preguntó Kaydel al ver el semblante dolido de la pelirroja.

\- No, no es nada, estoy bien - mintió - Prepare a mis guardias Teniente Connix, su General ya encontró la ubicación del castillo.

\- A sus órdenes Senadora - obedeció la rubia.

\- Finn... - lo llamó Mara - Por favor prepara al primer escuadrón, muy pronto vamos a aterrizar.

\- Entendido senadora - asintió el moreno.

Mara sacó su sable de luz procurando que nadie la viera, miró la empuñadura por unos segundos para después cerrar sus ojos y extenderse. Se conectó con la fuerza pero lo que sintió no fue nada agradable.

\- Oscuridad, dolor y sufrimiento - pensó y con mucho temor guardó el sable otra vez.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla arrugada y sólo rezó en sus adentros.

\- Por favor Luke, guíame - Mara cerró los ojos y volvió a cortar su conexión con la fuerza, aquellas malas vibras no le hacían nada bien.

Mientras tanto, en el Halcón Milenario, la Jedi estaba en un debate mental sobre apoyar la idea de su esposo o defender a Hux.

El transmisor de la nave estaba sonando y el wookiee fue el encargado de contestar.

_"Rey ¿me oyes? ¿Por qué no me contestaste antes? Da igual, escúchame, encontramos el castillo"_

Ben reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar las palabras del piloto.

\- Soy Ben, ¿están rodeando el castillo? ¿quiénes lo están vigilando? - preguntó el pelinegro.

_"Pues la verdad no hay nadie, sólo unas cuantas naves, quizás abandonadas hace mucho, enseguida mi equipo y yo vamos a aterrizar, por favor sigan a la senadora"_

Esta vez, Rey decidió hablar - Muchas gracias Poe, seguiremos tu señal - dijo cortando la comunicación para después mirar seriamente a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir ante la mirada de la Jedi.

\- No puedes entrar en la mente de Hux, no a menos que él acepte - declaró Rey sosteniendo su mirada firme.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? - reclamó el pelinegro.

\- Porque eso es lo que haría Kylo Ren, y tú no eres Kylo Ren ¿verdad? - contestó la Jedi.

Ben se quedó mudo ante las palabras de su esposa, sin duda alguna sólo ella sabía controlarlo y hacerlo sentir como un niño castigado.

\- Lo siento, lo había olvidado... - susurró disculpándose - Pero necesito ver en la mente de Hux, él sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho, sólo que no lo recuerda, pero toda esa información está en su mente.

\- ¿Acaso crees que nos está ocultando algo más? - preguntó la castaña.

\- No lo sé... Pero quizás sabe algo que nosotros no - contestó Ben - Rey, estoy desesperado... Solamente quiero saber por qué carajos querría ese anciano a mi hijo.

\- Yo también estoy desesperada pero eso no significa que voy a querer invadir la mente de Hux - la Jedi se levantó de su asiento de piloto dejando a Chewie al mando de la nave.

\- Ya me disculpé, y si quieres lo hago otra vez, "lo siento" - repitió un poco molesto.

\- Ben... Nunca vuelvas a intentar entrar en la mente de cualquier persona, no sin su consentimiento - sentenció la castaña - Lo importante ahora es salvar a nuestro hijo y acabar con Glenn.

\- Está bien, no lo haré - prometió el pelinegro sintiéndose indefenso ante la mirada seria de su esposa.

Rey estaba molesta pero de todas formas abrazó a su esposo susurrando cerca de su rostro - Yo me casé con Ben Solo y tengo un hijo con Ben Solo, por favor nunca vuelvas a intentar hacer algo así.

\- Perdón... Pero sé que Hux no me va a dejar entrar en su mente, nadie querría eso - habló el pelinegro bajando la mirada a los labios de su esposa.

Pero no se atrevió a besarla, y no es que no quisiera hacerlo.

En ese instante, una alarma sonó alertando a los tripulantes tanto de la nave de mando como del Halcón Milenario.

_"¡Senadora Holden, naves Caza Tie nos están atacando!"_

Gritó Poe haciendo escuchar su voz en todas las naves que estaban a cargo de Mara.

\- ¡General Dameron, desvíe a los Caza Tie lejos del castillo! - ordenó la pelirroja - ¡Nos estamos acercando al hangar!.

_"A la orden senadora, ustedes invadan el castillo, nosotros los distraeremos"_

* * *

Decenas de disparos se escucharon desde afuera del castillo; mientras tanto, Zorii junto a Lando y Temiri abandonaron la prisión del palacio subiendo a través del ascensor. Se habían encargado de asesinar a todos los stormtroopers que estaban vigilando las celdas, pero no sabían lo que encontrarían más arriba.

\- Temiri... Cálmate, sé que no es agradable ver todo esto pero muy pronto vamos a encontrar a tu hermano - le dijo la rubia al niño pelinegro.

Él simplemente asintió confiando en las palabras de la traficante.

\- Desde hace rato se escuchan disparos - comentó Lando.

\- También lo noté ¿qué crees que esté pasando allá afuera? - preguntó Zorii viendo al moreno.

\- Sólo espero que sea la ayuda que tanto necesitamos justo ahora - contestó el mayor murmurando.

\- ¿Podría ser la maestra Rey? - preguntó Temiri viendo a los dos adultos.

\- Tal vez - fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran - Andando.

Lando y Zorii tenían sus blasters listos para disparar a cualquiera que se les cruzara en el camino.

Juntos, avanzaron por el pasillo del palacio que mostraba una decoración gris y oscura, no faltó mucho para que un grupo de hombres encapuchados aparecieran asustando al niño Temiri.

Aquellos hombres ocultaban sus rostros y poseían herramientas de gran tamaño que sin duda podrían ser mortales.

\- Temiri... Cuando veas la primera oportunidad, corre - murmuró la rubia sosteniendo su blaster con un poco de miedo.

El niño se quedó callado viendo a aquellos seres encapuchados, se veían temibles y peligrosos.

\- ¿De dónde rayos salieron estos tipos? - Lando estaba alterado sin saber si sería posible pelear sin salir herido o muerto.

El moreno bajó su blaster y en un acto torpemente planeado se lanzó hacia uno de los hombres tratando de quitarle su herramienta. Los demás no tardaron en reaccionar y defendieron a su compañero pero Zorii aprovechó ese momento para disparar con su blaster asesinando a dos de ellos.

\- ¡Vete, busca a tu hermano y salgan de aquí, nosotros te alcanzaremos después! - le gritó la rubia al niño.

Temiri se quedó petrificado por unos segundos pero las palabras de Zorii lo hicieron reaccionar, y tomó una dura decisión, desobedecer a la rubia.

Se armó de valor y gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido con Rey, empujó a uno de los encapuchados con ayuda de la fuerza, acto que Zorii aprovechó para disparar. Lando seguía luchando por su vida pero su rival era más alto y fuerte.

Dos hombres se enfrentaron a la rubia quien tuvo que dejar a Temiri solo e indefenso.

Pero el niño era muy astuto, con mucha rapidez, esquivó los ataques de su oponente que sostenía una arma filosa en sus manos.

Temiri retrocedió lo más que pudo para después correr hacia su oponente y saltar dando una voltereta, cayendo justo detrás del encapuchado, sacó el pequeño aparato que le había dado Zorii y lo usó contra el enemigo aturdiéndolo.

Lando y su rival entre el forcejeo cayeron juntos al suelo dejando ver el rostro del encapuchado - ¡Dispárale, dispárale! - le gritó a la rubia.

Zorii apuntó su blaster justo a la cabeza del enemigo y disparó con mucha furia.

Lando suspiró aliviado dejándose caer al lado del cadáver.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Lando? - preguntó Temiri viendo al moreno cansado.

\- Tranquilo niño... Se supone que debías huir, pero de todas formas... buen trabajo - respondió el mayor con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

\- Levántate anciano - dijo Zorii en modo de burla extendiéndole su mano.

\- Esta vez no negaré lo que dices, en verdad ya estoy viejo para estas cosas - tomó la mano de la rubia y con su ayuda logró ponerse de pie.

\- Señorita Zorii, estos hombres dan miedo - habló Temiri señalando el cadáver con el rostro descubierto.

\- Ocultistas... Seguidores del Lado Oscuro - declaró Lando viendo todos los cuerpos - Temiri ¿de pura casualidad el hombre que te raptó tiene algo que ver con los Sith?.

\- Yo... creo que sí, todo fue muy rápido señor Lando, yo llegué y cuando vi al senador anciano con un sable de luz rojo, quise enfrentarlo pero no fui fuerte... Nos raptó a mí y a Anakin, pude sentir la energía de mi hermanito mientras estuve inconsciente pero ahora... no siento nada - explicó el niño bajando la mirada - Quizás aún está lejos, este castillo parece ser muy grande.

\- Tal vez... Pero tranquilo, lo encontraremos - Zorii acarició la cabellera del niño para animarlo un poco - Vámonos, no quiero tener que enfrentarme a estos tipos nunca más en mi vida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - apoyó Lando recogiendo su blaster del suelo.

Temiri buscó con la mirada su electrocutador y lo encontró cerca de aquel hombre con el que se había enfrentado, se acercó para recogerlo pero en ese instante no vio venir el ataque.

Zorii empujó al niño a un lado y recibió una gran cortada en la pierna derecha, Lando de inmediato reaccionó en defensa de sus amigos y disparó contra el enemigo.

\- ¡Ahh! - gimió Zorii de dolor cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Señorita Zorii! - gritó Temiri asustado al ver la sangre extendiéndose por toda la pierna de la rubia manchando su traje.

\- Tranquila, tranquila - Lando la tomó entre sus brazos y vio la gran herida en la mujer - Rayos...

\- No... Señorita Zorii, lo siento mucho... Es mi culpa - Temiri comenzó a llorar viendo el estado de la rubia.

\- No es nada... No es nada - repetía Zorii mientras su rostro mostraba un semblante de dolor.

\- Te estás desangrando, no debes moverte mucho - Lando rasgó parte de su chaqueta y envolvió la herida de la rubia con la intención de detener el sangrado - Podrías desmayarte dentro de poco.

\- Cállate estúpido... Estoy bien - mintió la rubia intentando ponerse de pie pero al instante cayó - Maldición...

\- Sube a mi espalda, yo te cargaré - le ordenó el moreno.

\- ¿Qué? No seas ridículo - soltó la rubia con molestia.

\- Es la única forma de continuar, ya no puedes caminar, sólo te harías más daño - explicó el moreno.

\- Por favor señorita Zorii, haga caso al señor Lando - suplicó Temiri entre lágrimas.

Zorii estaba dolida, y por su orgullo quiso fingir que se encontraba bien, que era fuerte, pero no era cierto.

Miró los ojos tristes del niño y decidió aceptar.

\- De acuerdo... Lo haré - se tragó su orgullo para después, con ayuda del niño, colocarse en la espalda del moreno.

\- Tú tendrás el blaster, yo te sostendré - dijo Lando mientras le pasaba el arma con una mano.

\- Un blaster no será suficiente para defendernos... - murmuró Zorii fijando su vista en el niño - Temiri ¿sabes disparar?.

El pelinegro se puso nervioso ante la pregunta de la rubia, pero entonces vio su herida y supo que necesitaban defenderse para sobrevivir.

Recogió el blaster de Zorii y asintió; a pesar de no saber disparar, había visto muchas veces a su tía Maz dispararle a sus clientes más rebeldes y tener peleas con el sindicato al que una vez perteneció.

* * *

La nave de mando fue la primera en aterrizar, las puertas se abrieron y de inmediato salió el primer escuadrón enviado por el Senado, entre los soldados se encontraba Finn, el ex-stormtrooper dispuesto a luchar con tal de ayudar a su mejor amiga.

\- Senadora Holden, el primer escuadrón está listo para invadir el castillo - informó la Teniente Connix.

\- Bien, con mucha suerte el General Dameron y su equipo lograron alejar a los Caza Tie, dé la orden para que invadan el castillo - Mara se puso junto a sus guardias listos para salir de la nave.

\- S-senadora ¿usted va a ir hasta allá? - preguntó Kaydel sorprendida - Si quiere yo puedo hacerlo, no es necesario que usted se arriesgue, su seguridad es importante.

\- No es necesario, de hecho, necesito que te quedes aquí para comandar a los escuadrones, mis guardias me protegerán - dijo la pelirroja con un blaster de gran tamaño en sus manos.

\- Entendido Senadora Holden - obedeció la teniente ocupando el lugar que antes le pertenecía a la pelirroja.

Mara Jade cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos y soltó un suspiro para después conectarse con la fuerza, dentro de su túnica se encontraba oculto su sable de luz.

\- Vamos - ordenó Mara abriendo sus ojos y de inmediato sus guardias le obedecieron.

Al mismo tiempo, el Halcón Milenario había aterrizado, Rey fue la primera en salir de la nave siendo seguida por Ben. Chewie salió después junto con Rose y Armitage rugiendo que nadie se adelantara.

\- ¡Rey, no te apresures! - gritó la asiática que se encontraba mucho más atrás.

\- ¡Mi hijo está en ese castillo y debo salvarlo! - la castaña corrió al lado de su esposo mientras a lo lejos se podía ver al primer escuadrón cerca de la entrada del castillo.

Pero las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, como si fueran una colonia de hormigas, decenas de stormtroopers fueron al ataque.

\- Esto era lo que Glenn estaba ocultando... Una parte de la Primera Orden logró llegar hasta aquí - susurró Ben viendo con furia como uno a uno iban cayendo.

\- Se ocultaron todo este tiempo... ¿Por qué? - Rey miró confundida a su esposo buscando alguna respuesta.

\- No lo sé, pero ellos tienen a nuestro hijo y hay que sacarlo de este lugar - fue lo último que dijo Ben antes de volver a correr hacia el campo de batalla que se había formado en las afueras del castillo de Darth Vader.

Chewie rugió para después correr detrás de sus amigos y con su ballesta disparar a los stormtroopers.

\- Nuestra prioridad es infiltrarnos en el castillo, no podemos perder tanto tiempo aquí - dijo Rose en voz alta.

Chewie asintió y decidió cubrir a sus amigos para facilitarles la entrada al palacio. Rey se defendía con su sable de luz amarillo, peleando junto a su esposo el cual sin duda alguna era hijo de Han Solo por su gran puntería con el blaster.

Los 5 lograron adentrarse en el castillo mientras el primer escuadrón al mando de Finn se encargaban de los stormtroopers.

\- Vamos, vamos - Rose corrió en busca de algún ascensor junto con Hux y el wookiee, pero entonces se dio cuenta que la pareja no los seguía - ¿Rey? ¿Ben?... ¿Qué pasa?.

La Jedi tenía la respiración agitada, sentía el frío en el ambiente y una energía que la hacía estremecerse.

Ben no era la excepción, el pelinegro apretó con fuerza su blaster cuando detectó aquella oscura presencia.

\- Palpatine... - murmuraron al unísono.

Rey estaba asustada y Ben se encontraba furioso.

* * *

Las naves X-wing volaron alrededor del castillo intentando disparar a los stormtroopers. Mara estaba junto a sus guardias luchando por defender a los suyos.

\- Senadora Holden ¿qué hace aquí? Usted debe mantenerse a salvo - le dijo Finn poniéndose a su lado mientras la pelirroja disparaba sorprendiendo al moreno - ¿D-dónde aprendió a disparar así?.

\- En otra ocasión te cuento mi historia, ahora lo importante es acabar con todos ellos - respondió la senadora avanzando.

Finn reaccionó y de inmediato volvió a la batalla mientras Poe los ayudaba desde su nave.

_"Aquí Poe Dameron, vamos a aterrizar todos los X-wing, no podemos seguir disparando, hay riesgos de herir a nuestros compañeros"_

Se escuchó a través del comunicador en la nave de mando.

\- Entendido Poe, aterricen cerca de la nave de mando, los esperaremos con armamento listo - contestó la teniente.

_"¿Kaydel?... Si tú estás allí ¿dónde está la Senadora Holden?"_

\- Fue a pelear con los demás - respondió la rubia.

_"Vaya, ella lo decía en serio, pensé que estaba bromeando o algo así... ¡Espera! Debemos mantener a la Senadora con vida, no podemos permitir que nada le pase"_

\- Traté de detenerla pero ella estaba decidida a luchar - explicó Kaydel tratando de calmar a su general.

_"Estoy aterrizando, enseguida iré a la nave de mando con el resto"_

\- Entendido - dijo la Teniente Connix para después cortar la comunicación.

Los X-wing aterrizaron en el hangar mientras la pelea continuaba. BB8 bajó de la nave y esperó al piloto.

\- Vamos amiguito, te dejaré con Kaydel - le dijo Poe al droide mientras corrían hacia la nave de mando.

En ese momento, el droide soltó pitidos que hicieron detener al piloto.

\- ¿La escaneaste?... ¿Estás seguro de que era una Y-wing? - preguntó Poe mientras el resto de los pilotos seguían corriendo en dirección opuesta a la batalla.

BB8 lo afirmó.

\- ¿Y el piloto de la nave?... ¿Su cuerpo estaba allí?.

El droide contestó que no había ningún ser vivo o cadáver.

\- Zorii... - susurró Poe dándose la vuelta para ver a lo lejos la entrada de aquel temible castillo.

* * *

**Se nos viene una pelea bien grande :v****Por favor comenta para hacerme saber tu opinión respecto al capítulo.**


	32. Mustafar Parte 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo 32: Mustafar [Parte 3]**

Cientos de disparos se escucharon por todo el palacio a causa de la guerra que se había desatado. Glenn estaba furioso y a su vez alterado, no les quedaba mucho tiempo y el bebé apenas estaba siendo analizado.

Y entonces los vio...

\- ¡Nos encontraron! - exclamó el anciano sacando su sable de luz dispuesto a pelear.

Pero la pareja frente a ellos no hacía nada, simplemente estaban allí parados, como si no los pudieran ver.

Glenn estaba sorprendido y su vista se dirigió al bebé que estaba llorando sobre la camilla mientras los seguidores de Palpatine lo examinaban. Volvió a guardar su sable de luz y con rudeza sacó al bebé de su camilla quitándole los cables que estaban conectados en su pequeño cuerpecito.

Se giró para ver a la pareja pero ellos ya no estaban. Todos los presentes en la sala se miraron unos a otros y como conocedores del Lado Oscuro, de inmediato supieron lo que debían hacer.

Glenn llevó en sus brazos a Anakin y detrás lo seguían más hombres encapuchados, grandes seguidores del Emperador. Llegó hasta los aposentos de Palpatine y vio con mucha lástima el cuerpo putrefacto del que alguna vez fue su maestro, y ahora estaba muriendo.

\- Han llegado... Saben que estamos aquí - murmuró Palpatine con una voz débil - No hay tiempo para preparar al niño... ¿Acaso es el fin?.

\- Mi Lord... Creo que he encontrado una solución, no volverá a ser joven pero sin duda tendrá más tiempo de vida, hasta entonces podremos buscar otra solución - explicó Glenn viendo el pálido rostro de su maestro.

\- ... Dime.

* * *

Ben miró a todas partes buscando el lugar de donde provenía aquel llanto, era su hijo, de eso estaba muy seguro.

\- ¡Ani! - gritó Rey desesperada al oír los lloriqueos de su bebé, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa conexión con su pequeño hijo.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste? - preguntó Ben y la castaña asintió mientras veía a todas partes buscando al pequeño bebé - Él no está aquí, nosotros sólo podemos escucharlo... Pero de seguro está cerca.

Rose volvió donde la pareja a toda prisa informando que habían encontrado un ascensor pero que no sabían desde qué nivel empezar a buscar.

\- Sé a dónde ir - dijeron Ben y Rey al mismo tiempo. Ambos sentían un hilo invisible que los unía a su pequeño hijo.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio, la valiente senadora se enfrentaba a los stormtroopers con ayuda de sus guardias; Poe llegó a toda prisa dispuesto a defender a sus amigos, además que debía buscar a una persona en específico.

\- ¡Ya no son muchos, podemos retenerlos! ¡Ustedes vayan al castillo! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto! - ordenó Mara al equipo de Finn mientras disparaba con su blaster.

\- ¡No la puedo dejar senadora, su seguridad es importante! - se negó el moreno.

La pelirroja apuntó a Finn con su blaster y disparó causándole un grave susto - Antes de preocuparte por mí, cuídate a ti mismo - habló Mara señalando detrás del moreno donde se encontraba el cuerpo de un stormtrooper.

\- G-gracias senadora - Finn obedeció el mandato de la pelirroja e invadió el castillo junto con el primer escuadrón.

Poe siguió a su amigo ingresando dentro del palacio - ¡Finn! - lo llamó.

\- ¡Sígueme Poe! - el moreno junto a su amigo y los demás se adentraron en el castillo - ¿En dónde está Rey?.

\- Ella fue la primera en entrar aquí, está desesperada por encontrar a su hijo - contestó el ex-traficante en voz baja.

\- Vamos a revisar todo el castillo, tenemos que asegurarnos que no quede nadie vivo en este lugar - dijo Finn y todos obedecieron separándose en distintos pabellones.

Poe iba junto a su amigo y un grupo de tres personas, en su mente tenía la prioridad de encontrar a la rubia y ayudarla si era necesario, había visto la Y-wing estrellada cerca del río de lava y entonces reconoció que le pertenecía a Zorii.

Por otro lado, en las afueras del palacio, la senadora peleaba ferozmente junto a sus guardias; gracias a su conexión con la fuerza, podía disparar de forma increíble a pesar de la edad, pero en un momento desprevenido el enemigo había comenzado a ganar terreno aniquilando a casi todos los fieles soldados de la pelirroja.

\- ¡No debemos permitir que vayan hasta la nave de mando! - gritó Mara mientras disparaba con su precioso blaster hecho idealmente para ella - ¡Si destruyen la nave, nos será difícil salir de aquí!.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo los guardias de la senadora obligándola a tomar una decisión inesperada.

La pelirroja soltó su blaster para después, entre sus túnicas, sacar su viejo sable de luz; mostró una sonrisa burlona ante todos los oponentes, no era necesario quitarle los cascos blancos para saber que estaban sorprendidos de ver aquella arma.

\- Bien... Empecemos - murmuró la pelirroja encendiendo su sable mostrando aquella hoja luminosa de color azul; un sable que había sido purificado con ayuda del Jedi Luke Skywalker.

Mara Jade hizo girar su sable y corrió directo hacia los stormtroopers sin importar que ellos estuvieran disparando, la fuerza estaba con ella y la protegía, la guiaba y sobre todo, la llenaba de valor y coraje como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La hoja del sable atravesó a diferentes stormtroopers facilitando el trabajo a los pocos guardias de la senadora que aún seguían con vida. Mara se movía con agilidad logrando esquivar los diferentes disparos que iban dirigidos hacia ella, sus manos manejaban aquel sable como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre realizando distintas maniobras; a pesar de ya no tener entrenamiento, la pelirroja nunca olvidó las cosas que aprendió en su juventud y sobre todo, las cosas que aprendió gracias a Luke.

\- ¡Senadora, lo logramos! - exclamó uno de sus guardias viendo a todos los stormtroopers eliminados.

\- Por favor no digan nada acerca de lo que acaban de ver, es una orden - pidió Mara y sus guardias asintieron; nadie en el Senado sabía que la pelirroja era sensible a la fuerza y mucho menos que había servido al Emperador en su juventud.

Mara vio todo aquel campo de batalla dándose cuenta de las grandes bajas que sufrieron, lamentándose por todas aquellas personas que peleaban a favor de Coruscant y del Senado.

_"Senadora Holden, ya no hay nadie para enviar a apoyarlos, el primer escuadrón ya se infiltró en el castillo"_

Avisó Kaydel a través del pequeño comunicador en el oído de la pelirroja.

\- Teniente Connix ¿Acaso este era...? - intentó decir la pelirroja viendo el uniforme de sus compañeros fallecidos.

_"El segundo escuadrón"_

Completó la rubia con un tono apenado.

\- ¿Y cuántos regresaron del tercer escuadrón? Los X-wing... - preguntó la senadora.

_"De los 15 pilotos, sólo regresaron 9; Poe quiso ir a luchar con ustedes, no podían disparar desde el aire, había riesgo de matar a nuestros compañeros, probablemente él y el resto de los pilotos se infiltraron en el castillo junto con el primer escuadrón"_

\- Entiendo... ¿Has sabido algo de Rey? - la pelirroja guardó su sable de luz ocultándolo entre sus túnicas y fue en busca de su blaster.

_"No senadora, su comunicador no está activado, quizás ni siquiera lo tiene puesto"_

Casi sale una grosería de la boca de Mara al escuchar eso, pero pudo controlarse.

\- De acuerdo Teniente Connix, hablaremos después - la comunicación se cortó y Mara se tuvo que resistir las ganas de patear el cadáver de uno de los stormtroopers - 3 escuadrones... y la mitad están muertos - susurró lamentándose por ellos.

\- Mi senadora, debemos llevarla de vuelta a la nave de mando para que esté segura - habló uno de sus guardias llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? ¡no! Tenemos que capturar al traidor de Glenn - se negó Mara - Vamos a ingresar al castillo - ordenó con autoridad.

\- Pero senadora, ya no somos muchos, no podemos protegerla como se debe - volvió a hablar el guardia.

La pelirroja los analizó uno a uno, estaban cansados y la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban muertos, sin duda una gran pérdida.

\- Ustedes vuelvan a la nave de mando, yo entraré sola - contestó luego de unos segundos y de inmediato sus guardias se negaron.

\- No podemos dejarla senadora, nuestro deber es cuidar de usted - todos aquellos fieles soldados se rehusaron a obedecerla por su bien.

\- Yo no puedo permitir que más gente muera, regresen a la nave ahora - dijo por último para después caminar hacia adelante.

Los guardias se miraron unos a otros y de inmediato siguieron a su senadora sin importarles el perder su vida, para ellos era un honor servir a la gran Senadora de Coruscant.

* * *

Rey y Ben iban adelante, siendo guiados por el pequeño vínculo que compartían con su hijo, un hilo invisible que les mostraba el camino a seguir.

\- ¿Creen que Temiri esté en el mismo lugar que Anakin? - preguntó Rose caminando detrás de la pareja y a su lado se encontraba Hux.

Chewie rugió preguntando quién era Temiri.

\- El padawan de Rey, larga historia - contestó la asiática dejando al wookiee confundido.

Otro llanto se escuchó en la mente de la pareja quienes de inmediato reaccionaron. Sabían que su hijo estaba en peligro, y más aún con la presencia de Palpatine en el castillo.

\- Démonos prisa - la Jedi apresuró el paso hasta el punto de empezar a correr sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oigan, esperen! - pidió Rose corriendo detrás de sus compañeros.

Ben estaba alterado, los llantos de su pequeño hijo sonaban cada vez más fuertes en su cabeza, y Rey estaba peor, escuchar la voz de su hijo sin saber qué cosas le suceden la estaba matando, quería encontrarlo y abrazarlo para que ya no sintiera dolor.

\- Lo está torturando... Es apenas un bebé - susurró Ben con el corazón agitado, y por un momento recordó las veces que una desconocida voz le hablaba cuando era niño, torturándolo mentalmente y manipulándolo a su antojo.

Rey estaba callada mientras corría desesperada en busca de su pequeño hijo, llenándose de odio contra aquel ser inhumano con el que compartía su sangre, un lazo que creyó haber eliminado hace 1 año en Exegol.

\- Ani... - susurró con una voz apenas audible, y entonces se detuvo de golpe.

Ben también se detuvo al notar que su esposa ya no corría a su lado, giró su vista encontrando a Rey viendo fijamente las puertas metálicas que se encontraban a su lado derecho.

Rose, Hux y Chewie también se detuvieron notando el extraño comportamiento de la Jedi.

\- Él estuvo aquí... - murmuró Rey extendiendo su mano hacia el interruptor de la puerta.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Anakin? - preguntó la asiática viendo cómo las puertas se abrieron.

\- No - contestó Ben acercándose a su esposa - Mi hijo no tiene una energía tan horrenda y malévola.

Los 5 se adentraron en la gran habitación notando la variedad de máquinas que se encontraban rodeando una cama vacía. Los cables estaban sueltos y había restos de una sustancia putrefacta manchando las sábanas.

En ese momento, Armitage fue el único que reaccionó a tiempo disparando torpemente hacia una esquina de la habitación donde un hombre se hallaba oculto en medio de la oscuridad.

Chewie rugió y con su ballesta lista para disparar se acercó al hombre herido, amenazándolo para que no se moviera. Un brazo del wookiee fue más que suficiente para arrastrar el cuerpo del hombre hacia la luz dejándolo al descubierto.

\- Quítale la capucha - pidió Rey y Chewbacca obedeció dejando ver el rostro de aquel hombre.

\- Un oculista, seguidor del Lado Oscuro y de... Darth Sidious - describió Ben viendo con desprecio el pálido y escuálido rostro del hombre.

\- P-pueden matarme pero... El Emperador resurgirá... El Lado Oscuro nos dio una nueva oportunidad mediante el niño... - habló el escuálido hombre resistiendo el dolor de la herida en su abdomen.

\- ¿Qué niño? - preguntó Ben molesto negando en su mente una y otra vez - ¡¿Qué niño?! - repitió tomándolo por el cuello.

Pero el desconocido sólo se rió en su cara y después giró su vista hacia la Jedi - G-gracias su alteza - dijo con burla - G-gracias por d-dar a luz al ni-niño.

Ben no lo resistió y soltó al hombre para después dispararle en la cabeza con su blaster.

\- No... - susurró Rey con un nudo en la garganta negando una y otra vez - Glenn se llevó a Ani porque quería... dárselo a Palpatine.

Chewie rugió furioso al escuchar el nombre de aquel desgraciado inhumano que hizo tanto daño a la galaxia entera, y ahora, pretendía hacerle daño a un pequeño bebé.

\- Quizás aún no sea tarde, podemos salvarlo - le dijo Ben a su esposa tomándola por los hombros - Él nos está llamando, nos está guiando para que lo encontremos.

Rose comprendió en ese instante toda la situación, escuchar el nombre del Emperador era más que suficiente para saber que los restos de la Primera Orden estaban involucrados en esta guerra, de la misma forma que los Sith y los Jedi.

\- Tienes razón, pero... Palpatine - intentó decir Rey mientras los recuerdos de su última pelea con él se repetían en su mente.

\- Lo venceremos juntos - declaró Ben viendo fijamente los ojos de su esposa - No recuerdes eso... No lo hagas.

\- Sabes perfectamente que vencerlo no será fácil, aquella vez intentamos enfrentarlo y tuviste que sacrificarte por mí - le recordó Rey - ¿Cómo podemos evitar que eso vuelva a suceder?.

\- Porque no va a suceder - finalizó Ben rodeándola con sus brazos - Eso no va a suceder... Y si así fuera, sabes que volvería a darte mi vida una y otra vez.

Rose decidió salir de la habitación para dejar a la pareja a solas y al notar que Chewie y Hux no hacían lo mismo, hizo una tos fingida llamando su atención.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos un momento - murmuró la pelinegra en voz baja y el wookiee al igual que Armitage asintieron saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

\- Aquí Poe Dameron, necesito que me digan lo que han encontrado hasta ahora, y si se encuentran con Rey por favor comuníquenme con ella - habló el piloto a través de su comunicador.

\- ¿Te respondieron? - preguntó Finn - Creo que el mío está dañado, nadie responde.

\- Sólo espero que no les haya pasado nada a los demás - comentó Poe mientras estaba alerta en caso de que algún enemigo se hiciera presente.

_"Poe, digo, General Dameron, soy la Teniente Connix hablando desde la nave de mando"_

\- ¡Al fin! Por favor Kaydel, quieres hacerme el favor de comunicarme con el resto del primer escuadrón, la verdad es que nos dividimos para examinar más rápido todo el castillo pero desde hace minutos nadie responde - explicó Poe mientras bajaba su blaster.

_"Dame un momento... Al parecer... sus comunicadores están inactivos, algo debió pasar"_

\- Odio cuando dices eso... Está bien, dime ¿dónde está la Senadora? ¿logró volver a la nave de mando? - preguntó Poe mientras su amigo Finn pedía que le pregunte por Rose.

_"No, pero tranquilo, ella está bien, lograron acabar con los stormtroopers y justo ahora ella y sus guardias deben estar en el palacio"_

\- Por el creador ¿acaso no piensa en su seguridad? - cuestionó el piloto un poco molesto - No importa, por favor comunícame con Rey.

_"El comunicador de Rey no responde, al parecer ni siquiera lo lleva consigo"_

\- ¿Y Rose? ¿Puedes comunicarme con ella? - preguntó Poe sin percatarse de la presencia de un grupo de individuos que ferozmente asesinaron a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Poe! - lo alertó Finn disparando contra los 4 encapuchados que se defendían con sus grandes herramientas.

El ex-traficante de inmediato preparó su blaster dando en la cara de uno de ellos. Él y su amigo se vieron en peligro y comenzaron a retroceder.

\- Descuida Finn, somos 2 contra 3 grandes y misteriosos hombres que tienen unas "espadas" filosas y enormes que nos podrían cortar en pedazos. Las probabilidades de ganar son una a un millón - dijo Poe mientras retrocedía sin dejar de apuntar con su blaster.

\- Eso no me alienta para nada - se quejó el moreno esperando algún milagro que los salve.

Tres disparos se escucharon detrás de los ocultistas que de inmediato cayeron de frente al suelo. Y como si no fuera suficiente, Finn les disparó dos veces más a pesar de que ya estaban muertos.

\- ¡Eso fue un gran tiro señorita Zorii! - exclamó el niño pelinegro viendo que habían logrado acabar con los ocultistas.

\- ¿Zorii? ¿Lando? - Poe bajó su blaster viendo a las personas que le habían salvado la vida.

\- Yo también estoy aquí Poe - reclamó Temiri al ver que no lo había nombrado.

\- ¡Niño! ¡Al fin te encontramos! - exclamó el piloto acercándose a Temiri para examinarlo, pero entonces notó la mirada que le dirigía la rubia - Lando ¿por qué estás cargando a Zorii?.

\- Es un gusto verte otra vez Poe, la verdad tuvimos algunos problemas con estos tipos locos, Zorii está herida - contestó el mayor moviéndose para dejar ver la pierna herida de la rubia.

\- No es nada, ni siquiera duele, sólo no puedo caminar - dijo la ex-traficante fingiendo ser fuerte - Supongo que estás aquí por el niño y el hijo de la Jedi.

\- Así es, pero por ahora sólo quedamos Finn y yo, tienes que curar esa herida, afuera hay una pequeña flota de naves, allí te pueden atender - respondió Poe viendo un poco nervioso a la traficante.

\- Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario - Zorii bajó la mirada viendo su herida - ... Está bien, creo que sí va a ser necesario.

\- Zorii... Vi tu nave, sabía que estabas aquí dentro - murmuró el piloto y la rubia de inmediato alzó la vista sin poder creerlo - No te preocupes, te vamos a ayudar a salir de aquí.

Zorii asintió y sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

\- Señor Calrissian, sé que es un mal momento para preguntar pero necesito saber noticias sobre Jannah, no sé si me recuerda pero peleamos juntos hace 1 año en Exegol, Jannah se fue con usted y desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella ¿usted sabe dónde se encuentra?... Espere ¿qué hace usted aquí en Mustafar? - preguntó Finn.

\- La culpa de todo la tiene un anzellano, todavía no entiendo cómo es que una criatura tan pequeña nos pudo meter en un lío tan grande - contestó Lando un poco molesto.

\- La única criatura que nos metió en este lío fuiste tú y tu defectuoso sistema de coordenadas - la rubia le golpeó en la espalda - Babu no tiene la culpa de nada.

\- ¿Babu Frik está aquí? - preguntó Poe sorprendido.

\- Con Jannah, están abajo en las celdas - respondió Lando.

\- ¿Jannah está aquí? - preguntó Finn aún más sorprendido - ¿Y por qué la dejaron en las celdas? Hay que sacarla de allí.

\- Alto ahí muchacho, no es la única que está allá abajo - lo detuvo Lando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Poe.

\- Abajo hay niños como yo - contestó Temiri llamando la atención de los adultos - Niños sensibles a la fuerza.

\- La Senadora Holden no se equivocó... Glenn escondió esas naves y las trajo aquí, probablemente tomó a esos niños como prisioneros - murmuró Poe furioso - Hay que liberarlos.

\- Pero primero hay que encontrar a mi hermanito, él está en peligro - interrumpió Temiri.

\- Tranquilo niño, Rey ya lo está buscando, y lo mejor es que no está sola - dijo Poe revolviendo la cabellera de Temiri - Ahora, lo importante es salvar a esos niños y llevarlos a un lugar seguro ¿de acuerdo?.

\- De acuerdo - asintió el niño pelinegro.

\- La Senadora Holden prometió que ayudaría a todo aquel que lo necesitara - Poe dirigió su vista hacia la rubia - Andando.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina la parte 3.

Por ahora...

En el siguiente episodio veremos a Jannah y a Babu Frik otra vez :3

Siendo sincera, a mí me encanta Babu ¡es tan lindo! A pesar de hablar como borracho.


	33. Mustafar Parte 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol

* * *

**Capítulo 33: Mustafar [Parte 4]**

Babu se encontraba intentando abrir el seguro de la puerta mientras Jannah lo sostenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Ya está listo amiguito? - preguntó la morena.

El anzellano golpeó dos veces el seguro que, dicho de forma específica, estaba casi destruido con sus cables sueltos. Esos golpecitos fueron suficientes para que las rejas se abrieran automáticamente.

\- Ba-babu lo hizo - dijo el anzellano orgulloso.

\- Bien hecho - Jannah volvió a colocar a Babu en su hombro y después ingresó a la celda para hablar con los niños.

De inmediato los infantes se asustaron arrinconándose en las paredes.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos... Venimos a ayudarlos - habló la morena tratando de sonar lo más amable posible - No les voy a hacer daño, mis amigos pronto regresarán y juntos los sacaremos a todos de aquí.

La niña twi'lek que ya antes había llamando la atención de Jannah se acercó a ella poco a poco y dirigió su mano hacia el pequeño anzellano.

\- Su nombre es Babu Frik - lo presentó Jannah mientras se ponía a la altura de la pequeña - Es un anzellano.

La niña sonrió y acarició a Babu como si de un animalito se tratase.

\- Es lindo - murmuró la pequeña twi'lek tocando los largos brazos del anzellano.

\- Niña es-es linda, linda, así es - habló Babu Frik viendo la morada piel de la infante.

\- Gracias - la twi'lek sonrió y volvió con el resto de los niños.

Los infantes poco a poco fueron perdiendo el miedo y se acercaron a Jannah para jugar con el pequeño anzellano, sólo así, se pudieron sentir más tranquilos.

Pasó casi una hora cuando Lando cargando a Zorii en su espalda, llegó avisando que tenían una forma para sacarlos a todos del planeta.

\- ¡Lando! - la morena se puso de pie para ir a ayudar al mayor a bajar cuidadosamente a Zorii - ¿Hallaron al hijo de Rey?.

\- No, pero sí nos encontramos a unos viejos amigos - respondió Lando estirando sus adormecidos brazos.

Poe ingresó en la celda junto a Finn y Temiri.

\- Aquí es, allí están todos - señaló el niño.

\- Por el creador, Lando, no era necesario correr - reclamó el piloto.

\- Lo siento muchacho pero la traficante pesa mucho, me estaba lastimando y necesitaba bajarla - se quejó el moreno sobando su espalda.

Finn se detuvo al ver a la chica morena, había pasado 1 año desde la última vez que se vieron y no tenía idea de cómo hablarle en ese momento.

\- Jannah... Hola - saludó Finn ocultando sus nervios.

\- No finjas tonto, yo también te extrañé - de forma inesperada, Jannah se lanzó a los brazos del moreno abrazándolo contenta - Mi amigo... Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Finn aprovechó su cercanía para acariciar la rizada cabellera de la chica mientras Poe le mostraba ambos dedos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

\- Te ves ridículo - murmuró Zorii viendo a su antiguo compañero de contrabando.

\- Solamente estoy dándole mi apoyo incondicional - dijo Poe acercándose a la rubia - ¿Te duele?.

\- Claro que no, lo que importa es que pude salvar al niño - contestó Zorii viendo al Temiri y Lando hablar con los demás infantes.

\- ¿Te sacrificaste por él? Vaya... - sonrió el piloto.

El anzellano tocó el zapato de Poe haciendo notar su presencia.

\- Babu Frik, jamás pensé que te volvería a ver - el piloto lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su hombro derecho.

Entonces el anzellano aprovechó para darle un golpe en la mejilla.

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Y eso por qué?! - reclamó Poe sobándose la mejilla.

Zorii rió al ver el semblante del piloto.

\- No hacer sufrir, a Zorii no la vuelvas a sufrir, hacer sufrir - balbuceó el pequeño anzellano tomando asiento en el hombro de Poe.

\- No es gracioso - dijo el ex-traficante a la rubia.

\- Claro que lo es, un anzellano te acaba de golpear - se burló Zorii.

Poe simplemente sonrió al ver a la rubia reír, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía de esa forma.

* * *

Rose estaba junto a Hux y Chewie esperando afuera de la habitación, comprendían que la pareja se sentía mal por su hijo.

Pero gritos desgarradores se escucharon a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Armitage viendo a ambos lados del pasillo.

\- Gritos... Quizás sean parte de las personas al mando de la senadora, hay que ayudarlos - Rose de inmediato volvió por el camino que ya habían pasado.

Chewie rugió apoyando la idea de la asiática y a Hux no le quedó de otra que ir tras su chica.

Dentro de la habitación, Rey se mantuvo rodeada por lo brazos de Ben mientras lloraba sobre su pecho susurrando una y otra vez.

\- No lo hagas... Ni siquiera lo pienses, no quiero que te vuelvas a sacrificar por mí - la Jedi alzó la vista por unos segundos.

\- ¿Y entonces qué haría? Si Palpatine te llegara a hacer algo prefiero morir yo, tú eres más importante, tú y mi hijo - declaró Ben sin importar que su esposa negara con la cabeza una y otra vez - Por ahora debemos encontrarlo, él nos está esperando cariño.

\- Prométeme que no lo harás, si me llega a pasar algo por favor promete que no vas a dar tu vida por mí - pidió Rey reteniendo al pelinegro - Promételo.

\- Cariño... No puedo prometer cosas que no voy a cumplir - contestó Ben dejando un beso en la frente de la castaña - No me cuestiones, yo siempre pondré a mi **familia** por delante de mí mismo.

Él la soltó para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación esperando que la Jedi lo siguiera, aquel lugar tenía una energía muy oscura y fría, tan desagradable que daban ganas de destruirlo, pero de eso se encargarían otras personas, por ahora lo importante era encontrar a su hijo.

Ambos salieron juntos encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ninguno de sus compañeros estaban allí afuera.

\- ¿A dónde fueron? - se preguntó Rey viendo a ambos lados del pasillo.

\- Ni siquiera nos avisaron - murmuró el pelinegro un poco molesto.

\- No podemos dejarlos solos ¿pero a dónde irían? ¿Les habrá pasado algo? - cuestionó la Jedi intentando adivinar qué camino iban a tomar.

\- Rey, ellos estarán bien, Chewie los podrá cuidar, nosotros debemos encontrar a Anakin - le recordó Ben tomándola de la mano.

Y entonces ambos lo sintieron, era otro llanto de su pequeño hijo, un llanto mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, y como si el bebé pudiera hablarles, les envió una dirección a seguir.

\- ¡Anakin! - gritó Rey soltando la mano de su esposo - ¿Qué-qué fue eso? ¿Lo sentiste?.

\- Se estaba debilitando... Como si le quitaran su energía - murmuró Ben - La presencia de Palpatine se hace cada vez más fuerte.

\- Él lo tiene, justo ahora lo tiene en sus manos, ya no importa Glenn, él se lo entregó - la respiración de la Jedi se aceleró sin control tanto que tuvo que buscar apoyarse sobre la pared.

\- Nos mostró el camino, podemos encontrarlo - intentó calmarla Ben.

\- Sí... Tienes razón, podemos - Rey se reincorporó y vio el pasillo delante de ellos - Anakin está cerca.

* * *

La senadora junto a sus guardias se adentraron en el castillo con un sólo objetivo, asesinar al ex-senador Glenn, pero la fuerza le enseñó a Mara una presencia que no había sentido en muchos años.

\- _Emperador..._ \- pensó la pelirroja apretando su blaster con fuerza.

Unos gritos desgarradores se escucharon como ecos por todo el lugar y el sonido de los blaster siendo disparados alertó a los guardias de la pelirroja.

\- Estén atentos, no sabemos qué cosas podríamos encontrar más adelante - habló la senadora apuntando con su blaster - Sigamos.

Todos avanzaron siendo cautelosos, en total eran sólo 5 personas, y probablemente no serían suficientes para enfrentar los peligros que habían en el palacio.

Mara iba adelante, siguiendo aquellos gritos, en el fondo sentía un poco de miedo pero estaba intentando ser valiente, como siempre lo había sido.

Y por unos minutos, los gritos cesaron desorientado a la senadora, no sabía qué camino tomar.

\- Ya no se escuchan, pero nos podemos dividir - sugirió uno de los guardias.

\- No... Si nos separamos tenemos más riesgo de ser atacados o peor aún, morir - dijo la senadora bajando su blaster - Lo mejor es seguir juntos, creo que así podremos estar más segu... ¡Aún lado!.

Inesperadamente, una enorme herramienta con forma de hacha atacó a uno de los guardias matándolo al instante.

Mara disparó contra aquel individuo encapuchado pero éste se defendía utilizando su herramienta como un escudo. Aquel hombre era muy alto y soltaba una energía oscura, como si lo dominaran.

\- ¡Atrás senadora! - gritó uno de sus guardias mientras disparaban contra el enemigo.

\- Es un ocultista, está siendo dominado por el Lado Oscuro, su arma es muy grande y nuestros blasters no serán suficientes para vencerlo - habló Mara mientras soltaba su blaster para después sacar su sable de luz.

\- ¡Disparen a las piernas! ¡Déjenlo inmóvil! - gritó otro de los guardias viendo por unos segundos a sus demás compañeros sin percatarse del ataque que lanzó el ocultista.

\- ¡No! - la senadora vio cómo otro de sus fieles soldados caía muerto.

Sin esperarlo, empujó a sus dos guardias lejos con ayuda de la fuerza para evitar que le ocultista les hiciera daño.

\- Sé perfectamente quién te domina... Tú no eres sensible a la fuerza, sólo eres una marioneta más del Emperador - la pelirroja empuñó con fuerza su sable dejando ver la hoja luminosa de color azul.

_"Y tú no eres una Jedi... Nunca lo fuiste"_

Habló una voz en su cabeza, una voz que reconocía perfectamente.

\- Tienes razón, no soy una Jedi, soy una guerrera - y de forma inesperada, Mara hizo girar su sable para después atacar a su enemigo el cual esquivó su ataque.

El ocultista preparó su herramienta para después darle un ataque a la pelirroja quien tuvo que agacharse evitando ser cortada por el filo del hacha.

_"Ya no eres fuerte Mara Jade, has olvidado todo lo que alguna vez aprendiste"_

\- Te equivocas - contradijo la pelirroja reincorporándose para después cortar de forma desprevenida el brazo derecho del individuo - La fuerza está conmigo y es todo lo que necesito.

El hacha cayó al suelo dejando desarmado al ocultista quien de inmediato quiso volver a tomar su herramienta con su otro brazo pero la senadora se lo impidió.

\- Para Palpatine sólo eres un muñeco de trapo que usa a su antojo - sin piedad, cortó la mano del individuo - Y el peor error fue entregarle tu vida a él - finalizó la senadora mientras con una velocidad increíble su sable traspasaba todo al abdomen del individuo haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Mara se arrodilló ante el cuerpo y le quitó la capucha dejando ver el pálido rostro de aquel hombre mientras sentía cómo la energía oscura abandonaba su cuerpo.

\- Palpatine... tú y tus atemorizantes seguidores nunca cambian - murmuró la pelirroja apagando su sable para después ir tras sus dos guardias que aún seguían vivos.

* * *

En el centro del palacio se hallaba un enorme salón con diseños oscuros donde se encontraba un trono ocupado por el Emperador, frente a él estaban sus seguidores, quienes se habían arrodillado en señal de respeto.

\- Mi Lord... Es un honor para todo nosotros ver su mejoría - dijo Glenn siendo el único de pie en aquella sala.

\- Ha funcionado, nunca pensé que la conexión de este pequeño fuera tan fuerte que incluso puede ver a sus padres las veces que quiera... Es un vínculo único... y me pertenece - habló el Emperador desde su trono viendo fijamente la cuna flotando al lado de Glenn.

Anakin estaba dormido, había caído rendido después de que Palpatine absorbiera tan sólo un poco de su energía que compartía con sus progenitores.

\- Lamento que no hayamos podido preparar el cuerpo del niño para convertirlo en su recipiente - se disculpó Glenn.

\- Su incompetencia al menos nos dio otra alternativa - dijo Palpatine mientras veía sus manos deformes y su piel gris, tanto que ni siquiera parecía estar vivo - Pero no es suficiente, nunca lo es...

Glenn intentó no parecer sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su Emperador.

\- El niño me pertenece, es mi sangre y por lo tanto puedo tomar su energía cuantas veces quiera - habló Palpatine alzando la voz. La cuna flotante se acercó hasta el trono del emperador dejándo ver el rostro dolido del bebé.

\- Pero mi Lord, usted ya se encuentra mejor, tiene un poco más de tiempo de vida, todavía podemos preparar el cuerpo del niño, sólo debemos deshacernos de la Jedi y el traidor de Kylo Ren - dijo Glenn adivinando las oscuras intenciones de su maestro.

\- Una vez me enfrenté a Rey y cometí el error de no haber absorbido su energía hasta la última gota de vida que le quedaba, no cometeré eso mismo error otra vez - declaró Palpatine colocando su mano en pecho del bebé.

\- Entonces... que sea lo que usted desee maestro, hay alguien de quien debo encargarme personalmente - el anciano hizo una reverencia ante el Emperador para después retirarse del salón.

Y antes de cruzar las puertas, lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de los rayos y el llanto de Anakin ante la maldad del Emperador quien había comenzado a absorber todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

Ben y Rey se detuvieron en seco al sentir un horrible dolor en sus corazones. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la Jedi quien cayó de rodillas sin poder creerlo.

El pelinegro seguía estático mientras en su mente negaba una y otra vez.

El hilo invisible se había roto.

\- Anakin... ¡No! ¡Anakin! - gritó Rey de forma desgarradora al no sentir la presencia de su bebé, y con todas sus fuerzas intentó conectarse con su hijo.

\- No se pudo haber atrevido... - murmuró Ben soltando su blaster - ¡No se pudo haber atrevido! - gritó furioso golpeando la pared con su puño sin importar el daño.

Y por primera vez desde la muerte de Rey en Exegol, se permitió a sí mismo llorar otra vez.

\- Ani... - susurró con un nudo en la garganta - Por favor Ani... Dame una señal de que aún estás allí.

Rey lloró aún más al escuchar las palabras de su esposo.

\- Por favor...

* * *

_\- Oh... ¿Estás despierto? - preguntó Ben en voz baja al pequeño Anakin el cual movía sus manitos buscando tocar algo o alguien - No lloraste en toda la noche ¿siempre eres así? De seguro le ahorras muchos problemas a Rey._

_Lo que Ben no sabía era que por primera vez desde su nacimiento, Anakin no había llorado en toda la noche porque ya no sentía miedo a nada, con sus padres juntos estaba a salvo._

_\- Eres idéntico a mí - dijo el pelinegro acariciando la pequeña nariz del bebé - Sólo espero que tu nariz sea de tamaño normal y no como la mía._

_Ani se rió ante la pequeña acción de su padre causando que éste riera también._

_Rey se removió al escuchar las risas pero poco después se calmó y siguió durmiendo._

_Ben no pudo evitar verla así, desarreglada, con un poco de baba saliendo de su boca, el cabello enmarañado, pero sin duda seguía siendo hermosa ante sus ojos._

_\- No hagamos mucho ruido Anakin, tu mamá está durmiendo - le dijo al pequeño y como si él le hubiera entendido, se calló._

* * *

Ben se arrodilló al lado de su esposa y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, brindándole un poco de consuelo.

\- Ani... - susurró Rey esta vez llorando en los brazos de Ben - No... Por favor tú no...

* * *

_\- Es increíble... Mi niña, tú estás embarazada - respondió Maz sin dejar su semblante de sorpresa._

_\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Maz? Eso es imposible - negó Rey - Yo jamás en mi vida he estado con un hombre._

_\- ¿Qué hay de Ben Solo? ¿Estuviste con él? - preguntó rápidamente._

_\- ¡No! - volvió a negar - Yo lo amaba y lo amo aún pero nosotros nunca... - intentó explicar haciendo señas raras con las manos._

_\- Ya entendí, ya entendí... ¿Entonces cómo es que estás embarazada? - volvió a preguntar Maz._

_\- No lo sé, ya te lo dije, yo jamás he estado con ningún hombre - repitió la Jedi mientras su temor aumentaba._

_\- Esa parte también la entendí, pero hay que tratar de entender esto... Dime ¿qué hiciste exactamente en tus últimos momentos con Ben Solo? Ya me contaste tu historia con él pero necesito saber detalle por detalle de lo que pasó en Exegol._

_\- Intentamos combatir juntos a Palpatine, pero él arrojó a Ben a un acantilado, así que tuve que enfrentarlo sola, puse toda mi energía y fuerza para vencerlo, lo logré pero morí en ese instante, cuando volví a la vida toqué su mano que estaba posada en mi vientre, él me había dado su energía vital, nos besamos y después murió, yo vi su cuerpo desaparecer - contó recordando sus últimos momentos junto a Ben._

_\- Es increíble... Esto sin duda alguna es un regalo de la Fuerza, te embarazaste de Ben gracias a las células de la fuerza, los midiclorianos - explicó Maz asustando a Rey con cada palabra._

_\- ¿Los midiclorianos? - repitió la Jedi temblando._

_\- Anakin Skywalker fue concebido por los midiclorianos, y por lo que me contaste, a mí no me cabe duda de que ese hijo que esperas es de Ben Solo - explicó Maz tratando de calmarla._

_\- ¿Un hijo de... Ben?._

* * *

Abajo del palacio, en las celdas, Temiri estaba con los demás niños explicándoles que los iban a sacar de allí; Lando intentó ganar la confianza de los pequeños pero era un hombre muy mayor como para que los niños lo comprendieran por lo tanto Temiri fue el encargado de hablar con los demás sensibles a la fuerza.

Pero como el buen padawan que era, también podía sentir la vida y la muerte, y el cariño que le tenía al pequeño Anakin le hizo saber que la presencia del bebé se había apagado.

\- Hermanito... - susurró el niño comenzando a llorar - No...

\- Ey ¿qué sucede niño? - preguntó Lando.

\- Mi hermanito... ya no está - susurró en respuesta mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué? - Lando estaba sorprendido por la noticia, y sobre todo, apenado por su sobrino.

Todos los presentes lo escucharon, en especial Poe quien no pudo evitar sentirse triste por la Jedi.

\- Eso no puede ser... ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso Glenn fue capaz de matar al hijo de Rey? ¿Ese hombre está tan loco como para hacerle eso a un bebé? - cuestionó el piloto furioso.

Jannah y Finn estaban apenados por la noticia al igual que Zorii y Lando, y el pequeño Babu Frik ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ya no puedo sentirlo... Él ya no está - murmuró Temiri con un gran nudo en la garganta mientras secaba sus lágrimas - No pude salvarlo.

\- Tranquilo niño, tranquilo, no es tu culpa - lo consoló Lando dándole un abrazo - Todo va a estar bien, vamos a salir de aquí.

\- Debí protegerlo... - se culpó Temiri - Le dije a la maestra Rey que siempre cuidaría de mi hermanito, le he fallado...

* * *

**Comenta para hacerme saber tu opinión respecto al capítulo.**

**Quiero anunciar que en el próximo capítulo acaba la saga, bueno si es que se le puede llamar así, la saga "Mustafar" y continuaremos con capítulos normales como siempre.**

**Y otro aviso : Ya se nos viene el final de Una Nueva Oportunidad.**


	34. Mustafar Parte 5

**Ya se viene la final damas y caballeros.****Espero que todos se encuentren bien en sus casas, estos tiempos de cuarentena son difíciles pero saldremos adelante.**

**https/youtu.be/QH1ilneYdP4**

* * *

* * *

**La verdad me ayudaría mucho que vieras este video, no es nada importante, solamente yo cantando ya que no hay nada más interesante para hacer en esta cuarentena.****Y bueno, disfruta de este capítulo de más de 5500 palabras :)**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol

* * *

**Capítulo 34: Mustafar [Parte 5]**

Mara se detuvo en seco al sentir una luz apagarse lentamente hasta el punto en que sólo quedó una pequeña niebla poco visible.

La Senadora de inmediato supo que algo le había pasado al hijo de la Jedi.

\- Palpatine hijo de... - masculló la pelirroja apretando los puños, pero segundos después se acordó de Rey, la castaña probablemente ya lo sintió.

_"Nadie nunca se va del todo"_

Escuchó dentro de su cabeza y de inmediato identificó que la voz pertenecía a Luke, su amado quien le estaba dando una señal de que aún podían salvar al pequeño Anakin, pero primero debía terminar con cierto asunto.

Decidida a buscar a Glenn y enfrentarlo, Mara sostuvo con fuerza su blaster y avanzó con determinación.

Sus dos guardias la miraron un poco extrañados pero de todas formas fueron detrás de ella, después de la pelea contra el ocultista, ellos dos fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron.

\- Siento una energía oscura muy cerca de aquí, por favor estén atentos, no queremos encontrarnos con otra amenaza - les advirtió la pelirroja caminando por aquellos pasillos oscuros.

Estaba tan cegada por la rabia que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que al doblar en una esquina había otro blaster apuntando contra ella y sus guardias.

\- ¡Atrás! - gritó Mara lista para disparar pero se detuvo a tiempo.

El ex-traficante bajó su blaster y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a la pelirroja sana y salva.

\- ¡Senadora Holden! ¡Por el creador, al fin la encuentro! - exclamó Poe contento.

\- General Dameron, no me sorprende verlo todavía con vida - Mara vio que detrás del hombre había un gran número de personas - Y no recuerdo que parte de la tripulación incluyera niños.

\- ¡Señora Mara! - Temiri apareció de entre medio de todos los niños y corrió a abrazar a la senadora llorando - Mi hermanito... Él...

\- Lo sé Temiri, lo sé - lo consoló la pelirroja correspondiendo el abrazo del niño - Lo siento mucho.

\- Temiri nos dijo que el hijo de Rey ha muerto ¿eso es cierto? - preguntó Lando llamando la atención de la senadora.

\- No del todo... Aún nos queda una oportunidad, él no se ha ido todavía, por eso debo encontrar a Rey - contestó la pelirroja separándose del niño - Nunca esperé encontrarte otra vez, y menos en este lugar... Lando.

\- Lo mismo digo "Senadora Holden" - el moreno pronunció con burla aquel título - Y pensar que antes jugábamos sabacc hasta perder todos nuestros créditos.

\- No hay tiempo para encuentros emotivos ¿y todos esos niños son...? - la pelirroja los analizó uno a uno y sintió la fuerza rodeándolos - Oh... Ellos también son sensibles.

\- Así es Senadora, el desgraciado de Glenn capturó todas las naves de búsqueda y las ocultó aquí tomando como prisioneros a todos estos niños - explicó Poe un poco molesto.

\- ¿Y qué hace la traficante aquí? - preguntó Mara viendo a Zorii en la espalda de Lando - Bueno, voy a dejar las preguntas hasta aquí porque de otro modo nunca lograré encontrar Rey; ahora mismo todos ustedes van a salir de aquí, mis guardias los acompañarán hasta la nave de mando.

\- ¿Qué? No, Senadora no podemos... - dijeron los guardias y Poe al mismo tiempo.

\- He dicho que todos van a salir de aquí, es por su bien - les recalcó la pelirroja - Lleven a todos los niños y póngalos a salvo, son importantes.

\- Senadora... Por favor cuídese mucho, la estaré esperando en la nave de mando - Poe tomó la mano de Mara - Y por favor ayude a Rey, estoy seguro de que no la debe estar pasando bien, y sobre todo, maten al desgraciado de Glenn.

\- Glenn no es el que está detrás de todo esto... Palpatine aún vive - le susurró la pelirroja al piloto dejándolo en shock - Ahora salgan de aquí.

Mara acarició por última vez la cabellera de Temiri para después continuar su camino sola. La Senadora no quería que más gente muriera en ese lugar, suficiente tenía con haber perdido a varios soldados en las afueras del palacio.

Una fuerza oscura estaba cerca y ella lo iba a encontrar, sus intenciones era claras y precisas, eliminar al enemigo, no importa si salía lastimada, todo con tal de que la oscuridad nunca más volviera a surgir.

La energía oscura provenía de un sala oscura y vacía, al punto de vista de la pelirroja, el lugar anteriormente debió ser usado como una sala de entrenamiento.

\- Senadora Holden - escuchó desde el otro extremo - O debería decir "Mara Jade" - dijo con burla el anciano mientras encendía su sable de luz dejando ver aquella hoja luminosa de color rojo.

\- Glenn... - murmuró con rabia la senadora.

* * *

Los ojos de Rey estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero se había cansado, su enemigo estaba cerca y ella había decidido eliminarlo, y más ahora que se había atrevido a dañar lo más preciado que tenía en su vida, su pequeño angelito.

\- Ben... - lo nombró dándose la vuelta para ver a su esposo.

Por más que le doliera debía hacerlo sola, ya perdió a su pequeño hijo, no podía permitir que Ben corriera el mismo riesgo, y si debía morir hasta que la fuerza la reclamara, pues que así sea.

_"Sabes perfectamente que vencerlo no será fácil, aquella vez intentamos enfrentarlo y tuviste que sacrificarte por mí ¿cómo podemos evitar que eso vuelva a suceder?"_

_"Porque no va a suceder... Y si así fuera, sabes que volvería a darte mi vida una y otra vez"_

Ben ya murió una vez por su culpa, ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera otra vez, y más ahora que el único sable de luz que tenían era el de ella.

\- Rey... Lo siento - murmuró el pelinegro cansado de golpear la pared varias veces - Anakin...

\- Palpatine lo hizo - afirmó la Jedi acercándose a su esposo hasta llegar a acariciar su rostro - Prométeme que estarás a salvo, te amo.

\- ¿Qué? Re... - pero Ben ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar.

El hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo a causa de la fuerza que aplicó Rey sobre él.

\- Te amo Ben - susurró la Jedi acariciando la mejilla de su esposo una última vez.

Se puso de pie y emprendió marcha hacia aquella energía oscura que se había hecho más fuerte, estaba cerca y lo sabía, ella estaba decidida a acabar con el Emperador.

* * *

\- Están todos muertos - dijo Rose viendo los cuerpos de los soldados que pertenecían al escuadrón de Poe.

\- Esas cortadas son muy grandes - comentó Hux un poco asqueado por la cantidad de sangre - No fueron hechas por los blasters.

Chewie rugió dando a entender que las cortadas debían haber sido hechas por un arma muy filosa.

\- Rose ¿qué es esa cosa que parpadea tanto? - preguntó Armitage señalando el cinturón de la asiática.

\- Oh rayos, mi comunicador - la pelinegra lo sacó y de inmediato se puso el auricular - ¿H-hola?.

_"¡Rose, al fin contestas!"_

\- Kaydel ¿qué sucede? - preguntó la asiática al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga.

_"He perdido comunicación con Poe y Finn, un pequeño grupo del escuadrón que enviamos llegó a la nave de mando, están heridos"_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es...? Por el creador, escucha Kaydel, justo ahora encontramos a una parte del escuadrón, están muertos - informó Rose un poco apenada.

_"¿Y Rey? ¿Estás ahí con ella?"_

\- No, nos separamos, creí que Chewie y yo podríamos llegar a tiempo para ayudar a nuestros compañeros pero fue demasiado tarde - contestó la asiática.

_"No importa, por favor Rose, busca a Finn y Poe, salgan de allí ahora, es peligroso, ese palacio no está resguardado por simples stormtroopers, es algo que ustedes no pueden enfrentar"_

\- Entendido ¿pero qué pasará con Rey? - se preocupó Rose.

_"No te preocupes por ella, estará bien"_

Dijo por último la teniente para después cortar la comunicación.

\- Debemos encontrar a Poe y Finn, este lugar es peligroso - habló Rose y Chewie asintió con un rugido - Sólo espero que no les haya pasado lo mismo que a ellos - murmuró viendo los cadáveres.

\- ¿Escuchan eso? - preguntó Hux viendo a ambos lados del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó la pelinegra.

Chewbacca rugió contestando la pregunta de Armitage.

\- ¿De dónde viene? - cuestionó el pelirrojo - Parece la voz de... ¿niños?.

\- Imposible, no creo que en este palacio haya niños, a menos que... - Rose caminó siguiendo el pasillo izquierdo donde las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Hux preparó su blaster y de la misma forma Chewie alistó su ballesta listos para lo que venga.

La asiática detuvo la velocidad de sus pasos y apuntó con su blaster, un grupo de personas se estaba acercando y ella estaba lista para disparar.

\- ¿Rose? - preguntó Finn viéndola sorprendido.

\- ¡Finn, Poe! - la asiática bajó su blaster y se lanzó a abrazar a sus amigos - ¡Pensé que les había pasado algo malo!.

Hux se acercó un poco temeroso de las reacciones que tendrían al verlo.

\- A nosotros también nos alegra verte Ro... ¿qué hace él aquí? - preguntó Finn separándose de la pelinegra.

\- No pienses mal, él... simplemente quiso venir protegerme - respondió Rose defendiendo a su amado.

\- Cálmate Finn, recuerda que tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos - dijo Poe señalando con la mirada a los infantes.

\- Temiri... - lo nombro la asiática viendo al niño - Me alegra que estés bien ¿y todos esos niños?.

\- Larga historia, te lo contaremos en la nave de mando, hay una persona herida que debemos atender - contestó el piloto señalando con la mirada a Lando cargando a Zorii en su espalda.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron...? Está bien, no diré nada, veo que su herida es grave, Kaydel me dijo que todos saliéramos de aquí porque... - Rose se calló unos segundos viendo con lástima a su amigo - Lo siento Poe, pero la mayoría del escuadrón está muerto, pocos llegaron de vuelta a la nave de mando.

\- Los ocultistas... - murmuró el piloto conteniendo su enojo.

\- ¿Ocul-qué? - la pelinegra frunció el ceño.

\- Son los seguidores de... Palpatine, el Emperador está vivo - confesó Poe dejando sorprendida a la asiática - Por eso debemos salir de aquí, nuestro deber ahora es llevar a estos niños sanos y salvos a la nave de mando.

\- Pero Rey, Ben... - balbuceó Rose un poco asustada - Y Anakin.

\- Ellos pueden defenderse, además... creo que el hijo de Rey está en riesgo de morir, y la senadora es la única que puede ayudarlos - finalizó Poe para después dirigir su vista al pelirrojo y a Chewie - Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

Gregory Glenn vio con burla a la senadora, con pasos lentos se fue acercando hasta el centro del salón donde con una mano hizo una señal invitando a Mara a acercarse.

La pelirroja estaba furiosa, sentía repulsión de ver al anciano, después de todo, él había traicionado al Senado y quién sabe cuántas veces había abusado de su poder.

\- Acércate Mara Jade - habló el anciano.

La pelirroja soltó su blaster y se deshizo de su túnica dejando ver un traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, ella había llegado hasta el planeta decidida a enfrentar a Glenn y si era necesario, matarlo.

\- Gregory Glenn - pronunció la pelirroja con rabia - Has estado muchos años oculto bajo la máscara de un político, cuando en realidad siempre habías servido al Emperador.

\- Palpatine es mi maestro, y por culpa de los Skywalker nunca pude terminar mi entrenamiento, nunca pude ser nombrado un Sith - contó el hombre molesto.

\- Eso es muy obvio - la pelirroja sacó su sable de luz y lo encendió - Tú ni siquiera estás a la altura de un Sith.

\- Y tú no estás a la altura de un Jedi, no mereces ese sable mal hecho ¿creíste que por el simple hecho de purificarlo te librarías de todos los crímenes que cometiste bajo las órdenes del Emperador? - preguntó ofendiéndola - No soy el único que oculta secretos Senadora Holden.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir en dónde se encuentra Palpatine! - exigió furiosa - Y sólo quizás te dé una muerte piadosa.

\- Somos dos, pero solamente uno saldrá vivo de esta sala - Glenn aceleró el paso mientras preparaba su sable para atacar - Y ese voy a ser yo.

\- Soñar no cuesta nada - se burló Mara haciendo girar su sable para después correr hacia el anciano con intenciones de atacarlo.

Ambos sables chocaron entre sí y cada uno puso toda su fuerza física provocando un fricción entre las hojas luminosas. La cantidad de energía los obligó a separarse, Glenn lanzó varios ataques que Mara tuvo que esquivar con mucha suerte, el anciano era más fuerte y veloz de lo que aparentaba.

\- Soy más fuerte y más ágil que tú, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí - dijo Glenn mientras disfrutaba atacar a la mujer y ver su cara de frustración.

\- Fascinante, cada palabra que acabas de decir es incorrecta - Mara extendió su mano empujando al anciano con ayuda de la fuerza.

Se acercó furiosa y atacó con su sable sin piedad, Glenn tuvo que esquivar los ataques desde el suelo, y un segundo decisivo, logró rodar a la derecha hasta llegar a ponerse de pie.

Mara giró su cuerpo al igual que su sable logrando herir el rostro del anciano en un ataque muy rápido, Glenn soltó su sable adolorido y dirigió ambas manos hacia su rostro intentado soportar el ardor.

La pelirroja no desaprovechó la oportunidad y con un movimiento limpio y rápido, partió en dos al anciano.

El cuerpo de Glenn cayó dividido en suelo, si antes se veía repugnante a los ojos de Mara, pues ahora se veía peor.

\- A diferencia tuya, yo no me considero superior a otros - dijo la pelirroja acercándose a la parte superior del cadáver - Hasta nunca "Senador Glenn" - se despidió viendo la expresión de horror que había quedado grabado en el anciano.

* * *

La Jedi se había detenido frente a las oscuras puertas que daban paso a un lugar desconocido, pero ella sabía que su enemigo estaba allí dentro, podía sentir su energía oscura y maligna.

\- Estén conmigo - susurró Rey cerrando los ojos, suplicando la ayuda de todos aquellos Jedi que la ayudaron en Exegol, aquellos que le dieron la fuerza y coraje para derrotar a su maldito abuelo.

Las puertas se abrieron por sí solas dando un pequeño susto a la castaña, ella no había maniobrado la fuerza por lo tanto el Emperador ya sabía de su presencia.

A lo lejos se veía un trono que estaba siendo ocupado por un Palpatine totalmente cubierto, lo único que se veía de él era la parte inferior de su rostro, lo más extraño para Rey fue no verlo conectado a cables y máquinas como la última vez en Exegol.

\- Aquí estás - murmuró Rey dando un suspiro para después avanzar.

Pudo notar que habían alrededor de 7 hombres encapuchados, armados con herramientas que a simple vista lucían filosas y aterradoras.

\- Retírense - ordenó Palpatine a sus guardias y éstos le obedecieron- Así que has venido... Mi nieta.

\- Mi hijo, tú lo mataste - lo acusó la Jedi sacando su sable - Y ahora yo te mataré a ti - declaró para después mostrar aquella hoja luminosa de color amarillo.

\- Tu hijo fue un regalo para mí ¿no te das cuenta? El Lado Oscuro me ofreció una nueva oportunidad para alargar mi vida mediante el niño, pero no todo salió como lo tenía planeado y tuve que recurrir a ciertos métodos - explicó el Emperador sonriendo con burla.

\- Mi hijo era un regalo de la fuerza, y tú lo mataste - dijo Rey con odio, despreciando con todo su ser al monstruo que tenía en frente - Utilizaste a Glenn para que te lo trajera y lo mataste ¡ni siquiera te importó que tan sólo fuera un bebé de dos meses!... Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que sobreviviste en Exegol.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes del Lado Oscuro... En el momento en que me devolviste el rayo, yo mismo abandoné mi cuerpo por mi propia voluntad tal como lo había hecho en el pasado, en este castillo se hallaba un recipiente mal hecho - explicó Palpatine como si se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo - Pero por desgracia, era uno que no me duraría mucho.

\- Un clon... - murmuró Rey maldiciendo desde sus pensamientos.

\- Glenn me dio su apoyo, al principio sólo quería reclutar a nuevos soldados sensibles a la fuerza y dejar un legado de los Sith, pero cuando me enteré que habías dado a luz a un niño... supe que debía ser mío - dijo provocando que la Jedi levantara su sable con intenciones de atacarlo.

\- ¡Desgraciado! - lo insultó Rey.

\- Mi recipiente... pero entonces llegaste tú, interrumpiendo mis planes, no había de otra que aprovecharme del vínculo que mi "bisnieto" compartía con sus padres - un sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de Palpatine quien llevó sus manos hasta su capucha quitándosela.

\- ¿Qué?... - Rey no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Palpatine, pero no era el mismo de Exegol, se veía más humano, aunque eso sólo fuera en lo físico.

\- No me quedó de otra... ¡Y por tu culpa ahora tu hijo está muerto! - exclamó al mismo tiempo que hacía un movimiento con su mano.

De forma rápida, una cuna flotante apareció detrás del trono del Emperador y se dirigió a toda velocidad al cuerpo de la Jedi que se negó a usar el sable y prefirió ser golpeada.

El sable cayó apagándose, pero ella de inmediato se puso de pie desesperada,sintió su corazón detenerse al ver dentro de aquella cuna a su pequeño angelito recostado... sin vida.

\- No... Anakin... - susurró Rey con un nudo en la garganta - Ani...

Y lloró, lloró como cualquier madre lo haría al ver que su pequeño ángel ya no tenía vida.

Rey acercó su mano hasta la cuna y tocó el rostro del bebé, suplicando internamente que abriera los ojos.

\- ¡Míralo! ¡Tú lo mataste!... ¡Si no hubieras venido aquí, tu hijo quizás seguiría con vida! - la acusó Palpatine provocando que la Jedi se sintiera débil - ¡Tú provocaste esto!.

\- Eso no es cierto... - susurró la Jedi acariciando una última vez el rostro del bebé - ¡Eso no es cierto! - con la fuerza, empujó la cuna a un lado para ponerlo a salvo y llamó a su sable de luz el cual llegó hasta su mano derecha.

Empuñó con fuerza el arma dejando ver la hoja luminosa de color amarillo, y muy decidida se acercó más al trono con intención de desfigurar el maldito rostro de Palpatine.

Pero el Emperador era más hábil, con un simple movimiento empujó a Rey con mucha fuerza haciéndola caer a lo lejos, alejándola de su preciada arma.

\- Ya no estamos en Exegol, ahora soy más fuerte de lo que crees - dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie - No necesito un sable de luz para vencerte... Jedi.

\- Te vencí una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo, no importa cuántas veces te ocultes en diferentes cuerpos ¡yo te mataré! - el sable llegó rodando a sus manos con fuerza y de inmediato se puso de pie para correr directo a enfrentar a su verdadero enemigo.

\- ¿Y qué cambiarías con eso? - preguntó con burla el anciano reteniendo el ataque de Rey simplemente con una mano - Tu hijo ya está muerto.

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado! - lo insultó ella poniendo toda su fuerza física para intentar atravesar a Palpatine con su sable, pero era imposible, el hombre era más fuerte usando la fuerza.

Unos pequeños rayos se comenzaron a formar desde la otro mano del Emperador.

Rey se dio cuenta a tiempo y se alejó esquivando una gran descarga eléctrica.

\- Mírate... puedo verlo en tus ojos, me tienes miedo - habló victorioso Palpatine.

\- ¡Claro que no! - gritó furiosa Rey yendo de vuelta a atacarlo usando todas sus habilidades en combate.

Su sable nunca llegó a herir al Emperador pues éste usaba sus manos protegiéndose con ayuda de la fuerza, y en un segundo decisivo, arrojó una gran descarga eléctrica en el pecho de Rey que la obligó a retroceder hasta caer casi inconsciente.

\- Claro que sí... Y ahora, morirás - sentenció el anciano al mismo tiempo que la elevó en los aires y comenzó a torturarla mentalmente haciéndola recordar los últimos minutos de vida de su pequeño hijo.

* * *

Mara sostenía en sus manos su blaster mientras que su sable estaba en su cinturón, la pelirroja había caminado por el palacio siguiendo la energía oscura que desde hace minutos antes de había incrementado de una forma increíble.

\- ¿Ben? - de inmediato se acercó hacia el cuerpo del pelinegro temiendo lo peor, pero por suerte, el hombre no estaba herido, sólo inconsciente - Ben, despierta ¿qué sucedió?.

Al ver que no reaccionaba no le quedó de otra que pegarle una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla que lo hizo despertar al instante.

\- ¿Que-qué pa...?... ¡Rey! - Ben se puso de pie desesperadamente recordando lo que había pasado.

\- Tranquilo Ben, tranquilo - intentó calmarlo Mara pero el hombre se veía alterado - Mírame.

\- ¿Senadora? ¿Qué hace usted aquí sola? ¿Dónde están los demás? - preguntó Ben notando que la mujer no venía resguardada por nadie.

\- ¿Dónde está Rey? - dijo la pelirroja ignorando las preguntas.

\- Rey, ella... tengo que ir por ella - Ben le dio la espalda a Mara pero ella lo detuvo - Suélteme, tengo que ir a ayudarla.

\- No, así no - se negó la pelirroja elevando su tono de voz - Ahora mismo me dirás por qué Rey prefirió irse y dejarte aquí.

\- ¡Quiere enfrentar a Palpatine sola! - contestó él frustrado soltándose del débil agarre de la mujer - Ella... tiene miedo, no quiere que suceda lo mismo que en Exegol.

\- Rey no quiere que des tu vida por ella otra vez - adivinó Mara recordando el relato que la Jedi le había dado aquella vez ante todo el Senado - Ben, yo también lo pude sentir, sentí cómo la vida de Anakin se apagaba poco a poco.

\- Mi hijo... no pude salvarlo, yo no...

\- Todavía podemos salvarlo - interrumpió la pelirroja - Aún no se ha ido totalmente.

Ben la miró sorprendido y por un momento imaginó que la mujer que decía esas palabras era su madre, Leia.

\- Una vez pudiste traer a Rey de vuelta, podemos hacer lo mismo con tu hijo - explicó Mara dándole una pequeña esperanza a Ben.

\- Pero morí... Hacer eso requiere de un sacrificio muy grande - murmuró Ben dándose cuenta que tendría que dar su vida otra vez.

\- Claro que no, justo ahora, en este palacio hay 3 sensibles a la fuerza, juntos vamos a salvar a Anakin... Luke me lo dijo - habló la pelirroja - Y si es necesario que alguien dé su vida totalmente, ese alguien voy a ser yo.

* * *

Rey cayó al frío suelo totalmente adolorida tanto física como mentalmente. El llanto de su pequeño hijo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, su sufrimiento, sus súplicas, con sus lloriqueos la había estado llamando hasta que ya no pudo más.

\- Ani... - susurró con la voz quebrantada.

\- Y así muere la última Jedi - murmuró Palpatine acercándose al cuerpo de Rey.

El sable de la castaña llegó hasta las arrugadas manos del anciano quien lo analizó durante varios segundos.

\- Sería divertido verte morir bajo tu propio sable de luz, pero yo no lo necesito, ahora es mi trofeo - el Emperador sostuvo el arma con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha preparó una nueva carga de energía - Hasta nunca... Rey Skywalker - se burló.

Pero un disparo interrumpió el ataque de Palpatine hiriendo su mano.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi esposa! - gritó Ben desde la entrada del salón junto con Mara a su lado.

Ambos, extendieron sus manos y con ayuda de la fuerza empujaron a Palpatine haciéndolo estrellarse contra su propio trono.

Ben fue a ayudar a su esposa mientras que la Senadora se dirigió hacia la cuna que estaba al lado derecho de la entrada.

\- Rey... cariño - susurró intentando levantar a la Jedi, pero ella seguía débil y triste - Estoy aquí, mírame, Rey, mírame.

\- Ben - lo llamó Mara acercándose a la pareja trayendo consigo al pequeño bebé envuelto en mantas.

\- Está... - intentó decir el pelinegro.

\- No del todo, te dije que podríamos salvarlo, aún hay una oportunidad - habló la pelirroja haciendo reaccionar a Rey.

\- ... Mara Jade ¿l-lo dices en serio? - preguntó la Jedi con la voz quebrantada - Mi hijo... - y entonces recordó lo que pasó en Exegol, sabía que se requería de un sacrificio - Yo lo haré.

\- No - interrumpió Ben - Nosotros 3, podemos hacerlo los juntos y quizás, sólo quizás todos podamos seguir con vida.

\- Podría funcionar... - murmuró Rey poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su esposo.

Una vez más vio a su hijo, aunque no tuviera vida, parecía que simplemente estuviera durmiendo su siesta.

\- Llévatelo, por favor Mara Jade, aléjalo de aquí - pidió Rey sintiendo la energía oscura de Palpatine restaurarse.

La senadora asintió - Ben, toma - dijo entregándole su sable de luz - Es hora de que la díada traiga el equilibrio otra vez, acaben con ese desgraciado.

Mara se fue del salón dejando su preciado sable en manos de Ben, sabía que él junto con Rey podrían lograrlo, o eso esperaba, observó el rostro del bebé durante varios segundos y recordó las palabras de Luke teniendo esperanza de que aún no fuera tarde para salvarlo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Ben viendo las heridas físicas de Rey - No discutiré contigo por haberme dejado, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- Lo siento Ben, pero yo tenía miedo, no quería que tú... - intentó explicar Rey.

\- Lo sé - interrumpió su esposo - Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca, no intentes sacrificarte, yo no podría vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés, preferiría morir.

El gruñido de Palpatine alertó a la pareja quienes de inmediato dirigieron su vista al trono.

Rey llamó con la fuerza a su sable de luz y lo encendió al mismo tiempo que Ben. La Jedi aún seguía débil pero la esperanza de traer a su hijo de vuelta la llenaba de coraje.

\- Ben Solo - lo nombró con repulsión el anciano - Debí asegurarme de haber acabar contigo en Exegol, tú no mereces estar vivo, repugnante Skywalker.

\- Tú eres mucho más repugnante, te aprovechaste de la vida de mi hijo sólo para tu beneficio, y de todas formas te ves como un anciano - dijo Ben furioso - Das asco.

Aquellas palabras hicieron enojar al Emperador quien se vio desarmado ante la pareja, sólo le quedaba usar el poder del Lado Oscuro de la fuerza.

\- Bien, si pelean juntos... ¡Morirán juntos! - gritó Palpatine extendiendo ambas manos lanzando grandes descargar eléctricas que Ben y Rey tuvieron que retener con ayuda de sus sables.

Pero la Jedi aún se sentía débil físicamente, no podía retener el rayo por mucho tiempo.

\- Por favor Rey, resiste - pidió Ben viendo el rostro de su esposa - Debemos eliminarlo.

El Emperador estaba sonriendo maliciosamente al ver que no podrían combatir contra su poder.

\- Ben... no puedo - murmuró la Jedi apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su sable, pero no era suficiente, sabía que en cualquier momento no iba a poder más.

_"Rey..."_

_"Aquí estamos"_

_"Rey, nunca tengas miedo de quien eres"_

\- Luke... Leia - pensó la Jedi al escuchar a sus maestros.

Entonces lo recordó, sabía que podía enfrentarlo, aunque odiara admitirlo, llevaba la sangre de Palpatine en sus venas y nunca pensó que eso tendría al menos un beneficio.

Luke y Leia estaban con ambos, dispuestos a ayudarlos dándoles fuerza.

\- Ben, cuando veas la oportunidad, hazlo - dijo la Jedi quitando una mano de la empuñadura del sable para después concentrar su energía y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó una gran descarga eléctrica contra Palpatine.

El Emperador estaba sorprendido por el ataque de la Jedi sin saber de dónde había sacado esas fuerzas cuando hace minutos atrás el mismo la había torturado.

Durante un segundo decisivo, Palpatine bajó las manos con la intención de preparar otra descarga eléctrica para Rey mientras ella lo torturaba físicamente con los rayos.

Su piel se estaba rasgando, y aunque no le importaba mucho su apariencia física, él quería mantenerse con vida.

Pero olvidó algo importante, y es que a diferencia de Exegol, esta vez la díada estaba más unida que nunca.

Lo último que sus ojos vieron fue a Ben Solo enfrente de él con su sable elevado listo para matarlo.

Rey seguía firme dando toda su energía en aquel rayo para debilitarlo, Palpatine sintió la hoja del sable atravesar su cuello para después caer en total oscuridad, un vacío del cual no volvería a salir jamás.

* * *

Mara llegó a las afueras del palacio encontrándose la grata sorpresa de ver a los ocultistas siendo derrotados por Poe, sus compañeros, y sobre todo Temiri quien había aplicado sus habilidades en la fuerza.

Cuando el último "gigantón" cayó, Mara se acercó con el pequeño bebé en sus brazos, de inmediato Poe captó la presencia de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Senadora Holden! - gritó el piloto corriendo hacia ella - Senadora, gracias al creador que está bi... ¿A-anakin?.

\- Guarda silencio Poe, esto es un asunto muy complicado - pidió Mara cubriendo el rostro del bebé con una parte de la manta.

\- ¿Dónde está Rey? - preguntó preocupado - Senadora ¿dónde está Rey?.

\- Sigue adentro con Ben, sólo ellos pueden enfrentar a Palpatine - contestó Mara - Tengo la esperanza de que lo lograrán.

\- ¿Y si están heridos? Hay que ir por ellos, Chewie ven conmigo - le ordenó al wookiee.

\- Poe, no vayas ¡Poe! - pero el piloto no hizo caso.

Temiri se acercó a la senadora un poco temeroso, enseguida Mara comprendió su dolor.

\- No estés triste... A tu hermanito no le hubiera gustado verte llorar - dijo la pelirroja intentando calmar al niño - Vámonos.

Todos lograron llegar a la nave de mando donde yacía Lando y Zorii, ellos habían sido los primeros en llegar porque la rubia estaba herida.

Mara no soltó a Anakin en ningún momento suplicando a la fuerza que Rey y Ben volvieran.

Sus rezos dieron resultado cuando por la compuerta de la nave apareció Chewie cargando a Rey y detrás le seguían Poe y Ben.

Todos se reunieron para ayudar a la pareja, Rey estaba debilitada y necesitaba recuperarse, pero su principal preocupación era su hijo.

\- Anakin, traigan a Anakin - pidió la Jedi.

Mara se acercó a Rey trayendo al bebé en sus brazos. Ambos padres estaban sentados sobre el suelo de la nave, la pelirroja se puso a la altura de ellos y recostó al bebé en medio de aquel extraño triángulo que habían formado.

\- Él no se ha ido todavía, está ahí... esperando por sus padres - habló Mara colocando uno de sus manos en la cabeza del bebé.

Ben y Rey hicieron lo mismo, colocando cada quien una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su hijo.

Fue un momento único e impactante para todos los que estaban dentro de la nave.

No era necesario ser sensible a la fuerza para sentir "la vida" volver a fluir poco a poco alrededor del pequeño Anakin.

Mara estaba lista para hacer su sacrificio, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y probablemente moriría pero al menos llevaría en su conciencia el haber devuelto la vida a un pequeño niño.

Entonces sintió la mano de Temiri sobre su hombro, alzó la vista y vio cómo el padawan extendió su mano hacia su hermanito, aunque nunca hubiera puesto en práctica aquella técnica, lo estaba logrando, y no fue el único, el resto de los niños que se encontraban en la nave rodearon a Anakin, todos juntos extendieron sus manos y la fuerza actuó por sí sola.

Anakin había vuelto.

Rey sonrió al ver los bellos ojos de su hijo abrirse lentamente seguido de un lloriqueo.

\- ¡Ani! - exclamó la pareja al mismo tiempo mientras recogían a su hijo para después abrazarlo juntos.

La Senadora se puso de pie y se alegró por ambos, internamente agradeció a Luke por haberle dicho esas palabras.

Ahora era momento de salir del planeta, y no había duda de que jamás volverían.

\- Chewie, por favor lleva el Halcón hasta Coruscant, Rey no puede pilotar por ahora - ordenó la pelirroja señalando con la mirada a la pareja.

El wookiee rugió obedeciendo para después salir de la nave junto con Rose y Hux.

\- Senadora Holden - la llamó Kaydel - Estamos listos para irnos ¿qué haremos con el castillo? Perdimos a la mayoría de nuestro escuadrón y no sé si sea conveniente hacer un bombardeo, los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros están allí.

\- Yo he hecho mucho por ahora, dejemos ese trabajo al resto del Senado - respondió la pelirroja - Sáquenos de aquí Teniente Connix.

\- Enseguida Senadora Holden - obedeció la rubia.

Rey y Ben no dejaban de mimar a su hijo sin importar que aún estuvieran sentados en el suelo, entre lágrimas y sonrisas agradecieron a la fuerza el hecho de que nadie tuvo que sacrificar su vida para traerlo de vuelta. Temiri se acercó a la pareja un poco tímido y Rey lo unió a ellos.

\- Hermanito - dijo el niño feliz viendo al bebé más vivo que nunca - No volveré a equivocarme, esta vez te voy a proteger.

Anakin extendió su manito intentando tocar el rostro del niño, sus padres rieron al ver la acción de su pequeño hijo y ambos le dieron un beso en la frente.

\- Anakin... nuestro regalo de la fuerza - susurró Rey viendo a su hijo y después a su esposo.

Ben sonrió y dejó un beso en la frente de su esposa.

\- Agradezco a la fuerza por haberte puesto en mi vida Rey - murmuró él suavemente hasta llegar a los labios de su esposa - Y te agradezco por haberme dado a Anakin... te amo Rey.

\- Lo sé - susurró la Jedi sonriendo.

* * *

**Pd. La Senadora Holden iba a morir pero después me arrepentí y dije: ah pos, ya que hay niños sensibles a la fuerza en la nave pues que al menos sirvan de algo :v**

**Gracias por leer esta historia.**


	35. Dos meses de Paz

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol

* * *

**Capítulo 35: Dos meses de paz.**

**_2 meses después_**

Rey se despertó un poco agitada después de haber tenido una horrible pesadilla rememorando los sucesos en Mustafar, dirigió su vista hacia el otro lado de la cama encontrándola vacía sin ningún rastro de Ben ni de su hijo, de inmediato se preocupó temiendo lo peor, lo que no esperó fue que al poner los pies en el suelo se tropezaría con las piernas de su esposo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - escuchó por parte de Ben.

Por suerte la caída no fue tan dolorosa, ni siquiera se puso de pie, prefirió arrastrarse hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de su esposo viendo con ternura cómo su pequeño hijo estaba recostado sobre el torso de Ben.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos? - le reclamó la Jedi - La cama es más cómoda - dijo mientras intentaba acomodarse al lado del pelinegro.

\- Sólo estábamos jugando, a Anakin le gusta mucho que lo eleve al aire, incluso se ríe - respondió Ben sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos extendiéndolo hacia arriba - No queríamos despertarte.

\- Me asustaron - confesó Rey viendo a su pequeño reír tan dulcemente - No lo mantengas arriba tanto tiempo, aún es pequeño.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - obedeció Ben esta vez dándoselo a la Jedi - Es increíble que ya tenga 4 meses, se ve muy sano.

\- Eso es porque me he encargado de cuidarlo bien - alardeó Rey mientras jugaba con su hijo dedicándole una que otra sonrisa.

\- No te lleves todo el crédito, yo también lo cuido bien - se quejó el pelinegro.

\- De acuerdo, "ambos" lo cuidamos bien - corrigió la castaña sin percatarse de que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

\- Creo que la próxima vez tocaré la puerta, esto ya se está haciendo una mala costumbre en mí - habló Mara viendo a la pareja en el suelo - Buenos días - canturreó.

\- Oh - Rey de inmediato se puso de pie con su hijo en brazos un poco avergonzada, le hizo una señal a su esposo para que se levante y éste obedeció un poco molesto.

\- Lamento interrumpir su momento familiar pero tengo un aviso muy importante para ustedes - anunció la pelirroja ocultando su emoción - El Senado lo aceptó, Ben podrá formar parte de la Nueva Orden Jedi.

\- ¡¿En serio?! Mara Jade ¿lo dices en serio? ¿No estás bromeando? - preguntó Rey sin poder creerlo.

La senadora asintió repetidas veces emocionada.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Ben? Podrás quedarte aquí, ya no hay nada que nos pueda separar, podremos entrenar a una nueva generación - dijo Rey totalmente feliz contagiando su alegría al pelinegro, sin duda era la mejor noticia que había recibido en semanas.

\- Obviamente, todo esto será después de que nazca tu hijo, mientras tanto, los niños seleccionados estarán en espera, no sería justo alejarlos de sus familias luego de haber sido secuestrados y expuestos al sufrimiento - explicó Mara - La verdad es que estos meses van a servir para reparar los errores de Glenn.

Entonces Ben se quedó en shock.

Pasaron casi dos minutos cuando por fin hizo un movimiento, giró su vista hacia su esposa la cual estaba un poco nerviosa, entonces la Senadora se dio cuenta de su pequeño error.

\- Rey... ¿e-estás embarazada? - preguntó Ben con la voz entrecortada.

\- Yo... creo que mejor me voy - Mara se dirigió a la salida un poco apenada - Lo siento - le susurró a Rey antes de salir por la puerta.

La Jedi llevó a Anakin a su cuna y lo recostó dentro de ella. Tomó un gran respiro antes de girarse y enfrentar a su esposo, había guardado el secreto desde hace un mes y todavía no sabía cómo decírselo, estaban casados, pero Anakin todavía era muy pequeño y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podría reaccionar su esposo con la llegada de otro bebé.

Lo que no esperó fue aquel beso fugaz de Ben quien la abrazó muy emocionado para después levantarla y hacerla dar un giro entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Es la mejor noticia que he podido recibir!... Rey, vamos a ser padres... por segunda vez - dijo Ben apegando su frente a la de su esposa - Gracias - susurró para después darle un tierno beso esquimal.

\- ¿N-no estás molesto? - preguntó la Jedi con una gran mezcla de emociones.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Nuestra familia se está haciendo cada vez más grande - respondió Ben llevando ambas manos hacia las mejillas de su esposa - Todo lo que tenga una parte de ti siempre va a ser perfecto.

Rey no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones, abrazó a su esposo rápidamente dando gracias a la fuerza por haberle dado la oportunidad de tenerlo de vuelta en su vida.

\- Lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes, no sabía cómo hacerlo - se disculpó la castaña sin soltarlo.

\- Tranquila, no estoy enfadado, nunca podría enfadarme contigo - Ben dejó un beso sobre la cabellera de su chica para después posar su mentón sobre ésta.

\- A veces eres posesivo y otras veces te comportas muy cariñoso... Eres un caso perdido - murmuró Rey sacándole una carcajada a su esposo.

* * *

Rose, Rey y Kaydel se encontraban en el hangar de Coruscant despidiendo a su general, y sin duda, su mejor amigo.

Poe había tomado una decisión poco antes de ir a Mustafar, y es que quería renunciar al Senado para ir en busca de Zorii, pero al final terminó encontrándola en el planeta de lava y esta vez estaba decidido a no alejarse de ella.

\- Por favor no desaparezcas por siempre, visítanos cada vez que puedas - pidió la Jedi abrazando a Poe durante un largo rato.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré - prometió el piloto separándose de su amiga - Mucha suerte con la llegada de tu hijo, por favor cuida de Anakin, ese niño... merece toda la felicidad de la galaxia.

\- Cuida bien de Zorii, no la hagas sufrir - aconsejó Rey intentando sonar amenazante - Espero que puedas ser feliz con ella, por favor no se metan en nada ilegal.

\- Claro que no ¿cómo crees? - rió nervioso el piloto.

Rey se agachó para poder acariciar al droide quien también se iría de viaje junto a su mejor amigo y la traficante.

\- Adiós BB8, cuídate mucho, eres el mejor droide de la galaxia - se despidió Rey dando unas palmaditas sobre su cabeza mecánica.

Luego fue el turno de Rose, y después de Kaydel, la rubia estaba un poco deprimida por la partida del piloto pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

\- Ey, Kaydel - la llamó Poe antes de subir a la nave junto a Zorii, la traficante estaba en mejor estado pero todavía debía cuidarse, su herida le dejó una gran cicatriz en la pierna - Espero que puedas hacer un buen trabajo... Senadora Connix.

Rose y Rey de inmediato sonrieron y fueron a felicitar a su amiga por el nuevo cargo que ocuparía a partir de ese momento.

Poe estaba renunciando a ser parte del Senado, y la verdad es que nunca le gustó estar allí, ahora tenía una vida que deseaba compartir al lado de Zorii, BB8, y por supuesto, también al lado de Babu Frik.

\- Cuídense mucho, si tengo suerte encontraré a Finn en uno de sus viajes con Lando y Jannah - comentó Poe antes de cerrar la compuerta de su nave.

\- Espera ¿qué? ¡Poe, te dije que no te metieras en nada ilegal! - gritó Rey demasiado tarde, la nave ya estaba despegando - ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!.

\- Es un caso perdido, probablemente volverá a ser traficante pero al menos será feliz - murmuró Rose cruzando los brazos viendo con gracia cómo Rey le gritaba a la nave, después dirigió su vista a su amiga - Ey, Kaydel... ¿te sientes bien?.

\- Sí, sólo... lo voy a extrañar mucho - confesó la rubia sin despegar su vista de la nave hasta que ésta se elevó en lo más alto.

\- Al menos por primera vez Poe decidió valorar lo que eres, felicidades Senadora Connix - la asiática dejó dos palmadas en el hombro de su amiga para después dirigirse hacia la Jedi, la cual seguía intentando llamar la atención de la nave.

\- ¡No quiero verlos en problemas! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a ser traficante de especias! - gritó Rey repetidas veces alzando los brazos para llamar la atención de la nave.

\- Ya déjalo, sabes que no te va a hacer caso, estás peor que cuando Finn decidió irse con Jannah y Lando - dijo Rose haciendo entrar en razón a la Jedi.

\- Me preocupo mucho por ellos, probablemente no nos veremos en muchos meses - murmuró Rey con un poco de tristeza - De veras que los voy a extrañar mucho.

\- Creo que todos necesitamos un tiempo alejado de los demás, la guerra terminó, impediste que otra amenaza surgiera y ahora al fin estamos en paz - Rose puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga - Y muy pronto tendrás un nuevo integrante en tu familia.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que ya todo terminó? - preguntó Rey con curiosidad.

\- Hm... Soy una ingeniera mecánica, por ahora sólo quiero una vida tranquila, Poe renunció al Senado así que ya no tengo ningún motivo para permanecer en Coruscant - respondió la asiática dejando más dudas en la Jedi.

\- ¿Te vas a ir? - Rey miró preocupada a su amiga - Rose...

\- Todavía no está decidido, tengo que hablarlo con Armitage, además que me enteré que tú vas a ir a Takodana unos meses, tampoco quiero quedarme sola en Coruscant - explicó la pelinegra.

\- ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Una papa? - se quejó Kaydel escuchando la conversación de sus compañeras.

Las tres se rieron al mismo tiempo para después darse un abrazo grupal.

Cada miembro de la Resistencia tomaría su propio camino al punto de dejar a la organización casi disuelta, pero siempre recordarían que alguna vez fueron compañeros, y sobre todo, rebeldes.

* * *

Chewie rugió felicitando a Rey al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, el wookiee se alegró mucho por la noticia de que pronto Han y Leia tendrían otro nieto.

\- Gracias Chewie, dentro de poco partiremos a Takodana y quería preguntarte si... ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? - la Jedi cruzó los dedos rezando internamente que el wookiee aceptara.

Chewbacca rugió emocionado aceptando ir de viaje con la Jedi.

\- ¡Ben, aceptó! ¡Chewie vendrá con nosotros! - exclamó Rey y al instante llegó el pelinegro con su hijo en brazos.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Ben tratando de ocultar su emoción.

\- ¡Sí! - reafirmó la castaña - En realidad, Ben quería pedirte que vinieras con nosotros pero ya sabes cómo es él - le explicó al wookiee.

\- No era necesario revelar esa información - le reprochó el pelinegro un poco avergonzado - En realidad quería que Chewie viniera con nostros porque... porque... a Anakin le gusta mucho jugar con él y su pelaje.

Entonces el wookiee hizo mención de una parte de la infancia de Ben.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Rey sin poder creerlo - ¿Te gustaba jugar con el pelo de Chewie?.

\- Era un niño, es obvio que era muy curioso - se excusó el pelinegro.

Chewbacca se acercó a Ben y le dio un delicado abrazo, el pequeño Anakin no desaprovechó esa oportunidad para tocar el pelaje café del wookiee con el que tanto le gustaba jugar.

Rey miró con ternura aquella escena y por un momento deseó que Han y Leia pudieran verlos también.

\- Gracias tío Chewie - susurró Ben cerrando los ojos sintiendo la calidez del wookiee.

* * *

Muy pronto paritirían a Takodana para visitar a Maz. Rey lo planeó desde el momento en que se enteró que muy pronto tendría un hijo, si Anakin nació en aquel verdoso planeta entonces su hermano o hermana también podría nacer allí, además de que aquel lugar tenía un significado especial.

\- Hasta pronto señora Mara - se despidió Temiri dándole un abrazo a la pelirroja.

\- Cuídate mucho Temiri, nunca dejes tu entrenamiento, cuando vuelvas tendrás mucho compañeros esperándote - dijo la Senadora rompiendo el abrazo - Y cuida mucho de tu maestra, eres afortunado, muy pronto tendrás otro hermanito.

El padawan sonrió contento para después subir a la nave junto con C3PO quien cargaba a Anakin en sus brazos.

Rey y Ben se acercaron a la Senadora para despedirse, la pelirroja los había ayudado desde todos los ámbitos posibles para proteger a Anakin, a Ben y sobre todo, restaurar la Nueva Orden Jedi.

\- Mara Jade... de veras tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle, usted hizo todo lo posible para restaurar la Nueva Orden Jedi, sin su ayuda Ben no hubiera podido ser perdonado por el Senado, usted armó todo un plan para rescatar a mi hijo y ahora... gracias a usted voy a poder tener a mi familia conmigo siempre - Rey soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción y no contuvo sus ganas de abrazar a la Senadora, aquella mujer la había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles.

\- Se lo debo a Leia y a Luke, tú eres una Skywalker y siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo Rey - dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el abrazo, acercó su mano hacia las húmedas mejillas de la Jedi y borró todo rastro de las lágrimas - Que la fuerza te acompañe siempre.

Entonces Mara dirigió su atención al pelinegro.

\- Ben Solo - lo nombró seriamente - Más te vale cuidar muy bien de tu esposa, muy pronto llegará tu hijo y deberás enseñarle el camino correcto al igual que a Anakin, nos deshicimos de Palpatine pero no sabemos si en el futuro pueda surgir una nueva amenaza - aconsejó Mara - Puede que Han haya sido un intrépido contrabandista que no supo prestar la correcta atención a su hijo, pero tú eres sensible a la fuerza, conoces la oscuridad y la luz a la perfección, guía a tus hijos por el camino luminoso y haz lo correcto siempre.

\- ¿Cómo es que...? - intentó preguntar el pelinegro sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo es que sueno tan parecida a tu madre? - completó Mara - Sencillo, ella misma me lo aconsejó aunque no de la misma forma, Leia es una mujer muy sabia y sobre todo "siempre tiene la razón".

Chewie rugió detrás de Mara reafirmando lo dicho por la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estás listo? - preguntó Rey dirigiéndose al wookiee y éste asintió - Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos.

\- Hasta pronto Chewie, cuida bien de ellos y por favor, dale mis saludos a Maz Kanata - pidió la Senadora dándole un abrazo al wookiee - Me quedaré con R2-D2 hasta que regresen, estaremos en contacto.

Rey subió junto a Ben y Chewie al Halcón Milenario listos para partir hacia Takodana, con la diferencia de que esta vez, Ben y el wookiee serían los pilotos.

\- Ama Rey, el pequeño Anakin ha estado muy inquieto, creo que tiene hambre - informó C3PO trayendo al bebé en sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes, dámelo - ordenó Rey y el droide obedeció - Por favor vigila que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurra dar un salto a la velocidad de la luz.

\- A sus órdenes Ama Rey - asintió el droide yendo a la cabina de la nave.

La Jedi se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la nave donde yacía Temiri durmiendo, vio con ternura a su padawan y entonces notó que su hijo se había calmado.

\- ¿Quieres dormir junto a tu hermano? - preguntó sabiendo que no respondería, aunque quizás se equivocó porque el bebé soltó un pequeño balbuceo ante su pregunta - Tomaré eso como un sí.

Con mucho cuidado, depositó al bebé en la cama al lado del niño y dejó un beso en su frente.

\- Descansa Anakin - susurró sonriendo para después llevar su mano a su propio vientre.

Dentro de ella había una pequeña energía luminosa, tan cálida y relajante, por unos momentos deseó poder adelantar el tiempo para ya al fin tener a su hijo en brazos, le daría todo su amor y cariño, lo protegería de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño y sobre todo, lo guiaría por el camino de la luz.


	36. La primera vez que nos vimos

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol

* * *

**Capítulo 36: La primera vez que nos vimos.**

El Halcón Milenario aterrizó cerca del nuevo castillo de Maz Kanata, la nave no pasó desapercibida para la mujer de mediana estatura quien de inmediato salió de su bar para ir a recibir a sus visitantes.

\- ¡Tía Maz! - exclamó Temiri muy feliz bajando por la compuerta del Halcón para ir a abrazar a la mujer de enormes gafas.

\- ¡Mi niño! - lo recibió con los brazos abiertos - ¡Qué alegría verte! Siempre espero con ansias tu visita.

Rey bajó junto con C3PO, el droide tenía a Anakin en sus brazos, pero la anciana ni siquiera les prestó atención, pasó por su lado y se dirigió a la compuerta de la nave donde Ben recién hacía presencia.

\- Maz... Hola - saludó nervioso el pelinegro.

La nombrada muy molesta le hizo una señal para que se agache y Ben obedeció un poco confundido.

De inmediato recibió una fuerte bofetada que superó a las anteriores que había recibido por parte de la anciana.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - se quejó Ben y al instante se arrepintió por su tono de voz, la anciana se veía muy enojada.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Anakin había sido raptado? - preguntó Maz cruzando los brazos - ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando me enteré mediante la Holonet? Obviamente ya todo había pasado pero de todas formas debieron avisarme.

\- L-lo siento Maz, no había mucho tiempo y todo fue un poco apresurado - se excusó Ben volviendo a reincorporarse.

\- ¡¿Y dónde está mi novio?! - exclamó Maz viendo a ambos lados del pelinegro.

El wookiee salió de la nave rugiendo que no era su novio.

\- Pero de todas formas me agradas - añadió Maz - No me importa si estás casado.

Chewie solamente rodó los ojos y le dio los saludos por parte de Mara Jade.

\- Dile a esa Senadora que aún me debe una cuenta de hace más de 20 años - dijo la anciana un poco molesta - Ahora vengan, todos, quiero ver cómo está Anakin.

C3PO un poco inseguro entregó a Anakin a los brazos de la mujer de mediana estatura.

\- Ya está más grande, se ve muy sano, han hecho un buen trabajo como padres - les felicitó la anciana mientras se dirigían a la construcción.

\- Maz, creo que sería mejor que me pases a Anakin- pidió Ben - No quiero que ninguno de tus clientes esté cerca de él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - cuestionó la anciana - ¿Crees que no puedo manejar a mis clientes?.

Maz le dirigió un mirada a Ben que asustaría a cualquiera, aquellos pequeños ojos tras las enormes gafas sin duda eran una tortura mental.

\- Ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, me protegió a Temiri y a mí durante mi embarazo, nunca tuvimos problemas con sus clientes - murmuró Rey cerca de su esposo - Sólo... no veas a ninguna bailarina o juro que no te hablaré en todo el mes - amenazó la castaña.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio acabas de decir eso? - preguntó Ben sin poder creerlo, su chatarrera también era posesiva.

\- ¿En serio acabas de cuestionar a tu esposa? - contradijo Rey y Chewie se burló del pelinegro.

\- La confianza y comunicación son la base fundamental de un matrimonio y de una familia, yo sugiero... - intentó decir C3PO pero al instante la pareja le dirigió una mirada que lo hizo callar - Oh... Entiendo.

Maz fue la primera en ingresar al bar abriendo la puerta con ayuda del wookiee, de inmediato todos los clientes, traficantes, bailarinas y músicos dirigieron su vista hacia la dueña del lugar. La anciana caminó con confianza en medio de todos y detrás le seguían la pareja, Chewie, Temiri y C3PO.

La mujer de mediana estatura llegó hasta las gradas que llevaban al segundo piso.

\- Pueden continuar - dijo Maz y al instante volvió a sonar la música en el bar y todos los clientes siguieron haciendo de las suyas.

\- Yo admiro mucho a tía Maz - comentó Temiri viendo el gran empoderamiento de la anciana.

Todos subieron al segundo piso donde las cosas eran más calmadas, algunas habitaciones tenían mercancía ilegal pero nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Este lugar no ha cambiado nada - murmuró Ben viendo los pasillos, las puertas, las paredes, todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado en Takodana.

\- Y no lo pienso cambiar - habló Maz mientras se dirigía a una de la habitaciones, precisamente en la misma donde Ben y Rey habían dormido antes - Entren - les ordenó a la pareja - Temiri, por favor comparte tu habitación con Chewie, y C3PO...

El droide esperó a que Maz terminara de hablar.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, no bajes abajo, probablemente quieran robar tus piezas - aconsejó la anciana antes de cerrar la puerta.

Rey tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama al mismo tiempo que Maz dejó a Anakin en los brazos de su padre.

\- Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí otra vez - agradeció Rey.

\- No es nada, ni siquiera tienen otro lugar dónde quedarse - dijo la anciana mientras ajustaba sus gafas - Desde que llegaste he notado algo en tus ojos, un brillo muy especial... creo que ya lo vi antes.

Rey y Ben se miraron al mismo tiempo un poco nerviosos, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la mujer de mediana estatura.

\- ¿Qué están ocultando? - les preguntó Maz mientras hacía un gran zoom a sus gafas.

Rey se sonrojó avergonzada por lo que iba a decir.

\- Estoy embarazada... otra vez - confesó la Jedi finalmente.

La anciana se quitó las gafas dejando ver sus diminutos ojos y se sentó al lado de la castaña.

\- Y supongo que la fuerza no tiene nada que ver esta vez ¿cierto? - acertó Maz tomando la mano de Rey - ¿Estás segura que quieres estar aquí durante tu embarazo?.

Rey asintió para después dirigir una mirada a su esposo.

\- Takodana no es el mejor planeta para tener hijos, fácilmente puedes ir a Coruscant o a cualquier parte de la galaxia para dar a luz a tu hijo - sugirió la anciana - Ni siquiera entiendo por qué desde un inicio querías tener a Anakin aquí.

\- Estoy decidida a tener a mi hijo aquí, además, será un buen lugar para entrenar a Temiri - dijo Rey para después ponerse pie.

\- De acuerdo, no te atormentaré con preguntas, los dejo solos, hay un par de borrachos que debo controlar allá abajo - Maz salió de la habitación dejando solos a la familia.

Rey tomó a su hijo en brazos meciéndolo suavemente.

\- Me gusta verte así - confesó Ben haciendo sonrojar a su esposa - Me agrada la idea de... poder estar a tu lado durante estos meses tan importantes.

\- Ben... - la Jedi se acercó lentamente a su esposo hasta el punto en que lo único que los separaba era su pequeño hijo - En serio lamento que no hayas podido ver cómo Anakin crecía día a día en mi vientre, y que tampoco lo hubieras podido tener en tus brazos cuando nació, pero ahora... cada momento, cada instante, tú podrás ver cómo nuestro hijo se va formando, y cuando nazca... podrás verlo.

Ben dejó un beso en la frente de la Jedi para después abrazarla con delicadeza, Anakin poco a poco se fue durmiendo al sentir la calidez y el amor de sus padres más vivo que nunca.

* * *

Los tres se habían recostado en la cama como siempre acostumbraban hacer, Rey, Anakin y Ben. Ese simple acto provocaba un ambiente de paz y seguridad para la familia, en especial para el pequeño Anakin.

\- Rey... - murmuró Ben en medio de la noche - ¿Sigues despierta?

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la Jedi luego de algunos segundos - Anakin está durmiendo.

\- Lo sé, sólo quería saber... ¿por qué quieres que nuestro hijo nazca aquí en Takodana? Anakin ya lo hizo - cuestionó Ben con la intención de saciar su curiosidad.

\- ... ¿No lo recuerdas? - habló Rey después de unos minutos con un tono de voz decaído.

\- Amor ¿e-estás bien? - se preocupó Ben al escuchar la voz de su esposa - ¿E-estás triste?.

\- ¿De veras no lo recuerdas? - repitió Rey dejando una gran duda en el pelinegro - Takodana es...

La Jedi se calló con la intención de que su esposo terminara la oración por ella.

Pero Ben no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado por varios minutos intentando recordar el más mínimo detalle respecto al planeta.

\- _Rey es de Jakku por lo tanto no es su planeta natal, yo nací en Chandrilla pero ella no lo sabe, nuestra primera conexión juntos fue en Ahch-To ¿entonces Takodana qué es? ¿qué significa para Rey? _\- pensó Ben al punto de tener que recordar mucho más antes de que la conociera - _Papá solía venir muchas veces aquí, Maz fue una buena aliada de contrabando y una amiga en la que siempre confió... La nave, Rey, él la trajo hasta aquí, el castillo de Maz quedó en ruinas por la Primera Orden... El bosque de Takodana... esa fue la primera vez._

Rey cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormida y la oscuridad de la habitación era una buena aliada para ocultar su tristeza y decepción. La Jedi llevó su mano hasta su vientre y buscó consuelo en la pequeña energía luminosa que era su hijo.

\- Rey... Lo siento - se disculpó Ben y al instante su esposa abrió los ojos - Soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes, Takodana es especial.

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio esperando que su esposo siguiera hablando.

\- No fue de la mejor manera pero todavía recuerdo el bosque... y el disparo de tu blaster, nunca lograste dañarme - contó Ben soltando una leve carcajada - Aquí en Takodana fue la primera vez que nos vimos.

Rey sonrió orgullosa de que su esposo al fin recordó tan importante suceso.

\- Lamento haberte manipulado con la fuerza, lamento haberte asustado, lamento haberte hecho llorar pero... nada se compara como la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos - confesó Ben girando su vista hacia el lado derecho de la cama donde yacía el pequeño Anakin al igual que su esposa - Sentí... una conexión muy extraña, y a diferencia de otros prisioneros, no quise que te lastimaran físicamente, por eso preferí hacer el interrogatorio yo mismo.

\- Ben... - susurró Rey al escuchar las confesiones de su esposo.

\- Perdóname por la pelea en el bosque nevado... Deseaba tanto que te quedarás conmigo - Ben se sentó sobre la cama y al instante, la Jedi hizo lo mismo - No era mi intención hacerte daño.

\- Lo sé - habló Rey en voz baja - Quiero que mi hijo nazca en Takodana, este planeta fue el primer lugar que vi después de salir de Jakku, el verdor... es simplemente hermoso, el bosque guarda muchos recuerdos y quizás no fue de una forma linda pero... allí te conocí en persona.

Con mucho cuidado, la Jedi se inclinó hacia su izquierda con la intención de llegar a besar los labios de su esposo.

Ben captó el mensaje e hizo lo mismo, sus labios se unieron en un delicado beso mientras entre medio de ellos descansaba su pequeño hijo.

\- Ben... - lo llamó Rey separándose - Creo que... quiero...

\- ¿Q-quieres...? - tartamudeó su esposo un poco nervioso malinterpretando las palabras de la Jedi.

\- Creo que quiero comer algo... tengo antojos - completó la castaña un poco avergonzada - ¿Podrías pedirle a Maz algo para comer?.

\- Oh, antojos... sí, por supuesto - dijo Ben rascándose la nuca - Pero ¿no crees que es un poco tarde? Maz seguramente está descansando.

\- ¿Estás usando excusas? - le cuestionó su esposa.

\- Digo, ¿qué quieres comer cariño? - se corrigió Ben al ver el ceño fruncido de la Jedi.

* * *

Habían pasado 5 meses desde la llegada a Takodana, Rey había tenido que encargar a su esposo supervisar el entrenamiento de Temiri ya que ella no podía hacerlo por su estado.

Su vientre estaba muy abultado e incluso ya no podía caminar por mucho tiempo, pero cada día que pasaba era un regalo porque su pequeño bebé estaba cerca de llegar.

\- Ya peso mucho, me haces comer bastante - habló la Jedi sola en la habitación, obviamente las palabras iban dirigidas a su vientre - Creo que quiero descansar un poco... y tú también.

Rey se recostó sobre la cama con mucho cuidado aprovechando que C3PO estaba cuidando de Anakin y Ben estaba entrenando a Temiri, llevó su mano hasta su vientre y lo acarició con delicadeza.

\- Tu padre está emocionado, aquí todos estamos esperando tu llegada - murmuró Rey trazando una forma de corazón sobre su vientre - Mi pequeño... Anakin estará feliz de tener 2 hermanos.

\- _Pequeña_ \- corrigió una voz al lado de Rey.

Allí apareció de pie, el fantasma de Leia sonriéndole a la Jedi.

\- La criatura que llevas en tu vientre será una niña, una bebé muy hermosa - dijo la princesa y Rey comenzó a llorar de emoción - Ella tendrá un hermano y un maestro.

\- ¿U-una niña?... Leia - tartamudeó la castaña secando sus lágrimas - Gracias.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra mi otro nieto? - preguntó la princesa acariciando la cabellera de la que alguna vez fue su aprendiz - La familia está creciendo muy rápido.

\- Anakin está bien, es un niño muy sano, después de lo que pasó en Mustafar, él no ha tenido ningún problema - contestó Rey viendo cómo Leia tomó asiento a los pies de la cama.

\- ¿Y mi hijo? - añadió.

\- Ben está feliz, y estoy segura que se pondrá aún más feliz cuando sepa que vamos a tener una niña - la castaña sonrió viendo su abultado vientre.

\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Leia acercando su mano a Rey.

La Jedi entendió lo que quiso decir la princesa y asintió.

Leia posó su mano sobre el vientre de su nuera y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Es hermosa... Una niña que nacerá con mucha bondad, será amable y siempre seguirá el camino de la luz - dijo la princesa viendo unas pequeñas visiones del futuro - Ama a sus padres y a su hermano más que nada en el mundo, ella está feliz, ya quiere llegar al mundo.

Rey lloró aún más al escuchar las palabras de la princesa - ¿E-eso es lo que ves?... Estoy segura que será muy hermosa, le enseñaré todo sobre el camino de la luz y la protegeré con mi vida, a ella, a Anakin y a mi padawan.

\- Sé que harás un buen trabajo Rey... Luke se siente muy orgulloso de ti - susurró Leia - Adiós niña, que la fuerza te acompañe... siempre.

\- Adiós... maestra - se despidió Rey mientras observaba como el fantasma de Leia desaparecía.

La Jedi observó su vientre otra vez, ahora ya sabía que el bebé sería una niña, sin duda una noticia que iba a alegrar a Ben.

\- Serás un niña... ¿Qué nombre debería ponerte? Esta noche hay que hablar seriamente con tu padre - dijo Rey sonriendo al imaginar el rostro de su esposo cuando le dijera que su bebé sería una hermosa princesa.


	37. Una visita inesperada

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol

* * *

**Capítulo 37: Una visita inesperada**

Ben se encontraba recostado al lado de su esposa la cual tenía el vientre más abultado, hace algunos días había recibido la noticia de que su bebé sería una niña, una princesa, desde entonces había sido muy sobreprotector con la Jedi.

Escuchó un balbuceo al lado de la cama y se dio cuenta que Anakin estaba despierto.

El pequeño había dejado de dormir con sus padres sólo por el estado de Rey, pero gracias a Chewie, ahora dormía en una cuna ideal para su tamaño.

\- ¿Ben...? - habló Rey media dormida.

\- Descansa, yo iré a verlo - dijo el nombrado levantándose de la cama.

Ben se acercó a la cuna y desde allí vio al pequeño el cual era su viva imagen sin duda.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? Yo tampoco - lo cargó entre sus brazos dándole un pequeño paseo por la habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro y la única luz provenía de una lámpara, órdenes de Maz Kanata.

\- Sé que no es lo mismo dormir en tu cuna que dormir en medio de nosotros pero debes hacerlo por tu hermana - le explicó Ben sabiendo que su hijo todavía no podía hablar, pero de alguna extraña forma le entendía.

Anakin señaló con su pequeña mano la cama donde yacía Rey durmiendo.

\- Sí, también debes hacerlo por tu madre, ella ahora ocupa la mayor parte de la cama - añadió el pelinegro volviendo a dejar a Anakin en su cuna - Pero eso es por tu hermanita, muy pronto ella estará con nosotros.

El bebé sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y extendió sus bracitos intentando tocar el rostro de su padre.

\- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para jugar? - preguntó Ben divertido dejando un beso en la frente de su hijo - Descansa Anakin, mañana tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar juntos.

El bebé sonrió y de repente sus ojos veían a otra persona, no a su padre.

Ben no pasó por desapercibido ese detalle y se giró para mirar por toda la habitación, no había nadie.

Volvió a mirar a la cuna y al otro lado de ésta se hallaba una figura muy familiar la cual le sonreía al pequeño Anakin.

\- Hola niño - saludó Luke sin dejar de ver a Anakin.

\- ¿L-luke? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido por la visita tan repentina.

\- ¿No es obvio? Vengo a hablar contigo - contestó el fantasma - Por cierto, tu hijo se ve muy sano, después de lo que pasó en Mustafar, Leia tenía miedo de que su nieto tuviera ciertas dificultades, pero gracias a la fuerza todo está bien.

\- Anakin es fuerte - Ben miró hacia la cama para asegurarse de que Rey aún siguiera durmiendo - ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo tío Luke?.

\- Leia me envió, dijo que mi visita te ayudaría mucho - respondió el fantasma viendo a la Jedi - Falta poco tiempo para que tu hija nazca.

\- Rey tiene 7 meses de embarazo, hace poco me dijo que tendríamos una niña - contó Ben sonriendo - Lloré de felicidad.

\- Leia se lo dijo, tu madre tuvo una visión del futuro donde todo salía bien, tu hija nacerá y seguirá el camino de la luz, no sabemos si será una Jedi o elegirá otro camino, el futuro en constante movimiento está - explicó Luke rodeando la cuna hasta llegar a quedar frente a su sobrino - Y por eso... no puedes dejar que el futuro se corrompa.

Ben alzó la vista un poco asustado - ¿A qué te refieres?.

\- Me refiero a que tus hijos deben seguir el camino que ellos elijan, tu abuelo nunca imaginó que las cosas terminarían de esta forma... pero aún está aquí, con vida - habló Luke como si estuviera felicitando al pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuelo en todo esto? - preguntó Ben aún más confundido.

\- Cuando moriste en Exegol, tu abuelo sabía que Anakin necesitaría ayuda, el mal no había desaparecido del todo - comenzó a explicar Luke - Y decidimos sacarte de la oscuridad en la que quedaste atrapado para devolverte a la vida, por Rey y por tu hijo.

\- Mi abuelo sabía que Palpatine aún estaba vivo - murmuró Ben mientras poco a poco iba comprendiendo la situación - ¿Por qué mi madre no me lo dijo?.

\- No lo sabíamos hasta que ocurrió la desgracia en Mustafar, mi padre tenía miedo de que Leia quisiera interferir ... Pero tú madre y yo teníamos puestas nuestras esperanzas en alguien más - concluyó Luke sonriendo al recordar a cierta mujer de cabellos rojizos.

Entonces Ben lo recordó.

_"Justo ahora, en este palacio hay 3 sensibles a la fuerza, juntos vamos a salvar a Anakin... Luke me lo dijo, y si es necesario que alguien dé su vida totalmente, **ese alguien voy a ser yo**"_

\- La Senadora... - susurró el pelinegro recordando las palabras de aquella mujer.

\- Mara Jade... Ella quería sacrificarse para que tú no murieras, Ben... tu madre no quería que perdieras la vida otra vez, Rey tampoco lo hubiera soportado - el fantasma se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de su sobrino - Pero ahora todo está bien, la paz ha vuelto a la galaxia, hiciste lo correcto, tú y Rey asesinaron a Palpatine.

\- Todo fue gracias al padawan de Rey y los demás niños, gracias a ellos ninguno tuvo que morir - explicó Ben viendo cómo poco a poco el fantasma de su tío se iba desvaneciendo.

\- Ahora debo irme... Adiós muchacho - se despidió Luke - Cuida bien de tus hijos, pronto volveré a visitarte.

\- Adiós... tío Luke - susurró Ben sonriendo.

Minutos después, él volvió a recostarse en la cama al lado de su esposa.

\- ¿Mhm? ¿Ben? - murmuró Rey con los ojos cerrados - ¿Eres tú?.

\- Shh... - la silenció al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso en los labios de Rey - Duerme cariño, descansa.

La Jedi sonrió inconscientemente ante el acto tan tierno por parte de su esposo.

Ben acarició el vientre de Rey y por un breve instante sintió una patadita en su mano.

\- Wao... De seguro serás igual de fuerte que tu madre, sólo... nunca le dispares con un blaster al hombre de tu vida - aconsejó el pelinegro recordando aquel suceso en el bosque de Takodana - ¿Sabes qué? Mejor hazlo, así sabrán que mi princesa es una guerrera.

\- Amor... ¿Con quién hablas? - preguntó Rey todavía dormida.

\- Shh... tranquila, sólo duerme - susurró Ben dejando otro beso en la frente de su esposa - Ya no hablaré más - dijo por último para después conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Después de casi dos meses, una nave de modelo poco común apareció cerca del castillo de Maz llamando la atención de la pirata quien tuvo que observar todo desde el punto más alto de la construcción.

\- Mara Jade... - masculló la anciana molesta viendo a la elegante Senadora de Coruscant bajando por la compuerta de la nave en compañía de R2-D2 y Rose Tico.

Maz bajó hasta el bar y pasó por en medio de todos aquellos borrachos que habían llegado a beber a tempranas horas. Abrió las puertas de la entrada y caminó hasta llegar cerca del lago donde yacía la nave que a simple vista, se veía de muy alta tecnología.

\- ¡Mara Jade Skywalker! - gritó la mujer de mediana estatura acercándose muy molesta.

\- Oh... rayos - murmuró la pelirroja lista para recibir los reclamos de la pirata.

\- ¡Hace más de 20 años te bebiste con Lando y Han un barril completo de licor corelliano! ¡Perdiste el juego de sabacc y debías pagar todo el trago! ¡Nunca lo hiciste! - la acusó Maz acercándose hasta quedar frente a la pelirroja.

\- Por el creador... - dijo en voz baja la senadora - Bueno, en primer lugar, hola Maz, y en segundo, por favor no grites.

\- ¡¿A qué has venido anciana teñida?! - gritó la mujer de mediana estatura.

\- ¿Anciana teñida? He sido pelirroja desde que tengo memoria - se defendió Mara.

\- Hace mucho que dejaste de ser pelirroja "Senadora Holden" - la ofendió la pirata a propósito.

Mientras tanto, detrás de ellas se encontraban Rose y R2-D2 esperando a que se desate una pelea.

\- Será mejor que vaya por el blaster de la Senadora - se dijo Rose a sí misma volviendo a la nave.

R2-D2 hizo pitidos indicándole a la asiática que se diera prisa porque Maz estaba armada.

\- Escúchame Maz Kanata, te pagaré si eso es lo que quieres pero tendrá que ser más adelante, si vine hasta Takodana es para ver a Rey y Ben - explicó la Senadora intentando dialogar - Si no me equivoco, falta poco para que nazca su bebé.

\- Debería darte vergüenza venir aquí... Pero te dejaré quedarte solamente por Rey - aceptó Maz - Además, me gustaría verte dormir en el suelo.

\- Prefiero dormir en mi nave - murmuró Mara cruzando sus brazos - Rose, dame mi blaster.

La pelinegra obedeció y le dio el arma a la senadora.

\- Llévame donde Rey - pidió la pelirroja.

Maz de mala gana aceptó escoltarla hasta la construcción donde yacían algunos ebrios bebiendo en pleno amanecer.

\- R2-D2, por favor no te alejes de mí - le dijo Mara al droide antes de entrar al bar - ¿Cómo es posible que Rey quiera tener a sus hijos aquí?.

\- ¡Oye! Mi castillo no es elegante pero todos son bienvenidos, es un lugar de refugio para muchas especies - se defendió la pirata - Además, te recuerdo que tú pasabas muchas horas bebiendo aquí.

Rose se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Maz sin poder creerlo.

\- Antes no era una Senadora, pero gracias a Leia y Luke pude cambiar - explicó Mara al ver la expresión de la pelinegra.

\- Suban - ordenó la mujer de mediana estatura - Allá arriba podrán encontrar a Rey y Ben, probablemente aún estén durmiendo, yo me quedaré aquí, algunos idiotas están ebrios desde ayer.

\- Entiendo - la pelirroja se giró para ver al droide - R2... Creo que vas a tener que quedarte aquí abajo.

El droide soltó unos pitidos decaídos y giró su cabeza mecánica para hacer una observación a todo el bar, habían más de 4 personas mirándolo y seguramente con malas intenciones.

\- Aún no tenemos instalado el ascensor, pero puedes venir conmigo R2, yo te cuidaré - le dijo Maz y el droide aceptó.

Mara y Rose subieron las gradas hasta llegar al segundo nivel donde se encontraron un pasillo con distintas puertas.

\- ¡Oh, Senadora Holden! Es un honor verla aquí, han sido meses muy difíciles para mí - habló C3PO viendo a la pelirroja - La ama Rey se pondrá muy feliz de verla.

\- También es un gusto verte C3PO, traje a R2-D2 para que ya no estés solo - avisó Mara - Pero por ahora, necesito que me lleves a la habitación de Rey.

\- Oh, por supuesto Senadora - obedeció el droide guiándola hasta la tercera puerta del pasillo - Esta es la habitación de la ama Rey, la comparte con su esposo y su hijo.

\- Muchas gracias C3PO; Rose ve con el droide, necesito hablar a solas con Rey, y por favor llévate mi blaster - ordenó la pelirroja y la mecánica obedeció.

Mara Jade entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso, cosa que ya se le había hecho costumbre.

Al entrar se encontró con una vista digna de admirar, era una escena muy tierna. La pareja estaba descansando en la misma cama, juntos, y el abultado vientre de Rey resaltaba en las sábanas.

Un balbuceo llamó la atención de Mara y sospechó que provenía de la cuna, con pasos silenciosos se acercó hasta ésta encontrando al pequeño Anakin despierto.

\- Por la Fuerza, ya estás más grande Ani - murmuró la pelirroja sacándolo del interior de la cuna - Pero mira qué ternurita, eres todo un príncipe.

El bebé jugó con el cabello rojizo de la Senadora, acto que le hizo mucha gracia a ella.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación con el bebé en sus brazos procurando no despertar a la pareja.

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto Anakin? Tu abuela me pidió que viniera aquí porque tu hermanita está cerca de llegar - susurró feliz cerca del oído del bebé.

Anakin le sonrió emocionado.

\- No sé por qué pero presiento que puedes entenderme - comentó Mara la ver el rostro del pequeño.

\- ¡Señora Mara! - exclamó Temiri corriendo a abrazar a la Senadora - ¡Está aquí señora Mara! ¡En verdad está aquí!.

\- Aww Temiri, mi niño - con una mano acarició la cabellera negra del muchacho mientras que con la otra sostenía a Anakin - Pero mírate, has crecido mucho.

\- Estos meses he estado entrenando mucho señora Mara - dijo el muchacho para después jugar con las manos del bebé - Hola Ani ¿te despertaste temprano?.

\- Entré a la habitación de Rey pero ella aún está descansando, Anakin estaba despierto así que decidí sacarlo de allí - Mara caminó junto al niño buscando las gradas para llegar al tercer nivel - ¿Cómo puedo llegar al punto más alto de este lugar?.

\- Venga, por aquí - le indicó Temiri - Rose también esta allí, dijo que necesitaba aire fresco pero no quería salir por el bar.

\- Ese bar no me agrada, este no es un lugar apto para niños - comentó Mara con fastidio.

\- Pero tía Maz nunca deja que se metan con nosotros, ella es muy valiente - dijo Temiri subiendo.

\- Lo sé, la pirata es buena con el blaster - admitió la Senadora.

\- Además... tía Maz me dijo que antes usted era una cliente muy frecuente - contó Temiri riendo.

\- ¿Qué? - Mara se quedó muda por varios minutos ante esas palabras, sin duda alguna la pirata le había dejado en vergüenza frente al muchacho.

\- ¿Es eso cierto señora Mara? - preguntó el niño curioso.

\- No, no... Bueno sí, quizás es verdad - confesó avergonzada - Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Temiri sólo rió mientras llegaban hasta el último nivel de la construcción donde yacía Rose observando el paisaje.

Mara se acercó con el pequeño bebé en sus brazos y observó a lo lejos el lago de Takodana, quizás el planeta no era el mejor de la galaxia pero sin duda alguna, ver ese verdor por las mañanas era hermoso.


	38. Mara Jade

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol

* * *

**Capítulo 38: Mara Jade.**

Rey despertó de golpe al no sentir la presencia de su hijo en la habitación, Ben entre sueños sintió la preocupación de su esposa y se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Ani? - con mucha dificultad Rey trató de ponerse de pie pero su vientre no se lo facilitaba.

\- Rey, espera - de inmediato Ben se levantó para ir a ayudarla rodeando la cama.

\- La cuna, Anakin no está - dijo la Jedi señalando el lugar donde se supone debería estar durmiendo su hijo.

Ben giró su vista hacia atrás unos segundos y comprobó lo dicho por su esposa.

\- No te levantes, quédate aquí - le pidió a Rey para después dirigirse a la puerta - Iré a buscar a Maz, quizá ella o Temiri lo tengan, quédate tranquila.

La castaña asintió sin dejar esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Una vez que Ben salió, se concentró y buscó la firma de su hijo en la Fuerza, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que no estaba solo, había alguien más con él.

\- Qué alivio... - Rey soltó un suspiro sintiéndose tonta por preocuparse tanto, pero no podía evitar ser muy sobreprotectora con su hijo después de todo lo que pasó en Mustafar.

Ben bajó hasta el bar en busca de la anciana, unos pitidos llamaron su atención y se dirigió hasta el lugar de donde provenían.

Del otro lado de la barra de bebidas, R2-D2 estaba escondido siendo cuidado por una chica twi'lek que servía los tragos junto a otro droide.

\- ¿R2? - habló Ben haciendo que el nombrado saliera de su escondite - ¿Qué haces aquí?.

R2-D2 soltó pitidos explicando que había llegado a Takodana junto con la Senadora y Rose Tico.

\- Espera ¿la Senadora está aquí? - cuestionó y el droide lo afirmó - Creo que eso explica por qué Anakin no estaba en la cuna. ¿Dónde está Maz?.

R2 señaló girando su cabeza hasta el lugar donde yacía la pirata trabajando en el ascensor que hace algunos meses había sido instalado pero faltaban detalles para comenzar a usarlo.

\- Gracias, vuelve a ocultarte, hay personas que no tienen decencia y pueden hacerte daño - le aconsejó Ben para después volver a querer subir al segundo nivel de la construcción en busca de su esposa, pero unos pitidos lo detuvieron.

El droide pidió una pequeña ayuda.

\- ¿Quieres que te suba hasta allá arriba? - repitió el pelinegro analizando qué tan pesado podría ser R2 - Pero...

R2-D2 volvió a pedir ayuda añadiendo el asunto de que quería ver a su amigo C3PO.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - aceptó Ben acercándose al droide - No creo que seas tan pesado.

* * *

Mara se encontraba observando el hermoso paisaje de Takodana junto a Rose y Temiri.

El pequeño Anakin balbuceó algunas palabras que no se entendían para nada, pero el bebé era listo, golpeó suavemente el hombro de la Senadora llamando su atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede pequeño? - preguntó Mara notando la actitud del bebé.

Anakin señaló detrás de la Senadora dando a entender que había alguien más.

La pelirroja se giró para encontrarse con el enorme wookiee que rugió muy feliz su nombre.

\- ¡Chewie, yo también te extrañé mucho! - exclamó Mara yendo a abrazar al wookiee pero de inmediato se detuvo, aún tenía al pequeño Anakin en sus brazos - Mi viejo amigo... lamento no haber venido a visitarlos antes - murmuró acariciando con una mano el pelaje en el brazo del wookiee.

Chewie rugió que estaba muy contento de verla.

Rose se acercó y el wookiee no resistió las ganas de abrazar a su amiga elevándola del suelo - Yo también te extrañé mucho - dijo la asiática muy feliz de verlo.

Con cuidado, el wookiee bajó a su amiga hasta el suelo y entonces el pequeño Anakin aprovechó la situación para estirar sus bracitos pidiendo ser cargado por su tío.

\- Aww mira qué ternura - Mara le pasó el bebé al wookiee y éste lo recibió alegre.

Anakin empezó a jugar con el pelaje de los brazos del wookiee examinando lo enorme que era su tío.

\- ¿No te recuerda a algo Chewie? - le preguntó Mara y el nombrado afirmó - Sí... Recuerdo que a Ben le gustaba mucho jugar contigo, y eso le causaba mucha risa a Leia.

\- Estoy segura... que a nuestra General le hubiera gustado mucho estar hoy aquí con su nieto - comentó Rose recordando a la fallecida princesa - Ella fue una gran mujer y una gran líder.

\- Las cosas bellas en la vida como Anakin, requieren de ciertos sacrificios Rose, pero estoy segura de que Leia, donde sea que esté, no se arrepiente de haber dado lo último que le quedaba de vida para traer a su hijo de vuelta, porque ahora tiene un hermoso nieto y su descendencia seguirá creciendo - explicó Mara viendo con adoración al bebé en los brazos del wookiee.

\- Así que aquí estaban - habló Maz cruzada de brazos.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pirata que los veía muy molesta.

\- Rey y Ben se habían levantado preocupados porque Anakin no estaba en su cuna - dijo la anciana viendo de forma acusadora a Mara.

\- Lo lamento, pero es que el pequeño estaba despierto y creí que lo mejor sería sacarlo de allí - se disculpó la Senadora - Iré a hablar con Rey, vamos todos abajo.

\- Ellos están en la cocina, Ben tuvo que subir a R2 hasta el segundo nivel y digamos que por accidente el droide se cayó - contó la pirata bajando por las gradas - Síganme, antes que lo olvide, tienen prohibido bajar al bar.

\- Deberías cerrar ese lugar, piensa en el estado de Rey - comentó Mara.

\- Y lo haré, en unos días - afirmó la pirata - No quiero que suceda lo mismo que pasó cuando nació Anakin... ese día hubo muchos vasos de licor rotos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la pelirroja sin entender.

\- Ese día, Maz tuvo que sacar a todos sus clientes con disparos, no había de otra, todo fue muy apresurado - contó Rose resolviendo las dudas de la Senadora - Horas más tarde nació Anakin.

\- Eso no pasará mientras yo esté aquí, a partir de mañana vas a cerrar ese lugar ¿y cuál es la necesidad de tener a todas esas bailarinas? - cuestionó Mara molesta - Este no es un lugar apto para niños.

\- La chica twi'lek es buena, me prepara mi desayuno - dijo Temiri contento.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! - le reprochó la pelirroja.

\- Tranquila "Senadora Holden", aquellas muchachas a veces vienen para ganar algo de dinero, y a veces se van con los clientes y no vuelven más, no son mis empleadas del todo, además, la chica twi'lek me ayuda en el bar, es humilde, no hay de qué preocuparse - explicó la pirata llegando hasta la cocina donde yacía Rey siendo atendida por el droide dorado.

\- Oh, ama Rey, mire, allí están todos - avisó C3PO.

La Jedi trató de levantarse de su sillón pero necesitaba ayuda - ¡Mara Jade, Rose! - exclamó contenta.

El wookiee se acercó a la Jedi y la ayudó a levantarse.

Rose corrió a abrazar a su amiga sin perder más tiempo - Rey... No sabes cuánto te extrañé - susurró la asiática entre lágrimas.

\- Yo también Rose... me hiciste falta - ambas se separaron y la asiática pudo observar con más atención el vientre de su amiga.

\- ¿Y ya sabes si va a ser un niño o una niña? - preguntó la mecánica curiosa.

\- Va a ser una niña, un hermosa niña - respondió la Jedi acariciando su abultado vientre.

Mara se acercó hasta las dos mujeres y entonces Rey fue la primera en actuar abrazando a la pelirroja.

\- Mara Jade... muchas gracias por estar aquí - le agradeció la Jedi entre lágrimas.

\- Leia me dijo que debía venir - susurró la Senadora en medio del abrazo - Tu pequeña está cerca de llegar.

Rey se separó de la pelirroja y sonrió - Lo sé... lo soñé.

\- Y bien ¿qué nombre tienes planeado ponerle a tu hija? - preguntó Mara emocionada.

\- Hannah, Ben y yo decidimos que se llamará Hannah - contestó la castaña.

\- Bien, tan sólo espero que tu princesa no se parezca en nada a Han, pidamos a la Fuerza para que se parezca más a Leia que a su abuelo - comentó la Senadora haciendo reír a la mayoría de los presentes.

\- Le pondremos Hannah en honor a Han porque... él me llevó hasta aquí, Takodana - contó Rey volviendo a tomar asiento - Y aquí, sin saberlo, conocí a su hijo.

\- Una muy rara historia - comentó la pirata con sarcasmo - ¿Y dónde está Ben? ¿Sigue lamentándose por haber tumbado a R2? - preguntó Maz notando la ausencia del pelinegro.

\- Espera ¿tan grave fue la caída? ¿Dónde está R2? - preguntó Mara preocupándose esta vez.

\- No es nada de qué preocuparse Mara Jade - la calmó Rey - Lo que pasa es que Ben subió a R2-D2 con ayuda de la fuerza, y cuando quiso soltarlo pues... digamos que el droide aterrizó mal.

\- ... ¡R2! - Mara salió de la cocina en busca de su droide - ¡R2!.

\- C3PO, lleva a la Senadora con R2-D2 y Ben - le ordenó Maz al ver el drama de la pelirroja.

El droide dorado obedeció y se retiró de la cocina.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña sala de repuestos, Ben se encontraba reparando a R2, los daños no eran graves pero todavía había una abolladura en la cabeza mecánica del droide.

\- Lamento haberte soltado de esa forma, creí que aterrizarías correctamente, lo siento - se disculpó Ben.

R2 giró su cabeza hacia un lado y emitió un holovídeo que llamó la atención del pelinegro.

Era Ben de pequeño, jugando con su tío Luke.

\- Oh R2 ¿aún guardas eso en tu memoria? - preguntó retóricamente - No se lo muestres a Rey.

El droide se negó a obedecer.

\- ¿Por qué no te puedo dar órdenes? Sólo... no se lo muestres a Rey, es muy sencillo - repitió el pelinegro defendiendo su orgullo.

R2 se negó otra vez diciendo que solamente obedecía órdenes de la Senadora según su nueva programación.

\- Eso es jugar sucio, sé perfectamente que eso no es cierto - le reprochó Ben molesto - Te estoy reparando, deberías agradecerme con un pequeño favor.

R2 lo contradijo diciendo que por su culpa él tenía una abolladura en la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye! Yo te subí hasta aquí - se quejó Ben - Es increíble que esté discutiendo contigo.

El droide sacó un bracito mecánico de su interior y lo acercó al muslo del pelinegro provocándole una descarga eléctrica.

\- ¡Ey, eso duele! Ya está bien, no te daré órdenes, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer... Y que no se te ocurra mostrarle esos holovídeos a Rey - repitió Ben causando que el droide volviera a electrocutarlo.

Mara Jade entró a la sala buscando a R2, cuando lo tuvo a la vista fue a ver cómo se encontraba.

\- ¡R2-D2! Mi amigo... ¿estás bien? - preguntó analizándolo - ¿Quién fue el monstruo que te hizo esto? - reclamó sabiendo que el culpable de la abolladura estaba frente a ella.

\- Le juro Senadora que no fue mi intención hacerle daño a R2, fue sólo un pequeño accidente - se defendió el pelinegro.

\- Bueno pues ese accidente le causó una abolladura a R2-D2, este droide es muy preciado, guarda las memorias más importantes de tu familia, de tu madre y tu tío - le reprochó Mara - Pobrecito mi R2... vamos a arreglar tu abolladura, lo prometo.

El droide soltó pitidos muy contento por el cariño que recibía por parte de la pelirroja.

\- De tal amo tal droide - murmuró Ben un poco fastidiado recordando que años antes, el droide era amigo de su tío Luke, pero después simplemente se rió internamente.

\- Tú - lo señaló Mara - Antes de usar la Fuerza con mi droide, avísame.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo disculparme? - cuestionó Ben dirigiéndose a la salida - Iré a ver a Rey.

\- Ben Solo - lo detuvo la Senadora - No te vayas, debo hablar contigo... Es importante.

\- Lo más importante ahora es mi esposa, está embarazada y debo estar con ella, estos días son muy decisivos - contradijo el pelinegro.

\- Ben, lo que debo decirte es importante, ni siquiera Rey lo sabe - esas palabras lo detuvieron.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó sin mirar atrás.

\- Cuando vuelvan a Coruscant... Yo ya no seré Senadora - contestó con un tono triste.

R2 soltó pitidos decaídos al escuchar eso, sabiendo a lo que se refería su ama.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Ben confundido dándose la vuelta para encarar a la pelirroja.

Mara se acercó al pelinegro y sin permiso tomó su mano uniéndola con la suya, cerró los ojos y mostró su verdadera firma en la Fuerza.

Ben estaba asustado, podía sentir la energía de Mara, tan débil y frágil, muy pronto ella se haría una con la Fuerza.

\- Senadora Holden... usted... - intentó decir pero se calló, era una noticia muy triste.

\- No me mires así, sabía que mi momento estaba cerca y eso es algo que no se puede evitar - dijo Mara bajando la mirada.

R2 se acercó a la pelirroja soltando pitidos tristes.

\- No te preocupes R2-D2, cuando ya no esté, Rey pasará a ser tu dueña, no estarás solo - prometió la Senadora acariciando la cabeza del droide.

Ben miró con cierta pena a Mara y por un momento recordó a su madre en sus últimos minutos de vida cuando lo llamó. Muy pronto la Senadora ya no estaría con ellos, y de la misma forma que Rey se había encariñado con Leia, también lo había hecho con Mara, la noticia le destrozaría el corazón a su esposa.


	39. Hannah

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol

* * *

**Capítulo 39: Hannah**

Habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de la Senadora a Takodana, y su compañía fue muy buena para la Jedi, esto le provocó celos a Maz quien veía a Rey como su hija y no estaba dispuesta a que la pelirroja tome su lugar... por lo menos puede ser la abuela.

\- En la nave tenemos un droide médico para la atención en el parto, Maz ya cerró su bar por lo tanto estamos listos en caso de que Rey rompa la fuente en cualquier momento - explicó Mara caminando por toda la habitación con las manos detrás.

\- Pero Mara Jade, yo me siento bien, todavía podemos esperar - Rey miró su abultado vientre y sonrió - Aunque no dudo que me gustaría tenerla ahora.

\- Puede suceder en cualquier momento, hay que estar alertas Rey - dijo Ben tomando la mano de su esposa, ambos se sentaron a los pies de la cama y se abrazaron - Yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

\- Bueno... mejor me voy, esto es un momento íntimo entre ustedes - la Senadora se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir dijo - Si ocurre algo, no duden en avisarme.

Rey asintió y entonces Mara pudo irse tranquila.

Anakin se había puesto de pie con mucha dificultad sobre la cuna sosteniéndose de los barrotes de madera.

\- Ani ¿qué haces hermoso? - preguntó Rey viendo con ternura a su pequeño hijo.

El bebé sonrió al conseguir la atención de su madre y movió sus brazos indicando que quería salir de su cuna.

Ben captó el mensaje y se dirigió a la cuna para después sacar a su hijo de allí cargándolo en sus brazos.

\- Ven aquí Anakin, ven con nosotros - le habló Ben volviendo a su lugar a los pies de la cama.

El bebé vio con curiosidad el vientre de su madre y estiró sus bracitos intentando tocarlo, sospechaba que allí dentro se encontraba su hermanita, y estaba en lo correcto.

\- Ella también quiere conocerte Ani - le susurró Rey contenta - No te ha visto pero ya te ama, puedo sentirlo.

\- Bueno, lo siento Anakin pero tu madre debe descansar - interrumpió Ben jugando con las manos de su hijo - Y tú ya deberías estar dormido, si Maz viene aquí y te ve despierto probablemente me va dar el sermón siglo.

\- No seas exagerado - dijo Rey jugando con las hermosas mejillas gorditas de su hijo - Déjame quedarme con él un poco más.

\- Rey, tú debes descansar, estoy seguro que mi princesa estaría de acuerdo conmigo - le contradijo el pelinegro en tono de burla.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ni siquiera ha nacido - cuestionó Rey golpeando el hombro de su esposo - Además estoy segura que ella estaría más de acuerdo conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué? Es mi hija, soy su padre, las niñas quieren más a sus padres - y sin saberlo, ya habían comenzando una absurda pelea.

\- ¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira? Además, como va a ser niña estoy segura que va a ser idéntica a mí, yo la voy a educar, seremos como dos gotas de agua, ya lo verás - le retó la Jedi señalando su propio vientre.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema en que se parezca a ti, lo que no quiero es que sea tan arisca, ella será una princesa y una guerrera, quiero que tenga los modales de mi madre - comentó Ben sin medir sus palabras.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy arisca? ¿Acaso soy un animal, una salvaje? - le cuestionó Rey empezando a enojarse - Sé que era una chatarrera pero tú me conociste así, a diferencia de ti yo no pude recibir ningún tipo de educación, aprendí todo yo sola.

\- No es necesario que te alteres, yo sólo quiero que mi hija sea una mejor persona - dijo el pelinegro en un intento por calmar a su esposa después de haberla provocado.

\- ¿Acaso yo no soy una buena persona? - las hormonas de Rey la hicieron cambiar de humor de un momento a otro - ¿T-tú crees que no soy buena para ti...? ¿Es eso? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta para después empezar a llorar.

\- ¿Qué? No Rey, no digas eso - rápidamente Ben llevó a Anakin a su cuna y volvió de vuelta con su esposa - No, no, no, no llores, lo siento, lo siento.

\- ¡No! ¡Nada de lo siento! - la Jedi empezó a golpear sus puños contra el pecho de Ben por un intento de alejarlo - Ya lo dijiste y eso nunca va a salir de mi memoria.

\- Lo siento Rey, lo siento - suplicó el pelinegro tomándola de las muñecas para detener sus golpes.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame! - exigió la castaña forcejeando para poder librarse del agarre de su esposo - ¡Que me sueltes te digo!.

Como última alternativa, Ben acercó su rostro al de la Jedi con fuerza atrapando sus labios en un forzoso beso.

Poco a poco Rey se fue calmando hasta el punto de disfrutar los labios carnosos de su esposo, ese tacto que no habían tenido desde hace meses por su embarazo.

\- Ben... - gimió Rey entre medio del beso.

Pero el nombrado volvió a atrapar los labios de la Jedi perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Y así, Rey dejó sus cambios de humor y quedó en paz, tranquila y calmada.

\- Lo siento Rey, lo siento por lo que dije - se disculpó Ben acariciando la mejilla de su esposa - Tú tienes razón, yo te conocí cuando eras una chatarrera y así me gustaste, así me enamoré de ti.

Rey le dio un tirón a una de las orejas de Ben en modo de castigo y después se rió al ver su expresión.

\- Eres cruel... - murmuró el pelinegro sobándose la oreja que había tomado un color rojizo - Pero así me encantas.

\- Cállate y bésame - le exigió Rey y su esposo obedeció con mucho gusto.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron más juntos que nunca con las manos puestas sobre el vientre de Rey como un símbolo de protección hacia aquel tesoro tan preciado.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde, ocurrió el segundo momento más importante en la vida de Rey, el primero obviamente lo ocupaba el nacimiento de Anakin; la Senadora tuvo que controlar sus nerviosas para apoyar a Rey en el parto mientras el droide médico atendía a la Jedi.

Afuera de la habitación, se encontraba Ben junto a Temiri, C3PO, R2-D2 y Rose quien estaba cargando a Anakin esperando a que todo terminara.

Las horas pasaban y los nervios del pelinegro eran cada vez más grandes, mediante el vínculo que compartía con su esposa podía sentir cómo ella estaba sufriendo físicamente pero lo hacía con un objetivo y era el de dar a luz a su hija.

Ben susurraba palabras para calmarla y darle fuerzas, ella estaba llorando y eso era un tortura para el pelinegro, no soportaba verla así.

Momentos después Maz salió de la habitación y Ben de inmediato se acercó para preguntar por su esposa.

\- Entra, ya puedes verla - contestó la pirata sonriéndole - Felicidades Ben.

El pelinegro no pudo contener la emoción al ver a su esposa recostada en la cama, bañada en sudor y con ojeras en sus ojos mientras tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto por mantas.

\- Ben... - susurró Rey con la voz debilitada.

El nombrado se acercó con los ojos acuosos, observó el bulto en los brazos de la Jedi y vio aquel hermoso rostro que resaltaba entre las mantas.

\- Hannah... - susurró Ben viendo con adoración a su preciosa hija - Al fin estás con nosotros.

\- Muchas felicidades a los dos - les dijo Mara Jade viendo aquel bello momento familiar - Su niña nació fuerte y saludable.

\- Muchas gracias Senadora Holden, usted nos ha ayudado tanto - agradeció Ben sinceramente.

Rey, con mucho cuidado colocó a la bebé en los brazos de su esposo y éste la cargó muy nervioso, con temor de soltarla.

Era tan chiquita y hermosa, que temía hacerle daño sin darse cuenta, sus ojitos estaban cerrados y tenía los labios rosados, su rostro era una mezcla de Rey y los rasgos de Leia, la bebé era simplemente perfecta a los ojos de su padre.

\- Lamento interrumpir su momento - se disculpó Rose entrando a la habitación - Pero creo que Anakin también quiere conocer a su hermana.

La asiática se acercó a la pareja trayendo consigo al pequeño Anakin en sus brazos, el bebé vio con curiosidad a la niña recién nacida y después sonrió al sentir una calidez en su pecho, él sabía que era su hermana.

Temiri entró a la habitación un poco intimidado sin saber si era el momento indicado para conocer a la hija de su maestra.

Rey lo notó y sonrió al ver a su padawan.

\- Ven Temiri, acércate - lo alentó la Jedi - Hay alguien a quien debes conocer.

El niño se acercó un poco nervioso hasta llegar junto a Ben y Rose, desde allí pudo ver a la pequeña bebé recién nacida y acercó su mano para tocar sus pequeños deditos.

\- Es hermosa... - susurró el niño al tener el mínimo contacto con la bebé - Hannah.

\- Ella ahora es tu hermanita Temiri, quiero que la cuides y la quieras tal como lo haces con Anakin ¿crees que puedas hacerlo? - la Jedi le sonrió a su padawan y notó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Lo prometo maestra Rey, siempre voy a cuidar de Hannah - juró el niño para después sonreírle a la pequeña.

Ben colocó a la bebé de vuelta en los brazos de su esposa y dejó un beso en su frente - Gracias Rey, gracias por darme una hija tan preciosa.

La Jedi sólo asintió para después observar a su hija, sintió nuevas energías en la habitación y supo que tenían visitas.

Detrás de Mara Jade, Leia y Luke le sonreían muy contentos por el nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la familia.

\- Hannah Solo Skywalker - murmuró Rey nombrando a su hija.

Leia asintió contenta al escuchar esas palabras por parte de la Jedi y poco a poco fue desapareciendo al igual que su hermano.

\- ¿Lo sentiste? - preguntó Ben acariciando la cabellera de su esposa.

\- Sí... - respondió la castaña cerrando los ojos, era momento de descansar.

Mara tomó a la niña en sus brazos y después todos se retiraron dejando a Rey al cuidado del droide médico y R2. Lo peor ya había pasado y ahora todos estaban más tranquilos porque la pequeña nació sana y no hubo muchas complicaciones durante el parto.

\- No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo - se quejó C3PO yendo detrás de la Senadora y Ben - ¿Por qué ahora debo atender a la pequeña Hannah? Ya aclaré muchas veces que no soy un droide niñero.

\- Pero tienes brazos, piernas y no detectas olores desagradables - lo interrumpió Maz yendo detrás del droide dorado - Eres casi como un droide niñero.

\- Con el pequeño Anakin ya tengo mucho trabajo ¡ahora voy a tener que cuidar de la pequeña Hannah! ¡no sé si mis circuitos puedan soportarlo! - exclamó C3PO negando con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Mara simplemente rió ante la actitud del droide sabiendo que de todas formas a C3PO le encantaba cuidar niños.

* * *

Días después, durante la noche, Leia se hizo presente en la habitación de la pareja mientras ellos descansaban. Un aura luminosa rodeaba su cuerpo y eso no pasó desapercibido por Anakin quien se despertó.

\- Shh... - la princesa le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

Anakin solamente sonrió como cómplice.

Leia se acercó a la cuna del bebé y al lado de ésta había otra donde descansaba Hannah.

\- Mis nietos... La Fuerza ha sido muy generosa conmigo por permitir que mi descendencia siga creciendo, son tan hermosos... - murmuró Leia acariciando el rostro del pequeño Anakin - Eres tan idéntico a mi Ben cuando era un bebé.

La princesa dejó un beso en la frente de su nieto para después dirigirse a la otra cuna - Hannah... tan pequeña y tan hermosa.

La bebé se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, acto que su abuela aprovechó para tocar sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.

\- Han hubiera estado feliz de verte, él siempre quiso una nieta - Leia sonrió al recordar a su esposo - Sólo... No seas tan orgulloso como él.

Como despedida, la princesa dejó cuidadosamente un beso en la frente de la bebé para después alejarse - Adiós mis pequeños... aunque a veces no me vean, yo siempre estaré con ustedes.

Y así, poco a poco al fantasma de la Fuerza se desvaneció dejando a Anakin confundido.

El pequeño con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie sobre la cuna, con sus bracitos temblando se sujetó de los barrotes e intentó llamar a su abuela balbuceando palabras que no se entendían.

\- Ben... Ani se despertó - murmuró Rey casi dormida - Ben - lo volvió a llamar.

\- Ya voy, ya voy - contestó el pelinegro de mala gana, abrió forzosamente los ojos y salió de la cama para ir a ver a sus pequeños hijos.

Anakin señaló hacia la esquina de la habitación donde había desaparecido Leia pero Ben ni siquiera le hizo caso.

\- Ven Ani - dijo el pelinegro sacándolo de la cuna para después llevarlo a la cama, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su hija la cual seguía durmiendo - ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?.

El pequeño no se pudo negar pues hace mucho extrañaba dormir en medio de sus padres.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos... - murmuró Ben acobijando a su hijo para después caer dormido.


	40. Una Nueva Oportunidad

**Aclaraciones importantes:**

**En el inicio de este relato, ya han pasado 4 años desde el nacimiento de Hannah.**

**Anakin y Hannah tienen un año de diferencia en edad.**

**Temiri es 12 años mayor que Hannah y 11 años mayor que Anakin.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Disfruta del capítulo.**

**Oh, una última cosa.**

**https/youtu.be/SPy5VwZyznQ**

**Dejó ese link por si... si quieres verlo, eso es todo, disfruta del último capítulo de nuestra historia.**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**Capítulo Final: Una Nueva Oportunidad **

El regreso a Coruscant marcó el inicio de una nueva oportunidad para los Jedi, el resurgimiento de su templo y religión. Y como la Senadora Holden se lo había confesado a Ben, ella ya no ejercería el cargo de su título porque le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

1 mes después del nacimiento de la pequeña Hannah, se anunció el fallecimiento de la ex-senadora de Coruscant.

La noticia devastó a Rey quien le había tomado un gran cariño a la pelirroja, pero Mara era lista, nunca se iría sin decirle adiós.

Con ayuda de Ben, Rose y sus hijos, la Jedi aprendió a seguir adelante, manteniendo la firme promesa de entrenar a sus estudiantes y guiarlos correctamente siguiendo las nuevas reglas de la Orden Jedi.

Anakin y Hannah iban creciendo con el paso de los años y de la misma forma lo hacía su poder con la Fuerza, era muy necesario que ellos aprendieran a controlar ese poder, pero tal como Luke se lo había dicho a Ben, nadie debía obligar a los pequeños a ser Jedi, todo era decisión de ellos.

\- Ven aquí Anakin...¡no corras! ¡si te haces daño Rey no me lo perdonará nunca! - exclamó Rose yendo detrás del niño pelinegro, lo alcanzó milagrosamente y decidió mantenerlo cautivo entre sus brazos - ¡Te atrapé!.

Anakin simplemente se rió por su travesura.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo y tan desastroso al mismo tiempo? - preguntó la asiática dejando un beso en la mejilla del niño - Para tener 5 años eres todo un amor.

\- Otro - Anakin señaló su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Quieres otro beso? - el pequeño asintió - Buen pues ¡te daré todos los besos que quieras! - Rose comenzó a besar a Anakin desde su frente hasta su mentón haciendo reír al pequeño.

En ese momento, la Jedi llegó empapada de sudor después de haber estado entrenando con sus alumnos, observó con sorpresa a su mejor amiga mimando al pequeño Anakin.

\- ¿Qué hacen a mitad del pasillo? - preguntó Rey viendo con gracia a la asiática.

\- ¡Mami! - exclamó Anakin feliz corriendo hasta llegar a los pies de la castaña.

\- Lo siento Rey, pero es que Anakin estaba muy animado y quiso jugar, no volverá a pasar - se disculpó Rose creyendo haber hecho algo malo.

\- No, no, tranquila, me alegra que Anakin se lleve bien contigo - la Jedi cargó a su hijo en brazos mientras hablaba - ¿Y dónde está Hannah? ¿La dejaron sola?.

\- No, ella está descansando - contestó Rose - Hannah es una niña muy dulce y tranquila... a diferencia de su hermano.

La castaña se rió ante ese comentario - Tienes razón ¿cierto Anakin?.

El niño negó mostrando una carita inocente.

\- Idéntico a tu padre - lo comparó Rey soltando un suspiro - Vamos a tu habitación, debes darte un baño.

\- ¡No! - se negó el pelinegro protestando.

\- Si no lo haces entonces ya no dormirás conmigo y tu padre - amenazó la Jedi escondiendo una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo... - se rindió el niño.

\- ¿Sigue durmiendo con ustedes? - preguntó Rose caminando al lado de la Jedi.

\- Es una costumbre que tiene desde pequeño, le encanta dormir con nosotros - contestó Rey entrando a su habitación junto a la asiática.

En la cama matrimonial yacía la pequeña Hannah durmiendo a los pies de la cama.

\- Shh... - se silenciaron entre ellas para no despertar a la niña.

Pero Anakin era un niño muy travieso.

\- ¡Hannah! ¡Hannah! - comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermana causando que la niña se despertara.

A Rey no le quedó de otra que bañar a sus dos hijos en la misma tina, por desgracia Ben se había quedado entrenando con sus padawans pero Rose siempre estaba allí para ayudarla con los niños.

Al finalizar el baño, ambas mujeres vistieron a los niños con sus respectivas pijamas y los hicieron dormir, aunque eso llevó cierto tiempo.

\- He notado que suspiras cada vez que miras a mis hijos... Sospecho que quieres ser madre - habló Rey mientras veía a sus niños dormir - ¿Verdad?.

Rose se quedó muda ante esas palabras.

\- Deberías hablarlo con Armitage, quizás él también quiera lo mismo ¿no crees? - preguntó la Jedi girando su vista hacia la mecánica.

\- No lo sé... - contestó Rose avergonzada - Tengo miedo de que Armitage no quiera ser padre... me siento insegura.

\- Él te ama mucho, cambió por ti y te apoya en todo ¿alguna vez le has preguntado si quería tener hijos? - Rey colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga - Si no lo haces quizás nunca lo sabrás.

\- Tengo miedo de que no le guste la idea... él es cariñoso conmigo, ha sabido salir adelante a pesar de su pasado pero... ¿y si no quiere hijos? - Rose comenzó a alterarse e imaginar lo peor - ¿Y si lo asusto con esa idea?.

\- ¿Qué? No, no digas eso Rose - la calmó Rey - Estoy segura que todo eso está en tu mente; te propongo hacer algo, hoy se lo preguntarás y si se asusta pues yo y Ben lo asustaremos el doble con nuestros sables de luz ¿de acuerdo?.

Después de unos segundos, Rose asintió tímidamente dudando si la propuesta de la Jedi sería una buena idea.

Pero al parecer Rey tenía razón, todos esos malos pensamientos sólo eran una ilusión en la mente de la asiática, porque cuando Rose le expresó sus sentimientos sobre ser madre a Armitage, el pelirrojo se emocionó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y de esa forma, la Jedi no tuvo la necesidad de llamar a su esposo para correr tras Hux con sus sables de luz.

Horas más tarde, Rey se despertó debido a un ruido en la habitación, sólo cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que se trataba de Ben entrando a la habitación de los niños. Rey se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió hasta la entrada que daba hacia el cuarto de sus hijos.

La Jedi observó en silencio cómo su esposo acomodaba la cobija de Anakin y Hannah para después darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la Jedi de frente.

\- ¿Te desperté? - Ben se acercó a la castaña y la tomó de la mano - Lo siento.

\- No importa... ¿terminaste el entrenamiento con Temiri? - preguntó Rey saliendo de la habitación de sus hijos no sin antes echar un vistazo de que verdaderamente estaban dormidos.

\- Sí, lamento que nos hayamos tardado pero él está dispuesto a entrenar para hacer su prueba de caballero Jedi - contó el pelinegro cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pero aún es joven, puede esperar - comentó Rey entrando al lado derecho de la cama mientras que Ben lo hizo en el izquierdo.

\- También se lo dije, puede que sea muy talentoso pero si le damos una prueba y no la supera como debe ser, se sentirá decepcionado - dijo el pelinegro acobijándose al igual que su esposa.

\- Sólo tiene 15 años... mañana hablaré seriamente con él - finalizó la Jedi.

Minutos más tarde, Rey apegó su cuerpo al de su esposo buscando calor - Abrázame.

Ben sólo cerró los ojos mientras la Jedi se apegaba más a él.

\- Abrázame - volvió a pedir Rey tomando la mano del pelinegro para llevarla a su cintura.

Pero Ben quitó su mano del cuerpo de su esposa.

\- ¡Ben! - reclamó la Jedi - Te digo que me abraces.

De mala gana, Rey tomó otra vez la mano, por no decir todo el brazo, de su esposo y lo obligó a rodear su cintura.

Ben se rió fingiendo estar dormido, acto que no pasó desapercibido por su esposa.

\- ¡Sé que sigues despierto! ¡Abrázame de verdad! - le exigió Rey golpeándole el pecho.

Pero la Jedi no esperó que su esposo se volteara hasta quedar sobre ella como un animal atemorizando a su presa.

\- Ben... - susurró Rey un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Aún quieres un abrazo... o algo más? - murmuró el pelinegro con voz ronca causando que su esposa se sonrojara.

Aquella noche, Anakin escuchó ruidos extraños que provenían de las paredes, por lo que su instinto de hermano lo llevó a dormir en la cama de Hannah para protegerla de supuestos "monstruos".

* * *

**15 años después...**

_Los caminos de la Fuerza son muy complicados de entender, durante mi juventud estuve del lado de la oscuridad creyendo que era el camino correcto, pues era el único que verdaderamente conocía._ _Mi vida dio un giro inesperado cuando el maestro Jedi, Luke Skywalker me mostró otro punto de vista, el lado luminoso, y por primera vez sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto._

_Aprendí a ser justa, amable, comprensiva, democrática, honesta, y son cosas que en el pasado nunca se me hubiera ocurrido aprender. Mi camino ha sido muy largo pero finalmente voy a tomar el descanso que me corresponde; no me siento triste por saber que pronto dejaré de existir, pues sé que algo mejor vendrá, mi aliada es la Fuerza y una poderosa aliada es, siempre lo ha sido. Mientras grabo esto para ti, Rey, me siento en paz, calma y armonía._

_Fue un honor para mí ser la Senadora de Coruscant pero sobre todo, fue un honor ayudar a que la Nueva Orden Jedi pudiera renacer._

_Ben, Rey... A partir de ahora ustedes serán los encargados de continuar el camino de los Jedi, y aunque ellos no estén aquí, estoy segura que Leia y Luke se sienten muy orgullosos de ustedes._

_Ben, confío en que cuidarás mi sable y sabrás usarlo correctamente._

_Rey, te espera un camino muy largo, eres madre y maestra, cuida bien de tus hijos y educa con sabiduría a tus alumnos, confío en que podrás hacer un excelente trabajo._

_Que la Fuerza los acompañe... siempre._

\- Gracias R2, eso fue todo - Rey se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y fingió estar bien.

El droide dejó de reproducir el holovídeo para después preguntar si su dueña en verdad se encontraba bien.

\- No es nada R2, sólo... son viejos recuerdos - contestó la Jedi saliendo de la habitación de la nave - Fue muy difícil despedirnos de Mara Jade.

El droide soltó unos pitidos tristes al escuchar el nombre de la fallecida Senadora de Coruscant.

\- Pronto se cumplirán 20 años desde su muerte... Pero ella sigue viva en nuestros corazones - entonces el droide soltó pitidos en binario - Sí R2, ella también sigue viva en tu sistema de memoria.

Rey se dirigió hasta la cabina de la nave y vio a Chewie pilotando, el wookiee anunció que ya estaban cerca de llegar al planeta arenoso.

\- Lamento tener que hacerte esto, supongo que tu esposa no se molestará ¿verdad? - preguntó la Jedi tomando asiento al lado del wookiee.

Chewbacca respondió que no había ningún problema, él siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarla.

\- Sólo espero que Ben sea lo suficientemente bueno para distraer a Anakin y Hannah mientras yo no estoy - murmuró Rey recordando que dejó a su esposo a cargo del entrenamiento de sus hijos, pero era obvio que ellos iban a preguntar por su madre al igual que los demás alumnos.

Chewie respondió con un rugido que probablemente el pelinegro ya perdió la paciencia.

\- Tienes razón, Ben no tiene mucha paciencia y menos con tantos alumnos, por eso debo darme prisa, confío en que Temiri podrá ayudarlo mientras no estoy - dijo por último para después sonreír al ver la granja de los Lars a lo lejos - Llegamos.

Chewie estacionó la nave y se quedó dentro de ella en lo que Rey iba inspeccionar el hogar donde creció Luke Skywalker.

\- No tardaré mucho - dijo la Jedi bajando por la compuerta de la nave.

Todo estaba tal como Rey lo recordaba, con mucha arena.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y siguió su camino tratando de recordar en que sitio exactamente enterró los sables de luz de sus maestros.

La Fuerza la guió hasta cierto punto en medio de la arena y con un simple movimiento de su mano se comenzó formar un pequeño agujero en medio de las arenas de Tatooine. Poco a poco, un manto doblado se elevó hasta llegar a las manos de Rey.

\- Al fin... - murmuró la castaña contenta - Es hora de que estos sables tengan nuevos dueños.

Sacudió la arena que estaba sobre el manto y desató la soga cuidadosamente para después desdoblar la tela.

De allí, relucieron los sables de Luke y Leia Skywalker a los ojos de la Jedi.

Rey sonrió y volvió a la nave llevando consigo misma lo que estaba buscando.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento se abrieron dejando ver a Chewie y Rey quienes recién habían llegado.

Anakin le dio una patada a su padre con ayuda de la Fuerza dejándolo debilitado, acto que hizo al joven pelinegro victorioso del enfrentamiento. Anakin notó la presencia de su madre y corrió a recibirla.

\- ¡Madre! - exclamó el joven feliz de ver a la castaña - Al fin volviste - la abrazó.

\- Aww... mi bebé - lo halagó Rey acariciando las mejillas de su hijo.

\- Mamá, ya no soy un bebé - le reprochó Anakin rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Ya no? Ah bueno, entonces nada de abrazos - dijo la Jedi fingiendo estar molesta para después ir con su esposo.

Chewie se burló del joven rugiendo que si hubiera estado en su lugar, habría aceptado los mimos de la Jedi.

\- Rey... - la nombró Ben quien recién se había levantado del suelo después de recibir tremenda patada en el abdomen por parte de su hijo - Llegaste.

\- Así es... los encontré - susurró en voz baja quitándose el bolso de tela - No fue difícil.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos dárselos ahora? - preguntó Ben viendo con curiosidad el bolso donde yacían dentro los sables de Luke y Leia.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - interrumpió Anakin causando que Rey reaccionara rápido y ocultara su bolso.

\- Nada - mintió la Jedi - ¿En dónde está tu hermana? ¿Y tus compañeros?.

\- De seguro están almorzando, es su hora de descanso, papá y yo decidimos entrenar un poco más - contestó Anakin despreocupado.

\- Chewie, ve a buscar a Hannah por favor - pidió Rey y el wookiee asintió para después salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Aún te duele la patada? - le preguntó Anakin a su padre con cierto tono de burla.

\- No presumas, yo fui quien te enseñó todos esos movimientos - le reprochó Ben fingiendo seriedad - Pero... fue un buen combate - admitió.

Rey sonrió al ver juntos a los dos hombres de su vida - Anakin, será mejor que tomemos asiento en lo que Chewie trae a tu hermana, hay algo muy importante que tu padre y yo queremos darte.

El wookiee regresó después de unos minutos sin Hannah, rugió que no la había encontrado con sus demás compañeros.

\- ¿No está?... ¿Y Temiri? Estoy segura que él debe saber algo - dijo Rey poniéndose de pie.

Chewbacca contestó que tampoco encontró a Temiri.

\- Quizás Hannah esté con él - sugirió el joven Anakin - Ayer me dijo que tenía dudas sobre dar su prueba para caballero Jedi, y como Temiri es su maestro, seguramente la está ayudando con sus dudas.

\- Puede ser... Iré con Chewie a buscarla, no tardaré mucho - avisó Rey yéndose con el wookiee.

Por supuesto que la Jedi ya sospechaba en dónde podría estar su hija exactamente, y era más que obvio que no estaba sólo "hablando" con su maestro.

\- Hannah debe ser más cuidadosa o de lo contrario Ben querrá matar a Temiri - murmuró la castaña caminando junto al wookiee.

Chewie preguntó si era verdad lo que le había dicho la Jedi.

\- Sólo tú y yo lo sabemos... bueno, Maz también lo sabe pero ella no está aquí para contar el chisme - contestó Rey dirigiéndose a los jardines del bello edificio central en Coruscant.

El wookiee preguntó a la Jedi si estaba segura de que Hannah se encontraba allí.

\- Más que segura Chewie - respondió Rey abriendo las puertas de los jardines.

Ambos de adentraron en el lugar en busca de la menor de los Solo y no tardaron mucho en encontrarla.

\- Hannah Solo Skywalker - la nombró Rey cruzándose de brazos delante de la banca donde yacían su hija y el que alguna vez fue su aprendiz, abrazados con total confianza.

\- Madre - reaccionó la joven castaña separándose de su maestro.

\- Maestra Rey, puedo explicarlo - intentó decir Temiri siendo intimidado por la mirada del wookiee - No es lo que...

\- Ya les dije que no pueden alejarse de los demás como si nada, Ben puede sospechar algo - les reprochó la Jedi - Saben que tienen mi apoyo pero aún es muy pronto para decirles a los demás acerca de su relación.

\- Mamá... lo siento - se disculpó Hannah - Pero era necesario hablar con Temiri, lo que pasa es que...

\- No te acostumbres a llamarlo por su nombre, tú padre podría sospechar algo - le aconsejó la Jedi y su hija asintió - ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?.

Hannah dio un largo respiro antes de hablar - No quiero dar mi prueba para ser Caballero Jedi... quiero intentar ejercer un cargo para el Senado.

Rey miró con ternura a su hija y se acercó para abrazarla - Mi niña... No hay ningún problema en que no quieras ser declarada una Jedi, sabes que siempre te apoyaré, pero antes... hay algo que debo darte.

\- ¿Y qué es? - preguntó Hannah viendo las manos vacías de su madre.

\- Sígueme - le pidió Rey - Y tú - se dirigió a Temiri - Mantente siempre con tu sable de luz porque Ben en cualquier momento se entera y vendrá a matarte.

\- Eso lo sé maestra - contestó Temiri con burla - Pero de todas formas gracias por el consejo.

Rey le sonrió a su antiguo padawan, ahora maestro, para después salir junto a su hija y el wookiee.

Pero antes, Hannah se volteó para correr a abrazar al pelinegro quien la recibió gustoso.

Chewie rugió que Ben se iba a molestar mucho.

\- Lo sé, por eso aún no se lo he dicho, voy a esperar a que Hannah cumpla sus 20 años - dijo Rey viendo con ternura a la pareja.

El wookiee rugió preguntando si no le molestaba que Temiri fuera mucho más mayor que Hannah.

\- ¿Cuántos años de diferencia crees que hay entre Ben y yo? - contestó Rey con otra pregunta - No me importa la edad, yo sé que Temiri es un buen hombre y ama a Hannah.

Chewie le preguntó cómo es que estaba tan segura.

\- Porque yo eduqué a Temiri desde que era un niño, lo conozco - contestó Rey orgullosa - Y de la misma forma él cuido de Anakin y Hannah como si fueran sus hermanos... aunque a Hannah la vio como algo más que una hermana.

La joven Solo besó disimuladamente a Temiri en los labios, Rey no lo notó pero Chewie sí lo hizo, y eso quedó guardado en su memoria.

* * *

Rey y Ben se encontraban parados frente a sus hijos, ambos ocultando un sable de luz detrás suyo, los sables de Luke y Leia Skywalker. Los jóvenes Solo conocían la historia de sus abuelos y demás antepasados, nada se les fue ocultado, y ellos estaban orgullosos de saber que provenían de valientes héroes que lucharon por la paz en la galaxia, sin contar a Palpatine obviamente.

\- Estoy seguro que ustedes dos están más que capacitados para heredar esto - empezó a hablar Ben. Él y su esposa al mismo tiempo dejaron ver ambos bellos sables de empuñaduras plateadas.

\- ¿Esto es...? - intentó decir Anakin sospechando que el sable que su padre le estaba entregando pertenecía a su tío abuelo Luke - Wao... Yo... no sé qué decir.

\- Ahora les pertenece - dijo Ben viendo con orgullo a sus hijos.

Rey colocó el sable de Leia en las manos de Hannah y le sonrió.

\- Pero madre...

\- No importa el camino que elijas, yo siempre te apoyaré, pero estoy segura que a tu abuela le hubiera gustado que tuvieras este sable, no hay nadie más digna que tú para usarlo... eres tan parecida a ella - dijo Rey abrazando a su hija.

\- Gracias mamá... eres la mejor - murmuró Hannah sin soltar a su madre - Te quiero mucho.

Anakin se unió contento al abrazo de las mujeres.

\- ¿Y no hay un abrazo para su padre?... Tsk, malagradecidos - Ben se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar molesto.

\- Claro que sí lo hay papá - contestó Hannah separándose de su madre para después ir a abrazar a su padre aunque éste no la recibiera con los brazos abiertos - También te quiero mucho - dijo la joven dejando un beso en la mejilla de su papá.

Rey sonrió al ver la cara de su esposo, sabía que él se estaba resistiendo las ganas de mimar a su hija, o mejor dicho, "su princesa".

Al llegar el final del día, como cada noche desde hace más de 20 años, Rey y Ben durmieron juntos en la misma cama, como marido y mujer.

\- Sigues siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez que te vi... - murmuró Ben rodeando la cintura de su esposa mientras estaban recostados en la cama.

\- No es cierto, sé que he envejecido... ya no soy como antes - susurró la Jedi viendo fijamente los ojos de su amado - Han pasado muchos años.

\- Para mí sigues siendo hermosa, no importa cuántos años pasen, tú seguirás siendo mi chatarrera de Jakku - la halagó el pelinegro haciendo recuerdo de aquel apodo.

\- ¡Ben! - Rey sonrió al escuchar su viejo apodo del cual muchos de sus alumnos desconocían, ni siquiera sus hijos lo habían escuchado antes - Hace mucho que no me llamas así.

\- Hace mucho que no tenemos este tipo de tensión - susurró acercando su rostro al de la Jedi lentamente - Deberíamos...

\- Pervertido - lo acusó Rey riendo - Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo Rey... te amo mucho - Ben sonrió para después atrapar los labios de su esposa - Y te seguiré amando incluso después de ser uno con la Fuerza, siempre te voy a amar.

\- Si no hubieras tenido aquella nueva oportunidad... probablemente mi vida no hubiera sido la misma - murmuró Rey en medio del beso dejándose acariciar por las traviesas manos de su esposo - Contigo tuve una familia, cada día fue un regalo Ben.

\- Aprovecharé cada día que me quede de vida a tu lado, me diste dos preciosos hijos Rey... eres la mujer de mi vida, y te lo haré saber cada día - prometió Ben subiendo la blusa de la Jedi.

\- Cállate y bésame - ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo para después continuar amándose.

Cada día que pasó desde hace más de 20 años fue un regalo para Rey y Ben, desde la llegada de Anakin, la creación de la Nueva Orden Jedi, el reencuentro, su boda secreta, el nacimiento de Hannah, cada momento fue hermoso en la vida de ambos, nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de los Skywalker quienes le dieron a Ben Solo **una nueva oportunidad**.

* * *

**Mis lectores... aquí terminamos.**

**Una oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad, eso era lo que JJ. y Disney tenían que darle a Ben Solo, pero no lo hicieron, por eso hice esta historia, con un propósito y es el de redemediar los errores de otros.**

**Actualmente he leído varios fanfics donde muchos fans de Star Wars le están dando un final diferente al episodio IX, y sin duda alguna los fans tenemos muchísima más creatividad, sé que esto es como un escape de la realidad pero véanlo como algo bueno, los fans tenemos tanta imaginación que de una simple escena o imagen nos salen un montón de historias.**

**De una fan Reylo para otros fans de Reylo.**

**Gracias por haber leído mi historia**

* * *

**Bonus**

* * *

\- Chewie ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? - preguntó Ben viendo al wookiee - ¿Te sientes mal?.

Chewbacca contestó que no podía decírselo, que era un secreto, lo cual hizo crecer la curiosidad de Ben.

\- ¿Un secreto?... ¿Me estás ocultando algo Chewie? - cuestionó el pelinegro - ¿Es eso?.

El wookiee negó de inmediato, no podía decir nada, se lo había prometido a Rey.

\- Te delataste tú mismo, sé que me estás ocultando algo - disimuladamente Ben entró en la mente de Chewie buscando el secreto que tanto ocultaba.

El wookiee repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza el beso entre Hannah y Temiri pensando en lo terrible que sería si Ben se enterara de eso.

Y no se equivocó.

\- ¡Hannah! - exclamó furioso.

Y por primera vez en más de 20 años, Kylo Ren volvió a aparecer por unos instantes dándole una lección a Temiri que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

**Eso es todo, adiós.**

**Gracias por apoyar esta historia.**

**Comenta mi querid@ Reylo.**

**Y que la fuerza te acompañe... siempre.**

**PD: Muy pronto subiré una nueva historia Reylo, estén atentos.**


	41. Extra

Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y LucasFilms, la historia es de mi propia invención.

Ambientado después de los sucesos en Exegol.

* * *

**[Extra]**

Después de que la galaxia hubiera estado tantos años en guerra, al fin había paz, democracia y justicia.

El mal había sido eliminado, pero no para siempre, siempre hay personas malas y corruptas que buscan su propio beneficio personal, pero nada de eso se comparaba con el Imperio y la Primera Orden.

Rey había traído la paz a toda la galaxia y con eso se convirtió en leyenda, y con ayuda de Ben, logró eliminar la amenaza que estaba intentando renacer.

Palpatine nunca volvería a gobernar ni hacer daño a nadie.

No importaba la sangre, el Sith no eran nada para Rey, ella se había declarado una Skywalker y después había pasado a ser la esposa de Ben Solo.

Rey ya tenía la familia que siempre quiso, nunca más volvería a estar sola, y tampoco Ben.

\- Mira este holovídeo, este es lindo - dijo la Jedi mostrándoselo a su esposo - ¿Lo recuerdas?.

\- Es hermoso, el primer cumpleaños de Hannah - contestó Ben viendo con adoración el vídeo donde salía su pequeña hija en los brazos de su madre.

\- Mira a Anakin, está a su lado, él quería soplar las velas - señaló Rey sonriendo al ver a su pequeño hijo intentando acercarse al pastel.

\- Eran tan tiernos - murmuró el pelinegro apreciando el holovídeo, era uno de sus recuerdos más hermosos.

\- ¿Eran? - cuestionó la Jedi viendo fijamente a su esposo.

\- Y lo siguen siendo - corrigió Ben un poco nervioso por la mirada de la castaña.

\- Anakin es mi príncipe, lo amo - alardeó Rey volviendo a reproducir el holovídeo.

\- Y Hannah es mi princesa, es justa y amable, pero también es fuerte y delicada al mismo tiempo, no dejaré que nadie la aleje de mí - dijo Ben causando que su esposa mire disimuladamente al suelo como si buscara alguna mancha.

Pero la verdad era que Rey desde hace meses venía guardando el secreto de su hija, como buena madre se había ofrecido a ayudarla porque sentía el amor que Hannah tenía hacia Temiri.

\- Pero Hannah algún día se irá de aquí, querrá dedicarse a seguir un camino, ya sea como Jedi o cualquier otra cosa, encontrará a un hombre que la ame y tendremos nietos muy hermosos - Rey se detuvo dándose cuenta que había hablado demás.

\- ¿Hombre? ¿Nietos? Rey ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estás enferma? - preguntó el pelinegro poniendo su mano en la frente de su esposa - No, no estás enferma.

\- Quita tu mano - exigió la Jedi temiendo que su esposo viera sus pensamientos y no pudiera evitarlo - No estoy enferma.

\- ¿Entonces por qué dijiste todas esas cosas? - preguntó Ben sin poder entenderlo.

\- Porque es la verdad, Hannah ya no es una bebé, tiene 19 años - contestó Rey cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y? - cuestionó Ben.

\- ¿Y? Ella ya es mayor, si quiere enamorarse, puede hacerlo; si quiere ir a vivir a otro planeta, puede hacerlo; si quiere tener hijos, puede hacerlo - sin darse cuenta, la Jedi había elevado su tono de voz.

\- No, eso no, nadie se la va a llevar de aquí, ningún hombre es digno de ella - negó Ben apagando el holovídeo furioso.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién sí lo es? - le cuestionó su esposa viéndolo enojada.

\- Eso lo decido yo - contestó devolviéndole la misma mirada de enojo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? - Rey negó con la cabeza varias dando a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con su esposo.

\- Sí, sé muy bien lo que acabo de decir - contestó Ben viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Sólo falta que también pienses que ninguna chica es lo suficientemente buena para Anakin - murmuró Rey.

\- Hay muchas mujeres interesadas en Anakin, sólo que él no les hace caso - alardeó Ben haciendo enojar a su esposa.

\- ¡Ay, no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir! - exclamó la Jedi furiosa - Nuestra hija también puede enamorarse, es tu deber como padre apoyarla.

\- Mi deber como padre es protegerla, ella es fuerte pero también inocente - corrigió Ben ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de su esposa.

\- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, ella ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser independiente y tomar sus propias decisiones - dijo Rey saliendo de la habitación.

Pero su esposo la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

\- ¿A qué se deben todas tus preocupaciones? - la interrogó Ben - ¿Por qué de repente te preocupa el futuro de Hannah? ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?.

\- Nada - mintió Rey rezando que su esposo no se diera cuenta - Es sólo que creo que estás exagerando en el hecho de no querer dejar que tu hija pueda enamorarse algún día.

\- Te ves... nerviosa, muy nerviosa - Ben analizó el rostro de su esposa y supo que algo no andaba bien, la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad.

\- Ya te he dicho que no es nada, pero debes entender que tu hija es mayor y puede tomar sus propias decisiones - recalcó la Jedi pensando en cómo salir de aquella situación.

Ben lo pensó unos momentos para después soltarla - Ocultas algo... es sobre Hannah ¿verdad?.

Rey se quedó callada concentrándose en cerrar su mente totalmente para que Ben no viera nada, debía buscar alguna forma de distraerlo, algo para que se olvidara de todo el asunto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Hannah? ¿Te ha dicho algo? - preguntó el pelinegro acercando su rostro cada vez más al de su esposa.

La Jedi se puso tensa e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para distraerlo y olvidar toda esa absurda discusión.

\- Ben, bésame - pidió Rey tratando de sonar lo más atractiva posible, aunque eso le costara su orgullo.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó el pelinegro notando el repentino cambio de humor de su esposa.

\- Quiero que me beses - repitió la Jedi rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo - Bésame.

Pero el pelinegro no hizo nada intentando adivinar las intenciones de la castaña.

Rey se acercó a su rostro besando sus labios con desesperación.

La carne es débil, por lo tanto Ben cayó fácilmente en el truco de su esposa.

La Jedi lo empujó dentro de la habitación asegurándose de dejar la puerta totalmente cerrada para que nadie pueda entrar... ni salir.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Rey? ¿Por qué de repente...? - la Jedi lo calló otra vez besándolo apasionadamente hasta llevarlo a la cama.

\- Shh... - lo silenció Rey sonriéndole pícaramente.

\- Y luego dices que yo soy un caso perdido - Ben la empujó sobre la cama para después ponerse encima de ella - No sabes cuánto extrañé tu cuerpo.

\- Pero lo hicimos hace algunos días - le recordó Rey disfrutando de las caricias de su esposo.

\- Pues para mí parecieron meses - dijo el pelinegro comenzando a desvestir a la Jedi, ansioso por hacerla suya una vez más.

Y de esa forma, el secreto de Hannah se mantuvo oculto durante algunos días más, pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo saliera mal.

* * *

Hannah había mantenido un romance en secreto con Temiri desde hace algunos meses. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermano los descubriera en alguno de sus momentos a solas con el maestro Jedi.

\- Se lo diré a mamá - la amenazó Anakin viéndola furioso.

\- Ella ya lo sabe - confesó la joven castaña rodeada en los brazos de Temiri.

\- Pues entonces se lo diré a papá - volvió a amenazarla - Y tú - señaló al pelinegro - Suéltala, no te le acerques.

\- Anakin, debes calmarte - le aconsejó Temiri acercándose lentamente a su alumno - Necesitas escucharnos para poder entender nuestra situación.

\- No quiero oír nada, es increíble que no me diera cuenta antes - el joven miró decepcionado a su hermana - No quiero imaginar desde hace cuánto tiempo ustedes llevan juntos y... rayos, sólo de imaginarlo me da náuseas.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues no creo que te haya dado náuseas estar tan cerca de Paige ayer en la noche - lo acusó Hannah sonriendo victoriosa.

\- ¿Cómo es que...? - Anakin se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su hermana - Tú...

\- Fue coincidencia, pero los vi... - declaró Hannah tomando la mano de Temiri - Yo estoy segura que al señor Hux no le gustará saber que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con su hija.

\- No hicimos nada, sólo le di un abrazo - contradijo Anakin - Lo de ustedes es distinto.

\- Le diste un abrazo pero sé que sientes algo por ella, lo vi en tu mente hermano - dijo Hannah intentando hacer entrar en razón al joven - Ves a Paige como una niña a la cual quieres proteger con tu vida, eso es amor.

Anakin se quedó callado ante las palabras de la castaña, aceptando que quizás si sentía algo por la niña pelirroja.

\- No le digas nada al señor Hux, menos a la señora Rose - pidió Anakin bajando la mirada - Pensarían que soy un enfermo... al igual que tú Temiri.

\- Te juro que yo amo a Hannah con mi vida, tengo buenas intenciones con ella - declaró Temiri viendo con dulzura a la joven castaña.

\- Sí, pero se te olvidó que tú eres un viejo y ella una jovencita - dijo el joven pelinegro tranquilamente.

\- ¡Anakin! - le reprochó Hannah molesta.

\- Perdón, pero lo que digo es verdad - recalcó el nombrado - Y por cierto ¿cómo es eso de que mamá sabe acerca de su relación?.

\- Rey nos apoya y confía en mí - contestó Temiri - Estoy muy agradecido con ella.

\- Bueno... ¿tregua? - Anakin extendió su mano frente a su hermana - Yo no le digo nada a nuestro padre y tú no le dices nada al señor Hux, no quiero meter a Paige en problemas.

\- Hecho - aceptó Hannah estrachándole la mano.

Su relación debía seguir siendo un secreto, mínimo hasta que pudiera cumplir sus 20 años, debía hablar con su padre respecto a que se estaba enamorando, obviamente no le diría de quién pero por algo iniciaría.

Pero Hannah no contaba con que cierto wookiee fuera de mente débil.

* * *

Ben había invitado a Chewbacca a jugar una partida de Dejarik, apostando algunos créditos. Pero sobre todo por un poco de entretenimiento. El pelinegro quiso invitar a Hux pero al parecer el hombre estaba ocupado con su esposa, por lo tanto no quisieron interrumpirlos.

\- Chewie ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? - preguntó Ben viendo al wookiee - ¿Te sientes mal?.

Chewbacca alzó la mirada nervioso, segundos después contestó que no podía decírselo, que era un secreto, lo cual hizo crecer la curiosidad de Ben.

\- ¿Un secreto?... ¿Me estás ocultando algo Chewie? - cuestionó el pelinegro - ¿Es eso?.

El wookiee negó de inmediato, no podía decir nada, se lo había prometido a Rey.

\- Te delataste tú mismo, sé que me estás ocultando algo - disimuladamente Ben entró en la mente de Chewie buscando el secreto que tanto guardaba.

El wookiee repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza el beso entre Hannah y Temiri pensando en lo terrible que sería si Ben se enterara de eso.

Y no se equivocó.

El pelinegro se quedó en shock durante varios segundos, sin saberlo, había comenzado a apretar los puños haciendo enrojecer sus manos.

\- ¡Hannah! - exclamó furioso levantándose del sofá dejando el juego a medias.

Chewie lo miró nervioso y se culpó a sí mismo por haberse dejado ver la mente. Intentó calmar al pelinegro para que no hiciera un escándalo.

\- No Chewie, esto es muy grave, no puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado hasta hoy - le reclamó Ben con un tono de voz muy alto.

El wookiee rugió que era para proteger a Hannah.

\- ¿Por qué crees que la ibas a proteger si no me decías nada? ¿Te das cuenta de que Temiri se ha estado aprovechando de la inocencia de una niña? - le cuestionó Ben.

Chewbacca lo pensó durante varios segundos dándose cuenta que Ben tenía razón en algunas cosas.

\- Y quizás ellos ya... - el pelinegro ni siquiera quiso decirlo pero Chewie entendió el mensaje.

El wookiee intentó calmarlo una vez más pero ya no había solución.

Y por primera vez en más de 20 años, Kylo Ren volvió a aparecer por unos instantes dándole una lección a Temiri que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

\- ¡Suéltalo! - exigió Hannah viendo horrorizada cómo su padre ahorcaba a Temiri levantándolo del suelo - ¡No lo hagas, suéltalo! ¡papá!.

La castaña suplicaba entre lágrimas a su padre que dejara en paz a Temiri, no quería que le hiciera daño.

Ben reaccionó a tiempo y soltó al que alguna vez fue su alumno, pero eso no evitó que aún tuviera ganas de matarlo.

\- ¡Yo te entrené! ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi hija?! - gritó Ben furioso.

Rey y Anakin llegaron justo a tiempo viendo sorprendidos la escena.

\- Papá, él no me ha hecho nada, yo lo amo - confesó Hannah - Y él a mí.

La Jedi se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó del brazo - Ben... debes entenderlos, ellos se aman, por favor no actúes así.

Anakin fue a ayudar a Temiri al ver que se encontraba débil.

\- Ben... - lo volvió a llamar su esposa - No hay nada de malo en que ellos quieran estar juntos, no importa la edad.

El pelinegro miró a su esposa en silencio, observó de reojo a Temiri para después irse molesto.

Rey suspiró aliviada de que al menos Ben ya se hubiera calmado.

\- Iré a hablar con él - le dijo a su hija - Todo estará bien Hannah, no llores más.

La joven asintió para después ir con Temiri.

Rey fue tras su esposo para hablar con él, no podía dejar que Ben pensara mal de Temiri, él era un buen hombre.

Llegó hasta su habitación y entró en silencio encontrando a Ben sentado a los pies de la cama, decidió hacer lo mismo.

\- Cariño... no hay motivo para enfadarse, ellos se aman - dijo Rey recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo - Así como tú y yo.

\- Lamento haberle hecho eso a Temiri, no estuvo bien... - se disculpó Ben viendo de reojo a su esposa - Cuando vi a Hannah llorando... me acordé de ti cuando tenías su edad, en el bosque de Takodana, tú estabas tan asustada.

\- Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Kylo Ren apareció, creí que habías dicho que murió - comentó Rey acariciando suavemente el rostro de Ben.

\- Y murió, sólo... hoy no pude controlarme, pensé lo peor cuando me enteré que Temiri había besado a mi princesa - explicó el pelinegro decepcionado de sí mismo.

\- Nosotros cuidamos de Temiri, lo educamos, lo vimos crecer, lo conocemos mejor que nadie - dijo Rey dejando un corto beso en los labios de su esposo - ¿No crees que Temiri es el hombre indicado para cuidar de nuestra princesa?.

\- Dame otro beso y creo que lograrás convencerme - sonrió Ben acercando el cuerpo de su esposa al suyo.

\- Te puedo dar algo más que eso - propuso Rey - Sólo si prometes no volver a atacar a Temiri y aceptar su relación con Hannah.

\- Eres buena negociando - la halagó Ben rodeando su cintura para después besarla deseoso de tenerla una vez más.

Un trato es un trato, por lo tanto Ben tuvo que aceptar la relación de Hannah con Temiri, no quería ver a su hija sufrir y mucho menos tener problemas con Rey.

Amaba demasiado a su familia como para dividirla por culpa de sus celos paternales.

Meses más tarde, Ben tuvo un pequeño conflicto con Armitage, debido a que Anakin había estado viendo a su hija en secreto lo cual parecía muy sospechoso.

Finalmente, el joven Solo reveló que estaba enamorado de Paige pero sabría esperarla.

Rose se emocionó mucho al saber que su hija había encontrado el amor, pero Armitage no pudo resistir las ganas de intentar dispararle con su blaster al joven Solo.

Al final, Anakin pudo tener un relación formal con Paige. Años más tarde, los hermanos Solo lograron contraer matrimonio con sus respectivas parejas.

Ben y Rey no pudieron sentirse más orgullosos por ellos, su descendencia seguiría creciendo cada vez más, llevando el legado de los Jedi, los Solo y los Skywalker a muchas más generaciones que estaban por venir.

* * *

**¡Terminamos!**

**Oficialmente la historia terminó.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora sí podré actualizar mi otra historia.**

**Que por cierto se las recomiendo, es Reylo obviamente, y sin más para decir, me despido.**


End file.
